<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Omegas by SEV_07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590263">Golden Omegas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEV_07/pseuds/SEV_07'>SEV_07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Omegan Society [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, BAMF Hinata Shouyou, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Japanese Mythology &amp; Folklore, M/M, Mentions of Myth &amp; Folklore, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Old japanese era on an au setting??, Plot Twists, Reincarnation, Royalty, Series, haikyuu omegaverse, omegaverse AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEV_07/pseuds/SEV_07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>--</p><p>"You heard the news?"</p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>"There's this unknown group of assassins that kills those who aren't outright and those who take advantage of others. They're total pro's of assassinations bro."</p><p>"Are you scaring me?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"But they seem cool though."</p><p>"But do you know another rumor about those assassins?"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Apparently they are omegas."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Golden Omegas.</p><p>A group of assassins banded together from different places just to put a stop to the unjust rules of alphas in their kingdoms.</p><p>With one goal in mind, one heart of kindness, they step into the dark. Clearing away those who don't accept them.</p><p>But what if they meet certain people that hinder them from completing their goal?</p><p>Will they go for the kill?</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Book one of The Omegan Society series.</p><p>---</p><p>I just got tired of the usual protect-the-cute-omega-who-changed-my-life or Imma-make-love-to-my-omega, accidentally-I-impregnated-my-omega or other stuff. I just need a breather, a dose of badass haikyuu bottoms!! </p><p>Okay that was a joke, this is trash...</p><p>[Ongoing. AtsuKageHina. Various Haikyuu!! ships]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Omegan Society [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please read &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Disclaimer!!</b>
</p><p>I do not own Haikyuu!! and its characters, the work rightfully belongs to Furudate Haruchi and to the publishers who serialized the work in Shueisha Weekly Shōnen Jump. Direct plagiarism and omitting the use of credits is a crime. <em>"The Omegan Society Series"</em> is a work of fiction, however, the plot is still exclusively the author's work of imagination. Any words, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Be reminded that the characters are in no way following their original personalities.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remember, originality is what draws readers in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I just wanna voice my sentiments on why I wrote this.</p><p>I just felt bad for omegas in some stories. How the story progressed just shows that they are still inferior to their alphas in some way. Some of them are accidentally carrying kids, accidentally bonded, and other things. Please don't get me wrong, I am not trashing other fics. In fact, I love reading great ABO books.</p><p>That's why in this story I pushed myself to show self-worth on themselves. Show how they could fight back in this story. Show how they could fight back in this book.</p><p>Trigger warnings may often not be put up, but be warned that there are several depictions of death, blood, non-consensual sex, sexual content, and others.</p><p>The characters may not find themselves immediately attached to their partners, we have to take it sloooow.</p><p>No really, like real slow. The ships will sail slow.</p><p>Another thing, If you're not here for the plot and is for the smut, this isn't the place. Of course, there'll be one but I want to shape and develop the characters so yeah.</p><p> </p><p>Note: unknown words (words that has a diff meaning in the series) are denoted with<em> (*)  </em>For eg: </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go to Shirofukurou*."</p><p> </p><p>And their definitions are written at the end of the chapter.</p><p> </p><p>THIS IS MY FIRST HAIKYUU FANFIC.</p><p>NO I MEAN THIS IS THE FIRST ENGLISH BOOK I HAVE EVER WRITTEN.</p><p>My first fanfic, and the first English book I have written, so I'm pretty sure there will be a few mistakes. </p><p>Comments and votes are appreciated!!</p><p>Bear with me 😓</p><p>And I'm planning to make this a trilogy (or more?), this will be the first book of <span class="u">The Omegan Society</span> series.</p><p> </p><p>This fic is in Wattpad too!!: <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/228401884-golden-omegas">fujoshtickss</a>  </p><p> </p><p>And in fanfiction.net: <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13763300/1/Golden-Omegas">Golden Omegas</a></p><p> </p><p>Follow me on twitter!: <a href="https://twitter.com/Sevvy_07">@Sevvy</a><a href="https://twitter.com/Sevvy_07">_07</a></p><p> </p><p>Without further ado.</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!!</p><p> </p><p>~ Sev</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Book started on June 7, 2020.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger warning: Mentions of blood, violence, and attempt at non-consensual sex.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Blood.</p><p> </p><p>Blood dripping, bloody.</p><p> </p><p>Bloody sullied, body.</p><p> </p><p>Body aching with scratches, broken bones, and fatigue. He pulled the loose robe on his shoulder.<br/><br/></p><p>But despite everything, he ran with all his might, limping unto the crunching leaves beneath him. Where was he supposed to go? His body is definitely not in any condition to run away for any longer than ten minutes. </p><p> </p><p>He feels dizzy as pain and hopelessness settle in him. A throbbing wound on his shoulder was not really helping. He just had to hold everything inside to keep him from wailing in pain.<br/><br/></p><p>He can't. He has to suppress his distressed scent. And good thing he was well taught just how to do that.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>'Damn them!'</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Find him!" <br/><br/></p><p>A man shouted to his men from an audible distance, it was the leader. All sixteen of them split up into three directions, six of the men were heard coming to his direction.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>'Shit.'</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He ran fast, but they ran faster. Pushing himself to maneuver against trees in the dark.<br/><br/></p><p>He tried to take another single step. Only to fail as the pain registered on his face when his ankle twisted badly.<br/><br/></p><p>He gave off a painful wail. Alerting all the men to go towards where he was. Tried to crawl away but he stopped when one of them caught his hair. Lifted him off the ground with an arm through his waist.<br/><br/></p><p>"You damn omega, stop running away will you?" the big burly man whispered on his neck. <br/><br/></p><p>His body shuddered in distaste.</p><p> </p><p>His face twisted to a disgusted one. The man's scent was horrible, he knew that the man wanted to have him at that moment. And he can't give him that!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'S-shit...'</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oi, can't we at least have a taste?" The man looked back and asked their leader.<br/><br/></p><p>"No you shit, we can't."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"But, he... He just smells sooooo damn good you know?" The man said and ran his nose against his scent gland, which is protected by a fancy collar. And that was the only thing he was thankful for at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but we can't. Daishou-sama will kill us. And he's suppressing his scent you can't you sense it? That's not the best he could smell."<br/><br/></p><p>The man snorted; "It's not like they can know if a male omega is virgin or not right?" <br/><br/></p><p>"They will if they sleep with him. Well, whatever."<br/><br/></p><p>The man smirked and dropped him down to the ground with a loud crunch. He groaned at the impact, he felt an organ being poked by a rib. And he was scared to have his guts bleeding inside while he's being raped.<br/><br/></p><p>The man hovered himself above him. Running his fingers across his bare, painfully stinging chest. he situated himself in between his bare legs.<br/><br/></p><p>"Man! His skin is too smooth! He's even beat up now!"<br/><br/></p><p>Through the outline of his sides, the man's hand went.<br/><br/></p><p>"Shit! So delicate!"<br/><br/></p><p>To his legs.<br/><br/></p><p>Then the man tried to open up his robe wider. Only earning a weak protest from him.<br/><br/></p><p>"Don't move!" The man held his wrists above his head and leaned towards his chest, especially to his buds. He gulped in disgust when the man's tongue met the sensitive nub.<br/><br/></p><p>"Ah! Damn! You taste sweet!" He turned to the leader with a face that says it was unbelievable.<br/><br/></p><p>"Is this even possible?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Well, he's one of a kind. That's why Daishou-sama wanted him. There's another one like him though."<br/><br/></p><p>"Well fuck! I don't care if he kills me! Let me die a happy bastard!" the man immediately tried to tear off his secured robe<br/><br/></p><p>"S-top-!" he trembled in fear. And there his robe was off his arms, hiked up his legs. The man eyed him sharply.<br/><br/></p><p>"S-stop! No-!" he choked back his tears when the man lounged him. And there gushed all his suppressed scent.<br/><br/></p><p>"Hmmmm... this scent makes you hotter, even if it distress." the man then lapped his abdomen. His tears suddenly flowed out.<br/><br/></p><p>Suppressing his scent wasn't a good idea, it always made him want to sleep, and he didn't need that right now.<br/><br/></p><p>"D-don't-"<br/><br/></p><p>"Now come on I'll make you feel good too."<br/><br/></p><p>"N-no p-plea--" <br/><br/></p><p>"Come on! Stop being a picky omega!" He gasped when the man slapped him so hard his ears rung.<br/><br/></p><p>"You're worthless anyway! Only capable of bearing children, breeding, a dump of our seed! Too weak and couldn't even protect themsel--"<br/><br/></p><p>His lidded eyes only remembered how the man's head was undone to its own body and a mop of hair, </p><p> </p><p>blonde mixed with black.</p><p> </p><p>Blood.</p><p> </p><p>Blood dripping, bloody.</p><p> </p><p>Bloody sullied, head removed from its body.</p><p> </p><p>Body aching with scratches, broken bones, and fatigue. The man fell on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>But despite everything, there was hope, as waves of calming scent filled the air. The body was thrown away from atop him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be stupid, he's clearly not!"</p><p> </p><p>"I need his response, shut up."</p><p> </p><p>What he last saw a silhouette of three grayish-haired, one pudding head, but definitely, omega's.</p><p> </p><p>He knew at that moment when he felt their warmth</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Please let this be my home.'</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just can't contain my ideas! I still posted an update argh!</p><p>Wait for updates!</p><p>I hope at least the prologue was good //looks down in shame//</p><p>  ~ Sev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Map Guide part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You might get lost while reading the story so here I'm gonna post the map guide of the lands</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry I suck at drawing BAHAHAHAHHAHA</p><p> </p><p>The ones that I'll post are the those who was already mentioned currently in the story.</p><p> </p><p>I don't know how to make digital art so I can't make it any clearer and elaborate. But heeey! I'll try!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Legend:</b> </span>
</p><p>        </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>The Lands of the Continent:</b> </span>
</p><p>- The name bestowed to the group of nations. Who, border-wise speaking is close to each other and consists of seven kingdoms.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Consists of:</span> (By size)<br/>- Shiratorizawa<br/>- Inarizaki<br/>- Nohebi<br/>- Fukuroudani<br/>- Karasuno<br/>- Nekoma<br/>- Aoba Johsai (Seijoh)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>The kingdom of Nohebi:</b> </span>
</p><p>        </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cities:</span>
</p><p>Mamushi* - a north-western City in Nohebi. Mamushi is a snake specie in Japan; <em>'Japanese pit viper.' </em>Mamushi is a city southwest of Fukuroudani. At its north is Hunter's Forest and at its north-east is Karasuno</p><p>Hibakari* - a western City in Nohebi. Hibakari is a snake specie in Japan; <em>'Japanese keelback.' </em>Mamushi is a city southwest of Fukuroudani. At its north is the Hunter's Forest and at its north-east is Karasuno</p><p>Shimahebi* - a southern City in Nohebi. Shimahebi is a snake specie in Japan; <em>'Japanese four-lined snake.'</em> Mamushi is a city southwest of Fukuroudani. At its north is Hunter's Forest and at its north-east is Karasuno</p><p>Nami-Hebi* - A south-eastern City in Nohebi. Nami-hebi is the Japanese name of a snake family; <em>'Colubridae</em><em>.'</em> Nami-hebi is a port city.</p><p>Aodaishou*- The capital City of Nohebi where the castle stands. Aodaishou is a snake specie in Japan; <em>'Japanese rat snake.' </em><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>The kingdom of Nekoma:</b> </span>
</p><p>        </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cities:</span>
</p><p>Iriomote* - Is a north-western City in Nekoma. Iriomote is one of the breeds of cats in Japan; <em>'Iriomote Cat.' </em>The city is beside the borders of Fukuroudani and at its east is the Hunter's Forest.</p><p>Manchikan* - Is a south-western City in Nekoma. Manchikan is the Japanese name of a cat breed; <em>'Munchkin Cat.'</em> A port city beside the borders of Fukuroudani.</p><p>Sosoke* - Is a south-eastern City in Nekoma. Sosoke is a cat breed; <em>'Sosoke cat breed.'</em> The city is beside the borders of Fukuroudani.</p><p>Tsushima* - Is an eastern City in Nekoma. Tsushima is one of the breeds of cats in Japan; <em>'Tsushima Cat.'</em> The city is beside the borders of Fukuroudani and at its east is the Hunter's Forest.</p><p>Okamine* - The capital City of Nekoma where the castle stands. Okamine is derived from the Japanese name of a cat specie called <em>'Werewolf cat,'</em> which in Japanese is <em>'Okamineko.' </em>Its borders contain a lake and a mountain.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>The kingdom of Fukuroudani</b> </span>
</p><p>        </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cities:</span>
</p><p>Shirofukurou* - Is a north-western City in Fukuroudani. Shirofukurou is the Japanese name of an owl specie;<em> 'snowy owl.'</em> The city is beside the borders of Nekoma and is a port city with a lake at its south and a mountain at its east.</p><p>Ookonohazuku* - Is a south-western City in Fukuroudani. Ookonohazuku is the Japanese name of a Japanese owl specie; <em>'Japanese scops owl.' </em>A port city.</p><p>Torafuzuku* - Is a south-eastern City in Fukuroudani. Torafuzuku is the Japanese name of an owl specie; <em>'long-eared owl.'</em> The city is beside the borders of Nohebi and at its east is the Hunter's Forest.</p><p>Shimafukurou* - Is a north-eastern City in Fukuroudani. Shimafukurou is the Japanese name of an owl specie; <em>'Blakiston's fish owl.'</em> The city is beside the borders of Nekoma and at its east is the Hunter's Forest.</p><p>Washimimizuku*- Is the capital City of Fukuroudani where the castle stands. Washimimizuku is the Japanese name of an owl specie; <em>'Eurasian eagle owl.'</em><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>----<br/><br/></p><p>That's all!!</p><p> </p><p>Darn I really suck at drawing</p><p> </p><p>~ Sev</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 1: The Base</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Four omegas return to their base with a small and injured kid.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moonlight.<br/><br/></p><p>The moon was the only source of light<br/><br/></p><p>Four shadows dance along with the silhouette of the trees.<br/><br/></p><p>Calming scents wafting in the air.<br/><br/></p><p>They surrounded a certain young boy with flaming red hair.<br/><br/></p><p>Piles of now eight dead bodies rested not just far away from them. Sounds of clashing swords and grunts break the silence.<br/><br/></p><p>Someone pushed the beheaded body off him. <br/><br/></p><p>"Are you okay?" Kozume Kenma, a small pudding haired omega wearing a red kimono with white outlines, asked. Waiting for a small response, a sign of life from the already pale boy. He dropped his sword covered with blood.<br/><br/></p><p>"Don't be stupid, he's clearly not!" Semi Eita, another omega whose hair is a two-tone of gray and black to his fringes, wearing a light brown kimono with dark brown outlines, rushed in after he finished another man. He's worried about the kid who looked like he's half dead.<br/><br/></p><p>"I need his response, shut up," Kenma uttered, annoyed, he knew that too. He reached out his palms to begin healing the boy. Light peeked out his hand.<br/><br/></p><p>"Now, now Eita. Let Kozume do his work," Sugawara Koushi, a silver-haired omega with a beauty mark below his right eye wearing a black kimono with grey outlines, calmed down a panicking Semi. Slinging his bow on his shoulder after he killed two men.<br/><br/></p><p>"Good thing we came in time. What was he even doing at the borders of Nohebi? His scent was definitely suppressed, isn't it? I wonder how could he do that." Suga asked Kenma who was examining the boy's body.<br/><br/></p><p>"Mhm, it wasn't good for him either, he's unconscious, his body couldn't control all the gushing hormones," Kenma replied. Semi kneeled at the other side of the boy.<br/><br/></p><p>"Where do you think he's from?" Asked Semi, pointing at the red hair of the kid and the dusted freckles on his skin, illuminated by the light from Kenma's hand. The latter shrugged.<br/><br/></p><p>The boy was really something not from their place. His hair was orange like fire and his skin was milky and dainty, with little freckles on the right places, his nose was small and pointed. His lips were plump but still had a slight color despite him being pale and bloodied. His frame was really of a child. But the thing they noticed the most, <em>his scent...</em><br/><br/></p><p>"He doesn't look like he's from the continent*" Kita Shinsuke approached, another two-tone haired omega whose hair was white and his fringes painted black, he was wearing a plain brown kimono with brown outlines, splattered with blood. And he was cleaning his bloodied sword.<br/><br/></p><p>"Finished?" Suga pointed his thumb in the direction of the men.<br/><br/></p><p>"Cleanly," Kita replied, sheathing his clean sword.<br/><br/></p><p>"He's breathing, but I don't have the proper equipment to heal him back into shape. We should go back to the base," Kenma murmured. Closing his palm. He probably only healed a few wounds, scratches, bruises, and the stab on his left shoulder and his right leg.<br/><br/></p><p>"Alright, Eita, carry him carefully," Suga said to Semi. Semi was the one who is able at the moment, Kenma was probably drained because of using his power, Kita might be exhausted from fighting twelve men. And Suga was to maneuver their ride.<br/><br/></p><p>"Yosha..." Semi breathed and carried the boy in his arms, who is so small, he looked like Semi's child.<br/><br/></p><p>"Oh, he's light," Semi commented. Sugawara chuckled, "You can now pass as a mother," earning a frown from Semi. Suga led the three to their ride. It was a snow creature, shaped like a large bird. Eyes were like blue icicles, and it's supposed feathers were soft as snow.<br/><br/></p><p>"I still can't get used to riding the cold thing Suga," Kenma said as he gripped the cloth of Suga's kimono.<br/><br/></p><p>"We'll be at the base in minutes, the forest's not that far you know?" Suga said to Kenma and helped him hoist up the bird.<br/><br/></p><p>Suga sat near the bird's neck, feet dangling along with the wind. Kenma was at his back gripping his garment. Followed by Kita who was sleeping on Kenma's shoulder. And finally, Semi who is still holding the boy.<br/><br/></p><p>"We'll be there before dawn even breaks."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><em>—</em> <em>—</em> <em>—</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was almost sunrise, there was enough light to see around the thick forest they just entered. The boy stirred in his slumber which startled Semi.<br/><br/></p><p>"Kozume-kun, he's moving, I'm afraid I might drop him," Semi nervously called out to Kenma who looked back at him carefully to not wake up Kita.<br/><br/></p><p>"He's fine now, except that bones are a hard thing to fix," Kenma said. He passed Semi a wineskin. Semi then placed the boy's bottom in between his legs and cradled him as a mother would do. Semi opened the wineskin and carefully poured its contents down the boy's parted lips. The boy's throat bobbed up and down.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it water?" Semi asked Kenma who just nodded. The boy's lips started to have color.</p><p> </p><p>"He's thirsty I think." </p><p> </p><p>When the water ran out, the boy's eyes fluttered slowly. Semi was immediately entranced when he saw a portion of the boy's lidded eyes as the sunlight hit his face.<br/><br/></p><p>It was like amber, with specks of gold, his lashes were thick and of the same color as his hair. It was beautiful. Semi appreciated another omega. It was as if he was gay for his kind.<br/><br/></p><p>The boy opened his mouth to speak, but to only fail as no words came out of his mouth. He swallowed a bit and there came a raspy sweet voice.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>"Poú eímai?*" </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Kenma," Semi nervously called the pudding-head. Kenma immediately turned to them, eyes widening slightly when he saw the boy half-awake.<br/><br/></p><p>"He's saying something."<br/><br/></p><p>"Just wait until we reach the base," Sugawara heard this and sped up a little more.<br/><br/></p><p>Suga veered the bird towards the inside of the base. It was a small simple castle inside the woods surrounded by a tall brick wall.<br/><br/></p><p>A few omegas greeted them by the castle door, some were happy they made it back fine and the others were surprised to see a new boy in their place. A particular brunette omega stood there and opened his mouth but was interrupted.<br/><br/></p><p>"We'll talk later okay?" Suga told the brunette who nodded, "Carry him to the medical room," they brought the boy to Kenma's space for healing their fellows. They laid the boy on a flat rock bed lined with a marble plate ontop.<br/><br/></p><p>Suga, Kita, and Semi exited the room and let Kenma do his work on the boy. Kenma checked the boy and saw that he was conscious and responding, he needed him to sleep and so he created a small amount of concoction to knock the boy off to sleep.<br/><br/></p><p>Kenma began to work on the kid. Placing stones over the places with broken bones, and a specific black rock on the boy's forehead, and connecting the rocks with a trail of green dust. Kenma placed his hands over the black rock. Energy surged and flowed to the boy's body. <br/><br/></p><p>Kenma had to stand for thirty minutes to completely heal him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>—</em> <em>—</em> <em>—</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who was that kid?" A brunette omega asked the three of them when they entered his study. He was Oikawa Tooru, one of the prime omega's of the place. He was sitting elegantly on his table, the frame of his glasses high on his pointed nose. He was wearing a simple yet sophisticated dark blue Tsumugi with a light blue Haori.<br/><br/></p><p>"We found him at the forests of a village in Mamushi City*," Semi answered, serious. Sitting on a couch near Oikawa's table.<br/><br/></p><p>"He was being chased by sixteen men, almost raped, he looked like he was beaten and not fed for days," Suga continued, sitting on an armchair across Oikawa's table. Kita sat beside Semi.<br/><br/></p><p>"He's not from the Continent* isn't he? You know we should be cautious of those not from the Continent*, even if we hate our stupid nations," Oikawa said gruffly, crossing his arms on his chest.<br/><br/></p><p>"He certainly isn't from any of our nations, but remember our oath?" Suga said reminded, "Protect the weak, help those who're in need, and kill those who oppose our creed," Oikawa replied.<br/><br/></p><p>"I know, it's just that if that boy means trouble that can reveal us to the nations, I can't guarantee that I can protect this place anymore," Oikawa sighed.<br/><br/></p><p>"Oikawa, we're going to be fine, we'll talk to the kid after this. If he's on a journey, we'll let him go," Suga settled.<br/><br/></p><p>"Didn't you see what happened to the kid?" Semi interrupted, "If we let him go out again without knowing what happened to him, he's sure to die out there. We might not be able to protect him!"<br/><br/></p><p>"It's just that we don't know the kid..." Oikawa murmured<br/><br/></p><p>"And what? I didn't even know you when I accepted you in this group," Semi snapped coldly. Oikawa looked at him with a frown.<br/><br/></p><p>Semi paused at his words.<br/><br/></p><p>"Okay, I'm sorry okay?" Semi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "It's just that there's something about that kid that makes me need to protect him. Even Koushi feels it, he's just concerned about what you'll say. He'll probably even hide the kid from you if he has to."<br/><br/></p><p>"Oh no, I won't do that Eita."<br/><br/></p><p>"Oh yes, you would dear brother."<br/><br/></p><p>"Okay fine, we'll keep the kid for a while. Trouble? Off he goes okay?" Oikawa said.<br/><br/></p><p>"Hey! We make decisions together you know!" Suga pouted.<br/><br/></p><p>"What else do you affirm about that kid?" Oikawa asked.<br/><br/></p><p>"Well hmm, his clothing actually is rather uhmm... elaborate?" Suga said, Semi nodded and said, "Especially the collar on his neck, the design is different, it's actually quite elegant don't you think? Collars in Shiratorizawa is very plain and stuffy you see."<br/><br/></p><p>"Isn't their motto <em>'Simple is best?'</em> Goes with it doesn't it?" Oikawa laughed who was followed by Semi and Suga and a grinning Kita<br/><br/></p><p>"In Karasuno is just leather." <br/><br/></p><p>"In Aoba Johsai it's also just leather, the worse thing is that they tried to decorate it with seashells, and damn it's just not very appealing," Oikawa laughed again.<br/><br/></p><p>"Hmm is that the reason you left?" Suga commented, "Half of it, yes," Oikawa answered.<br/><br/></p><p>"Inarizaki has good ones actually, right Kita-san?" Semi asked the quiet omega.<br/><br/></p><p>"I like his robe, It's actually silky when I held it. No kingdom in the Continent* has the colors white, red, and gold together."<br/><br/></p><p>"Which strongly means that he's not from here and... hmmm"<br/><br/></p><p>"His scent..." Kita informed with a straight face, "His scent was not his real scent, it was as if he was controlling it. And of course, he was able to suppress it for a long time. We only found him because we caught his distressed scent. But if he didn't release it we couldn't have saved him."<br/><br/></p><p>"Yeah, that was weird. I mean I can hold my distressed scent or my normal scent for a while," Suga retorted.<br/><br/></p><p>"I mean suppressing your scent is almost like breathing you know? You can't do it for too long."<br/><br/></p><p>"What do you mean 'not his real scent'?" Oikawa queried. Emphasizing a few words.<br/><br/></p><p>"We were only a few meters away from him, we could've caught his scent but we didn't. We detected the scent of those alphas and thought that they must be drunk or something. But when we sensed the distress, we immediately responded," Semi narrated.<br/><br/></p><p>"When he calmed down, he didn't smell worried, instead he smelled sweet and fine. But definitely is fake," Semi held his chin, thinking.<br/><br/></p><p>"We should just ask him when he wakes up, right?" Suga said smiling.<br/><br/></p><p>"I want to talk to him too."<br/><br/></p><p>"Hey! I want to ask him questions first."<br/><br/></p><p>"We will all have chances to talk to him you kno--" Kita was stopped on his sentence when someone knocked on the door.<br/><br/></p><p>"Oikawa-sama," A male omega entered, his hair was light brown swished to the side. He bowed down to the four with respect.<br/><br/></p><p>"Yes, Yahaba?"<br/><br/></p><p>"We brought Kozume-sama to his quarters after he asked us to escort him. He's finished on healing the boy who is still asleep. Were just waiting for further instructions." <br/><br/></p><p>"We'll handle him, just take those who are available with you to air out the vacant room at wing A," Oikawa instructed the young omega who nodded and left.<br/><br/></p><p>The four of them looked at each other.<br/><br/></p><p>"So? Let's welcome the kid huh?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Continent* - The name bestowed to the group of nations. Who, border-wise speaking is close to each other and consists of seven kingdoms.</p><p>Mamushi City* - a north-western City in Nohebi. Mamushi is a snake species in Japan; 'Japanese pit viper.' Mamushi is a city southwest of Fukuroudani. At its north is Hunter's Forest and at its north-west is Karasuno.</p><p>Poú eímai* Greek word for 'Where am I?</p><p> </p><p>— — —</p><p> </p><p>OH MY GOODNESS THIS CHAPTER JUST SUCKS. THE PLOT JUST KEEP ON RUNNING IN MY HEAD, I HAVE THE MIDDLE PART OF THE PLOT BUT NONE OF THE BEGINING AND THE END AT ALL ARGHHHHHHHHH!!!!</p><p>Please just bear with me for a while, I'll edit this chapter eventually, and post chapter two.</p><p>A few cities of the kingdoms in the story are named from the team's characterizations. The 'Hebi' in Nohebi means snake, and so the cities of Nohebi are actually named after snakes HAHAHAHA</p><p>I wasn't able to update immediately because I'm investing in researching a few things to make the plot more symbolic and thicker (no you shit, improve your writing skills, and stop researching facts.</p><p> </p><p>~ Sev</p><p>P.s: Is the chapter okay? </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 2: True One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They decided to take him in. A light brown-haired omega strikes. And he wakes up.</p><p>Trigger warning: Blood and violence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elegant paper lanterns.</p><p> </p><p>Burning light lit the corridors of the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara led the three as they walked to the medical room. </p><p> </p><p>When they opened the door, a mop of orange hair greeted them from the corner of the room. The boy was still asleep, he looked better but his clothes were still the same. "I'll get some clothes for him. He's too small though, who should I ask for some?" Semi asked Suga who started preparing a basin of hot water and a cloth to clean the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Check Yaku's quarters, his size sure would fit this kid here," Sugawara instructed and Semi nodded before heading to the door. Oikawa and Kita sat on a couch at the corner.</p><p> </p><p>"You're just going to sit there?" Suga raised an eyebrow at the two.</p><p> </p><p>"What? I protect the base, Kita and Yaku do some work, Kenma does the healing, and you and Semi do the motherly work right?" Oikawa replied with a snarky tone. Sugawara rolled his eyes and began removing the boy's clothes and started to wipe dirt and blood off his body. Oikawa peeked from Sugawara's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"He's so beautiful don't you think? If his hair was any longer I'd think he's a girl," Oikawa said as he skimmed the naked boy's body, stopping when a small cloth was covering the crotch of the kid.</p><p> </p><p>"Remove that thing let's see his thing," Oikawa pointed at the cloth. Sugawara scolded him by hitting his head with the wet towel, "Stop that Oikawa, if he's a minor you would be arrested you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"What? Who will arrest me? Don't tell me that you'll arrest and punish me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't see why not."</p><p> </p><p>"At least punish me in bed," Sugawara immediately hit him again with a towel.</p><p> </p><p>"You're going overboard with those dirty jokes Oikawa. As one of the prime omegas of our group you must example yourself to the younger ones," Kita said while standing beside Suga.</p><p> </p><p>It was true, their place was almost like an abode for omegas but chaos would still likely happen. And that is what prime omegas were needed for. Oikawa led those from Aoba Johsai, Semi led those of Shiratorizawa, Suga led those of Karasuno, Kita would of Inarizaki, Yaku, and Kenma of Nekoma, and Kaori of Fukuroudani and Nohebi. They basically had omegas from all over the continent. Six of them would discuss heavy matters of the group, assign missions to save more omegas, regulate needed goods in their home, and other daily basis problems such as young omegas fighting over to who cleans the large bathrooms of the castle.</p><p> </p><p>"There goes no-mistake-Kita-kun," Oikawa sang, the two-tone haired omega just looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What? You want me to be like you? I can't be as stoic as you Shin-chan."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you so noisy Oikawa?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you so quiet then?"</p><p> </p><p>"If it is unnecessary, why should I be loud?"</p><p> </p><p>"Both of you shut the fuck up," Sugawara said between his teeth, paired with glaring eyes, and the two stopped fighting. Sugawara. Koushi. never. cusses. </p><p> </p><p>Semi was startled when he entered the room, "Don't fight beside the sleeping kid. Your scents stink, calm down," Semi said. Oikawa gave a 'Hmph!'</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just dress him shall we?"</p><p> </p><p><em>—</em><em>—</em><em>—</em>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The bar hustled, beers loudly set down to tables, clinking bottles of alcohol against one another.</p><p> </p><p>Alpha scents and the smell of beer stank in the air, a stench that most people hate. But a certain light-brown haired omega just gulped down his beer.  </p><p> </p><p>It was Yaku Morisuke, one of the prime omegas back in the forest.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm... that omega lives in Shirofukurou*. His parents sent me a letter that says they will sell him for a thousand pieces of gold," a man said as he set his wooden beer mug down. </p><p> </p><p>"A thousand is too much! Who would even spend a thousand gold for an omega?" Another man in front of him said but the other shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't you remember that the broker said a lord was looking for these kinds of omegas?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why not just find others? Why did it have to be specifically this omega?" he reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you he's one of a kind!" he groaned and chugged another beer.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, I'll send my men. Tell that broker we'll travel to Shirofukurou* in four days and transport the omega to him at Torafuzuku*. He should be there with the money."</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, will tell him."</p><p> </p><p>Yaku rolled his eyes and waited for thirty minutes until the two men finally left the bar. He stood up and grabbed his sheathed knives on top of the table and a cloth bag which he slung over his shoulders, he was there for goods and he just overheard this conversation a while ago at the market. </p><p> </p><p>It was already dark and cold outside. Yaku jumped on a wooden crate and swiftly went to the roof. The two men diverged their ways, Yaku followed the one who had a connection to the broker.</p><p> </p><p>When the man turned right to an unmanned alleyway. Yaku pulled his mask up till his eyes were only visible and jumped off the roof. He silently went behind the man. </p><p> </p><p>When the man felt a presence behind his back, he turned and a sound of an unsheathing blade was heard. He was pinned to the wall, blade right on his neck as a short man hovered him up the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"W-who the heck are you?" the man asked, resisting the grip of the short man. He released waves of his alpha pheromones to scare away the young man in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"I should ask the same," the short man pushed the blade of his knife further to the man's neck, "What omega are you looking for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hah! You mean the omega who will soon be a seed dump?" the man said, only earning a darker glare and the blade slicing through his skin, the blood trickled down to the collar of the blade. The man's eyes widened, he finally realized that if he doesn't take the man seriously, he'll definitely end him</p><p> </p><p>"Don't speak about omegas like they're pigs. Now answer me, what omega are you and your shitty wolf pack sniffing around for and why?" Yaku pressed every word he said. The man didn't answer and only looked at him, this irked Yaku. He pulled back his knife and released the man only to slam him against the wall and hit his right shoulder with his knife. The man held back his scream, his earlier dominating scent switched to a distressed one. Yaku only smiled wide beneath his mask, but the curve of his eyes seemed sinister to the man.</p><p> </p><p>Yaku especially hit him a place between two bones very easily. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, alphas can release distressed scent, and it was very special. It meant that they were really scared. Yaku and Suga often make funny poems about how great the feeling of an alpha releasing a distressing scent was. Oikawa and Semi would only laugh, followed by a grinning Kita and a shrugging Kenma, it was a great feeling after all. Being feared when your kind is revered weak.</p><p> </p><p>"I asked you didn't I?" Yaku said to the man sweetly, "What omega are you looking for, and why? Don't make me repeat this." </p><p> </p><p>"A-a true o-omega, h-he lives at Shirofukurou*. I-i don't know the details of why they were looking for him," the man hiccuped.</p><p> </p><p>Yaku's brows furrowed. <em>'A true omega? There's such thing? Why? Am I fake or something?'</em></p><p> </p><p>"A true omega?" Yaku asked snapping from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"I-i don't know what a t-true omega means. The l-lord only said that they're one of a kind."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that all?" Yaku said with a warning tone the man immediately nodded his head hard, "Hmmm... who is this lord of yours? Care to tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-i swore my loyalty to my maste--"</p><p> </p><p>The man stopped when Yaku raised the man's arm over his head, Yaku's eyes were blank, "W-what are you doi--!!"</p><p> </p><p>The man released a scream when Yaku angled his blade and struck his armpits, hitting a very delicate area that sprinkled out blood. His distressed scent change to something else, fear. And it was their favorite scent.</p><p> </p><p>The scent that could turn an angel like Suga to look like a demon. An Oikawa who always smiles warmly to sport a very hearty smirk, very dark eyes, and a sinister smile from Kita, Kenma who seemed like he didn't care about the world would have his lips twitching to form a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Yaku released the man who fell on the cold stone-floored alley.</p><p> </p><p>"W-why are you doing t-this? " the man whispered, holding his armpit as blood still flowed.</p><p> </p><p>Yaku only looked at the man in disgust and pity.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you disrespect and hurt omegas then?"</p><p> </p><p>The man didn't answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" The man asked again.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember the Golden Omegas. That's who we are, were nothing really."</p><p> </p><p>Yaku started to walk away, but the man laughed, "At least the lord's identity is safe," the man whispered. This didn't pass Yaku's ears, he went back and struck the left shoulder of the man who screamed again.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about loyalty and respect when you learn our value."</p><p> </p><p>He stood up and started to go home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>—</em> <em>—</em> <em>—</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sky was dark and the wind was cold.</p><p> </p><p>The forest made everything colder and darker.</p><p> </p><p>But he veered himself to the gates.</p><p> </p><p>"Yaku-san! Goodness, why are you bloodied!" Shibayama, a young omega whose black hair was parted in the middle, greeted him when he entered the base. The young omega took the bag from his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Just help me prepare a bath, tell Kenma and Suga that I'm back."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Shibayama left. Yaku went to his quarters to prepare his clothes. He stopped when someone knocked on his door. "Enter."</p><p> </p><p>"Yaku-san, your bath is ready," Shibayama told him, he immediately took his clothes and went to the hot baths.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was undressed in the bath, there already were the five, "Mori-chan! Let's wash each other's backs!" Yaku immediately flinched when Oikawa said this, "No way."</p><p> </p><p>"Aww... booo."</p><p> </p><p>"How was your trip to Nekoma, Yaku?" Suga asked when he finally settled down the hot water. His tired muscles immediately eased.</p><p> </p><p>"Killed some shitbags?" Oikawa grinned, Yaku nodded, "As usual, Tsushima* was peaceful as always. Anyways I have some news." He changed the topic.</p><p> </p><p>"We do too," Semi said.</p><p> </p><p>"You go first," Yaku gestured, "Mhm, we saved a red-haired omega two days ago," Suga announced.</p><p> </p><p>"We found him at a forest in Mamushi*. Man, he was chased by sixteen men. Kita had to kill ten of them. The kid was hurt pretty badly but Kenma healed him back to shape, he's not yet awake though," Semi narrated.</p><p> </p><p>"He's peculiar too!" Oikawa said.</p><p> </p><p>"He's obviously not from the continent, and he's wearing a very nice collar," Oikawa continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what if I borrow it when he wakes up? Will it look good on me?" Oikawa babbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't do that Oikawa. That's too childish," Kita told him and he just stuck out his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean peculiar?" Yaku asked.</p><p> </p><p>"He could probably control his scent. Suppress and even change them," Semi inferred. Yaku's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"No way! Scents are almost like breathing!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know right?!"</p><p> </p><p>"How about you Yaku? What were you going to say?" Kita asked him. Yaku shifted and asked, "Ever heard about true omegas?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Kita replied</p><p> </p><p>"Nope," Suga said furrowing his brows.</p><p> </p><p>"There's such thing?" Semi asked, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Am I a false omega or something," Oikawa said which made Yaku laugh and the others suppress their laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"I said the same thing!" Yaku exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>"When I was at the central market at Tsushima* I heard a conversation while buying Oikawa's jasmine oil. They were talking about having a meeting about a certain omega when the day ends at a local pub. And of course, I followed him, there I heard that a family in Shirofukuro* is planning to sell their son which is apparently an omega. The man he was talking to said that he'll send his men to transport the omega to Torafuzuku*."</p><p> </p><p>"Cutting down the details, I cornered the man and forced him to talk. He said it in a way and I understood that the said omega is a called true omega. He didn't also know what a true omega was. Apparently, the shitty guy's boss told him true omega is one of a kind."</p><p> </p><p>They went silent after Yaku narrated. </p><p> </p><p>"True omegas are actually legends," Kenma spoke up. Everyone whipped their heads at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Some books say they were one of a kind."</p><p> </p><p>"At least elaborate that <em>'one of a kind',</em>" Oikawa complained.</p><p> </p><p>"Said to be omega's who are very interesting and are only male, they were revered as gods in some neighboring nations. Their scents were distinct and they could seduce even their fellow omegas, even the dominant ones. Even the way their secondary gender presents is different, some presents too early than the usual age or too late."</p><p> </p><p> "Some texts also say they were beautiful in a sense that can render someone speechless when they speak, smile, or look at you. In terms of bonding, losing their virginity means they're bonded to the person they lost it to. Can get pregnant in one try and can carry what I mean a litter of pups, like literal lots of them."</p><p> </p><p>"That's hard. What if you were a true omega and was raped or something?" Semi told Kita who just shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>"Litter of pups just sounds gross you know? We're not dogs! I'll burn the writers of those books later," Oikawa said, "They're already dead Oikawa-san," Kenma said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>"Seduce even their fellow omegas huh... Oh shit, how hard for alphas can it be to resist them?" Semi said.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, it says that in the past, people would build shrines and statues of them. But since the true omegas established, their unique characteristics were both a gift and a curse for them. The texts also said that they went extinct because of either pack of alphas pouncing on them, being bonded and left, some were killed by female omegas. If they're not extinct, possibly at least one tribe remains now."</p><p> </p><p>"So this true omega from Shirofukuro* will face the same fate if we don't rescue him right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Argh! Let's go out of the bath! I'm hungry!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>—</em><em>—</em><em>—</em>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>White sheets rustled.</p><p> </p><p>The boy's eyes fluttered open. </p><p> </p><p>Red lashes opened to the sight of a simple room.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed himself up.</p><p> </p><p>He has been almost asleep for two days. He held his head as the world swirled around him. His throat was parched, his stomach was grumbling. He turned to his bedside and saw a glass of water at the nightstand. Which he immediately drank.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up and fixed the red kimono and re-tied the cloth around his waist. He moved to the door and went outside.</p><p> </p><p>He walked aimlessly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Where am I?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He asked himself. And as he turned to another corner he heard distant laugher and the smell of food. He was happy and he walked fast to the door, body reacting to its needs.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the large doors slowly, wanting to go unnoticed but everyone turned their eyes to a redhead boy standing by the door. Some dropped their chopsticks, the other's mouth who was filled with tamagoyaki hang open. </p><p> </p><p>Right, only a few of them knew he was in the castle. The others knew him but he was asleep then. </p><p> </p><p>"A-are you hungry?" Sugawara's voice cracked to a funny tone</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shirofukurou* - Is a north-western City in Fukuroudani. Shirofukurou is the Japanese name of an owl species; 'snowy owl.' The city is beside the borders of Nekoma and is a port city with a lake at its south and a mountain at its west.</p><p>Torafuzuku* - Is a south-eastern City in Fukuroudani. Torafuzuku is the Japanese name of an owl species; 'long-eared owl.' The city is beside the borders of Nohebi and at its west is the Hunter's Forest.</p><p>Tsushima* - Is an eastern City in Nekoma. Tsushima is one of the breeds of cats in Japan; 'Tsushima Cat.' The city is beside the borders of Fukuroudani and at its west is the Hunter's Forest.</p><p>Mamushi City* - a north-western City in Nohebi. Mamushi is a snake species in Japan; 'Japanese pit viper.' Mamushi is a city southwest of Fukuroudani. At its north is Hunter's Forest and at its north-west is Karasuno</p><p> </p><p>———-</p><p>AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!</p><p>Updates cuz I love you guys! Thank you so much for appreciating this story!</p><p>Hope you like the chapter</p><p> ~ Sev</p><p>P.s: I know I'm such a bitch for ending the chapter on that note HAHAHAHAHAHA. Wait for Hinatuuuuh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 3: Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They bought him back to their home. Welcoming him warmly, his tears flowed as he felt the warmth of his fellow omegas.</p><p>Trigger warning: Death, blood, forced sexual content.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Waves rushing to the shore.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of the sea and flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Two people stood and the port.</p><p> </p><p>The tall one holding the short one's hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss the knuckles. Spectators around them smiled in awe. How could an alpha be this sweet? They expected nothing from him at first due to his roots, but he exceeded their speculations!</p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you again soon Shouyou," the male alpha with blonde hair parted to the sides, said to him. The alpha was wearing white slacks paired with a top whose color sported white, gold, and red. The colors of their kingdom. He replied with a nod and a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"You should come to visit me at the Continent*..."The blonde alpha suggested, only to stop when the boy's eyes looked downcast. </p><p> </p><p>That was a very unpleasant thing to say knowing that the young man wishes to visit the continent more than anything else.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde alpha held his chin and tilted it up so he could see him, eyes were looking at each other softly, dearly, "Hey..."</p><p> </p><p>"My parents won't let me go anywhere..." The young prince rubs the sides of his arms, "But, our messenger crow will do its work right?" He beamed at him instead, the blonde alpha chuckled and kissed his forehead sweetly, like he held a piece of fragile glasswork so dearly in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>The young man smiled at the gesture, a simple kiss on the forehead, both show respect and love. The blonde alpha pulled him for a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, see you soon Shouyou."</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, see you soon..."</p><p> </p><p>The alpha went home and days passed. The castle was fairly peaceful. His mother and father were lively and laughing, his sister and he always stayed at the library to explore the world through books, the people of the castle were also busy but smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Until the day came. </p><p> </p><p>The castle was being raided, fire burned in some parts of the city and one or two of the castle wings was burning.</p><p> </p><p>People were running around screaming. The kingdom was an island, people had nowhere to go. The rays of the hot sun of summer didn't help them quench the fire.</p><p> </p><p>Inside his room, "Shouyou!" His mom held him and placed the collar fast on his neck. It was a protection that cannot be taken off by others but by the person who wears it alone.</p><p> </p><p>His mother touched his face and hair with affection, her eyes started to water, "R-run away okay? We will be fine," the woman hugged him as tears dare to fall from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"M-mother... I won't leave without you all," the young prince's voice cracked. The woman shook his head, "It's an order Shouyou, The queen of this nation commands you to. So listen!" the woman said sternly. Despite her straight face, her jeweled eyes like ambers were pouring fresh tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Who said he's going to run away?" An alpha said by the door, his repugnant scent gushed through the entire room. Weakening both of their knees as they fell down the floor.</p><p> </p><p>This was why he's being protected. Alphas are very selfish. Thinking of their own wants and treats omegas like they weren't humans. </p><p> </p><p><em>'Good thing he isn't like them,'</em> he whispered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare touch my son!" His father shouted against the grasp of the men led by the displeasing alpha, they were by the hallway of his room.</p><p> </p><p>His father's scent was still strong and dominating, not budging, backing down, or even scared of death at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, I won't... Yet," the man replied and he released his sinister laugh.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha inched towards him and his mother who only hugged him closer to her bosom. </p><p> </p><p>The alpha smiled and took out his sword and pointed it at the woman, his eyes widened, he shrugged the grip of his mother, softly smiled at her when she looked at him in disbelief, "S-shouyou don't..."</p><p> </p><p>"Mother, I love you all okay? Protect our city." He said and inched the alpha, he held the blade's collar and pushed the sword down.</p><p> </p><p>With a strong brave voice, he says aloud, "I'll come with you, do not hurt anyone," as the blood drips down the pallid floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Good choice. Didn't know omegas have brains," the alpha said, he only gripped the blade of the sword, iron cutting the flesh of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Humans</em> do have brains, your kind just doesn't use them," he said plainly, the alpha was raged of his words.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you say?" He grabbed the collar of his clothes, "What did you say!" He shouted at his face. He didn't answer, he just looked at him plainly, lacking of emotion. Why would he give in? Why would he be afraid of this less than nothing? </p><p> </p><p>The alpha hated his silence and punched him in the gut. He just has to cough hard as pheromones disable him to move and fight back. </p><p> </p><p>The alpha wasn't satisfied. He struck him in other places, kicked him when he was on the floor. He didn't resist, but it was painful, seen by how tears pooled at the corners of his eyes. He felt like blacking out.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His mother was screaming, and his father finally went out of the grip of the men to put down the alpha in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>It was too sudden.</p><p> </p><p>Only for one of the men's ax hit his shoulder. The king fell down the floor, an ax embedded at his left shoulder. Blood splattered at the white door decorated with gold outlines, at the already red carpet, and the hardwood floor where he fell facedown with a loud thud.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou's eyes teared when he saw his father draining lifeless. His mother in an attempt to grieve and combat, ran to his husband only to be slashed at the back from the alpha who was earlier in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes, just like the amber jewels of his mother's that were turning into a dravite black.</p><p> </p><p>As his mother and father loomed their death, their scents still didn't change. Still protective, trying to be domineering. </p><p> </p><p>And at their last breath, their scents changed to a comforting one that overwhelmed everyone in the room.</p><p> </p><p>His tears fell harder, as sobs began bubbling out his throat. All that he had was remorse and uncontrollable rage.</p><p> </p><p>He prayed that his sister and his friends should at least be alive. He hoped that they found a safe place.</p><p> </p><p>Despite his grieving stance, he was dragged out of the bloodied room by his limp arm. </p><p> </p><p>Carried him to the ship which he saw was heading west.</p><p> </p><p>He blacked out when he was thrown in a cold cell.</p><p> </p><p>As everything faded to darkness</p><p> </p><p>So did everything in his recollections.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up twelve hours later, stomach growling in hunger.</p><p> </p><p>But nobody gave him food.</p><p> </p><p>The next day someone opened the door that leads to the cells. He squinted at the sudden light. In hope, he'd thought that they bought him food, but instead, someone entered his cell and began beating him. Touching his body when he couldn't resist anymore, trying to remove the collar. But they couldn't, he gave him a final blow before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>The next day the same thing happened, the man touched him and tried to take the collar off. But the alpha from before appeared at the door and told the man to not take him. Why are they so ill-mannered, touching a virgin omega like him, wanting to ravage him. Shouyou who came from a peaceful country couldn't understand the alphas that came by his cell.</p><p> </p><p>Two days passed and the same things happened. </p><p> </p><p>Until the one day that the man went further.</p><p> </p><p>"If I can't take you, there are <em>other </em>ways right?"</p><p> </p><p>The man snaked his hands to the boy's lower region, he couldn't move as all his bones ached and the wounds that he had pains, made him numb and unable to move freely.</p><p> </p><p>The man released his flaccid member and forcefully tried to make him come, thrusting it dry as no arousal was made. His eyes kept on flowing tears, all that was heard in the cell was the sound of choked sobs, and squelching sounds as the man lubricated his dick using his sickening mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The man swallowed all the white liquid that came out of him and smiled so wide.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit! It's delicious!" The man exclaimed. He continued to abuse his oversensitive member till he was dry. Laughing like a maniac he is as he milked him off his sweet juices, treating it like a candy he first tasted.</p><p> </p><p>The man sighed and took out his own rock hard member and placed it before his lips. He didn't respond, "Fucking open your mouth you pig!" And so the man punched him at the gut, there his lips parted and the man pushed his member inside his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't comply or anything. The man kept using his mouth, he gagged and tears rushed out of his eyes further. </p><p> </p><p>The man kept coming in his throat, it was bitter and very nasty. Its taste was retched in his mind as the most disgusting thing to take down ever.</p><p> </p><p>He left him with dried tears and he had a satisfied smile across his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"See you soon Shouyou..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A voice said in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Whose was it again?</p><p> </p><p>It was the only thing he held on to at the moment. He snapped from his daze, his stomach soured. He turned to his side and there he puked all the man's seed and nothing, for he didn't eat or drink for the past days.</p><p> </p><p>He'll get out of here.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Please help me,'</em> he prayed.</p><p> </p><p>If there were gods or not, still he prayed, if all his hope was lost he prayed. But he cried knowing and remembering the sight of blood, from two people calling his name.</p><p> </p><p>And he went to sleep that night, remembering only a few scenes in his head, his name, and a voice that says they'll see him soon.</p><p> </p><p>The next day he knew that the boat was already at the port. They traveled again towards northwest, he only saw a sign that says <em>'Mamushi*'</em> through a small hole in the cloth over the dog's cage they put him in. His legs were all numbed from crouching that low.</p><p> </p><p>They were in a secluded house in a small village near the woods. Two more days passed.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like dying, he was hungry, and especially tired even if he didn't run or even had proper sleep. The alphas either sniffed him endlessly or tried to prod his hole.</p><p> </p><p>One night that all the men were asleep, he took out a pin hidden in his collar. He just discovered it along the ride. It wasn't easy, his feet were facing the door, his head was north to the cage's lock. He had to use his feet. He folded the pins to an angle he could use. Used his right foot to unlock the cage and used the other to support the door so that it wouldn't fall to the floor and create noise.</p><p> </p><p>He unlocked the cage and struggled to stand up as he was hugging his knees close to his chest for two days because the cage was small.</p><p> </p><p>He staggered to the wooden door, opened it, and ran to the woods.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Find him!"</p><p> </p><p>"Find that fucking hog!"</p><p> </p><p>Only for the men to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>They caught him, stabbed him in his shoulder and leg so he couldn't run away. They thought that was all they needed for him to give up. When they turned their eyes, he was gone again.</p><p> </p><p>Blood.</p><p> </p><p>Blood dripping, bloody.</p><p> </p><p>Bloody sullied, body.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled the loose robe on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Bloody sullied, head removed from its body.</p><p> </p><p>The man fell on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>But despite everything, there was hope.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Noisy, messy dining hall.</p><p> </p><p>All of them eating in a hall with many tables. </p><p> </p><p>"Pass me the noodles," Oikawa told Yahaba from beside him while pointing at the noodles in the middle of the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Oikawa-sama," Yahaba replied. Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows, "At least say <em>sama</em> wholeheartedly!"</p><p> </p><p>"Your dare was too childish Oikawa," Hanamaki, a tall peach-haired omega, smirked at him. He just rolled his eyes and refilled his bowl with ramen noodles, took the ladle from the large pot, and poured broth at his bowl.</p><p> </p><p>"Suga, I'm telling you the there was a white floating thing when I went to the falls this morning," Semi said to Suga who only plainly looked at him as he slurped his food.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop that nonsense Semi, just eat," Kita told him.</p><p> </p><p>"Shirabu! Eat your vegetables!" Semi called out to the omega at his left. Shirabu was a light peachy-brown haired omega. Whose bangs were cut diagonally.</p><p> </p><p>"Nuh."</p><p> </p><p>"You too Kenma, stop playing with the beans," Yaku scolded Kenma who was still reading at the table. Kenma only looked at him and his eyes were back to the book. His right hand playing with the poor greens.</p><p> </p><p>The tables were all noisy. Until Sugawara heard the door creak that made him look at it, followed by Semi and the rest eventually.</p><p> </p><p>He came in quietly, he was scentless. That's why nobody knew he'd come in.</p><p> </p><p>Some of them dropped their chopsticks, the other's mouth who was filled with tamagoyaki hang open, rice-filled cheeks stopped chewing, noodles stopped slipping between lips.</p><p> </p><p>Right, only a few of them knew he was in the castle. The others knew him but he was asleep then. </p><p> </p><p>There he was standing with large amber-like eyes that were almost glowing, his light freckles were seen because of the jewel chandeliers of the dining hall. He gained his usual complexion that wasn't pale but indeed his skin was like porcelain, showing the natural rosy tints of his cheeks, contrasting his plump reddish lips that went along his small nose. </p><p> </p><p>"A-are you hungry?" Sugawara's voice cracked to a funny tone.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered that the kid was speaking in a different language back on riding his snow bird.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you hungry?" He repeated and motioned his hands to his stomach first then acted as if he was eating ramen in the air. The boy nodded softly and gave a cute soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone clenched their chests. It was a cute sight indeed.</p><p> </p><p>Suga patted a seat that Semi moved to the side for, and looked at the kid. The boy walked softly to Suga's side and sat quietly as Suga placed the rice and a few side dishes in a bowl.</p><p> </p><p>Up close the kid was very beautiful. His ginger red hair was really unique.</p><p> </p><p>Suga handed him chopsticks, and he just held the sticks in each hand. Suga immediately knew the situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you," Suga pointed at him and motioned his own chopsticks, "Use chopsticks?" He asked the boy.</p><p> </p><p>The boy shook his head softly and looked down.</p><p> </p><p>They clenched their chests. It was. a. cute. sight. indeed.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Suga gave a thumbs up, pointed at himself, "I will," and he motioned eating ramen again, "Feed you instead," and pointed at the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"I can understand you," the boy said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa gave out a loud<em> 'pft!' </em>And laughed loudly a few of them followed soon after.</p><p> </p><p>Suga was so embarrassed his cheeks turned pink. He glared at Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>"Hehe, you do? Anyway, I think we have a spoon lying somewhere here," Suga stood up and went to the kitchen, coming back with a metal spoon.</p><p> </p><p>The boy upon holding the spoon ate the food at his bowl. Everyone continued eating but they weren't as chaotic as they were earlier. Some also kept stealing glances at the kid.</p><p> </p><p>The kid finished a bowl and shyly looked at Suga while holding out his index finger. Suga replied with a smile and refilled the bowl.</p><p> </p><p>The kid ate, his face really seemed like he was happy, "Hey," Suga called out to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we talk later?" Suga asked him, the boy nodded and continued eating.</p><p> </p><p>After the meal, the assigned young omegas began taking the dishes to clean them, the prime omegas bought him to Oikawa's study which was the largest among theirs.</p><p> </p><p>The boy was fiddling with the tied cloth wrapped on his waist. When they entered the study, the boy sat down at the zabuton across Oikawa's table.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, we're not going to hurt you okay?" Suga said to him that made the boy ease a little.</p><p> </p><p>"First off, what's your name?" Oikawa asked him, the boy looked at Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata Shouyou," the boy replied softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata, then," Suga smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to you back in the forest? Why are those men chasing you?" Semi asked the boy who tensed a bit. Suga tapped his arm to remind him that the young man was uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"I-i don't remember anything," the boy answered and his shoulders began to shake. He began crying with an emotionless face. Suga and Oikawa looked at each other. He didn't know why he cried, he knew that it was just a bad experience.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, all I remember is that they just..." Hinata gulped as his throat pained from a lump, "They raided a place and took me, I didn't know why. They boarded me to a ship that all I remember went west, and they kept me for a week and didn't feed me. I didn't know why... I didn't know why. I just remembered how they just hurt me and touched me... I don't know why."</p><p> </p><p>"A-and I remember t-trying to run away. They chased m-me," the boy narrated.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay let's skip that for now, where are you from?" Kita asked Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>"I- don't remember. All I remember was a place with white, red, and gold colors," the boy replied.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at Kenma, "Must be trauma that caused him to forget a few things."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, uhm... Hinata?" Suga called the boy's attention. "We want you to know that you are welcome in this place," he kneeled before the lost crying young man.</p><p> </p><p>Semi approached them and held the boy's shoulders softly.</p><p> </p><p>"W-who are you all?" </p><p> </p><p>"We are called the Golden Omegas outside. But inside, we just protect those of our kind. Alphas are stupid," Semi said Hinata chuckled at his words.</p><p> </p><p>"They can't see our worth, but we can. Only omegas could understand the pain," Oikawa began and sat across the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"It's going to be fine. You'll be safe here. We take care of each other here, and we'll do the same thing for you," Suga pulled the boy to stand. They settled the boy on the floor and all six of them; Yaku, Kenma, Suga, Semi, Kita, and Oikawa, began to release calming scents for the boy who nuzzled against their embrace.</p><p> </p><p>"This is your new home Hinata," Suga whispered against the scentless boy.</p><p> </p><p>Distinct scents danced in the air.</p><p> </p><p>The four corners of the room saw how the boy's tears flowed.</p><p> </p><p>A true expression began forming across his face, as the pain of longing and fear began to settle he cried out in their arms of comfort.</p><p> </p><p>And they all scented him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A pack bond was made.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Continent* - The name bestowed to the group of nations. Who, border-wise speaking is close to each other and consists of seven kingdoms.</p><p>Mamushi City* - a north-western City in Nohebi. Mamushi is a snake species in Japan; 'Japanese pit viper.' Mamushi is a city southwest of Fukuroudani. At its north is Hunter's Forest and at its north-west is Karasuno</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p>Updates!! Updates yeah!</p><p>I myself is confused about my own plot BWAHAHAHAHAHA  😂😂</p><p>Hope you love the chapter &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>  ~ Sev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Map Guide part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I think I have promised before that I'll try to make a digital version of the map........</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In celebration of the first month of the Golden Omega being published, we've hit 10 K both in Ao3 and Wattpad !!!!!! In the span of one month!!!! IM HAPPY HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUUHUHUUHHUHUHU</p><p> </p><p>(I published this on June 7, 2020. Now it's July 9. I know, I know I'm two days late NYAHAHAHA)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And here it is! The reason why I wasn't updating every day HAHAHAHAHAHA. It's hard I swear! It took me days for this! If you ask Chae I actually can't even draw properly (I always make her draw the human bodies at school WAHAHAHAHAHAHA.) </p><p> </p><p>I couldn't update the past days because I was making these and I wrote a chapter last night. I think it's unfair if I'll post this without a chapter.</p><p> </p><p>And as you can see I'm not good friends with art, drawing, and pixels so yeah.</p><p> </p><p>Note: The castle to land ratio isn't really like that okay? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I posted this on twitter too: @Sevvy_07</p><p>(If it takes too long to load here, I'll post the link on the board of our profile, or it's on twitter.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope you love it! And visualize the story moving in there</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Map of the Kingdoms</span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>- The nations of the Continent actually complete each other. What one nation has, the others don't, and vice versa. Though throughout the history of the Continent, they were always at war with each other, and that's why the Highest Continental Courts were formed.</p><p>- As the story progresses, it shows that male omegas and female alphas didn't exist in the past. And until years ago they started presenting.  Their existence sparked different views, some didn't care, some viewed them as a curse, and the female alphas were accepted, but they all decided that the male omegas do not get rights and protection.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Banner and emblems: (Nations of the Continent)</b>
</p><p>        </p><p>(Damn its so plain)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I just cropped the rest HAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHA)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Nohebi</span> </b>
</p><p>- Nohebi is not a land with rich soil. But this didn't mean they are weak in trade. By using their resources such as herbs found in unrich soil, the snakes that are common in their country, minerals from land like theirs, they contribute a huge chunk in the medical field of the Continent.</p><p>- National animal and banner are snakes.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cities:</span>
</p><p>Mamushi* - a north-western City in Nohebi. Mamushi is a snake specie in Japan; <em>'Japanese pit viper.' </em>Mamushi is a city southwest of Fukuroudani. At its north is Hunter's Forest and at its north-east is Karasuno</p><p>Hibakari* - a western City in Nohebi. Hibakari is a snake specie in Japan; <em>'Japanese keelback.' </em>Mamushi is a city southwest of Fukuroudani. At its north is the Hunter's Forest and at its north-east is Karasuno</p><p>Shimahebi* - a southern City in Nohebi. Shimahebi is a snake specie in Japan; <em>'Japanese four-lined snake.'</em> Mamushi is a city southwest of Fukuroudani. At its north is Hunter's Forest and at its north-east is Karasuno</p><p>Himehabu* - A North-eastern City in Nohebi. Nami-hebi is the Japanese name of a snake; <em>'Okinawan pit viper.</em><em>'</em> Himehabu is a port city as well.</p><p>Nami-Hebi* - A south-eastern City in Nohebi. Nami-hebi is the Japanese name of a snake family; <em>'Colubridae</em><em>.'</em> Nami-hebi is a port city.</p><p>Aodaishou*- The capital City of Nohebi where the castle stands. Aodaishou is a snake specie in Japan; <em>'Japanese rat snake.' </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Nekoma </span> </b>
</p><p>- The largest producer of silk and fur products on the Continent. They have a fairly rich land that enables them to raise grazes and makes them the third-largest in cattle production.</p><p>- The black market is located in an underground city in Tsushima, while above the underground city was a market which is the center of rare loots in the Continent.</p><p>- Grows an unusual specie of red flower that can either cure or kill.</p><p>- The nation who leads in medical research.</p><p>- National animal and banner is a cat.</p><p> </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cities:</span>
</p><p>Iriomote* - Is a north-western City in Nekoma. Iriomote is one of the breeds of cats in Japan; <em>'Iriomote Cat.' </em>The city is beside the borders of Fukuroudani and at its east is the Hunter's Forest.</p><p>Manchikan* - Is a south-western City in Nekoma. Manchikan is the Japanese name of a cat breed; <em>'Munchkin Cat.'</em> A port city beside the borders of Fukuroudani.</p><p>Sosoke* - Is a south-eastern City in Nekoma. Sosoke is a Japanese cat breed; <em>'Sosoke cat breed.'</em> The city is beside the borders of Fukuroudani.</p><p>Tsushima* - Is an eastern City in Nekoma. Tsushima is one of the breeds of cats in Japan; <em>'Tsushima Cat.'</em> The city is beside the borders of Fukuroudani and at its east is the Hunter's Forest.</p><p>Okamine* - The capital City of Nekoma where the castle stands. Okamine is derived from the Japanese name of a cat specie called <em>'Werewolf cat,'</em> which in Japanese is <em>'Okamineko.' </em>Its borders contain a lake and a mountain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Fukuroudani</span> </b>
</p><p> - The second-largest producer of crops, the largest producer of stone for house building. The waters by the side of their sea were especially saltier and thus are made into salt, making them the largest producer of salt.<b><span class="u"><br/>
</span></b></p><p>- The largest producer of clothing, closest trade partner of Nekoma.</p><p>- National animal and banner is an owl</p><p> </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cities:</span>
</p><p>Shirofukurou* - Is a north-western City in Fukuroudani. Shirofukurou is the Japanese name of an owl specie;<em> 'snowy owl.'</em> The city is beside the borders of Nekoma and is a port city with a lake at its south and a mountain at its east.</p><p>Ookonohazuku* - Is a south-western City in Fukuroudani. Ookonohazuku is the Japanese name of a Japanese owl specie; <em>'Japanese scops owl.' </em>A port city.</p><p>Torafuzuku* - Is a south-eastern City in Fukuroudani. Torafuzuku is the Japanese name of an owl specie; <em>'long-eared owl.'</em> The city is beside the borders of Nohebi and at its east is the Hunter's Forest.</p><p>Shimafukurou* - Is a north-eastern City in Fukuroudani. Shimafukurou is the Japanese name of an owl specie; <em>'Blakiston's fish owl.'</em> The city is beside the borders of Nekoma and at its east is the Hunter's Forest.</p><p>Washimimizuku*- Is the capital City of Fukuroudani where the castle stands. Washimimizuku is the Japanese name of an owl specie; <em>'Eurasian eagle owl.'</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Karasuno</span> </b>
</p><p> - The largest producer of crows for letter transport. Karasuno also has neutral land fertility, but this cannot sustain all their need for food. Therefore they import food from Inarizaki and Nekoma.<b><span class="u"><br/>
</span></b></p><p>- A nation advanced in alchemy medicine, they manufacture medicine in the continent.</p><p>- Grows a breed of cherry blossom tree that are orange in color.</p><p>- National animal and banner are crows.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cities:</span>
</p><p>Minamiko* - Is a south-eastern city of Karasuno. Minamimko is derived from the Japanese name of a crow specie called<em> 'Little Crow'</em> which in Japanese is <em>Minamikogarasu.</em></p><p>Hashibuto* - Is a north-eastern city of Karasuno. Hashibuto is derived from the Japanese name of a crow specie in Japan called <em>'Large Billed Crow'</em> which in Japanese is <em>Hashibutogarasu</em>.</p><p>Mori* - Is the capital city of Karasuno where the castle stands. Mori is derived from the Japanese name of a raven specie called <em>'Forest raven'</em> which in Japanese is <em>Morigarasu</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">The Hunter's Forest</span> </b>
</p><p> - Is t is a large land in the central area of the Continent. It grows unusually big and thick trees whose leaves were blackish green. People from the continent usually stay away from the forest afraid of the tales made from over centuries. Its appearance outside was foggy and dark.</p><p>- Upon entering the forest, the trees start to have a brighter color, the fog clears as they drew to the castle. The trees have flowers and fruits, and birds resting atop them. There was life inside the forest, deers, and animals that didn't live outside the forest lived there. Some breeds that were not in their nations lived in there.</p><p>- Near the castle was a mountain that had gushing clear falls.</p><p>- how the castle was built in there was a wonder. The castle was large, now about more than a hundred omegas lived there.  Eighty-five percent of the omegas were male and only about twenty of them were female.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Inarizaki</span> </b>
</p><p>(Not yet encountered in the book)<b><span class="u"><br/>
</span></b></p><p> - The largest producer of grain and cattle.<b><span class="u"><br/>
</span></b></p><p>- Takes pride in their advanced knowledge in architecture.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Cities:</span>
</p><p>(No city mentioned in the book yet)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Aoba Johsai </span> </b>
</p><p>(Not yet mentioned in the book)<b><span class="u"><br/>
</span></b></p><p>- The smallest nation in the continent. They have many islands around them. (I DIDN'T DRAW IT -.- )</p><p>- The largest manufacturer of paper products</p><p>- Rich in ocean treasures, a chapter showed that they didn't know how to put any of their surrounding islands into use.</p><p> </p><p>        </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cities:</span>
</p><p>(Their cities don't have names. They just call it north, south, east, and west.)<b><span class="u"><br/>
</span></b></p><p>Seijoh* - Capital city of Aoba Johsai where the castle stands. Seijoh means <em>Blue castle</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Shiratorizawa</span> </b>
</p><p>- The largest nation in the continent. Their nation faces longer winter than the others</p><p>- The largest producer of wood </p><p>- They mine crystals that serve as light when polished.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Cities:</span>
</p><p>(No city mentioned in the book yet)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Helios</span> </b>
</p><p>(Not elaborated in the book yet)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Cities:</span>
</p><p>(No city mentioned in the book yet, but probably has none. They just call it north, south, east, and west)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And I uh kinda got too excited and made a winter version of the map HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        </p><p>(I love this! This currently my laptop's wallpaper!!!)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Again, thank you for supporting this book! Sometimes I face extreme insecurities because this is like the first English book I have written. Sometimes I overthink stuff like the book's boring as shit huehuehuehueheuhue</p><p> </p><p>Hope you loved it!</p><p> </p><p>~ Sev</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 4: In Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The stabbed man reports. A grieving sister. And a smart plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Limping across the alleyway.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>A trail of blood was left.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He knocked on the door of a simple house.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck just happened to you," An alpha with a blonde mohawk asked a bloodied man. Half of his face was covered with a black mask. He was wearing a kimono whose colors were red and black. The colors of Nekoma. He was Taketora Yamamoto. A.k.a: Tora*<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"That little shit!" The man cursed remembering the short man who effortlessly hurt him. He pushed the alpha off the door to enter.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><em>'Golden Omegas,' </em>He seethed<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Bring me to that fucking broker!" The man shouted. He was held back by Taketora when he tried to get through the door of the said man's office. Before he could even open the door, it opened itself and the man stood there, an alpha with black hair whose style looked half like a rooster or half like he-just-woke-up. He was Kuroo Tetsurou, the said broker.  Half of his face was also covered, wearing the same kimono and the same colors as Taketora. He's aliased as Kuro* for their transports.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oya, oya. What's going on here?" The bedhead-haired alpha asked. Half of his face was also covered<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, Kuro*. What are these Golden Omegas?" The man asked him through gritted teeth. The bedhead-haired alpha laughed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"You got attacked didn't you?" he asked, his smiling demeanor changed to a serious one.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"I was! I just finished talking to the transporter when he attacked! What the hell are they? He didn't even budge when I released my pheromones!" <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... they are certainly something else aren't they?" Kuroo told the bloodied man, his eyes squinted when he got a full look on him, " Goodness, Tora*. Please clean this man up. It's so disgusting." <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'll call Ei*," Taketora exited and left the two.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me who the hell are they," the man said through gritted teeth.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... I really don't know who they are, but I do know that they help those of their kind," Kuroo replied, brushed his kimono, and sat at a wooden couch.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kind?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Golden Omegas, they're omegas," Kuroo said using his 'duh' tone, "And almost half of our transports were stopped by them." <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"That isn't possible you know! Alphas are stronger than them!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Man, I did say the same thing. I mean I'm cool and handsome aren't I? But one of them just pummeled me like, what the hell?" Kuroo said in disbelief and slumped back at his chair, "He didn't even have a sword with him, all he had was a dagger. I didn't know he was an omega."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Remembering his memorable battle with a certain two-tone haired omega made his blood boil both in excitement and annoyance. Apparently, the omega whose hair reached below his ears was rescuing his fellows on one of their late-night escapades. He clashed blades with him and lost. He only knew he was an omega when he removed the cloth patch from his scent gland right in front of him when he was lying facedown the ground as the omega stepped on him. The omega smirked as his golden cat-like eyes shone across the moonlight. He just left him there, stomach on the ground. And this particular omega even knows his secret.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Of course he'd attack you after hearing everything you've said at the bar," Kuroo continued.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Taketora returned with a short beta whose hair was between grey and black and was cut short. His name was Fukunaga Shouhei, or Ei*, Half of his face was also covered. He went to the man and began healing his wounds. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, you could've died if the vein was hit head-on," Fukunaga said as he wrapped a thin white cloth with medicine.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"It almost seemed like he spared you don't you think?" Kuroo said to the man who just who grunted.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"We should get rid of them, that way we can transport omegas from around the continent without that group re-collecting them," the man suggested, earning a snort from Kuroo.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Did you think that I didn't think of that before? Those bitches hide their asses well, Rumors say they live in the mountains of Shiratorizawa, others say they live among the normal people and just assemble for missions, and one rumor said they were living in The Hunters Forest*," Kuroo said.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kuro you know that we should take care of them next. Aren't there other ways?" <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Just let me think about it," Kuroo said and dismissed the man after he was healed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>How the heck is he gonna catch them?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Orange hair sprawled to her arms.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The whole nation grieved.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>As their bodies were burning at a huge white stone bed designed with intricate gold patterns.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A royal burial.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The colors white, gold, and red that represents the sun. Was changed to black, gold, and white.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Like the eclipse.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Natsu-sama," a blonde omega knocked on the door of the red-haired alpha who kept on crying at the carpeted floor of her bedroom.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed and turned her head to the door.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me please, j-just tell me that you have found my older brother,"  she said in between hiccups.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The blonde omega, Yachi Hitoka, turned the knob slowly, entered and stood after the door, "My apologies but they haven't yet," she replied with a pained expression. It has been seven days since the city was raided and the prince was taken.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"I am here to tell you that I am leaving for the Continent tomorrow dawn. Asahi-san, Aone-san, and Udai-san will stay here to guard you so don't worry. And I also have replied to Shouyou's friend, and sent letters to the nations to request their audience." She stopped when the girl began bawling her eyes again, "Natsu please..." Yachi inched the crying girl. Dropping all her formalities.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Believe in your brother, when he comes back he'll for sure appreciate it if he arrives here and the palace is well don't you think?" Yachi said hugging the girl close to her chest. The girl nodded.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Then be strong, both for this kingdom and your brother. Remember that's he's not the only family you have left. I am here, your friends, everyone in this palace who saw how you grew up. Were all family. The king and queen said this before didn't they?" <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Natsu looked at her, wiped her tears and stood up. Fixing the black floor-length dress that was crinkled because of her crying, "Take me to Udai, we'll begin sorting papers."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Yachi smiled, proud, "Yes Natsu-sama," and opened the door for her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! At least freshen up and change clothes first!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Natsu gave her first hearty laugh in seven days which made Yachi smile.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The Hinata siblings became family to her, as one of the royals of the county for her mother was the late queen's sister, the siblings were her cousins. Natsu was the crown princess of the Kingdom. Like her brother, was smart, stubborn, and cheerful. Qualities of a Hinata. Both had the aura of a ruler.  But his brother was only born different, leading her who was two years younger to take up the heir position.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Yachi began packing her needed things. She was to follow the others who left four days ago after the burial to look for the taken prince. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>For sure the others would reach the port of Nami-hebi* in three days and scatter from there. Yachi sent letters to all the kingdoms of the Continent to request their audience. And two days ago they all replied with a yes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>She was worried of the others who went on. Two of them were very hyper and noisy, the other was the exact opposite. The others can be trusted.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>She hoped that they were faring well.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>---<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Green eyes widening at the sight everywhere.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Music was filling the streets of Okamine*<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Reds were almost at every corner and they were beautiful.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Silver hair dancing along with the wind from the confines of his bamboo hat.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The alpha stood too tall, all the nearby people had to take a look at his silver hair and green eyes. No mistaking, a foreigner who wore a kimono sporting white, red, and gold colors hiked up to his legs for he was too tall. He even smiled at everyone he came across, petted every local cat that was the national animal of Nekoma. He was too noticed. Two men who were with him just looked away in embarrassment.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He was skipping across the streets of the markets in Okamine*. As he held his head up he saw the large elegant castle near the mountains. He was supposed to go to the castle, so he headed there. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>As he was walking carelessly he bumped to a burly man shorter than him, "Watch where you're going!" <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry!" He said as he skidded away.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>When he reached the gates of the castle, the guards just looked at him. One of them went inside and brought a higher ranking looking guard. He remembered that Yachi told him he has to show his nameplate and state his name and where he was from.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Good day! I am Haiba Lev, representative of the courts of the Kingdom of Helios, these two here are my men!" He said cheerfully and showed the letter to the head guard. Who raised an eyebrow at him before motioning the other guards to let them in. One of them escorted him to the throne room.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He marveled at the castle's stature. It was standing in between a lake and a mountain. The red color of the kingdom painted every pillar, the walls were cream white and the roofs were black. People weren't restricted to wearing their kingdoms color but everything in the city, he loved.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Entering! Haiba Lev representative of the courts of Helios and his men!" A man announced by the door. When he was in front of the king, he bowed deeply.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for accepting me, your majesty."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Good to have you here Haiba Lev of Helios," The king greeted him, "I am sorry to hear what happened to your kingdom, were you able to handle things well?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for sympathizing us your majesty, currently the crown-princess is taking over the kingdom and has begun rebuilding it," Lev replied politely.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He never grew up to be a good speaker to others, he was loud and obnoxious as others would say but he carried on his formal speech practice with help from his good friend Yachi and the now missing prince.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"So what brought you here that the Helios' Dutchess, Yachi Hitoka, even had to write me a letter for an audience?" The king asked him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Your majesty, I'll get straight to the point. The prince of Helios is currently taken as the raid happened ten days ago," The people in the room gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"Onlookers saw that the ship of the guilty party who kidnapped the prince headed west, and so I am here asking for assistance in searching for the prince. Princess Hinata Natsu told me to bring these gifts as a token of appreciation if you'll lend your hand to us."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Lev motioned his men to bring out a box of gold bars, a box of ruby rings and necklaces, and a box of a piece of mineral only mined from their lands. The small crystal glowed white and golden like a small sun. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The people's eyes widened at the sight of the glowing stone that looked like a star. In fact, the existence of Helios itself was a wonder. Sure the people of the continent knew that there are neighboring nations around them, but not everyone knew that Helios existed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"I hope these gifts are enough," Lev said, the king's eyes were glued to the small crystal whose size was just of a pin but its glow was about as large as a coin.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"W-what is this magnificent thing?" The king asked, lev tilted his head in confusion,<em> 'The king liked that rock?'</em> he thought in his head<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"We call it Sōlis, it is one of the stones our nation produces. It's rare and expensive too," Lev said. The two men who were with him glared at him. He just smiled at them like a naughty cat.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>That was a lie, the crystal was never seen in the continent but is quite as hard to mine as diamonds in their lands. So it wasn't exactly rare, rich nobles and the royal family could afford them. But he didn't lie when he said it was expensive, it was imported to Nekoma after all. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"What beautiful stone!" The king exclaimed and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Young boy, all I see is your sincerity, and so I'll allow you to trespass within the castle only at servant limited areas," the king excitedly said.<br/>
I</p><p> </p><p>"Ask one of my sons to escort you in negotiating with a local printing house, I'll personally seal the messages and posters before being sent to the cities."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Lev sighed in relief as he left the courts. People inside the room surrounded the king to marvel at the stone when he left.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>That went smoothly, now it's easier to find the prince.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He hoped the others were faring well.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>-----<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The lake was still.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Decorated with floating pink and purple hyacinths<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Old white hair.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Eyes that looked like its smiling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The bedhead haired alpha greeted the man.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Elder Nekomata, I have a question to ask," Kuroo said as he placed himself beside the old man who was sitting on the bench, watching the lake. The old man was wearing a light brown tsumugi and a brownish-red haori<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Tetsurou where have you been? Your father was worried of you. You should stop flailing around like a youngster," the old man scolded him with a laugh, Kuroo snorted. Kuroo was wearing simple red tsumugi, and a black hakama. His usual hair was still there, and he carried a thin black fan. This was his usual clothes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Worried of me? He's worried that I'll taint him with disgrace," Kuroo rolled his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Shush Tetsurou, what are you here for?" The elder looked at him. It wasn't uncommon that the alpha would come to him. He always sought advice from him seeing that he wasn't in good terms with his father, he found it in Nekomata Yasufumi.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"What if you are planning to catch a dog and it keeps on running away?" Kuroo asked the old man.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me more about this dog."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"It's very smart and protective, you are considered as one of its enemies and will always run away from you when you are hurting what it protects. How will you catch a dog like that?" Kuroo inquired to the old man who held his chin, thinking.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me Tetsurou, are you in love or something? Catching a dog and courting is different son."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"What? No!" the old man laughed at him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Try to think of the dog's view? Why does it hate you? How would you seem friendly to it?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>And Kuroo said goodbye to the man after a long chat. Running in his thoughts were; <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Think of the dog's view? Can't do that, I am not an omega after all. Why does it hate me? Well I practically transport their kinds to brothels, sell them to rich and horny alphas, and many more. They definitely hate me, how could I seem friendly? Never.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He was walking occupied in his thoughts when he bumped into a tall alpha which snapped him from it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>A beanpole.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>A foreign beanpole.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>What the hell was a foreigner doing at Okamine?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh sorry!" The silver-haired guy apologized. Kuroo shook his head as an 'it's okay.' <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hi! I am Haiba Lev! Just call me Lev!" The guy introduced himself and smiled at him, "Uh okay."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"What is your name?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh Kuroo Tetsurou?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you Kuroo-san!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Woah! A lake! The lake!" The silver-haired guy's attention moved to the lake. Kuroo followed him with his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't actually a lake, it was a part of the lake trapped from the walls of the castle. It was a pond.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is there a fish here? Let's feed them with crackers! I want to see them!" The silver-haired guy shouted at him from the wooden railings of the lake. <em>'Crackers?'  </em>Kuroo thought, he went to the guy named Lev.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you need crackers to see the Koi?" Kuroo asked, he could see golden-orange fishes swimming from below the deep lake. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean why? I want to see them to the point that I could touch them!" Lev said excitedly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"I know but why'd you need the crackers?" He asked again.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"I mean if I want to catch it I have to bait it right?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>And at that moment, he thought of something with utter brilliance. He held both of Lev's shoulders which made him stop.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, my man," Kuroo said with a grin, "You're welcome with whatever you're thanking for!" Lev replied, beaming.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Go to the kitchen, they have crackers there," Kuroo told him and winked before walking away with a big smile.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"If I want to catch it, I have to bait it right?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kuro* - Kuroo Tetsurou's alias which means 'black.'</p><p>Tora* - Derived from the Tora of his name Taketora Yamamoto, which means 'tiger.'</p><p>Ei* - Derived from the Naga in Fukunaga Shouhei's name. The character of Naga means 'fortune,' which can be read as Ei.</p><p>The Hunters Forest* - A secluded thick forest growing unusually large and ominous trees. The forest is trapped between Nekoma, Nohebi, Fukuroudani, Shiratorizawa, and Karasuno. Was famous for many folklores but the citizens of the Continent never entered in fear and rumors of people getting lost within.</p><p>Nami-Hebi* - A south-eastern city in Nohebi. Nami-hebi is the Japanese name of a snake family; 'Colubridae.' Nami-hebi is a port city.</p><p>Helios* - A south-eastern kingdom. Helios is the name of the Greek god of the sun.</p><p>Okamine* - The capital city of Nekoma where the castle stands. Okamine is derived from the Japanese name of a cat specie called  'Werewolf cat,' which in Japanese is 'Okamineko.'  Its borders contain a lake and a mountain.</p><p>Sōlis* - Latin word for sun. Sōlis is a crystal jewel only found in the lands of the kingdom of Helios.</p><p>---</p><p>I think I could update every day. Or maybe after every two days?</p><p>HAH!</p><p>hope you liked the chapter! &lt;3</p><p>  ~ Sev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 5: Praying to the Heavens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He prays for help and a bird greets him. The omegas bond. The Golden Omegas plan a rescue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Alluring scent wafting over the mountaintop.</p><p> </p><p>He sat atop the boulder.</p><p> </p><p>Black curly short hair dancing with the soft breeze.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to take you away. Your condition is like a curse! If we don't, the whole village is going to collapse! Even the omegas of the village are acting crazy!" His father shouted at him, panting, meters away from his son sitting atop the boulder, lonely.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't speak, he only smiled and nodded to his father whose face then was soft and kind, but now has a reddish bag under his eyes, stress clearly shown at his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Good... good son... that's right, obey," he said and backed away.</p><p> </p><p>That was his father's words as he left the mountain where all the beta villagers set traps around to ward off the alphas and omegas of the village and passerby's.</p><p> </p><p>He was alone.</p><p> </p><p>He went to a small spring and bathed himself in the water. He had food every day because of the trees.</p><p> </p><p>Other omegas weren't like this, why was he like this?</p><p> </p><p>He went to the area of the woods where the boulder was, surrounding it were tall bamboos. But overhead the boulder was clear. He loved the place it was his daily calming spot. He brought books from the small house and sat there, reading.</p><p> </p><p>Until he couldn't take it anymore, his worried thoughts rushed in. Where was his father going to take him? What are they planning?</p><p> </p><p>His tears started to drip and he clasped his hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Please help me. Why is it like this? I cannot disobey my father, I have seen what my scent does to the others, I have to stay away. Will I be alright? Do not abandon me please.'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He just closed his eyes and said a small prayer to the guardian gods of Fukuroudani.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down his book and pulled his knees to his chest, wept at the sleeves of his purple with flower designs kimono.</p><p> </p><p>A flapping sound was heard, he turned his eyes to his shoulder where a small bird rested.</p><p> </p><p>It had grey and black feathers, golden yellow eyes. Its claws were resting on his shoulder. It was a baby owl.</p><p> </p><p>He wiped his tears and reached out his right the owl flapped its wing to re-land on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here little owl?" He asked the bird and scratched its neck, it closed its eyes and nuzzled against his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>The owl followed him every day when he bathes or reads at the boulder. It even helps him find fruits to eat, and they'd eat atop trees, his feet dangling in the air.</p><p> </p><p>He found a companion.</p><p> </p><p>He thought it needed a name so he gave it one, "Kou."</p><p> </p><p>He called to the owl and it responded.  </p><p> </p><p>Day by day he was happy with the owl. But he knew that soon his father will come up the mountain again and take him away.</p><p> </p><p>He'd spend his last days with a little freedom instead.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, he believes that he'll be fine.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Giggles and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Warm scents in the air.</p><p> </p><p>The omegas passed their time by the large fireplace of the castle.</p><p> </p><p>"Makki, tell me. Am I cute?"  Oikawa asked Hanamaki, who just looked at him. The peach-haired omega shooked his head in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"Hisao, do you think he's cute?" Hanamaki asked the little boy settled at his lap as he combed the boy's curly peachy hair. Hisao was nuzzled at his scent gland, inhaling his scent. The boy looked at Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle Tooru, stop being a narcisits... a narcitis... a uhh--" the child frowned as he tries to find the words.</p><p> </p><p>"Its narcissist,  Hisao," Hanamaki corrected the child.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, stop being a narcissist Uncle Tooru," the child said again, sporting a bored voice as Hanamaki does, and nuzzled against him again.</p><p> </p><p>"Tch, stop teaching your children how to lie Hanamaki," Oikawa tugged Hanamaki's shoulders. The boy slapped his hand away from Hanamaki's kimono and stuck his tongue out. The two had a battle of tongue sticking.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop bothering my parent," Hisao told Oikawa and hugged Hanamaki.</p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki smiled at the kid's action.</p><p> </p><p>"Man, taking care of a brat might be hard huh Makki," Oikawa slumped back to the wooden couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, I understand what your mother felt."</p><p> </p><p>"Makki!" Oikawa gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"Hanamaki's a great parent isn't he?" Suga asked Hinata as the boy sat along with him on the wooden floor near the stone fireplace. Suga was combing the soft curly locks of Hinata's hair. Hinata hummed in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"How did most of you come here?" Hinata asked, referring to the omegas in the place.</p><p> </p><p>"Some were about to be shipped and be prostitutes, others are sold to be seed dumps, everyone in this place has a story to tell," Hanamaki answered Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>The peachy-haired omega named his son Hisao, which meant 'story of life'. He did this in honor of the Golden Omegas for saving him and his son.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why you named him Hisao," Hinata smiled when he realized it. Everyone in the room smiled along with the boy's contagious smile. Hanamaki gave a happy nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Suga can actually be a very great parent," Yaku grinned at the silver-haired omega.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, I was thinking I should've presented as a beta every time I look at you," Semi said.</p><p> </p><p>"A perfect ideal mother and father in one body," Oikawa said in a dreamy tone.</p><p> </p><p>"He's also good in be-! Ow!" Oikawa rubbed his head when Suga slapped his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy mother of Karasuno," Kita said and everyone in the room laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are they doing these to omegas?" Hinata asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>"You see Hinata, a normal norm of the secondary gender is that all omegas are females. Then a few years ago, suddenly some males presented as omegas. This sparked different voices in the continent," Suga told him.</p><p> </p><p>"But they only united at the fact that omega males are the lowest class, they treated them so bad most of the males that presented died," Semi continued.</p><p> </p><p>"But some survived, the others are now working at brothels, some as personal whores of rich old alphas who had a kink for males and the others are hiding like us," Yaku said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, but that doesn't mean female omegas are all treated well!" Yukie butted in.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're born from a very poor family, some end up as prostitutes too. If you're lucky enough, an alpha might want to marry you. Rich female omegas are respected and often worshipped, like what the hell? Where's equality?" Kaori continued.</p><p> </p><p>"That's true, so everyone in this place is either, not a rich female omega or a male omega," Oikawa held up two fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"What if you're a rich male omega?" Hinata asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hun, it doesn't work that way, some of the male omegas here actually had places in the court but was exiled," Oikawa said.</p><p> </p><p>"Haaaaahhhhh, life is so harsh," Kenma said, head buried on a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you just marry female alphas then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Honey, there aren't much female alphas as male omegas. I haven't seen one around though, but I heard they're just around," Oikawa replied</p><p> </p><p>Hinata stopped, his vision blurred.</p><p> </p><p>An orange-haired girl, flashing a smile at him. A very kind scent, yet she was an alpha.</p><p> </p><p>"M-my sister is an alpha," Shouyou said.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Suga said, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god, that's terrific! Her brother an omega and she an alpha!" Oikawa clapped his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember anything from your place?" Suga asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"Just flashes sometimes," Hinata said in a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>"How old is she? Can I meet her Hinata-kun?" Yaku asked Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>"I-i dont know, maybe two years younger?" He said unsure, he didn't even know why he said that.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped talking for a while until Hinata broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhmm why can't you just marry male alphas then?" Hinata asked again.</p><p> </p><p>Everybody froze. Suga's gaze softened upon Hinata, "Because it's not a norm. Female omegas are made for male alphas. It was just as easy as that," Suga answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Some female omegas actually hate our existence, but there was one couple back in Karasuno who lived together and got married in another country," Semi said, "How lucky were they to get married."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
All the male omegas sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"The omega is luckier for finding an alpha who'll love him," Kita said.</p><p> </p><p>They sighed again.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of being sold to brothels and such, let's have our meeting now. We only have three days left," Suga changed the topic.</p><p> </p><p>The six prime omegas stood up to head to Oikawa's study again who complained along the way, "Why do we always have meetings at my study? Shin-chan's study is much cleaner."</p><p> </p><p>"It's because yours is spacious even if we see your portraits all over the study," Kita replied.</p><p> </p><p>It was true, when they didn't have work from brokers and private jobs from the black market, the prime omegas who do big jobs would usually stay at the castle. But since Oikawa was the only one who couldn't leave, he spends his days either doing work and managing the castle or posing for portraits and practicing his sword. He would always ask one of the young omegas who were talented at painting to practice their skills by using him as a subject. And that was just his clever reasoning.</p><p> </p><p>"So these guys plan to go at Shirofukuro at now three days' time right?" Kenma asked and unrolled a paper, prepared a brush, and readied his hands to write.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma and Oikawa, would always make clean plans for their jobs. Both skilled in analyzing situations and finding different ways when their plan would at least just be a percentage less to succeed. Suga and Semi were good in applying them during the job itself and find ways so that the plan is followed. Kita who is always a no-mistake as Oikawa said, never gets shaken up when the situation gets tough and still cleanly finishes missions. While Yaku was a good intel who'd have ways to find different pieces of information and leads, he usually goes to the black market where they receive assassination jobs from all over the continent. And he does most of the silent and single person assassinations.</p><p> </p><p>Be it officials, lords who sell addictive plant medicines, rich people who hoard lands, and those who take from the poor. That's who they assassinate, the biggest job they'd had before was to kill a prince. The ones who stayed from the very beginning, have been doing these things for six years.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, the man also said that they're going to transport him to Torafuzuku, which I don't understand the reason why," Yaku replied. </p><p> </p><p>"Torafuzuku is a city beside Mamushi remember? Mamushi is a city where a brothel stands by the borders," Oikawa said.</p><p> </p><p>"So they're planning to sell him at a brothel?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a minute," Kenma stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"If that omega is a true omega, then why'd bring him to a brothel? True omegas can do much more," Kenma said, Oikawa motioned him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"Yaku-san, how much did you say the man said the parents want him sold for?" Kenma asked.</p><p> </p><p>"A thousand pieces of gold," he answered. Kenma set down his brush and began;</p><p> </p><p>"If the lord that was looking for him was just going to bring him to a brothel, why pay big money?" Kenma said. Oikawa snapped his fingers and shifted in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, why would they pay big money? Unless Torafuzuku is just an exchange point?" he hypothesized.</p><p> </p><p>"That's the most accurate way to put it," Kita commented. </p><p> </p><p>"If it is just a receiving point, where will they bring him?" Oikawa asked himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Add the fact that we don't know specifically where the omega is, we can't stop the transport if we just know the cities they'll enter," Suga added.</p><p> </p><p>"We can't guard all routes to Torafuzuku either," Semi added.</p><p> </p><p>"Darn this is harder than I imagined," Yaku pressed the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>They all thought of ways on their own, silently.</p><p> </p><p>Never has it happened that Yaku would have an incomplete intel, nor Kenma and Oikawa to not think of a way.</p><p> </p><p>"Which means you'll have to directly find the omega."</p><p> </p><p>Six of them whipped their heads when they heard a voice, there was a mop of fiery red hair. Hinata entered carrying a tray of daifuku, and a small pot of tea.</p><p> </p><p>"You almost gave me a heart attack Hinata!" Yaku exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Hinata gave a small laugh and placed the sweets on the wooden center table. They all smiled when he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean Hinata?" Kenma asked him and reached out for the small cup of tea.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you know, instead of stopping the transports like you usually do, why not take the omega before they had him?" Hinata said.</p><p> </p><p>"We can if we know where the omega is," Oikawa clarified himself before eating a piece of daifuku whole.</p><p> </p><p>"Well uhm let's say, I can help you guys I think?" Hinata declared.</p><p> </p><p>"Why? What are you going to do?" Suga asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ever since I got here I felt like someone was in distress, that's why I kept asking you guys earlier about things. I was looking for at least an uncomfortable air," Hinata said.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait. Oh fuck, don't tell me you might be sensing the omega's distress from here?" Oikawa cursed. Suga slapped his head, "Language in front of the kid."</p><p> </p><p>"'Might be', yes. I'm not sure but I can sense it's westward," He said and took a seat beside Suga.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, It's like, thanks for covering my shoddy intel?" Yaku laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I have been speculating this but, Hinata what kind of omega are you?" Kenma asked him Hinata tilted his head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"There are three kinds of omegas when it comes to male omegas. Dominant, Submissive, and an un-named one somewhere in between the two."</p><p> </p><p>"Dominant ones are those capable of impregnating a fellow omega and have almost no chance to carry children. Submissive ones are those only who can carry children. the neutral ones are those who are both capable of carrying and giving seed on like three out of ten chances. Basically, their chances to get pregnant are low and vice versa to giving seed," Suga explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Most of us are submissive, Semi is neutral. But Oikawa isn't, he's dominant," Oikawa just winked when Suga pointed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I basically help omegas in heat here," Oikawa said.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't, that was an inevitable circumstance," Suga countered.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Oikawa snickered, "It was," Suga answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, what type are you?" Kita changed the topic.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, submissive I guess?" He answered. Kenma just eyed him, unsure.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not important, is it? Let's just plan shall we?" Yaku butted in.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you small and angry cat," Oikawa pat his head earning a kick at his side.</p><p> </p><p>"If the transporters come early as we're there, we kill them," Kita said, "Simple as that?" Hinata asked with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup, simple as that," Yaku raised a thumb.</p><p> </p><p>"So our plan is to take the omega and run away. If the Transporters are there we kill them fast at a blind eye and return here. If these plans are to fail we regroup okay?" Kenma instructed and everyone nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, we'll leave at dawn tomorrow. Take care of the base Oikawa," Suga teased the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>"Why is he going to stay?" Hinata asked.</p><p> </p><p>"He's guarding the base," Semi replied, "Right, I remember. Why can't alphas get here even if they enter the forest?" Hinata asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's because everyday Oikawa sets up a warding scent around the radius of the base, which he formulated and Kenma improved. It's a very thin scent that we omegas don't notice but an alpha does and they don't really like it," Kita answered him.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah it's fine, I'm alone always." Oikawa pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Our mission is very delicate this time too, Oikawa's good in commanding plus he's got moves," Yaku stated, and it was true. One of the reasons Oikawa stays because he can protect the base and is really good at using his sword and is flexible between using daggers and a bow. He didn't even needed help when he often goes to missions in the past.</p><p> </p><p>"You should go Oikawa," A female voice said by the door. It was Kaori, "As the female prime omega I also hold authority. As Yaku said, I have heard and concluded that this time you must go with them. This special case you have here is not like assassinating a prince that only required either a long-distance arrow or a swift blade."</p><p> </p><p>"You are to save a kind. That's why you must go."</p><p> </p><p> That night everybody who was to go on a mission was still wide awake.</p><p> </p><p>They uttered a silent prayer to the guardian gods of their kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Will we be alright? Do not abandon us please.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Update wieeeeeeeeeee!!!</p><p>Hope you loved it</p><p>~ Sev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 6: Road to Shirofukurou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They depart to rescue a distressed special fellow, a sly cat moves, and they arrive at a seemingly crazed village.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Cold.</p><p> </p><p>Dark</p><p> </p><p>But the light was almost peeking.</p><p> </p><p>An hour before the sun rises in the east. A brunette omega is seen raking the forest, placing oils and herbs on a stone basin above a fire on certain points around the base.</p><p> </p><p>The points around the base were like a small altar, Kenma and Kita devised the structure of the scent warding point. It was like a small wooden table with tall legs. In the middle of a tabletop was a hole where a stone basin was placed, its bottom sticking out. They put water, herbs, and oils in the basin as the bottom was under a fire structured underneath.</p><p> </p><p>The boiling water lasts for almost six hours since the fire is small and the boil releases only small amounts of steam, enough to spread scent on the air.</p><p> </p><p>When Oikawa had to wait for the water to boil, he burns an incense that Kenma made, it was infused with the same ingredients of the warding formula. The incense lasts for thirty minutes, time enough for waiting for the water to boil. Since there were six points around the base, Oikawa needed help, and his usual helpers were Yahaba and Kaori.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san," a light brown haired omega whispered. Oikawa was startled and almost knocked the vial of oils he placed on the wooden tabletop.</p><p> </p><p>"Yahaba! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Oikawa told the boy who just laughed at him. Kaori approached them.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa the others are preparing to depart for Shirofukuro already, you should go," Kaori told him. Oikawa scratched his head with his herb-scented fingers. He was hesitating.</p><p> </p><p>When he goes on missions, the jobs were usually near and can be finished in less than six hours.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, we'll make sure to replace the formula every six hours, we'll have Shibayama help us," Kaori smiled and assured him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Oikawa-san don't worry and trust us. We also want to make sure everyone is safe inside here, we'll do our jobs properly," Yahaba said to him. Oikawa couldn't help a smile forming on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay fine, don't forget to set up incenses when you change the formulas okay? Do not wait for the water to boil, after you have set up one point and placed an incense, move to the other, we can't risk the formula to thin around here," Oikawa instructed the two.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more instructions, Oikawa walked back to the base and went to the room where they keep their weapons.</p><p> </p><p>The others were preparing a small ration of food and pieces of silver coins. Secured their other weapons on secluded places at their body. Leaving only at least a sword or bow onsight.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa, start preparing already," Suga told him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm just going to bring my sword and a few knives," he answered and began strapping the knives underneath his kimono.</p><p> </p><p>"Suga-san I'm all packed up!" The six were startled when they saw Hinata at the door sporting a woven bag pack at his back. Smiling at them like they'll just go to the countryside for a trip.</p><p> </p><p>"Woi, woi, you comin' with us?" Oikawa asked him surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata what the hell are you doing here at this hour?" Suga scolded the boy who just tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>"You said we'll leave before dawn right?" He answered. Suga ran a hand on his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"But you can't come with us! What if the enemy target you? Do you even know how to hold a sword?" Suga rambled.</p><p> </p><p>"Suga, we can't find the omega without him," Kenma placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata will focus on tracking the omega and we'll do our jobs, I'll assign you to protect the kid if you're that worried," Oikawa told him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but--"</p><p> </p><p>"Suga-san I'll be fine, I won't be able to stay put back here if I know you'll be troubled at finding the omega," Hinata smiled and Suga immediately calmed down, he launched his arms around Hinata and rubbed his cheek on Hinata's. The boy chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, but you'll have to wear a coat with a hood," Suga pouted, Hinata nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget to attach your scent blockers," Kita reminded them.</p><p> </p><p>The six placed a small patch of cloth that held several herbs and oils. Kenma was the one who makes their scent blockers.</p><p> </p><p>The cloth was brown and was like a teabag. They put a long-lasting adhesive on the sides of the patch, which they collect from trees, and put them over their scent glands.</p><p> </p><p>The composition of the scent blockers was that Kenma finds the ingredients that kill the base of their scent. As long as Kenma was able to know if your scent was like strawberries and a specific flower, he could formulate a scent killer for each of them. Meaning, he would make specific scent blockers for each of the omegas. What hard work.</p><p> </p><p>Suga turned to Hinata and the boy smiled, "I don't need them, I can strut around like a beta."</p><p> </p><p>Once they were geared up they went to the gates. All the omegas at the place sent them off by the gate.</p><p> </p><p>It was a norm at the Golden Omega's home that they send off the party going out for a mission. Both for good luck and assurance that they'll be fine back at home. Usually, the prime omegas don't go out all together for missions and just come by pair, threes, or alone.</p><p> </p><p>They don't always have big fishes to catch. But when they do, the ones left at home are busy for their cornerstones are not present.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa would leave and entrust to Hanamaki the managing of the omegas from their nation, Yaku and Kenma would leave it to Shibayama, Kita and Suga would leave it to Kaori and Yukie. Semi would leave things to Shirabu.</p><p> </p><p>After a few goodbyes the seven of them walked out the forest, Yaku went ahead to scout the other side of the forest if it was clear.</p><p> </p><p>After hearing his signal the rest would continue walking out the forest. Stepping over the fence of the village.</p><p> </p><p>They began their journey.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Creaking wheels of a carriage.</p><p> </p><p>Sun now above their heads.</p><p> </p><p>The seven were now halfway at Shimafukuro*, a city before Shirofukuro.</p><p> </p><p>They ate bread as compensation for breakfast. The horses pulled the carriage, the seven of them had small talks. They were the only ones riding the wagon.</p><p> </p><p>Their plan was to first know where the omega is by combing villages. Then if they found him, disguise and rescue the omega before the now two days left comes.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you use the snowbird Suga-san?" Hinata asked Suga while his cheeks were filled with bread. His bottom was hurting from sitting at the wooden floor of the carriage. The carriage cost ten silver coins per head. Costs a little too high for a supply carriage, but they needed to get at Shirofukuro as early as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata had the hood pulled over his head, covering his fiery hair and darkening the sight of his face.</p><p> </p><p>"They need magic and rest. They feed on the miasma of the forest around the base."</p><p> </p><p>"It's really weird though where'd you get that bird anyway?" Oikawa asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, it was my mother's gift to me. My mother was from Shiratorizawa, it was a family thing. She gave that bird to me when I had my thirteenth name day," Suga replied and took a bite.</p><p> </p><p>"Magic..." Hinata whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Magic is not widely used here in the continent, most of the time they only use it to heal, perform shine offerings and such. It takes a really long time to master a few branches of magic some even turn grey without manifesting any element."</p><p> </p><p>"Most people were born with magic attributes though, like Kenma," Yaku said.</p><p> </p><p>"And Suga is especially close to nature."</p><p> </p><p>"Kita was once a priestess at a shrine back in Inarizaki and danced during grand offerings."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's eyes only shone.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma is actually from a family of witches," Yaku said, Kenma looked at him, "Healers, not witches. We use half magic, and a hundred percent of alchemy," he corrected.</p><p> </p><p>"Some don't have magic attributes but are physically blessed. Kenma sure does have good healing and blade skills but he gets tired easily," Semi snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Semi's talent is to have a strong and precise sword swing. Kita has a soul that never wavers. Whatever skills he practices, he applies to missions. Yaku is swift and quick to do his jobs, no hesitating on each strike," Suga narrated.</p><p> </p><p>One thing came into Hinata's mind. As the six told stories of their kills.</p><p> </p><p>The Golden Omegas were strong.</p><p> </p><p>And that wasn't just a mere fact.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata wondered, <em>'How could they face alphas without going weak of pheromones?' </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He remembered how he felt weak against the pheromones of the alpha back when he was taken and in the forest of Mamushi.</p><p> </p><p>"Suga-san, why does it seem like alpha pheromones not faze you all?" Hinata asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... should I call it mental training or image training?" Oikawa held his chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Back then we do different things when we feel alpha pheromones. One, we calm ourselves and try not to think about their scent. Second, we actually do image training. Think that your inner self is stronger. Sometimes we ignore our omegan sides when they go weak and channel the reasons why we fight into strength instead," Oikawa explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, the easiest way to put it, is that we've been face to face several times with the overwhelming scent of alphas being distressed. Our omegan sides fed off their fears and became prideful of the fact that they were cowering. Now we're actually almost immune to their scent," Yaku added.</p><p> </p><p>"The greatest feeling ever is when they cower because of you," Oikawa said while wrapping his arms around himself.</p><p> </p><p>"We have hard times when they're especially strong. But the weaker ones, we can manage 'em," Semi punched his fist in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata couldn't help but squeal internally of how strong they were. He even shivered in excitement when he remembered what Oikawa said;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"The greatest feeling is when they cower because of you..."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>And only strong omegas could do that.</p><p> </p><p>I repeat, only the strong omegas could do that.</p><p> </p><p>And the Golden Omegas were strong.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Kuro, why the heck are we going to Shirofukuro again?" Taketora Yamamoto asked Kuroo who was wearing a mask.</p><p> </p><p>Many people in the transporting industry still wondered who the man named Kuro was. Nobody knew who he was. Even Yamamoto and Fukunaga. They didn't care but that doesn't stop their inborn cat curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll put a stop to those omegas, we can't risk them halting our transport this time. The lord is waiting for that omega. Tell that old stink that we'll be receiving the omega and I'll personally bring him to the lord," Kuroo said.</p><p> </p><p>None of the people in the transport knew who the lord that they were delivering to this time, only Kuro knows. But who was Kuro?</p><p> </p><p>They didn't care, all they needed was the money. And this mysterious guy named Kuro gave them that.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, but you know it'll take us a day and a half before we get from Iriomote* to Shirofukurou right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am well aware of that fact, we'll leave now and we'll be there by morning. The old stink told me before that he only told that omega they'll be picking up the loot from Shirofukurou."</p><p> </p><p>"At the bar they only said they'll transport him to Torafuzuku. If those bitches are smart, they'll realize that they can't stop the transport at the routes," Kuroo continued.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll send him a crow now," Yamamoto exited the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>Upon his leave, Kuroo removed his mask and placed it beside him. He massaged his temples, he can't bear to lose now. He needed that omega.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to bond with him as soon as possible," Kuroo whispered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>He needed the omega. He was the said lord who needed that omega.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he remembered that midnight the snow fell upon the woods of the mountain at Shirofukuro.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was a skilled person, he could maneuver himself around trapped places, using his flexibility, climbing trees, and jumping. Just like a cat.</p><p> </p><p>That night he was so attracted to that smell that was wafting even at the base of the mountain, it was so alluring. It sparked his curiosity, he went to where the scent was.</p><p> </p><p>He peeked over the tall wooden fence. He then realized that the traps before were to ward off alphas.</p><p> </p><p>There on the wooden small house, a silhouette of a beautiful man. His curly short black hair dancing in the breeze. He was petting a small owl. And Kuroo was there hanging, admiring the man.</p><p> </p><p>But then the owl turned to him with its golden eyes, it looked at him. Kuroo didn't know why he shivered at the owl's gaze.</p><p> </p><p>He was caught off guard. He dipped his head back down and rested his back against the fence, he calmed himself.</p><p> </p><p>After he met that omega he went back to the capital to find bits and pieces about male omegas.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't interested in them before. He usually had encounters with male omegas during transports. But that one on the mountain was different. If he'll put it into words;</p><p> </p><p>"He was too much," he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>There he found a legend, about omegas who were called true omegas.</p><p> </p><p>He was fascinated as he read the texts in the books and scrolls as he read at the library.</p><p> </p><p>"They only were male, and bonding with them can make a person's alpha side inflate with too much pride. The alpha will become more domineering than he was before. Scent and presence will become stronger."</p><p> </p><p>"Revered to be gods in other nations. In the past, people often call them, the Chrysafénios* Omegas, in which Chrysafénios is a word that means golden."</p><p> </p><p class="">The text made his eyes widen, both because of the name of the omegan group that kept on stopping them, and a certain memory he had when he was twelve that he remembered just now.</p><p class=""> </p><p>Bonding with a true omega was like a feat to what he didn't knew he wanted. The first step to it.</p><p> </p><p>Now he needs it, he'll get it. </p><p> </p><p>"If that two-tone haired omega stops me again, I'll have to kill him."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
---</p><p> </p><p>Orange dipped with red.</p><p> </p><p>The sun welcomes the moon.</p><p> </p><p>It was sunset and they were about to enter Shirofukuro when all of a sudden Hinata jolted at his seat. Those who were beside him was startled. Hinata stood up and went at the back of the wagon to peek his head between the flaps in order to look outside.</p><p> </p><p>"The mountain..." Hinata whispered. Kenma and Oikawa's eyes were now paying full attention to his movements.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop..." He whispered again and abruptly looked at where the coachman of the cart was. He hastily went to the man driving the carriage</p><p> </p><p>"S-sir! Is there a village by the mountains there?" Hinata pointed at the mountain they were greeted, it was a mountain between Shirofukurou and Shimafukurou*.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma immediately understood why Hinata asked this.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes there is, why?" the man answered, Kenma's eyes widened and said, "Bring us to the village."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" The man said reluctantly, "There's some sort of thing going over that village since last winter. I was one of the conveyers of grain from that village, they haven't planted for this harvest month because the people were going crazy."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll go to the village take us there," Kenma said firmly the man gave a nod and veered the horse to a road entering the village.</p><p> </p><p>"Crazy how?" Suga asked the man, "When I visited them for the sacks, they didn't have any. The alphas of the village glared at me and the omegas were quiet and snapped at very trivial things. I stayed there for a night and woke up in the middle of the night to see alphas heading the mountain," the man answered.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope they didn't take him," Suga whispered at Oikawa worriedly. The brunette gave a nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just hope they didn't do anything to him," Kita said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>The moon came out and they reached the village. Upon the carriage stopping its wheels, several people surrounded the wagon. The seven of them stepped out of the flaps.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa flinched when he got a look at the alphas, their hair was messy and their stares were blank. Their faces lacked color and they looked like they were starved.</p><p> </p><p>A beta woman approached the carriage, "Good evening young men, what business do you have here at our village?" The woman asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>"Were heading to the capital, were from Tsushima. We've been on the road since morning and decided to stop by. This village was the only one nearby we could find," Oikawa reasoned, and that was his job. Oikawa was pretty good in reasoning and conversing with people, while that was what Kenma sucked at. So he placed that job on Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>"We do have a single house available for the night. For all of you, that would be just a hundred-twenty piece of silver or one gold piece," the woman said.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll take it," Oikawa said and took out two gold pieces from his cloth money bag.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey youngsters I have to head to Shimafukurou* for a while. I'll be back by morning," the man said and Kenma gave him a nod </p><p> </p><p>The beta woman veered them to a house in the village the furthest away from the mountain. Suga looked over to Hinata as the boy kept staring at the landmark.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering the house, the woman showed them the side of the wooden house where a small bathing area was, the kitchen, and the sleeping quarters. The woman slid the door of the cabinet at the walls to show them the neatly arranged futons.</p><p> </p><p>"Have a good night's rest young men," the woman bowed and took her leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma why did you let the man leave? How are we supposed to travel after we take him?" Yaku said to Kenma in a hushed voice. Kita looked at them seriously.</p><p> </p><p>"The mission might be harder than we thought," Suga said.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't you see how guarded they were?" Kita told Yaku, "We can't especially if they're on guard right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Kita's right, even this coming morning we can't but at the same time we won't be able to leave without him either," Oikawa said, they all sat down the floor in a disarrayed circle.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll have to come up with something."</p><p> </p><p>And they spent the night planning for tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>It was dark.</p><p> </p><p>The moon was above them all.</p><p> </p><p>The seven slept.</p><p> </p><p>Until Kita heard a rustle that made him wake up and grab the knife from underneath his pillow. Semi and Yaku stirred in their sleep when they heard Kita move. When on missions it was normal that someone stays awake, but they don't, they sleep through the night with their senses still awake. </p><p> </p><p>Security is good, but proper rest is needed too. Especially since they were tired of the travel.</p><p> </p><p>"Kita where are you going?" Semi called to the two-tone haired omega who moved at the windows. It was dark and they can't open the lights.</p><p> </p><p>Kita moved the window a little to see what was going on outside.</p><p> </p><p>"The alphas...."</p><p> </p><p>"They're heading to the mountain," Kita said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Semi fumbled his hands to the futon at his right side and gave the brunette a shake, "The alphas are heading up the mountain," Semi whispered to the already awake Oikawa. Kenma woke up after hearing hushed voices.</p><p> </p><p>"What are we going to do? What if they harm him?" Semi worried.</p><p> </p><p>"Wake the others up," Oikawa instructed.</p><p> </p><p>They started waking the others up, and they woke up Suga last. They couldn't see much for it was dark.</p><p> </p><p>Suga tapped his left side to wake up a certain redhead.</p><p> </p><p>Only to feel the sheets and air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"F-fuck, where is Hinata?" </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shimafukurou* - Is a north-eastern City in Fukuroudani. Shimafukurou is the Japanese name of an owl specie; 'Blakiston's fish owl.' The city is beside the borders of Nekoma and at its east is the Hunter's Forest.  Has a mountain in its borders shared with Shirofukurou.</p><p>Iriomote* - Is a north-western City in Nekoma. Iriomote is one of the breeds of cats in Japan; 'Iriomote Cat.' The city is beside the borders of Fukuroudani and at its east is the Hunter's Forest.</p><p>Sosoke* - Is a south-eastern City in Nekoma. Sosoke is a cat breed; 'Sosoke cat breed.' The city is beside the borders of Fukuroudani.</p><p>Chrysafénios* - Greek word for 'golden.'</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>UPDATEEESSS!!!!</p><p>I'm getting hella excited of reactions to my weird story. Is it bad to think sometimes: Half that my story is shitty and the other half that it's actually fine?</p><p>Sorry, just an unconfident shit here.</p><p>Hope you love the chapter!!! //mwah//</p><p>~ Sev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 7: Familiar Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Childhood friends meet again, Hinata is a sweet innocent kid, and a cat arrives at the village.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The manor was silent.</p><p> </p><p>And the sun was setting.</p><p> </p><p>A tall blonde was listening to the birds resting on the trees at their manor, he read a book through his metal lined glasses silently by the windows. Only to be startled when a tall dirty blonde haired alpha slid the door of his quarters loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima Kei was the blonde alpha's name, and he doesn't really like noisy people.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at his brother, annoyed. But the other was just smiling as he sat on a pillow across Tsukishima's table, "Can't you come in a quietly?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's back! He's back in Karasuno!!" His brother said excitedly. He only tilted his head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Who?"</p><p> </p><p>In his mind, he knew his brother only meant two things. Either their father was back from the conference at Shiratorizawa, or <em>him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Kei!" His mother elegantly rushed to his quarters, standing by the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Tadashi's visiting from Helios!" Tsukishima's mother exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde stood up abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is he? Is he staying at their old residence?" He asked, placed the book by his table and looked at the silver mirror to fix his wrinkled kimono.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, a few men that were with him are staying at the residence as well. As of now, he's at the castle," he stopped fixing his attire with what his mother said.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently something happened at Helios, I asked one of the men who stayed back at the residence, and he said that the kingdom was attacked," Tsukishima's brother answered. His brows furrowed, that was bad news, but he was happy that Yamaguchi was safe, "I'll stop by the castle."</p><p> </p><p>"I knew you would say that," his mother chuckled and showed him a cloth wrapped box. He widened his eyes and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Not that one," he said, "You can't go inside the castle without a cause remember?" his mother wagged her index finger.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and took the wrapped box carefully, he knew what was inside, and the person receiving it would not be happy to see it damaged.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and started to walk to the castle's direction.</p><p> </p><p>A lake first greeted him. He crossed the bridge that led to the castle's walls and the guards bowed at him.</p><p> </p><p>One of the beautiful things that Karasuno's castle has is that it was seated at the lake. During the autumn festivals was its most beautiful state, they would usually decorate it with floating orange lanterns. And it was a sight to behold, people from all over the continent visited Mori* for the lake and the castle as a standalone reason.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima veered himself along the corridors of the castle and stopped by a guarded room. He held up the box and the guards immediately nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I said do not let anyone in," a dark-haired alpha said in between his teeth, he looked up and stopped to see Tsukishima's impassive face.</p><p> </p><p>"I brought your <em>royal milk, </em>your <em>highness</em>," He taunted the dark-haired alpha as he placed down the box at the latter's table. He saw how the alpha's dark eyes sparkled.</p><p> </p><p>Inside it was fresh cow's milk flavored with strawberries, Tsukishima's mother was good at making it. And the alpha really liked it and requested that Tsukishima's mother would make it for him personally. Sometimes her mother would make banana or cocoa-flavored ones, and the dark-haired alpha took delight on them all.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up four eyes," the alpha answered and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama Tobio. Despite being a huge egocentric-introvert freak, as Tsukishima would say, he knew that the dark-haired alpha just didn't know how human language works.</p><p> </p><p>And so they became tight-knitted friends. Friends who almost wants to thrash each other if they would be given a chance to. Friends who degrade each other. Right, they were friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Just so you know I needed a reason to enter the palace, king."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? What's this? Does the salty blonde missed his dear <em>friend</em>?" Tsukishima rolled his eyes and headed to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Enjoy your milk, king," he bowed and left the smirking Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moon was shining at the lake.</p><p> </p><p>Brightly lit castle corridors.</p><p> </p><p>People smiled warmly as they walked to the throne room.</p><p> </p><p>The castle was the same as it was years ago.</p><p> </p><p>A person whose face was speckled with beautiful freckles, thin pink lips, and a pointed nose. People passing by can't help but look at him, he fidgeted his hands nervously.</p><p> </p><p>And beside him was a short man whose hair was spiked but has a blonde tuft in the middle. People were confused when they passed by him, his smell was definitely... definitely of an omega's.</p><p> </p><p>At their back were three men who followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>"Yamaguchi! Why are you so silent? It's been years since were back here at Karasuno!" the spiky-haired omega tapped his back.  </p><p> </p><p>He was too energetic, during their travel from Helios to the port of Nami-hebi*, going north for Karasuno. He still has tanks with him. Yamaguchi felt tired every time he sees him fooling around. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm nervous," Yamaguchi answered, the omega shook his head and held his nose high, "Do not fear, for your upperclassman is here."</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya, the spiky-haired omega, remarked and pointed at himself. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not worried about the king Nishinoya-san," he shook his head. Nishinoya's mouth formed an 'o'.</p><p> </p><p>"You're seeing this sweetheart of yours again, right? Yamaguchiiiii yieeee...." Nishinoya teased Yamaguchi whose freckled cheeks were slowly starting to get tinted. He poked the sides of the greenish brown-haired friend of his.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, maybe I should look for a hot omega here eh?" he straightened his posture as a gentleman would.</p><p> </p><p>"Nishinoya-san you're already bonded," Yamaguchi reminded the omega who just laughed at him.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped in front of two huge doors, "Entering! Nishinoya Yuu and Yamaguchi Tadashi, representatives of the kingdom of Helios, and their men!" A man announced, they entered the room and walked all the way in front of the King.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back to Karasuno. Tadashi, and Yuu," the King greeted them as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>"We are honored to have your audience, your majesty," the five of them bowed before the king.</p><p> </p><p>"What brings you here?" The king asked them.</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya replied without beating around the bush, "We are here to humbly ask for your assistance, your majesty. Eleven days ago the prince of the Kingdom of Helios was taken. People who saw the ship of the suspected group headed west."</p><p> </p><p>"The Dutchess of the Kingdom of Helios, Yachi Hitoka, one who wrote the letter. Instructed us to spread around the Continent in order to find the missing prince." </p><p> </p><p>"Very well, what shall you promise in return for my assistance?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ever since the kingdom of Karasuno has been acquainted with the kingdom of Helios, we've never had any trade connections for the late king and queen disclosed these possibilities."</p><p> </p><p>"But now, her highness crown-princess Natsu-sama, is preparing papers for commerce with the kingdom of Karasuno. Guaranteed that trading and importing taxes will be at its most reasonable rate," Yamaguchi answered.</p><p> </p><p>The former king and queen of the kingdom of Helios didn't want anything to do with the Continent back then for the seven kingdoms was at war with each other. Now, they are being held back by a treaty that all nations signed. They have been peaceful for fifteen years now.</p><p> </p><p>The king gave a wide smile, "Very well, we shall aid your party."</p><p> </p><p>"Our usual patrols will be on a look-out for the prince, they will also now be reporting to the tower every twelve hours, and the search for your prince will be personally held by our Lieutenant Tanaka Ryuunosuke," the king said.</p><p> </p><p>"I will send a crow to her highness, Natsu, and affirm the trade treaty. I will give you a month to look for the prince, if such time hasn't been enough, we will enforce a stronger search party."</p><p> </p><p>The five of them bowed and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Upon exiting the room, Yamaguchi breathed out and almost collapsed like a Jell-O ,"Darn, this is why I hate royal stuff," he sighed. Nishinoya suddenly elbowed his ribs.</p><p> </p><p> "Ohhhh Yamaguchi... he's here," Nishinoya tip-toed and whispered in his ear. Yamaguchi perked up and bobbed his head on both sides looking for a familiar blonde figure.</p><p> </p><p>Until he looked to his right. There in all his glory a tall blonde alpha, wearing a dark blue tsumugi and a haori whose shade was darker, he also wore the same metal rimmed round glasses. Yamaguchi hitched his breath. </p><p> </p><p>The alpha wasn't smiling but Yamaguchi knows how his eyes were shining. The blonde opened his mouth to greet him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yamagu--"</p><p> </p><p>"Ryuuuuuu!!" Nishinoya shouted to a person whose head was shaved at the end of the corridor. The guards looked at them as a warning.</p><p> </p><p>"Noya!!!" The figure shouted back and the two ran to each other and gave each other a chest bump. Nishinoya gave the person a meaningful look and winked, "Ah!" the latter realized and gave a nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Oops!  Yamaguchi, Ryuu and I have a lot to catch up on. I'll see you again at the manor, byeeee!!" And the two ran away, Yamaguchi wanted to melt at his place.</p><p> </p><p>The two stood frozen in their spots, was this what years of not meeting each other supposed to be?</p><p> </p><p>"So wanna walk around the night market?" Tsukishima broke the silence, Yamaguchi gave consecutive nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Night market it is."</p><p> </p><p>The two went out of the castle and went around the town, their earlier awkward air was completely shaken off. They ate on every food booths set up around the brightly lit bustling streets.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called out to the blonde. Tsukishima stopped for a moment, remembering the old nickname he was used to be called. Yamaguchi who was smiling a few feet away from him was holding out a feather-stuffed crow toy.</p><p> </p><p>He really did miss him. And so Tsukishima who hated helping his mother shop at the market was now dragged around by a greenish-brown haired Yamaguchi. Telling stories about each other as they ate.</p><p> </p><p>"The prince did that?!" Yamaguchi whisper-shouted at Tsukishima who just grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, well I can't blame him. The freak threw a tantrum when he lost to me on the Junior Ring Showdown," Tsukishima boasted, Yamaguchi's eyes sparkled as he looked at the alpha talking. Tsukishima felt his heart fatten.</p><p> </p><p>Ring Showdowns was a tradition for every summer festival at the Continent, it was a combat fighting tournament done since the kingdoms were established to show off the strengths of the people in their lands. There were no restrictions in the tournament, bring a sword or fight with naked hands,  the winner gets a prize. The tournament was almost banned long ago for having matches that almost killed people. The regulators of the tournament realized that declaring what the prize is will spark serious fights between those who needed it.</p><p> </p><p>Ring Showdowns provide honor and pride especially to alphas who compete against each other. Aside from receiving prizes, the champion will be called the 'The Alpha fo the Year'. In tournaments, betas were allowed to join while omegas are banned from the ring. Partly because they have no chance to fight on a head-to-head pheromone battle with an alpha. They don't have a chance, right?</p><p> </p><p> Junior Ring Showdowns was an age down version, they don't use real weapons but are required to bring their own wooden weapon to compete with. Within Karasuno, Tsukishima and Kageyama were the ones who always compete against each other whenever they step on the arena. And this competition was very strong when they were young, they always end up facing each other at the finals. They took turns in losing and heading to Inter-continent where seven representatives from the seven kingdoms battle, and this was the same with the adult version.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukki you're so strong!" He said with a bright smile. Tsukishima looked away, hiding the small blush on his cheeks and pretended to push his glasses up.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up Yamaguchi," he said, Yamaguchi just giggled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"How about you? How were you at Helios?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... My family is safe from the attack. At school, alchemy and arithmetic classes are hard, nobles have it rough, no?" Yamaguchi laughed. Tsukishima sighed, "You said it." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah! Did you remember how incompatible I was with swords when we were kids?" Tsukishima gave a nod.</p><p> </p><p>"I learned using a naginata and It was a match! I thought it was cool when people only fight with their swords, but hey! A naginata is a piece of its own!"</p><p> </p><p>A naginata was a weapon whose blade was rested upon a one-twenty to two-hundred forty centimeters tall wooden, or often metal, shaft. In other words, it was like a spear but in place for the spearhead was a thirty to sixty long blade.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered how Yamaguchi sucked at swinging his sword. Tried to use knives, bows and different weapons but couldn't find a weapon compatible with his movement. Tsukishima observed in the past that Yamaguchi has an affinity with weapons that are long and can go with his small movements. Yamaguchi couldn't control his body so he wasn't good at close combat, thus indeed a naginata just might be his answer.</p><p> </p><p>"I still wanna learn using swords though, it's still cool," Yamaguchi said and yawned.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima looked at the dark sky, the moon was above them, it meant that the night was already deep, "Are you tired?" He asked Yamaguchi who snapped a look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to deny it, travel from Nami-hebi* all the way here to Mori* must've been tiring, I'll take you to your residence," the blonde held Yamaguchi's wrists.</p><p> </p><p>Electricity crept all over his body as Tsukishima veered him to pass the still heavy crowd. The touch. He missed it. His heart clenched.</p><p> </p><p>A good twenty-five walk from the town was the old residence of the Yamaguchi's. His father was a citizen of Karasuno and met his mother before the Continent's treaty was signed. </p><p> </p><p>And they reached the simple residence, Yamaguchi felt like he wanted to sleep on the cleared soil. Tsukishima stopped by the gate and the stone walls to say goodbye to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow," He said. Yamaguchi who looked drained, smiled at him and nodded. Face illuminating the color of a nearby torch and the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima swallowed and held Yamaguchi's head to pull him to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you," Yamaguchi muttered on his chest which earned a small smile from the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi took a deep breath, inhaling the air against the fabric of Tsukishima's kimono. And at that moment he wanted to cry, not only because he missed the blonde too much, but because he had to face his insecurities again.</p><p> </p><p>If only he could smell his scent.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe his knees could go weak on the blonde's scent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If only he could.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Moonlight shone.</p><p> </p><p>The weeds on the field moved along the night's wind.</p><p> </p><p>He shifted against his futon, again, and again.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata couldn't sleep, he feels the distress stronger now. The distress wasn't actual danger distress, Hinata felt like the omega at the mountain was longing for someone. On some days back at the base, he felt that the other was worried and lonely.</p><p> </p><p>Until a footstep was heard against rubble from the outside. Hinata couldn't take it anymore, he stood up and picked up his coat, pulled the hood over his head and headed to the door.</p><p> </p><p>His movements were soft and soundless, he carefully went out the door and headed to the direction of the mountain.</p><p> </p><p>He passed by a house by the forest, he ignored it and went further.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata stopped at his tracks when he felt multiple presences behind him. He looked back and there he saw the alphas of the village heading in the same direction. Hinata moved along with the shadows and when he reached the base of the mountain, his nose trickled at the sweet scent.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped for a moment to analyze but then the alphas were closing in. He climbed up a tree by the mountain's base and there the alphas stopped. They were inhaling the scent and laughing, Hinata knew the scent made them crazy.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later female omegas came to the base of the mountain. Hinata had to look away as they started to feel up each other. Some kissed in a lewd way and the alphas touched their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>They were publicly going to have intercourse. And this idea made Hinata frozen at his spot, but at the same time, he thought that it was a good thing. He could go up the mountains as the villagers were distracted by their <em>intimate </em>conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata jumped off the tree and landed on a cleared spot. He slowly ventured upwards and suddenly he felt alarmed. </p><p> </p><p>A creak and leaves rustling was heard, he stepped his foot forward to step on nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata thought he was going to fall until a small strong force held back his coat. He looked at his shoulder and there was a pair of golden eyes and flapping silver wings, it was an owl. The bird flapped down to the hem of his coat and pulled him back to the mountain's base.</p><p> </p><p>Specifically to the side where no moaning villagers were.</p><p> </p><p>The bird flapped away back the mountain.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped for a moment and thought; <em>"Did a bird just save me?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Hinata had no choice but to turn back to the house. Hinata was startled when he turned a corner towards the door and Kita was there.</p><p> </p><p>The prime omega pulled him softly back inside the house where a small candle was lit.</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Yatagarasu-kami*! Hinata where the fuck have you been?! Do you want to kill me of worry?" Suga scolded the boy who looked downcast and crouched down to a sitting position.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he shouldn't tell Suga about the trap.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep. The omega was lonely," Hinata said with a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>The six of them exchanged looks. Suga crossed his arms and shifted</p><p> </p><p>"So, where did you go?" </p><p> </p><p>"I went to the base of the mountain and the alpha and omega villagers were also there after I arrived, they were... they did... they uhm..." </p><p> </p><p>"Publicly?" Oikawa queried, Hinata gave a nod.</p><p> </p><p>"It's like they became drunk of the scent and they became... like that," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"They kissed there and touched their bodies and..." Hinata's cheeks heated up.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't push those details, we get it," Semi chuckled. It was funny how innocent Hinata was. </p><p> </p><p>"So his scent was like an aphrodisiac, no wonder why the man said they went crazy," Kenma said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now. Go back to bed, we'll have a lot of things tomorrow," Suga clapped his hands.</p><p> </p><p>They went back to their futons and rested again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unaware of the eyes that watched from the outside.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>It was morning.</p><p> </p><p>It was cold.</p><p> </p><p>The village was a little fogged up.</p><p> </p><p>And the sun was about to rise up.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was an early riser, he woke up and saw a hooded Hinata sitting by the wooden edge of the house by the entrance. They were sipping hot tea peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>Until a carriage from afar started drawing near as the sun started to peek.</p><p> </p><p>The carriage stopped by the entrance, and since the house, they were staying at was just a house away from the entrance. Kenma clearly saw who came in.</p><p> </p><p>He almost dropped his cup and he ran inside the house, hissing at Hinata to come inside. The two peeked by the window.</p><p> </p><p>A man wearing a reddish-brown tsumugi and a black haori, a thin black cloth covering half his face, and his hair was like a rooster's. Kenma knew who it was. He gulped when he heard the man say.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We are looking for Akaashi Eijiro, tell him that the convey is here, waiting." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mori* - Is the capital city of Karasuno where the castle stands. Mori is derived from the Japanese name of a raven specie called 'Forest raven' which in Japanese is Morigarasu.</p><p>Nami-Hebi* - A south-eastern City in Nohebi. Nami-hebi is the Japanese name of a snake family; 'Colubridae.' Nami-hebi is a port city.</p><p>Yatagarasu-kami* - The guardian god of Karasuno. Yatagarasu means 'Three-legged crow', and is a mythical creature found in arts and mythologies of Japan. Kami is a Japanese word that means 'god', and therefore Suga actually cussed. </p><p>Someone commented before if Hinata was Greek or something. I just wanna clear it up. Words and a few things in the kingdom of Helios were from Greek and Latin languages, this way we can really feel the vibe that Hinata and the people of Helios are foreigners to the Continent. Whilst concepts and words of the kingdoms in the Continent are of Japanese culture. Also, in Helios their way of ruling is like the usual English monarchy style. Even their clothing, but this doesn't mean that Japanese clothing is unfamiliar to them since they are just a thousand kilometer away from the Continent. For instance, a few characters in the story are children of those from Helios and of the Continent like Yamaguchi.</p><p>Sometimes things just get jumbled in my head. But I assure you as the story progresses things will get clearer.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Darn its six A.M and ideas just kept rushing in!</p><p>Updates!!!!</p><p>Hope you loved the chapter</p><p>~ Sev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 8: Tug of War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Golden Omegas present themselves against the posed threat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning sun.</p><p> </p><p>His face highlighted by the sun.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma watched the broker as his half-covered face was hit by the rays of the newly risen sun.</p><p> </p><p>"Kozume what's going on?" Suga said. He was wondering why the two were clustered by the window.</p><p> </p><p>"They're here and earlier than we expected," Kenma answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah and he brought a lot of men with him," Hinata added.</p><p> </p><p>"For security?" Semi asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No, he knows were here," Kenma eyed the rooster-haired.</p><p> </p><p>"Kozume-san we'll have to take him now," Hinata said impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa huddled them into a small circle.</p><p> </p><p>"Plan B will proceed. Go and head up the mountain, I'll stay here and try to do something about that broker," Oikawa said. Immediately the six geared up fast.</p><p> </p><p>"As planned, Yaku, Kita, and Semi will guard the base of the mountain. Hinata, Kenma, and Suga you take the omega," Oikawa commanded as they geared themselves up.</p><p> </p><p>The six of them wore cloth masks, except Oikawa. Masks that they always wear when on a job.</p><p> </p><p>The six gave a nod at each other as a signal.</p><p> </p><p>They hope they could go out unhurt.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa headed out the door and walked to the entrance of the village, acted like he was woken up by the noises.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, what's going on here?" Oikawa yawned and asked the beta woman who tended to them yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for stirring you in your slumber, these men here have business with the village," the beta woman bowed slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa looked at the broker and Kuroo did the same, "I feel like I've seen you somewhere..." Oikawa placed his hand on his chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! You're Kuro, right? One of the biggest brokers of the black market?" Oikawa queried. The broker gave a nod and eyed Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't look like he was on guard. He didn't look strong too, he looked like a goof bag in Kuroo's mind. Oikawa left his sight.</p><p> </p><p>Kuro looked at the beta woman for answers on who the hell was that brunette, "He and his company are travelers from Tsushima, they stopped by the village last night."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo hummed and seated at the small wooden pile at the side, "When is Eijiro meeting me? We're busy people too," Kuroo complained.</p><p> </p><p>The beta woman answered, "I've sent someone to bring him here."</p><p> </p><p>At a street in the village where Kuroo and his party will not see them, the six made their way to the base of the mountain.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's heart clenched when he felt the omega in distress. His pace slowed down a bit, only to rush in a different direction. It was the direction where the owl left him last night.</p><p> </p><p>And there he saw a small bird who looked like it was waiting by the fence of a house. Hinata stopped and looked at the bird. In daylight he could see that the bird's feathers were silver and black, eyes were golden and round.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata where the hell are you going?" Suga turned to the corner where Hinata went.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to go up to its way," Hinata said and pointed at the owl.</p><p> </p><p>As if he was understood, the owl flapped its wing and headed to the mountain. Hinata followed and the five had no choice but to trust him.</p><p> </p><p>The owl veered them to the base of the mountain and there the group split into two.</p><p> </p><p>The five stopped when they got a whiff of the air.</p><p> </p><p>Their chests tightened and thumped loudly to the point that they hear blood flow against their ears.</p><p> </p><p>The pits in their stomach heated.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the discomfort, they proceeded to the mission.</p><p> </p><p>Semi, Kita, and Yaku hid among the treetops in different positions, covering the direction the other group went. They used the trees to support their body, now weakening against the alluring scent.</p><p> </p><p>The other group was veered by the owl, making sharp left or right turns. Suga then saw wooden contraptions against the soil.</p><p> </p><p>He realized that the owl was veering them to avoid traps.</p><p> </p><p>Suga didn't know how Hinata came to trust the small bird. Nor how the bird trusted Hinata the direction they were heading to.</p><p> </p><p>The two's movements slowed down, Hinata was ahead of them as they ran up the mountain.</p><p> </p><p>Running and mountain in one sentence was bad news for a certain pudding head.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma started coughing and staggered. He fell facefirst against the ground of dried leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Suga stopped running and hurried back to the shallowly breathing Kenma. Both running and the scent affected him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata! Go ahead! I'll follow you when Kozume settles!" Suga shouted at Hinata who was still running, the bird continued to veer him.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Oikawa just stood behind the house before the entrance near Kuroo. The man named Eijiro finally showed up and raised a hand to Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, the money?" The man asked. Kuroo motioned one of his men and one of them took a huge moneybag from inside the carriage, the man settled the money at Kuroo's feet.</p><p> </p><p>"The omega?" He asked. Eijiro motioned his arms to the mountain.</p><p> </p><p>"Up there and secured, untouched and unbonded. All yours," Eijiro answered. Kuroo's eyes curved up, showing that he was pleased. Stood up, then he and his men marched toward the foot of the mountain. Oikawa followed them quietly, unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they were at the foot of the mountain, the alphas among Kuroo's men went nuts. Some of them dropped their swords and started to blissfully sniff the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Eijiro, take the omega down here to me," Kuroo who stood from a distance commanded the man who nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"My wife and another villager are already up there. I have instructed them to bring him to the foot of the mountain, sir."</p><p> </p><p>"Good. All of you shitbags step back from the mountain if you don't want to die of lust, you horny fools," he told his men.</p><p> </p><p>They waited for a few minutes until the scent spread wider and thicker. Clearly the omega was panicking.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata who was running with all his might, widened his eyes when the scent got thicker. He ran faster against traps and trees.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata smiled when he saw the sight of a high wooden fence covered with woven tree bark.</p><p> </p><p>The bird flew past the fence, Hinata had to climb up a tree fast to jump off and land at the other side.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small house not far away and there he saw two women pulling a male whose wrists were now tied with a thick rope.</p><p> </p><p>One of them was being played at by the owl. The owl tugged the woman's hair and her clothes to stop her from pulling the omega. The woman gave a high pitched irritated screech.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata ran and when the omega was at reach. He pulled the omega to a loose hug. Protecting him from the two. The owl rested itself on the omega's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other for a second. Eyes both widening. Hinata has never seen such a beautifully pretty face before, brows were thick and nicely shaped. The contour of his face was perfect. Lips were red and thin and his nose was bridged high and pointed.</p><p> </p><p>But the thing Hinata stared at the most was his eyes. They were in between green, blue, and grey. Accentuated by long thick lashes. Every time the omega blinks his irises seem to change color.</p><p> </p><p>The omega too was startled. There a hooded ginger-haired boy, whose face was beautiful like he's never seen before, held him before his scentless arms. His face was lightly freckled as he was close to him, cheeks were rosy. Even if the boy was drenched of sweat, hair sticking to his forehead. The ginger locks were one of the best qualities that he had. It went with his eyes and skin.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped staring at each other when they heard a rustle. Hinata glared at what he presumed an omega woman and a beta.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't come near," he blankly said, tone dropped to a few degrees, his eyes reflected anger at them.</p><p> </p><p>The omega's heart fluttered. He felt safe in the kid's arms even if he was inches taller than him.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata remembered that the others down the mountain we're having a hard time from the scent. He doesn't know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>Then at that moment, a memory flashed.</p><p> </p><p>A book he read when he was young.</p><p> </p><p>And so he pressed his nose against the omegas scent gland and sniffed him.</p><p> </p><p>The omega was surprised, he didn't know what the boy was doing but he let him. It seemed to him that the boy was passing his sickly sweet scent to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata licked the omega's scent gland, and the latter jolted. The two women were now fuming, on guard of what the boy was going to do. Hinata glared at them again when they tried to move closer.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata leaned unto the omega's scent gland once again, opened his mouth, and gave a painful bite to the scent gland that the omega wailed for. Blood trickled to the boy's chin.</p><p> </p><p>The omega felt better like the bite actually calmed him down even if it stung. He felt that the boy was now closer to him than he was earlier.</p><p> </p><p>At the bottom of the mountain, Kuroo stood abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>Suga and Kenma's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>The three at the base felt the weigh of the scent earlier be lifted.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha men were not sniffing the air anymore.</p><p> </p><p>When the scent changed, Kuroo felt mad.</p><p> </p><p>"Eijiro!" Kuroo shouted. The poor man was surprised himself. It's not like the beta and his wife could take his son.</p><p> </p><p>Unless there's someone else.</p><p> </p><p>"The travelers!" The beta woman shouted upon realizing it.</p><p> </p><p>The men of Kuroo started to enter the mountain path only to be slashed one by one.</p><p> </p><p>There were three figures, skillfully slicing delicate areas, necks, and limbs.</p><p> </p><p>Blood splattered everywhere. To the ground, the trees.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo marveled at how strong they were for a second.</p><p> </p><p>But he can't stop now, while the three were busy Kuroo proceeded to enter the mountain. Yamamoto and Eijiro followed behind him. Fukunaga stayed to face the three unknown men who were currently clashing with other alphas.</p><p> </p><p>Fukunaga was about to attack but was stopped by a brunette who grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was an impatient man, he hated waiting. Especially if things were at his reach. He didn't like waiting and did anything possible to get what he wants.</p><p> </p><p>And there halfway, a sweat trickled two-tone haired omega met him. He was standing in the middle of the path. The omega's eyes curved, he was smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Good to see you again,<em>..........</em>" The omega whispered the last words which almost seemed like an insult.</p><p> </p><p>A tick comically appeared on Kuroo's forehead, "I'll handle this one," He said to the newly arrived Yamamoto and Eijiro. The two nodded and went ahead of the mountain path.</p><p> </p><p>"My, my. The Golden Omegas don't get tired hmm??" Kuroo unsheathed his sword.</p><p> </p><p>The two-tone haired just stood there, didn't seem fazed of Kuroo's declaration. Which sparked irritation and amusement within Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Just who does this omega think he is?'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kuroo felt like he wouldn't lose today, they both stared at the only visible part seen on their masked faces. </p><p> </p><p>Hazel eyes met golden ones. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo knew that the other won't attack him head-on and so he initiated the attack first, swung the blade to the direction of the omega's shoulders. Only for the attack to be dodged. While the momentum of the sword went down, Kuro slashed the blade parallel to the two-tone haired's neck.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma bent backward a little to dodge the slash, he pulled his own sword from his side and deflected Kuroo's sword who slashed parallel to his neck again. They communicated with their eyes between the crossed swords.</p><p> </p><p>He grinned at how determined the rooster-head was to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma kept on deflecting Kuroo's attack and blending his own in between the deflects.</p><p> </p><p>It was his style. Let them attack, analyze what they can do and what they can't. Use that lack against them.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo's attacks were consecutive with force, this meant that wherever the sword goes his body will follow due to the force he exerts. He uses the time Kuroo needed to pick-up his form and attacks him with languid hits at important places.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was taking the fight seriously but he knew that deep in him he was having fun. The omega was smart. Kuroo knew that the omega chooses to dodges because they require less movement than attacks.</p><p> </p><p><em>'If he doesn't want to move, I'll make him,'</em> Kuroo grinned and slashed horizontally at the omega's knees. Kenma just deflected another attack that's why he had no choice but to jump.</p><p> </p><p>This kept happening, Kuroo uses the time Kenma had to reform from deflecting and unleashed strikes that Kenma needed to actively move in order to avoid them.</p><p> </p><p>The two were moving around the trees, clashed their swords even if the ground was sloped.</p><p> </p><p>On an outsider's view, the two looked like they were dancing. Gracefully avoiding even the traps around the place. Swords speaking, eyes never leaving the others'.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma eventually felt that he needed to stop the chase even if he was actually enjoying their clash, he almost tripped and was caught off guard. There someone stepped in to protect Kenma from being sliced in half. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa, whose face was visible gave the rooster head a toothy grin. He pushed Kuroo through the sword in one strike. The rooster-hair backed a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Hallo Kuro-chan! Let's have fun shall we?" Oikawa swirled the sword in his hand and pointed its tip at Kuroo. Who painfully grinned at the brunette. Oikawa signaled Kenma to head to the mountain. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette didn't hesitate and struck first. He was fast and is observant too. He gave the broker no chance to attack.</p><p> </p><p>If the two-tone haired omega was smart and analytical and entertained him, this brunette took Kuroo's respect.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette's sword's skills were exceptional, even as he struck, he didn't need to reset his form and turns the momentum of the sword to another attack.</p><p> </p><p>He was free, like a leaf falling and riding in the wind. He turned every disadvantage to an opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed trained to use his sword to protect.</p><p> </p><p>But Kuroo didn't back down, the two clashed and were internally admiring each skillset shown. Kuroo had power and flexibility. He jumped and even stepped against the barks of treed to launch himself in an attack.</p><p> </p><p>He hasn't clashed with other members yet other than the pudding head and the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>Yet he realized the Golden Omegas were strong.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Up in the mountains.</p><p> </p><p>A boy continued to bite the omega.</p><p> </p><p>Blood dribbled down Hinata's chin. He finished the bite with a lick.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up and wiped his chin with the sleeves of his kimono. He assisted the omega to stand up and Suga arrived.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata!" Suga rushed in from the fence. He was late, he had to handle a few alphas that went past the three.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god," he whispered when he saw the smudged blood on the boy's lips. Hinata looked hostile at the moment and Suga felt his omegan side squirm.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata why'd you--" </p><p> </p><p>"You!" A man shouted from a distance. Hinata felt the omega beside him give out a small grunt.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you bond with my son?!" He shouted as he walked furiously to them. Beside him was a blonde mohawked man whose mouth was masked.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shot a glare at the man who stopped upon seeing the peculiar hooded boy's stare.</p><p> </p><p>"I shouldn't hurt parents should I?" Hinata asked the omega, who gave him a soft smile and a nod.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sighed and headed to the fence with the two.</p><p> </p><p>Someone swiftly charged at Hinata. Hinata turned and stopped the guy's pair of dadao with the sword he just pulled from Suga's side.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Holy shit Hinata! So cool!' </em>Suga squealed in his head.</p><p>
  
</p><p>A dadao sword was a thick bladed sword. Heavy and almost looked like a long meat cleaver.</p><p> </p><p>Suga panicked at the sight of Hinata and the big mohawked man. The man was taller and more muscular than Hinata. His motherly side was screaming.</p><p> </p><p>Suga swiftly swung his knife to man's throat, an action that made him back away to dodge.</p><p> </p><p>Behind the two was the omega. He almost wanted to cry, the two unknown people were protecting him. Protecting him from what his father meant to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you even protecting that omega?!" his crazed father shouted. </p><p> </p><p>"Selling him to a brothel would serve his purpose!" the omega's eyes widened. <em>'Father was actually planning to sell me to a brothel?'</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>"As alphas, you should punish omegas who don't listen to us!"</p><p> </p><p>Suga's ears prickled with what the man said, "You bastard, we're not fucking alphas like you!" Suga seethed and removed his scent blocker and threw it on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>A sweet smell of vanilla spread in the air.</p><p> </p><p>The four's eyes widened. He was an omega.</p><p> </p><p>Yamamoto struck Hinata again. Hinata dodged the incoming blades and struck the man at his right leg.</p><p> </p><p>All of his attacks were clean. It was as if he was used to doing that. Suga regretted ever asking him if he knew how to hold a sword.</p><p> </p><p>Suga snapped and turned to the omega who was close to tears, the bird nuzzled its head on his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Suga was aware of how beautiful the man was and couldn't put it into words. He just gazed adoringly at him.</p><p> </p><p>"There are others like me?" the omega asked, disbelief showing in his almost emotionless face. Suga gave him a happy nod and a smile as he gave off calming pheromones.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your name?" Suga asked the omega.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi Keiji," the omega smiled.</p><p> </p><p> "Thank you, thank you, thank you for coming for me," the omega bowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Anything for a fellow omega."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata continued to clash blades with the man who was actually happy, "Call me Tora little boy!" He said when Hinata deflected his sword so hard he backed away.</p><p> </p><p>"You're good with the sword hm? Didn't see that coming," the guy named Tora said to him as they clashed their blades.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was amazed at how the man is still able to move even if his leg was weeping blood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Hmm...'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hinata struck him at the other leg, deep. When the man stopped, he slashed the man's chest and pushed him to the ground with his feet.</p><p> </p><p>The man was now unconscious as blood flowed from his trunk.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata evened his breath and approached Suga and the omega again.</p><p> </p><p>"He's Akaashi Keiji," Suga introduced the omega to him, "I saw his nameplate earlier," Hinata answered and sheathed the sword back into Suga's side.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata looked at Akaashi, the boy reached out to the collar in his neck and removed it.</p><p> </p><p>Suga was expecting for Hinata's scent to gush out, but nothing. He remained scentless. The boy approached Akaashi and placed the collar secured around the omega's neck. </p><p> </p><p>When the collar clicked, signaling that it was fastened, the omega's scent disappeared in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa smiled as he left a bloodied broker.</p><p> </p><p>The three from below the mountain, grinned at each other as they walked away from the pile of almost twenty bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Fukunaga was heavily wounded after Oikawa left him.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma, who came to the three smiled and they descended the mountain together. He gave them a small vial with liquid.</p><p> </p><p>The trees of the forest in the mountain were painted red.</p><p> </p><p>Now the eight of them chuckled at each other, and walked to the house they rented in the village. Ignoring the horrified look the villagers had. They collected their packs.</p><p> </p><p>There stood eight, definitely, omegas.</p><p> </p><p>Bloodied and looked tired.</p><p> </p><p>But as the sun was now halfway in the sky, under them.</p><p> </p><p>They carried a very warm yet terrifying aura around them.</p><p> </p><p>The carriage driver waved and smiled at them.</p><p> </p><p>They laughed as they exited the village</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A game only has one winner after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Update!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>WHY THE HECK DID I EVEN TRY TO ILLUSTRATE THE FIGHT SCENES BAHHAHAHAHHAHA DARN I HOPE IT DIDN'T LOOKED FORCED OR CRINGEY HAHHHAHHHA</p><p>Damn, I definitely have to edit this.</p><p>Hope you loved the chapter! &lt;3</p><p>~ Sev </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 9: Lost Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morning with a salty blonde. A peek to Karasuno's search for the prince. He receives a letter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Black roofs.</p><p> </p><p>Morning sun heated the roofs.</p><p> </p><p>The towns of the city were already bustling.</p><p> </p><p>On the north side of the city. An alpha stood before a simple residence. Adjusting and readjusting his kimono.</p><p> </p><p>He was greeted by a prepared Yamaguchi. Wearing a simple dark blue tsumugi, the one they bought last night. One that he chose for him.</p><p> </p><p>He can't help how soft his skin looked, how his freckles were sprawled nicely to his cheeks, how his hair stuck out in stupidly cute directions, how his eyes seemed to gleam when they look at him, and how stupidly beautiful he was in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He had to cut down short his compliments</p><p> </p><p>"Looks good on you," Tsukishima looked away after his compliment, earning a giggle from Yamaguchi. The blonde held his wrists again and helped him enter the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi had to hide his grin.</p><p> </p><p>They went to the outermost west side of the city, by the borders of Hashibuto* There is where Tanaka Ryuunosuke lives, a beta who was honored by the king from being brave and strong despite being a beta.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, despite being a beta.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi hated that word. <em>'Despite being'</em>? People who say it almost implies that there was nothing more to you, so why'd they expect anything? That you cannot stand and protect, nor be called weak. Cause being beta means neutrality, and this neutrality doesn't sound peaceful as it does. It just meant that you were a plain, boring, dull addition to society.</p><p> </p><p>Why did he hate it anyway? </p><p> </p><p>Right, he was just a beta. If he told anyone that, they'll tell him that he should just suck it up cause who cares? You're just a beta anyway.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Stupid second gender,'</em> He often said in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Why does he hate being a beta so much anyway?</p><p> </p><p>Right, the man that he loves was an alpha. And to an alpha, a child is in one of their bullet lists of to-do in life. Add the fact that he never told the alpha that he likes him. Who cares? He just doesn't want to break their friendship.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't want to lose what connects them.</p><p> </p><p>Within the entirety of Yamaguchi's life, he stepped in the kingdom of Kararuno twice, not including this time. One, he was born in Helios. They moved to Karasuno when he was eight and he lived here for three years. Within those years, that's when he met Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't move to Karasuno for a trip, Helios was in shambles. And as if on time, his father had to return for a quinquennial census, even Nishinoya and his grandfather came for the census. Thus they decided to stay there for a while till things settle at Helios.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi had to go to a public school, and being a foreigner in another land was really not easy. Nishinoya was easily accepted, his grandfather was of Karasuno, and his features showed mostly of the Continents'. Unlike him, his freckles were prominent, and back then his skin was pale. The freckles were shown visibly too much. He hated them back then.</p><p> </p><p>His mother, who had the same features like his, told him that the freckles were a sign that he belonged to the royal family. That each family has quirks of their own. Yachi family had blondes and brunettes, Haiba family had silver hair and different face asymmetry, Nishinoya family had inborn hair streak and shorter statures, and the Hinata family's main quirk was their fiery ginger hair.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he loved them when he was a kid. But when he came to Karasuno. He had come not to.</p><p> </p><p>Kids thought it was a disease and bullied him. He never told his parents, even if his pale skin had bruises, he'd shrug it off and smile. Kids would beat him up with sticks or small stones after classes. They did this every day until that one afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't touch him, his disease might spread on to you."</p><p> </p><p>"You're so twiggy! Here bring my pack!"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you gonna cry huh? Run and ask mama for help?"</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi thought and knew he was weak, he was a kid, he wanted to cry. </p><p> </p><p>And then a tall blonde crossed them.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at his hair, <em>'Is he a Helion descent too?' </em>He thought to himself. But as a kid, he was happy that the blonde came across that secluded street. The blonde looked at the group and said;</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, lame," He said with the most infuriating smirk he's ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi thought of how cool the tall blonde was. The kids started to pick on Tsukishima only to be loomed by him.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know who the blonde said those words to. He knew that indeed at that moment he was acting lame.</p><p> </p><p>The kids ran away, the blonde gave him a last glance before leaving again.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to be like that. He needed to know why he was like that.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, he followed the blonde as he entered a small house near the forest. There he saw that the boy was being taught a sword. </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi hid behind the trees, only to be found out when he heard a hiss behind the bushes that made him squeak and jump to the open area.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"A-ah, Thank you so much for yesterday!" He said and bowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Yesterday?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'He forgot me? Well anyways...'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I uh came here cause I was looking for ways to uh get stronger. Brawls and wrestling just had too many scary people! I thought maybe swords can be less hostile," he said as he fidgeted his hand.<em><br/>
</em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh! That sword is so cool!!" He said upon seeing the sword on the blonde's small hands.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment the blonde's face softened, "Well this sword was my brother's," he wore a small held back grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Really that's so cool!! Did your brother join the junior  tournament the kids talked about?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well yeah, he was the Junior Alpha of the Year," Tsukishima tried not to sound like a doting brother, but Yamaguchi knew it.</p><p> </p><p>And since then, day by day, Yamaguchi would tag along Tsukishima's training. They'd go to classes or study together with their homework. Tsukishima was often invited to their residence where Yamaguchi's mom gave him a taste of 'cake'. The blonde loved the strawberry flavored treat. And pestered his own mother to ask Yamaguchi's how to make one. When he comes over to the blonde's home he would share him his books of legends. Especially about big scaly creatures that were either plant-eating, meat-eating, or both.</p><p> </p><p>Soon their friendship bloomed.</p><p> </p><p>And soon after, his feelings bloomed. </p><p> </p><p>How he hope he could tell him</p><p> </p><p>He wished he could.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi was snapped from his thoughts when Tsukishima flicked his fingers on the beta's freckled cheek, "Were here."</p><p> </p><p>The two went out of the carriage and bowed upon entering the home of the Tanaka's.</p><p> </p><p>There the man named Tanaka Ryuunosuke greeted them.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's my boy Noya?" the buzz cut haired beta asked, "Oh, he went to Aoba Johsai to deliver the message regarding the prince. He told me that he'll be back in possibly three days," Yamaguchi answered and held the cup of tea Tanaka offered him.</p><p> </p><p>"But he just arrived," Tanaka mumbled, "That kid is really adventurous," Tanaka laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm... so let's start on what to do, shall we? I am really confused about this prince of yours Yamaguchi-san," Tanaka held his own cup and drank its contents with one hand. Resting his arms on his raised knees.</p><p> </p><p>"He's an important figure to the kingdom of Helios. He's protected by everyone in the country, not just because he's a royal but because he's one of a kind. And that's why he never left Helios."</p><p> </p><p>"Three years ago when the prince was fifteen, the king and queen sent letters to neighboring powerful nations, opened up the ports for them, and let the people come to the prince's name day every year. They knew that the prince would want to visit the Continent since Nishinoya-san and I told stories of our stay here to him. But they couldn't do that and brought in instead neighboring nations."</p><p>"What were these nations anyway?" Tanaka queried.</p><p> </p><p>"Inarizaki, Shiratorizawa and Nohebi."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm... I'm surprised Karasuno was uninvited. Now, why didn't you try to investigate these nations you invited?" he interrogated.</p><p> </p><p>"We are, seeking assistance was a front. Most of it is that no one would obstruct us when we're on search. We wouldn't want to be brought to the high courts and be beheaded for trespass and be accused of spying on them."</p><p> </p><p>"I admit, it'll be hard to find this prince of yours. Just hope he's not being moved town to town, village to cities, cities to kingdoms. That would be troublesome."</p><p> </p><p>"I sure do hope too."</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me more."</p><p> </p><p>The day progressed and the two talked with the beta.</p><p> </p><p>They were asked to stay for dinner, and so they complied.</p><p> </p><p>They went home together.</p><p> </p><p>How he wished days he was with him would last.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Red, black, gold.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The colors of the castle stood proud against the hot sun of the afternoon.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There, a blonde alpha stared into nothingness from a window of the castle's high tower.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What're ya starin' at?" <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>An alpha with grey hair parted to the left, asked the blonde alpha. Both wearing formal kimonos. The grey-haired wore a grey tsumugi and a red haori. The blonde wore a black tsumugi and a red haori as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothin'," the blonde replied, earning an <em>'Oh yea?'</em> look from his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, fine, 'Samu you win," He held his hands up in the air, "It's just that it has been a week since I left Helios, yet I am worried."</p><p> </p><p>"Mhmm," His brother hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"Usually Shouyou replies in three days time 'Samu. And don't 'ye call me a paranoid! It's just that I'm worried. Damn it," he breathed out and ruffled his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a good thing he didn't leave you when 'yer like this," the gray-haired alpha snickered at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Miya Osamu, the gray-haired one. And his twin, Miya Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>Two were like each other yet so distinct. Osamu was quiet and thinks before he moves, Atsumu was quite the chaotic opposite.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me that when Suna leaves you," Atsumu rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, I came up 'ere to 'yer humble thinkin' spot, which is surprisin' cause you do not use 'yer head," He stopped his brother's mouth from complaining, "Father asked us to come to the throne room, said a visitor was comin'."</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu perked up and went with his brother to the hall. There, people were prepared for the visitor.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sat at his own seat beside his twin at the left of their father. Their mother was sitting at their father's right</p><p> </p><p>The doors bucked.</p><p> </p><p>"Entering! Ojiro Aran representative of the Kingdom of Helios and his men!" A man announced.</p><p>  </p><p>Atsumu's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that the king and queen of Helios never send people out to the Continent and introduce themselves as representatives.</p><p> </p><p>"Pleasant to see you again Aran," the king greeted him, "Your Majesty, I am honored of your presence," Aran bowed to the king.</p><p> </p><p>"Young man, why did Dutchess Yachi Hitoka ask for an audience? She only mentioned in the letter that the kingdom is currently not stable. What has happened?" The king asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Your majesty, twelve days ago, presumably three days after the party of the prince's name day. The kingdom was attacked, the nation who did? We can't put a finger on. Currently, the crown princess is rebuilding the kingdom," Aran narrated.</p><p> </p><p>"And that day too, the prince was also taken," Aran continued.</p><p> </p><p>The people on the hall gasped. Osamu had to look at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu stood up abruptly, his father looked at him with sadness. </p><p> </p><p>He knew his son loved the prince.</p><p> </p><p>"Take a seat Atsumu, let this young'n finish his words," his father told him and looked at Aran again to motion him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"Ships of that nation headed back north after the attack, but the ship that specifically had the prince headed west."</p><p> </p><p>"Your majesty, I am here to ask for assistance. An aid, a hand in helping us find the prince. As the second-largest nation on the Continent, we really needed your forces. The court of the kingdom of Helios doesn't trust Shiratorizawa. The crown princess told me that you can have anything you ask for in return."</p><p> </p><p>The king smiled softly at the alpha, "Young man, tell your crown princess that the kingdom of Helios has become a friend to Inarizaki. I do not need anything extravagant in return. Just craft me a ring made from your gold and put the most wonderful stone I have seen, Sōlis, as its center stone. I will give it to my beautiful wife here," the king wiggled his brows at his wife and the latter blushed.</p><p> </p><p>"Mother is blushin' like she ain't had two sons," Atsumu whispered at Osamu who snorted a laugh. Their mother heard this and glared at the twins.</p><p> </p><p>Aran chuckled and looked at the king, "Very well your majesty, I shall tell Natsu-sama of your kindness and benevolence. We will find the best jeweler the kingdom of Helios can present."</p><p> </p><p>"Take a few men from my kingdom, I think my son Atsumu would pester the people around the castle because of worry. So take him with you, I'm sure he'll feel more at ease if he searches for the prince himself."</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looked at the king who gave a smile at his teary-eyed son. Atsumu feigned a hug, his father snorted at him.</p><p> </p><p>The kingdom of Inzarizaki was famous for it's kind and accepting king and queen. But that doesn't mean they were naive. To the twins, they were awesome parents.</p><p> </p><p>Aran bowed again and was about to leave, "W-wait," Atsumu called out.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you not have any news about the search for the prince?" Aran sadly shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, I almost forgot. Your highness, this letter was for you," Aran motioned his men and one of them took out a paper folded neatly with a red seal in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu held the letter in his hands. Upon Aran leaving. He rushed out of the hall and went to his quarters.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down by the window and opened the letter. His tears brimmed as he saw the messy handwriting which made him chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>He missed him, was worried, and he just had to hear that he was missing.</p><p> </p><p>Helios has a different way of writing, Shouyou only started to learn the Continent's writing when he met Atsumu. He used to ask help from the blonde alpha or his cousin, Yachi Hitoka. Who was good at the characters of the language of the Continent.</p><p> </p><p>The thing he loved the most about Shouyou sending letters is that he makes it sound like they were side by side with each other. He doesn't make it too formal, nor impolite. He makes him feel like he's <em>just </em>here. How he is in person, is how he is in letters.</p><p> </p><p>Since Inarizaki is far from Helios to the north and Shouyou's parents do not allow him to step out of their borders, they write to each other instead. Upon receiving, the other immediately replies. Atsumu even had a medium-sized personalized wooden chest whose designs were carvings of foxes and the sun. He requested the woodcarver to craft two and gave the other to Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear 'Tsumu,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know, I know. It has been almost a day since you left but here I am writing to you again. Why did you part with me saying; "See you soon." How long is 'see you soon' anyway? Buy a manor here in Helios! That way I do not have to wait for my name day every year just so you can visit again. Am I rambling? No, I don't think so 'Tsumu, I am well here after you left me. Very well. Ugh, I hate you.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He sniggered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Do I sound like a needy wife? Hope not. Darn, I just can't wait for three years till mother and father allow me to marry. I want our ceremony to be a mix of our cultures! Our colors are even close to each other. The meals at the celebration will be our favorite food! Let's have a big golden cake and your nation's famous rice wine! I have never told you these things before but I'll tell you, I fantasize every inch of the wedding. Even the night! I can't help but blush how often I dream of those. Do you dream of it as well? I think that's a question I shouldn't ask though.</em> <em> I</em> <em> mean you? Not thinking about that? I don't think so.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Atsumu blushed. He really did think about it a thousand times. Then his heart warmed, Shouyou doesn't always talk about his future dreams. How he fantasized his future wedding. </p><p> </p><p>And blushed at the thought that Shouyou was fantasizing <em>their </em>wedding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I just want to say that I am really happy that I met you. Dunno why I am saying these things now though. I hope you can still wait and not get tired of me. In two years you can ask for my hand already. I hope you won't find anyone else while I'm crazy for you here.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"goddamn Shouyou, if you only knew," He breathed out, "If 'ye only knew how happy I am just of waiting for you."<em><br/>
</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And another thing, can the messenger crow carry a pack of rice here? I want to eat that rice with raw eggs again! What was it called again? To-mako kake go-hun? Next time you visit, bring me a sack of rice. I'm tired of eating bread and royal steak here. You said, in the Continent, they have shops where you grill your own meat? Let's try that! I really want to visit Inarizaki.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Always sleep early 'Tsumu! Eat properly and do your best at helping your father in court.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remember that I love you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>"I do too, and I miss you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I say that in every letter though.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Your sunshine,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata Shouyou.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Atsumu didn't know why his heart clenched. He folded the paper neatly and secured it in the chest.</p><p> </p><p>He slumped on his bed, looking at the intricately designed ceilings.</p><p> </p><p>His love was missing at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>His alpha side was enraged at what the hell those who took him wanted from <em>his</em> Shouyou. He punched the sheets by his sides.</p><p> </p><p>But then again he remembered Shouyou was one of a kind.</p><p> </p><p>Where could he be now?</p><p> </p><p>Is he safe?</p><p> </p><p>Is he eating well?</p><p> </p><p>A sheltered sunshine now missing.</p><p> </p><p>But Atsumu brushed off all the worried thoughts in his head.</p><p> </p><p>First, he thought about the most positive thing about the situation.</p><p> </p><p>"He's friggin' strong Atsumu! What the heck are you worried of? That kid could practically survive anywhere!" He sat up and slapped his cheeks. Took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately began packing his things.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered an old conversation he had with his twin when the gray-haired alpha's past lover went missing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"If 'yer an alpha whose lover is gone what would 'ye do huh?" His brother asked him, mad.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Calm down stupid! If he's missin', then look for 'em!" He shouted at his brother.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Right, look for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was the option only available.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hashibuto* - Is a north-western city of Karasuno. Hashibuto is derived from the Japanese name of a crow specie in Japan called 'Large Billed Crow' which in Japanese is 'Hashibutogarasu.'</p><p> </p><p>Helios* - A south-eastern kingdom. Helios is the name of the Greek god of the sun.</p><p> </p><p>Sōlis* - Latin word for sun. Sōlis is a crystal jewel only found in the lands of the kingdom of Helios.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>I am still friggin awake at 4 A.M help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA</p><p>Anyways I shall edit this hella chapter soon. It's written too lazily. </p><p>Hope you loved the chapter &lt;3</p><p>~ Sev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 10: Tell Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The blue castle, a lion meets a dog, wounded cat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Light blue kimono.</p><p> </p><p>Dragging across the floor.</p><p> </p><p>A young man was greeted by the palace servants.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at them blankly.</p><p> </p><p>"Takeru-sama," A warm tanned alpha of average height called out to the boy. He looked unto the alpha and immediately the boy's face lightened.</p><p> </p><p>"Iwaizumi-san, good morning," the boy smiled and greeted the alpha who was wearing a dark blue kimono, and two sheathed swords were fastened at his side.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha, Iwaizumi Hajime was the boy's royal guard. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't get mad at the palace servants," he reprimanded the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't help it, I'm not the kind to boss people. Do they even have to put my nighttime wear for me? Cook what I specifically want?" the boy rolled his eyes, "Too many details."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll eventually get used to it."</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, today the king asks of your presence in the hall. We are to welcome a visitor from a neighboring nation. Also you shou--"</p><p> </p><p>"What? I should dress properly? Hold my posture elegantly? Eat my meal with lots of unnecessary manners?"</p><p> </p><p>"He did say those."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to be the crown prince! I want to enter the army and be a samurai! I'm not the one who's supposed to sit at the heir's position," the boy stood up suddenly from the breakfast table.</p><p> </p><p>Takeru, at the age of twelve, had to take the position he wasn't supposed to. He dreamed to be a samurai and serve the future king he admires. Yet, yet the heavens were cruel.</p><p> </p><p>The boy was quiet, gets mad on things that don't please him, and often just stares blankly to people he doesn't know. He wasn't like that in the past. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi was one of the people the young man was close to and often opens up his thoughts. The boy also even ignores all his personal servants and only talks to Iwaizumi.</p><p> </p><p>"Takeru-sama, calm down. I know it's hard, but you should believe in yourself. You can be a great leader of this nation," Iwaizumi softly tried to lift up the boy's mood.</p><p> </p><p>"I cannot, I do not have the affinity of a leader. I do not want this Iwaizumi. Let me go run away already."</p><p> </p><p>Every day the prince does this, he says he doesn't want to rule. And Iwaizumi was used to it.</p><p> </p><p>The first year the prince was being trained, he was obedient. Until he came to the thought that he will really be a future king of their nation and knew that he couldn't do it. He started trying to run away from the palace and succeded, only to be caught by the guards of the kingdom after. Then the king assigned Iwaizumi to be his royal guard and there he had no escape anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He always knew that he wasn't smart, analytical, tactical, resourceful, graceful. Everything <em>he </em>was. Everything he admired of <em>him</em>. The way he stood of vigor and majesty, a true king. One that excels in everything he doesn't. The only thing <em>he </em>had that he does too was their passion to hold a sword.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you..." he began.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you believe that <em>he </em>will come back?" Takeru questioned with a pained expression.</p><p> </p><p>And there Iwaizumi was left speechless as the prince left.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to make himself not believe that he will come back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Crashing waves.</p><p> </p><p>Sounds of shipmen shouting as they worked.</p><p> </p><p>A certain spiky-haired omega stepped down the ship.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
"Woah," his eyes sparkled upon seeing the blues and turquoises that spiraled around the large land.</p><p> </p><p>And there stood far away, a magnificent blue castle in the middle of the land. The castle they call Seijoh.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to Aoba Johsai!" A few people around the port greeted.</p><p> </p><p>He ran to the streets where his eyes shone as he looked around. "Goodness," He whispered breathlessly as he stared at everything he sees.</p><p> </p><p>"Nishinoya, calm down!" Narita, a beta whose head was shaved like Tanaka's, laughed at the omega.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's head to Seijoh first, then we'll stroll around the market after," he told him and dragged the boy to the magnificent Seijoh.</p><p> </p><p>One of the marvelous things Aoba Johsai had to offer aside from their white sand seashores, was the castle they called <em>Seijoh</em>, or blue castle. The roofs of the whole kingdom were painted turquoise. But the castle's roofs were different variants of blue, white as snow walls and leaf carvings on their pillars. What adds to the beauty of the castle was the fact that the roofs looked like glass and glistened against the sun. Making it the number one most visited castle all over the Continent during summer.</p><p> </p><p>Upon the two's arrival at the hall, a man announced, "Entering! Nishinoya Yuu and Kazuhito Narita representatives of the Kingdom of Helios!"</p><p> </p><p>When the two stepped in front of the king they immediately bowed, "Your majesty of the kingdom of Aoba Johsai, we are grateful for having your audience."</p><p> </p><p>"Likewise for having both of you within our lands. So far I have heard that Helios had closed off its borders to other countries, no?" </p><p> </p><p>"This is true, your majesty. However, three years ago we did open up our borders for selected countries."</p><p> </p><p>"It's a shame we were not chosen. Now, what was about the letter the Dutchess Yachi Hitoka sent me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your majesty, the kingdom of Helios was attacked by an unknown nation. The only clue we had is that their ships headed North. Now, the crown princess and her royal advisor agreed that we should ask the Kingdom of Aoba Johsai for assistance in uncovering the nation who did such atrocious things."</p><p> </p><p>"They destroyed half of our cities, a fourth of our population. Killed the king and queen, and then took the most precious person to our land, the prince."</p><p> </p><p>"Then if you'll ask for our assistance. How much do you trust us and not think that we have done this? If the ships headed north, that's where Aoba Johsai and Inarizaki are located to you, right? What makes you assume that we weren't the ones who did this to your kingdom?" The king dared.</p><p> </p><p>"Your majesty, the reason we trust the kingdom of Aoba Johsai is that we know there are many pirates around the north-eastern region of the continent. There are also many scattered islands among this open sea beyond your lands, and therefore we have concluded that the guilty nation might've used one of the islands to change the ships they used. The reason they attacked? That we don't know of."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, what will it benefit us if we help you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your majesty, the kingdom of Aoba Johsai is very rich in natural elements. The kingdom of Helios has advanced ways to mine from lands, mountains, and even the sea. Considering that Aoba Johsai has untouched waters around them, this will bring forth more trade items in the market."</p><p> </p><p>"How intelligent! Now I understand why your nation can close its borders without the worry of hunger!"</p><p> </p><p>"What can you say Takeru? This young man, Yuu, how old are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nineteen, your majesty," Nishinoya replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Just three years younger than you are Takeru! You should be as smart as young people within their lands!" The king exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not the supposed crown prince, I do not have any obligation to improve myself," He answered bluntly. Earning a frown from the king but he didn't say anything and turned to the visitors instead.</p><p> </p><p>"We personally will investigate the islands around us. The islands are also unexplored so we will check on them. Upon finding any bits, we will immediately send a crow."</p><p> </p><p>The two bowed and left the hall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Red.</p><p> </p><p>Crimson colored pillars.</p><p> </p><p>A silver-haired alpha wanders.</p><p> </p><p>Green eyes watching those around him.</p><p> </p><p>It has been days since Lev has been in Okamine. As the king had instructed, he was told that he should get help from the king's sons. And to his luck, he couldn't get help from the said sons. </p><p> </p><p>The king apparently has eight sons, each making up excuses. Some were busy, and the others told him they had places to be at or that they were too lazy to go.<em> 'Was that even a reason?' </em>Lev groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Even so, Lev was slightly upset. The people in Nekoma are indeed like cats. If you're not from their place, it would take you a long time to fit in and earn their trust.</p><p> </p><p>How was he supposed to find the prince now? There were many printing houses in Okamine and he couldn't read what characters of the signboards says. He keeps squinting his eyes on the carved wood, but he couldn't understand a thing.</p><p> </p><p>He tried asking the people around but they ignored him, said that the princes will escort him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What the heck was wrong with them? Why can't they just translate the characters for me?'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He wished he would have listened to Yachi as she thought them characters.</p><p> </p><p><em>'What stingy people!'</em> He kicked a small pebble. He was by the lake again. Watching the koi's when he couldn't formulate ideas. His men went ahead and begged the other princes to escort them around.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! A foreigner!" Lev turned around to see a tall spiky brown-haired alpha. He had round eyes and sharp brows. And his clothing...</p><p> </p><p>A red tsumugi, black hakama, black haori, he wore a small black headpiece with gold designs atop his head.</p><p> </p><p>He was a prince!</p><p> </p><p>Lev stood up properly and bowed, "Ah! You don't need to bow to me!" The alpha waved his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, your highness," Lev replied politely, the last thing he wanted to happen was to be punished by not respecting the royals. Even if he was a royal himself.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Inuoka Sou! Just call me Inuoka," the prince smiled and pointed at his chest.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha was tall, <em>'He's tall!' </em>He thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I'm Haiba Lev! Inuoka-san," he bowed again. Inuoka chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you were the foreigner father was talking about!" the tall alpha stated.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry about my brothers, you see the king is very strict to his sons. If he declares that they must do something, they have to do it. And the king always has the support of the nation," the alpha apologized.</p><p> </p><p>"Say, I'm already eighteen. How bout you Inuoka san?" Lev asked the prince.</p><p> </p><p>"I am too! That's nice. You'll be my friend!" Inuoka laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"You're my first friend at Nekoma Inuoka-san!"</p><p> </p><p>Inuoka brought Lev to a nearby printing house. There the alpha read the board to him, they brought rolls of paper and headed to the prince's manor.</p><p> </p><p>"Why weren't you at Okamine the past days Inuoka-san? If you were here earlier I could've begun with my work," Lev sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhmm, I have another brother, and he's troublesome so I have to keep an eye on him," Inuoka said as he fixed the wooden table. And motioned Lev to sit on the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait. I asked seven princes to help me, and they declined, then you came. So that's eight now." Lev raised nine fingers, "But you're saying you have another brother?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, actually we were ten before. The eldest was killed, and the other was partially disowned," Inuoka answered as he unrolled the paper sheets atop the table, "I'm the youngest son," he continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, write at this other paper the details about the prince. And in the other, the format you possibly want. I'll bring you to a local painter after this and capture the prince's profile."</p><p> </p><p>Lev looked at the brush.</p><p> </p><p>"Inuoka-san I can't write."</p><p> </p><p>The alpha gave a loud laugh, Lev pouted at him and crossed his arms, "Well then I'll write it for you," the now teary-eyed Inuoka picked up a brush.</p><p> </p><p>Lev told simple details about the prince.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, he has red hair."</p><p> </p><p>"You mean red like, Nekoma red?" Inuoka queried, his brows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>"No it's like fire, and the sun too! When you see his head from afar you'll immediately know it's him."</p><p> </p><p>"What peculiar hair," he mumbled and wrote on the sheet.</p><p> </p><p>"Shiratorizawans actually have hair like yours too. If I remember someone among the royals has hair like that, though your face and eyes are different," Inuoka affirmed.</p><p> </p><p>"Really! I wonder if their ancestors were from Helios."</p><p> </p><p>"What even happened back at your kingdom Lev-san?" the alpha asked out of the blue and put down his brush.</p><p> </p><p>"We were attacked by another nation. Our kingdom was relatively small and is like an island, the people had nowhere to run to. They burned the city and killed people, even the king and queen." Lev slumped his head on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Condolences to your kingdom Lev-san," the silver-haired shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Good thing my sister and mother were not at Helios at that time. As of now, crown princess Natsu-sama is rebuilding the destroyed areas of the city, allowing food to enter as almost all ships and the ports were destroyed. I and the others who went to the Continent had to sail in a single ship and travel inland to go to the other nations."</p><p> </p><p>"Why did they attack?" Inuoka interrogated.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure myself, we are actually tasked to find that out. But we know they did attack in order to take the prince. We're just not sure of the '<em>what for?' </em>the '<em>why?' </em>and the <em>'who?'.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"If they'll cause all that trouble, your prince must've had something they wanted," Inuoka voiced out.</p><p> </p><p>"He's indeed special but that is not the only reason they must've took him. Even our nation does not understand what was going on with him. The late  king and queen had to close the borders from unnecessary connections with other nations for his safety."</p><p> </p><p>"This prince of yours must've been spoiled huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Actually before I met him I thought he was. But when I did, I didn't even know he was the prince. He was so humble, he smiled at everybody, and even comforted lots of people going through different things. He wasn't best at education, but his kindness was something royal classes can't teach. Everybody in the kingdom loved the prince, for sure the people to lose both the king and queen and the prince who was the sun of our kingdom must've been hard for them."</p><p> </p><p>"Now I understand why your country is going nuts," Inuoka removed the rectangular weighs atop the already dried paper, "Done," he grinned at Lev.</p><p> </p><p>"Now let's visit the painter hm??"</p><p> </p><p>Inuoka stood up and started to collect his money bag when a scratch was heard by the window of his quarters. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped and immediately ran to his window and welcomed a crow.</p><p> </p><p>At the crow's back was a wooden cylinder tied. Inuoka opened the cap of the cylinder and took out the letter. It was bloodied and its writing was very messy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Help me, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meet me at a village in Manchikan, the one across the mountain of Shirofukrou.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inuoka crumpled the small paper and picked up his coat. Earning a confused look from Lev, "Where are you going?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm heading to Manchikan*. Stay here, I'll tell the servants to prepare you a bath, a meal, and a room," He said as he picked up his bow and packed to a wooden case his arrows.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'll come with you," The silver-haired pushed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hot midday sun. </p><p> </p><p>Two horses galloped across the free road.</p><p> </p><p>It has been two hours since the two left Okamine. And riding a horse was relatively faster than of riding a normal supply cart. Lev knew this because he traveled from Nami-hebi all the way to Okamine by horse.</p><p> </p><p>A few more meters and there came to Lev's vision, a village. He was wondering why the alpha seemed to be panicking. </p><p> </p><p>At the entrance of the village, the two tied their horses by the fence gate. Inuoka faced a nearby villager, "Excuse me have you seen an alpha who is wounded?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, he's being treated at the healer's house," the villager pointed at a small house from a distance. The two rushed into the room and there were three men inside.</p><p> </p><p>A bedhead haired alpha lying on the wooden bed, his back was bare and was facing the two. Looking at his back, Inuoka already knew how wounded the alpha was. There were mixes of old scars and new wounds.</p><p> </p><p>A mohawked sitting by a chair not facing the bed-head haired. His torso was also bare and across his chest wrapped was a white cloth that had a patch of blood.</p><p> </p><p>And the other who just stared into air, he also had a few cloths wrapped around him. Around his head had was a white cloth.</p><p> </p><p>"Why... why didn't you tell us Kuro?" Yamamoto asked, betrayal evident in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't, I don't need to. It's none of your concern," Kuroo snapped. </p><p> </p><p>"No he's right Kuro, tell me why the fuck you didn't tell us," Fukunaga scrutinized. Only earning silence from the bed-head haired.</p><p> </p><p>Inuoka entered the room silently, "Kuroo..." he called out to the alpha's back</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo tuned his head to Inuoka. "Are you okay?" He asked. The alpha nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait you know Kuroo-san, Inuoka-san?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do, he's my brother."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Manchikan* - Is a south-western City in Nekoma. Manchikan is the Japanese name of a cat breed; 'Munchkin Cat.' A port city beside the borders of Fukuroudani (Specifically Shirofukuro city)</p><p>-</p><p>PLEASE REAAAAAAAADDDDDD &lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;33333333</p><p>I just want to clear a few things again!!</p><p>In the concept of this omegaverse fic I may or might have removed a few facts of the usual A/B/O dynamics. </p><p>For instance, in other omegaverse stories, it might not be possible for omegas to not be affected by alpha pheromones as I did here. Here I made it possible for them to, and made sure that it's not an easy process though. It's cool eh! </p><p>The scent warding formula and incense might not be in other omegaverse stories too.  This is just a better option in Oikawa protecting the base. //My other option was that he had the earth element and made barriers around the base, but that's fucking just not for Queen Oiks so it was a nah. Plus its too magic-y.//</p><p>Concepts of a true omega as well will be different in this book. If you are familiar with MY OMEGA LEADERNIM, a true omega or true alpha in their webtoon is known by genetic composition. Hence if your mom and dad are alphas you are a true alpha, the same goes for omegas (two omega). I'm not good with science and this is like the medieval era so who knows what genes are here?? //BAHAHAHHHHA//</p><p>Collars, I really don't know what collars in other fics look like but for my book, it's like a wider version of a choker. Of course, that makes it more fashionable. //Can someone please tell me how collars look like in other fics??//</p><p>Scent glands!! In other fics I read that it's along the throat. Well, here it's on the sides of the neck.</p><p>Bonding?? In other fics you need knots along with a bite. And knots are basically just the swelling of an alpha's penis to lock in his seed in the omegas body. //Damn that's just like inflatable dildos eh?//  Here, omegas are to wear collars for a bond is immediately made upon a bite. And in marriage ceremonies, a bond mark is their ring here. //How sweet//</p><p>So basically I revised a few omegaverse facts for my story. I hope the ideas I changed are not that bad though.</p><p> <br/>---</p><p>As of now actually, I do not know if I am to follow a Kagehina plot or Atsuhina plot both now made in my mind. //I just can't choose! Why choose when you can have 'em both anyway//</p><p>Damn, I need to sleep. And the chapter's short ARGHHHHHHHHH need to edit. TODAY IS HINA'S BDAY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>Hope you loved the chapter &lt;33</p><p>~ Sev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 11: Let This Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>True Omega in the house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Orange meets with dark.</p><p> </p><p>Sun now about to set.</p><p> </p><p>A very tiresome day, they were slumped at the floor of the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>Yet when they look at him, they realize its all worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi Keiji, when they first saw him, worry and his impassive face was the first one they'd notice. But now as they rode the carriage, joy and peace were seen across his face. It was as if a huge burden was lifted off him. He was holding the small owl at his stomach, smiling softly as he brushed the owl's feathers.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn that Kuro dude! He's friggin' strong!" Oikawa muttered and whipped his knife in the air. Remembering the way he and the bedhead haired alpha clashed.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me that! You left almost twenty alphas to us!" Yaku slapped his head.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine you have the killing machine Shin-chan with you. And don't you dare tell me you did not enjoy slicing those bastards!" He countered.</p><p> </p><p>"Kita-san was smiling the whole time."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa gasped, "You can smile Shin-chan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa, I'm human."</p><p> </p><p>He gasped again, "So you think you're human."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up you're stronger than me if you get serious, basically you are inhuman yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't choose whether I should laugh or not knowing that Kozume collapsed because of running," Semi sniggered at the pudding head.</p><p> </p><p>"Be happy I healed your wounds, smartmouth," Kenma rolled his eyes and turned to his book again.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys! Have you seen Hinata?" Suga said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"He took down that mohawked guy alone! This kid's got moves!" Suga placed his arm around Hinata and ruffled the boy's hair. Hinata just laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Told you he'll be fine Suga."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait that dude has like two blades right? I saw him beside the broker and I knew I saw two hilts stickin' at his back," Yaku queried.</p><p> </p><p>"If you have seen his sword, it was a dadao! He's strong too! But Hinata didn't even break a sweat!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I saw a glimpse of the fight," Kenma looked at the boy with an impressed look, "Let's spar at the base next time," He gave a smile to the ginger-haired who shuddered in excitement, "Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't collapse again Kozume-san. You see, my boy Hinata is very energetic," Suga raised his nose like a proud doting mother.</p><p> </p><p>"My boy Kenma is smart Suga-san. He can defeat with one strike," Yaku puffed his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Yaku-san stop," Kenma looked at the short omega weirdly.</p><p> </p><p>"But Hinata why didn't you tell us that you were a dominant omega?" Oikawa began.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Back at the mountain you bonded with Akaashi, is he good with it?" Suga cleared.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yes I am in fact grateful to Hinata for doing that. I felt my body share with him," Akaashi smiled ay the redhead who blushed at the omega's soft smile, <em>'Akaashi-san sure is pretty.'</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>"Damn you Hinata! Finding an omega to bond with," Oikawa cried and hugged himself at a corner.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry Hinata is a  good kid, he will take care of you even if you are taller than him," Kita smiled. Yaku held his shoulders in an ominous way, "Are you underestimating short people?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not. Didn't you hear what he said? It's an <em>'even if</em>', Yaku-san."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if Hinata didn't bond with him we couldn't have fought freely. I felt as if I was in heat when I got a nose on his scent," Semi sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>"But seriously Hinata, this is a big step," Suga held his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure it is a bond but it's not gonna last long," he informed with ease. </p><p> </p><p>The six looked at him like he grew four heads.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait what? A bond that isn't forever?!" They chorused.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, I don't know why I knew that. Plus it's not really a bond. I just sealed his scent. Therefore,  I control them along with mine now."</p><p> </p><p>They went into silence</p><p> </p><p>"But how? A bite to the scent gland is immediately a bond," Semi </p><p> </p><p>"It is? Wait I don't really know how or why I did it, I just felt like I should," the redhead shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn that instinct."</p><p> </p><p>"Well if the bond mark fades, I'll have to take you again Akaashi-san, hope you don't mind," Hinata looked at the omega shyly. The seven were awed of how cute he was with blushing cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi shook his head, "I don't mind, plus I don't want to trouble people with my scent,"</p><p> </p><p>"Marry me Hina-chan. Mark me too please," Oikawa held the red head's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa you pervert! Go away from my child!"</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The sun has set.</p><p> </p><p>Thick forest now ahead of them</p><p> </p><p>The eight were dropped off by the carriage driver at a village in Shimafukurou.</p><p> </p><p>"And this, Akaashi, is where we live," Oikawa grinned as he opened his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"But this is the Hunter's forest," he pointed at the thick forest.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like the forest of the three-headed witch?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm."</p><p> </p><p>"The forest of the sinister laugh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep."</p><p> </p><p>"The forest of the goblins?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"That's where you guys live?"</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely, now come along. Those stupid tales aren't true you know."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, the rumored three-headed witch was made when Oikawa, Kaori, and Yahaba went to set up the warding points three years ago. A wandering youngster saw them and spread the rumor," Semi laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"The laugh, I think its because of Oikawa. When he bullies the younger omegas, he usually laughs like a maniac. I heard it from afar before and it does sound sinister," Yaku chortled. Earning a look from Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>"I think the goblin they were talking about was you, Mo-ri-chan," Oikawa sang, the short omega slapped his head</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now. We have to go in," Suga stopped the two.</p><p> </p><p>The eight entered the thick forest.</p><p> </p><p>The Hunter's Forest is a large land in between the kingdoms of the Continent except for Aoba Johsai and Inarizaki. It grows unusually big and thick trees whose leaves were blackish green. People from the continent usually stay away from the forest afraid of the tales made from over centuries. </p><p> </p><p>Even as the kingdoms were at war, never once they tried to settle anything in or near the forest worried that they might wake up sleeping demons in the forest. Myths were of such horror that most people believed them, and those who did not believe entered and never returned, instilling fear in people's hearts to never enter the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Add the fact that its appearance outside was foggy and dark.</p><p> </p><p>But what they didn't know was that at the center of the forest stands an old castle. If they enter the forest the trees start to have a brighter color, the fog clears as they drew to the castle. The trees actually even have flowers and fruits, birds resting atop them. There was life inside the forest, deers and animals that didn't live outside the forest lived there. Some breeds that were not in their nations lived in there.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, they didn't have to worry about water, near the castle was a mountain that had gushing clear falls. Sometimes the omegas would together spend their time at the falls. Do chores there for they built a small hut where they can clean their dishes and wash their clothes. A small wooden bungalow was even beside the river that stemmed from the falls, its water gushing out to Nekoma, Karasuno, and Fukuroudani.</p><p> </p><p>Up in the mountain, they had a shrine and small houses where most omegas spend their heat.</p><p> </p><p>Though how the castle was built in there was a wonder to them. The castle was large, now about more than a hundred omegas lived there. Excluding the primes, Hinata, and Akaashi. Eighty-five percent of the omegas were male and only about twenty of them were female.</p><p> </p><p>Since they cannot fit all the newcomers, they had houses built within Oikawa's radius of the warding point. The primes, their assistants, the right hand of the primes, and those who go out for missions, live in the castle. All of them eat in the large dining hall together.</p><p> </p><p>It was as if the forest was made for them. A perfect place where they can protect each other.</p><p> </p><p>It was like a kingdom of their own.</p><p> </p><p>Upon the fog clearing up, Hinata and Akaashi's eyes sparkled, "Right you were asleep when we got here," Suga chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Birds flew around them as if welcoming. There at the clearing where the houses were, an omega shouted, "They're back!"</p><p> </p><p>Soon the news was passed around, Hanamaki who was at Oikawa's study with his son stood up and went to the gates to welcome the primes.</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle Tooru is back with a new one?" The boy asked Hanamaki as they went through the halls.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Hisao, we have an addition to our family," he turned to the boy. </p><p> </p><p>Hisao smiled wide. And take note that this child is a carbon copy of his mother who is monotonous as well. That shows just how happy they are to save another fellow.</p><p> </p><p>The omegas, living outside the castle, upon laying their eyes on Akaashi were dumbfounded. Frozen at their spots. Looking at his face that seemed to slow down as he closed his eyes, lashes bouncing, hair moving along the wind.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he the new one?"</p><p> </p><p>"Damn he's so pretty!"</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder what herbs he uses to wash his face?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! But he doesn't have a scent?"</p><p> </p><p>"You tell me that? The other kid from before also has no scent."</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder if being scentless means you're freaking gorgeous?"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata only looked down and fiddled his fingers, "You're gorgeous Hinata," Akaashi smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>And this smile almost made those who saw it weak on their knees, their chests thumped.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait what's this? Am I gay for my kind?" And this made Semi laugh.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
"You two are really one of a kind eh?" Kita told them, "Yeah, Hinata is dominant," Yaku loudly announced. The ginger-haired only looked at Yaku, wondering why he had to say that out loud.</p><p> </p><p>"He's dominant?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, I should talk to him!"</p><p> </p><p>"What? I'll go first, he's too cute for you anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"What the heck?" Oikawa pouted, "I've been here for so long and nobody squeals for me like that?" he crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Cause you're narcissistic?" Kita raised a brow at the brunette who only stuck his tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>"But hey Hinata, you've bonded already. What a shame," Semi also announced out loud, earning grunts from the omegas as they passed by.</p><p> </p><p>"Darn, I wonder to who?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, dominant people can have multiple bonds! I shall present myself!"</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi you must fence this boy, he's too attractive to omegas. He's stealing my spotlight," Oikawa massaged his temple and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>The omegas were silenced as the eight entered the gates.</p><p> </p><p>"Did he just say fence?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like fence, make sure no one takes him away from him?"</p><p> </p><p>"You mean they're bonded?" They groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"I just lost my chance to give birth to beautiful beings."</p><p> </p><p>They sighed</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>The moon hollered above</p><p> </p><p>Ninth of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Music and laughs filled the castle.</p><p> </p><p>As the primes were off the castle, the sub-primes prepared for a party at the castle's ballroom. The ballroom was decorated with paper lanterns and colored paper cuts. Floors were hardwood and on the side of the room stood a table with food and sake, the middle of the room had a small short-legged table and two pillows. On the other side were omegas who could play instruments and sing. The ceiling had crystal-like lights, brought from Shiratorizawa. </p><p> A welcome party for Akaashi and Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa upon hearing that they prepared it ahead of time was happy, "What if we couldn't have saved him? The preparation is gonna go to waste you know?" Oikawa told Hanamaki who was in the circle of the primes.</p><p> </p><p>"The Golden Omegas? Fail? And you were there?" Hanamaki stated, "We trust you prime omega of Seijoh," Hanamaki gave him a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Makki you make me cry," Oikawa teared up, "Though if you failed you'll have to cover all the expenses for the food, and oh we'll be ashamed of you too," Hanamaki added, Oikawa grunted.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to succeed or not?!" He said in a squeaky voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now. Akaashi and Hinata have dressed up, they're coming to the hall," Suga reprimanded the two.</p><p> </p><p>And there the sliding paper walls opened revealing Akaashi. The baby owl rested on his shoulders, and the owl wore a golden band at its neck.</p><p> </p><p>He wore a black kimono and a white inner layer, black designed with golden flowers, the colors of Fukuroudani. He wore silver jewelry on his wrists, ears were decorated with also silver drop earrings decorated with yellow stones. Then on his neck was Hinata's collar that complimented his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were highlighted by makeup that Yukie did for him, his irises were now prominent and glistening also brought out by his perfect eyebrows. As he walked with his head high, they could see how perfect his nose and his facial symmetry was. Cheeks naturally painted with roses, and his already red thin lips were covered with a thin film of beeswax. Hair was short and showed his features well. And since he was freshened up from the travel and the scuffle back at the mountains, there his beauty was shown.</p><p> </p><p>He was so natural, like the goddess of nature, a nymph of the woods. No one could take their eyes to how beautiful this Akaashi was. His scent was in the air as Hinata told him that he should let the others know his scent. Hinata released a little of his scent yet the people were overwhelmed already.</p><p> </p><p>As the backside of his kimono was dragged across the wood, he sat on a pillow reserved for him and Hinata. </p><p> </p><p><em>He was too much.</em> A fact registered in their heads.</p><p> </p><p>After he settled down, there Hinata entered. </p><p> </p><p>Like Akaashi, he was freshened up too. His sticky self earlier from blood and sweat was finally off his porcelain-like skin. </p><p> </p><p>He wore a white kimono and inner layer. Contrasting to Akaashi's, who looked damn good in black. Its design were red, gold, and pink flowers. Complimenting his skin and hair. He only wore gold earrings with white stones.</p><p> </p><p>If Akaashi looked so naturally impossible, Hinata didn't look possibly real. </p><p> </p><p>Very light freckles shown across his rosy cheeks, his button-like small pointed nose, his amber eyes that looked glassy who almost looked like there were specks of gold. Hair was now fluffy because of their bath.</p><p> </p><p>His plump red lips were also covered with beeswax. Every time Hinata had closed his eyes they gaped at his also ginger lashes and brows that went well with his nose. Nose went well with his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Like a doll, Hinata walked in, elegantly. He sat beside Akaashi who gave him a soft smile that made him smile too.</p><p> </p><p>And there they watched heaven unfold before them.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi is really something else. Now I understand, true omegas have it hard," Kita breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, Hinata almost has like two personalities don't you think?" Suga said, eyes never leaving the two.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Semi inquired.</p><p> </p><p>"If he's on battle, he looks like a handsome prince. When he's all primmed like this, he looks like a captivating princess," Kenma answered for Suga who just nodded repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Its almost accurately weird when you say that," Oikawa chuckled.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Well, what can I say? He is really something else too, I wonder if that's because he's a foreigner?' </em>Oikawa asked in his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>They resumed the night with food and music, fellow omegas danced with Akaashi and Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>Purposes of parties like these were to introduce newcomers to the people around. They shared names and a few things about themselves. All who danced with them walked away dazed, shock from holding them near registering in their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Even the primes danced with the two. Laughing at each other when one messes commoners dance moves.</p><p> </p><p>Before the night ended, Hinata and Akaashi danced with each other. All the omegas stood there and watched them in awe. Like there were two angels.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, they were bonded but in their heads instilled a protective need for each other. Akaashi needed protection. Hinata found himself in Akaashi's shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi, who has now no family to return to. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata, who has no memories of himself.</p><p> </p><p>But both found a place to belong.</p><p> </p><p>Laughed as they said in their heads</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Please let this be my home.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chap but yeah. AKASHEEE AND HINATUH IS HOME.</p><p>Do you know oftentimes I feel like this world is actually moving on its own? Like it was real? At first, when I thought about this world I thought its gonna be hard to write it. But when I hold my pen and plan, it was as if it was already there. Sometimes I think I'm crazy. When I hold a pen the world moves on its own. ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Do you feel that too? Tell me I'm not crazy //cries//</p><p>But anyways,</p><p>Hope you loved the chapter //mwah// &lt;333</p><p>~Sev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 12: Rice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A man reports, marketplace in Hashibuto, tears.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dark.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost dawn.</p><p> </p><p>The elegant room was lit with crystal lights.</p><p> </p><p>A tall red spiky-haired alpha entered the room. A smile, a grin shown across his face. He wore a tattered black kimono, a chain with a knife at one end hang on his waist.</p><p> </p><p>He was Tendou Satori. A broker, part-time informant to the courts of Shiratorizawa. He and his men do the shady jobs the court doesn't want to do.</p><p> </p><p>He inched two men across the hall. At the back of the two was a purple banner. Where a silvery-white eagle wearing a crown is embroidered.</p><p> </p><p>One man was short and is sitting on a purple chair with gold designs. Hair was now white due to age, round eyes, thick eyebrows, and wrinkled face.</p><p> </p><p>Washijo Tanji, often called as demon king in other nations. Renowned for his tyranny in his kingdom but is actually widely supported by his nation.</p><p> </p><p>The other man standing beside him had olive green hair and eyes, tanned skin. His build almost looked chiseled by gods. His face was straight and emotionless, he has sharp features, angles and shadows highlighted his handsome face.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi, revered as the strongest man across the continent. His power and special sword skills made people cower, made kids either cry or admire him, or others to trust their lands to him.</p><p> </p><p>Both alphas.</p><p> </p><p>"Satori, welcome back," the old man said upon seeing the spiky-haired alpha. Washijo shifted on his seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhhh good day your majesty, Washijo-sama," the spiky red-haired man said and bowed.</p><p> </p><p>"I have good news," he sang and waved two index fingers in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well, speak," the old king motioned a hand for him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"Nohebi wasn't able to take the prince," he grinned. The piece of his news earning a similar grin from the old king.</p><p> </p><p>"And now one of my eyes said that they saw him at a village in Shirofukurou. Saved a true omega," Tendou continued.</p><p> </p><p>"My eye then told me that the prince left Shirofukurou and headed east. He was with a group of omegas, and he witnessed how they left the village some dead transporters."</p><p> </p><p>"How barbaric," Ushijima spoke up in a monotonous voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Wakatoshi-kun, speak for yourself," Tendou teased the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>"And also, another eye of mine told me that people from his nation came to the Continent to look for him. As far as I know, they have asked for audiences in all nations."</p><p> </p><p>"I received a letter from their dutchess and I accepted their request. I'm sure the representative might arrive tomorrow or today," Washijo answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you afraid they might find out, your majesty?" Tendou innocently asked the king.</p><p> </p><p>"I am not afraid, for heavens and the underworld are at my side," the king answered cooly. Tendou snorted, trying to suppress his laugh, "Oh, nothing, nothing your majesty."</p><p> </p><p>"Entering! Ohira Reon, representative of the kingdom of Helios!" A man announced by the door. The three looked at the large doors as they bucked.</p><p> </p><p>Upon the man named Ohira Reon entered, he bowed before the king, "I am honored to be here, your majesty."</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back Reon, I am pleased to know that you have chosen to side with us," Washijo placed his cane atop the man's shoulders. The man only bowed deeper</p><p> </p><p>"For now the representatives are looking around the Continent for the prince, but they won't find him just yet," Reon said.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh what did you do Benkei-san?" Tendou asked him goofily. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me Benkei," he looked at Tendou, "The prince can't remember anything as of now. If we get our hands on him early, we can force him to side with us," Reon implied.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah and as of now he's also being brainwashed by The Golden Omegas, Benkei-san," Tendou snickered at him.</p><p> </p><p>"They're still running?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes. Alive and kicking. Though a few nations are now afraid of them," Ushijima answered.</p><p> </p><p>"It won't be long, besides the people in that group are frail themselves. How can they possibly save him? Killing a few alphas doesn't determine your strength," Washijo said in a disgusted tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Your majesty, remember that they assassinated a prince, you know? A prince?" Tendou said as a matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>"That prince was weak anyway, may their gods have mercy on them," Ushijima spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"So cold Wakatoshi-kun &lt;33," Tendou chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Other nations won't be able to help the representatives thoroughly. Nekoma's king is very stupid and easily blinded by things, pretends that he's tight on his weak sons. Fukuroudani won't assist them, their court is disarrayed as it is. Aoba Johsai only will, if the representatives can propose something big to them. Karasuno has the same heart as well."</p><p> </p><p>"How about Inzarizaki, your majesty?" Reon inquired.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. I forgot how attached their prince was to him," Washijo sighed, "Be careful of Inarizaki."</p><p> </p><p>"For sure Miya Atsumu is now combing the continent," Ushijima said.</p><p> </p><p>"We wait. If you'll have to report to Helios these days, tell them Shiratorizawa is doing a wide-scale search. I'm sure Nohebi is now suffering their suspicions," Washijo grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Make sure those who had a hand in taking the prince won't be caught. If Nohebi realizes that we were not in the same boat since the very beginning, they might tell us on Helios," He added.</p><p> </p><p>The two began to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Well one more thing," the three stopped. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll let him stay with the omegas until winter. Now that he remembers nothing, it'll be hard for him."</p><p> </p><p>"Why grandfather?" Ushijima slightly tilted his head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Winter is the worst season for the sunny prince you see."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Ginger hair sprawled.</p><p> </p><p>All over the white sheets.</p><p> </p><p>Amber eyes squinted when sunlight hit his face. Hinata groggily sat up his futon. He was about to doze off while sitting when a loud knock on the door was heard. Followed by the door sliding open.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata!!" Suga sang and jumped on Hinata, causing both of them to fall back on the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>"Suga-san what happened?" Hinata asked him while rubbing his eyes. Suga looked at him in awe and squeezed the boy into a hug, pressing their cheeks together.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go to Karasuno today!" He said with a smile. Hinata felt very awake with Suga's invitation, stood up and declared, "Let's eat Tomako keke gohun!" </p><p> </p><p>Suga stared at the boy, trying to suppress his laugh, "Its Tamago kake gohan, Hinata," Kenma said by the door.</p><p> </p><p>"You comin' with us Kenma-san?" Hinata asked with sparkling eyes. Kenma looked away and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Just call Kenma, without the -san," he mumbled, "I'm out of Yarrow and Calendula."</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm for medicine huh? Then lets head to Hashibuto*," Suga said and helped Hinata tidy up his room.</p><p> </p><p>The three fixed themselves and bought a pack and some weapons for emergencies. Suga handed Hinata a new coat with a hood. The two also placed scent blockers on themselves. After they were geared up, they headed out to the exit of the forest and passed by a small ricefield that Kita tended to.</p><p> </p><p>"Goin' somewhere?" Kita asked upon seeing the three. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata waved to Akaashi with glee. The latter volunteered to help Kita in the small field they had when they talked last night. Apparently, Akaashi was one of the fieldworkers in their village. Beside him was Kou, the owl, who also was trying to help by cutting stems with its beak.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi-san!!" Hinata laughed as the sun hit him. The people around stopped to look at Hinata's blinding smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata I'm too young to go blind," Kita told him earning a laugh from the omegas.</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to Hashibuto*!" Suga replied to Kita, the two-tone haired nodded, "Take care!"</p><p> </p><p>The three of them passed through the forest, Kenma went ahead to scout if there were people around the exit. </p><p> </p><p>When it was clear the three went on, wearing their hoods above their heads. They walked over two villages before they arrived at the market.</p><p> </p><p>It had a lot of people, Suga and Kenma laughed at Hinata who all sparkly, "So many people!" He said in amazement.</p><p> </p><p>"Come Hinata lets head to the herb shop," Suga held Hinata's hand and pulled him towards them. Kenma took hold of Hinata's other hand.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's eyes kept looked around establishments. Whether it was toys for kids, food, furniture, he gawked at anything. Suga and Kenma kept hold of his hand, while they chuckled at his reactions.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!! Suga-san! What's that round thing? It's like my hair!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's a tangerine Hinata," Suga chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"How about that black bird? Why does it have a wooden cylinder thing at its back?" Hinata pointed at a bird who had a wooden cylinder tied at its back and was caged.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a messenger crow Hinata. Karasuno is the largest producer of trained crows that are responsible for almost all letters in the Continent." Suga explained.</p><p> </p><p>"That's amazing! Fukuroudani is a nation whose emblem is owls right?" Suga nodded, "Why don't they train their owls then?"</p><p> </p><p>Suga laughed, "Partly because crows are smarter in any environment they are at. Plus not all owls are friendly enough to send letters," Hinata made an audible agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma what's that?" Hinata stopped and pointed at a certain store in an alley. It was a large store whose door was a thick black cloth curtain whose designs were orange spirals.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh," Kenma looked at Suga, "That's a dangerous place," Suga answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? The men that come out are happy though," Hinata pointed at a drunk alpha smiling wide. Suga's brows furrowed and he gulped, an action that Kenma saw.</p><p> </p><p>"Just stay away from that place," Kenma pulled the two away from the alley's entrance.</p><p> </p><p>At the furthest corner of the market near a forest, there stood a small hut. Its frames had herbs tied on them. The edge of the roof had hanging plants. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma entered the store to find the plants he needed to make medicines for wounds and other purposes. </p><p> </p><p>The Golden Omegas are actually quite rich, thinking back at how many omegas the forest hosted. All of them eat three meals a day, excluding snacks. The fact that most of them are males who eat a horse, they have larger expenses. Adding all other basic necessities they need, they indeed have money for all their needs and a little luxury, all thanks to the accounting of the sub-primes.</p><p> </p><p>Their jobs covered these expenses. Though when the group first started, they didn't have enough money for what they needed. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll have to wait for a little, she's preparing the plants," Kenma told the two by the door. Suga stood up from the small bench.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go around with Hinata for a bit. Meet us at the food market," he told the pudding haired who nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata followed Suga around, helping him put the things they bought inside the woven packs they had. Suga bought a few ingredients for the kitchen, some paper rolls, and ink.</p><p> </p><p>While Suga was choosing between Lilac and Daphne formulated oils for clothes, Hinata's eyes wandered as he was at Suga's back.</p><p> </p><p>A few stores away was the alley they stopped at earlier, Hinata looked at Suga who was still choosing, brows were close in concentration.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Lilac or Daphne?' </em>Suga chanted in his head.</p><p> </p><p><em>'I'll go check it out a bit. Suga-san looks like he won't be finished for a while,'</em> Hinata said in his head and gripped the pack's straps across his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata walked to the alley's entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Wind blew to his face as he eyed the empty alley. </p><p> </p><p>He felt it, since earlier. Someone was calling him. Pulling him in like a magnet. He brushed off his fear and took steps.</p><p> </p><p>He walked through the alley that felt like it was getting cooler as he went further. He paid it no mind and proceeded to stand before the thick black curtains.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's heart thumped as he reached out for the curtain. Its fabric brushing against his fingers. He swallowed and opened the curtains slightly and peeked inside. Upon parting the curtain, scents filled his nose, he supposed that the curtains could block scents.</p><p> </p><p>There Hinata's eyes widened as he looked at the large room, it had crystal lights that had different colors. It poked colored lights around the room. There was slow music being played by geisha's and maiko's at the corner.</p><p> </p><p>The room had tables, tables of drunk alphas, and the sight of omegas. Omegas.</p><p> </p><p>Male omegas dancing and grinding their damp hips to the men. They wore kimonos that were loosely tied. Showing their smooth chest and legs, they showcased their body. But on their necks were collars.</p><p> </p><p>If they weren't dancing, they were being pounded by alphas as they keened high. If not pounded, they rode the alphas as they moaned loud and sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>It took a moment for him to register what was going on. Shocked, he stumbled in and the curtains closed behind, he covered his mouth with his palm. Remembering what Yaku  said to him before;</p><p> </p><p><em>"But some survived, the others are now working at brothels, some as personal whores of rich old alphas who had a kink for males, and the others are hiding like us...</em> <em>"</em></p><p> </p><p>"Others are now working at brothels..." he whispered as he watched the male omegas. He was inside a brothel.</p><p> </p><p>They had their eyes lidded, obvious forced use of aphrodisiac evident in their moves. Some of them looked teary-eyed, the others were sad, and the others didn't look like their spirits were present.</p><p> </p><p>But Hinata's eyes fell upon a certain omega.</p><p> </p><p>His skin was milky and fair, black silky hair parted in the middle, he danced halfheartedly yet it looked sexually provoking to the alphas. His face was impassive, like he didn't care about what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata backed away to run, only to run into an alpha who looked down on him. He almost yelped in surprise, his instinct for defense went on as he gripped the knife inside his kimono.</p><p> </p><p>"What the *hik* is a kid doing in *hik*?" the man hiccuped and held Hinata's wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"S-sorry mister!" He shrieked and tried to take off the man's grasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, play toys with u-*hik* too!" the man pulled him.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata resisted and pulled back. He went weak of the pheromones of the alphas around who was now curious about the scuffle.</p><p> </p><p>The man was stopped with a soft hand on his shoulder, "Master come play with me instead?" The omega said seductively. The man made a stupid giggle and walked to the table of the omega.</p><p> </p><p>It was the omega earlier whose hair was parted. Hinata's mouth was agape, frozen in the position he was left at. The omega's dark grey eyes gazed him and said emotionlessly, "Go home kid, this is not a safe place," the omega snapped at him and turned away, walking back to the table.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was about to say thank you but strong arms pulled him out of the store. </p><p> </p><p>The person led him out of the alley.</p><p> </p><p>He thought Suga came for him, but he was greeted by a different face.</p><p> </p><p>He had black hair that was also parted in the middle, hair sticking out to the sides. He has fox-like grayish-yellow eyes and thin eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>But his blank face held an expression of worry.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid you okay?" He asked Hinata who absentmindedly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't enter places like that, it isn't safe. Where's your guardian?" He asked, Hinata stopped a little.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Does he think I'm a kid?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He answered in a small voice, "I'm gonna be fine, my guardian will come looking for me here," Hinata pointed his thumb at the tangerine store beside the alley entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, next time don't wander off your companions huh?" The person patted his hooded head.</p><p> </p><p>"Suna!" A voice called out from behind Hinata, the person looked past him and waved at the person who called. Hinata looked to the other man over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be going okay? Take care kid," he smiled at Hinata and walked towards the person who called.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata stood there, still shocked of what he saw,<em> 'Ah, so that's what brothels looked like.'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Hinata!" Suga's voice called, the silver-haired was running to him. Behind him was a Kenma who also looked like he ran around.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata the fuck? Why did you leave my side? I thought I was going to lose you!" Suga flicked Hinata's forehead, placed his palms on his knees and breathed. Kenma followed soon after, slumping his chest all over Suga's shoulders for support. And the two tried to catch their breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't leave my side without permission okay?" Suga pointed at Hinata, using a few ounces of his motherly side.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata held his head low and nodded, "I'm sorry Suga-san," he apologized in a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>Suga sighed and shook his head, "Don't do it again. Now come on, we'll treat you with Tomako keke gohun," the two held Hinata's hand again.</p><p> </p><p>They reached a local food shop that sells rice meals. There Suga ordered a bowl of steaming hot seasoned rice with raw eggs on top. Hinata immediately felt his stomach grumble as he smelled the aroma of the dish. Suga asked the vendor for a spoon.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know why when he took the first bite, water fell to his cheeks. Suga looked in shock at him. Kenma stopped eating.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata are you okay?" Suga asked, worried about the sunshine who didn't know he was crying. Even the vendor stopped when the boy's eyes had tears.</p><p> </p><p>"I-i don't know, the food tasted good I guess?? I don't know," He mumbled, the vendor chuckled and looked at the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"That rice is special kid. It's from the greatest grain producer in the continent, Inarizaki," When Hinata heard the word <em>Inarizaki</em> he didn't know why his eyes prickled again, he looked at the man and set his spoon down.</p><p> </p><p>"This year of harvest they danced to a particular song for the goddess of fertile land in their grand offering. They sang a love poem of the fox god and his lover," the man narrated with dreamy eyes as he wiped wooden bowls.</p><p> </p><p>"They said whoever eats the rice and didn't cry will be blessed of good fortune in love. However, if they cry, the person will have to face trials before they find the one. It's almost like a fortune cookie, isn't it? Though that was what's what Karasuno's astronomer said about Inarizaki's harvest."</p><p> </p><p>"If they don't cry good fortune comes? If they do bad fortune comes? How twisted is that?" Kenma mumbled and took a bite of his food.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry young ones, those were just words of a local astronomer. A person still controls his fate, you still choose if you'll take hardships for love as a journey that'll make you grow."</p><p> </p><p>"You sure do say good things mister," Suga smiled, amazed at the man's smart words.</p><p> </p><p>"Just call me Shimada-san," the man chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"If we're visiting Karasuno again, I want to eat this Tamago kake gohan," Hinata said at the man and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure do!"</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>At the far side of the marketplace.</p><p> </p><p>Two people walked side by side each other, holding their packs.</p><p> </p><p>"Suna who was that kid?" The gray-haired alpha asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know I saw him enter the brothel," the grayish-green eyed answered</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm. Let's go,  Atsumu will kill us if we take too long," he hummed and they walked a little faster.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Looks familiar though,' </em>Osamu said in his head.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hashibuto* - Is a north-western city of Karasuno. Hashibuto is derived from the Japanese name of a crow specie in Japan called 'Large Billed Crow' which in Japanese is 'Hashibutogarasu.'</p><p>Yarrow* and Calendula* - are medicinal plants. Calendulas (Marigolds) are medicinal plants found in Karasuno, particularly the orange-colored ones. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Damn I think my chapters are getting confusing.</p><p> </p><p>Hope you loved it! &lt;3333</p><p> </p><p>~Sev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 13: He'd Be the Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The snakes den, he dives into the past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Short blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>Outfit was colors of black, red, and gold.</p><p> </p><p>Her warm brown eyes eyed the man in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Your majesty, I am pleased to know you accepted our request for an audience," she bowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to Nohebi, Dutchess Yachi Hitoka of Helios," the king greeted her. She smiled and looked intently at the man who had slanted eyes. </p><p> </p><p>King of Nohebi. Yachi couldn't deny the brilliance and sharpness of the king's words. He was quick-witted and of course not afraid to speak up. His subordinates followed and trusted him.</p><p> </p><p>His son who had the same features as he, sat on the throne at his left.</p><p> </p><p>"I am elated to finally see the lands that you, your majesty, always speak of during your visits at the kingdom of Helios," Yachi Hitoka said warmly at the king.</p><p> </p><p>"Please do enjoy what our lands can offer. Now, I'm positive that a tour isn't what you're here for, right?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Well, off to the serious business. Your majesty, as I have said in the letter I sent to you, the kingdom of Helios was attacked by an unknown nation. They have also taken the prince and I am here to ask for your assistance in finding the missing prince."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that all there it is to it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Should there be something else your majesty?" She replied blankly.</p><p> </p><p>"I want your honesty, young one," the man's earlier smiling demeanor changed to a gaze he didn't have before. Yachi smiled upon seeing the true self of the king.</p><p> </p><p>His true self showed. A witty snake.</p><p> </p><p>"In terms of being a serpent. As a king, I am most aware of how these things work. Now tell me what are you doing in my lands? Do not dilly-dally words on me," the king said emotionlessly to her.</p><p> </p><p>"We suspect that the perpetrators of the kidnapping might be from Nohebi," she dropped.</p><p> </p><p>"In what grounds to you hold us accountable of?" the king dared, a sly smile forming across his face.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi didn't speak. It was true, their only proof as of the moment was the direction the ship of the guilty party went, "This is why I didn't want to say it, your majesty," Yachi sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"It's only natural for us to suspect that one of the visitors did it. But for now, finding the prince is the top priority and the perpetrators will be faced later on. We do hope you assist us," Yachi bowed her head.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand the accusations. However, we are not to aid the kingdom of Helios in finding the prince. But we'll be considerate and let you enter our borders."</p><p> </p><p>The king stood up from his throne and walked off the Hall.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi had to push herself all the way outside the castle, it was already dark.</p><p> </p><p>She gripped her hands tight, she wasn't able to ask Nohebi for assistance. As the third-largest nation, it would be hard to cover their lands. </p><p> </p><p>She went to a nearby tavern at a town in Aosdaishou*. She relaxed with Nohebi's famous wine, Habushu, or snake's sake.</p><p> </p><p>After five or so drinks, she placed silver coins over the counter and stood up. She still had to venture for Fukuroudani tomorrow and make sure that they would have their land covered.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to an unmanned alleyway. </p><p> </p><p>Yachi was a wimp back when she was younger, and Hinata would always laugh at her reactions. She became more confident after she took training for the sword. And she was one of the strong women of Helios.</p><p> </p><p>Her spirit almost left her body when someone held her shoulder. In defense, she gripped the person's wrist before smashing him to the ground, the person gave out a pained growl.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn that hurts," the man groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Omygoodness mister are you okay? I'm sorry!" Yachi kneeled before the man who painfully chuckled</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine. I'm sorry for startling you," the man brushed the dust of his kimono as he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, I came after you when I heard the king rejected you."</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh why?" He helped her stand up.</p><p> </p><p>"I came to help."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, who are you?" Yachi asked and backed away warily.</p><p> </p><p>"Just call me Ennoshita-san."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Sun above houses.</p><p> </p><p>Sound of carriage wheels stopping.</p><p> </p><p>The cart parked in front of a villa.</p><p> </p><p>"What took 'ye so long 'Samu?" A blonde-haired alpha complained at the two. It was midday, and the two left a day earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up yer prince arse 'Tsumu. We had to buy some stuff,  Hashibuto is fairly far from Karasufuuchou* don't ya think?" the grey-haired alpha clucked at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that. I was just alone," Atsumu mumbled the last part, placed his arms across his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop being a worrywart, I'm pretty sure Shouyou's in good condition," Osamu grunted as he dropped the last pack.</p><p> </p><p>"And if he's not? I wouldn't know what to do anymore 'Samu. You know Shouyou's been kept safe for a reason."</p><p> </p><p>Osamu sighed and sat beside his twin by the wooden edge, "You know yer pretty lucky that you had a chance to tell 'em your feelings," He began and stared at the cloudy sky.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, Its dramatic 'Samu time," he gasped, earning a slap at the head from his twin.</p><p> </p><p>"You know its true," he paused and looked at the skies again, "I know I've never told you about it 'cuz you basically know everything about me."</p><p> </p><p>"But when he just suddenly left, I didn't know what to do. Like you now."</p><p> </p><p>"He never came back at Yinhu*,  the fields, nor the shrine. The shrine had a hard time finding someone suitable to replace him. Good thing that Suna was there to take over offering dances since he left. When I tried looking for him, it seemed like he never wanted to be found. Then I heard from father and mother that he was banished for presenting as an omega."</p><p> </p><p>"Thought it was unfair, I wanted to punch those shrine priests for sayin' that a male omega was a disgrace to the offerings. He..." he paused and breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>"He was beautiful, very, as he danced. When he moves with bells or blades. You know that cuz I knew you liked him too."</p><p> </p><p>"I really loved him..." Osamu trailed.</p><p> </p><p>"Too much that I still feel pain here," He pointed at his chest. Then pointed at Atsumu's.</p><p> </p><p>"But you, ya had something to hold on to. Shouyou told ya he loves you didn't he? At least give respect and believe his feelings 'Tsumu."</p><p> </p><p>"I envy you, ya know? Man up."</p><p> </p><p>Osamu gave a loud slap at his brother's back, stood up and went inside the house. Leaving a spaced out Atsumu. His brother was right, he's lucky that at least he has something to hold on from Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the sunny skies again, remembering how he and Shouyou first met. How come a shitty mouthed prince met the sun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou wasn't Atsumu's first love. </p><p> </p><p>He found the beat of his heart when he was fourteen as he first laid his eyes upon a two-tone haired priestess of the largest shrine in Inarizaki. Dancing like waters and moving with passion like fire, it had him by just the single swing of his blade. He had to look at his twin then, and when he saw his brother's eyes, he immediately knew he had to give way.</p><p> </p><p>Him, giving up didn't mean his feelings changed. The twins became friends with the two-tone haired. Spending happy two more years together, until the day came the two-tone suddenly left. No traces or notices.</p><p> </p><p>His often passive brother, cried. He thought it was deplorable for him to feel like that. Though he didn't know that he was hurting too as his chest tightened.</p><p> </p><p>He told his brother that he was pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>"If 'yer an alpha whose lover is gone what would 'ye do huh?" His brother asked him, mad. The other gripped his kimono's neckline hard.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down stupid! If he's missin', then look for 'em!" He shouted at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know anything!"</p><p> </p><p>He wished he knew.</p><p> </p><p>Sun high up in the sky, a week after the fifth month of the year started.</p><p> </p><p>His mother suddenly received a letter from a neighboring nation to the south. They were a little shaken, unaware that they had a neighbor. And this neighbor particularly invited them for their son's fifteenth name day. </p><p> </p><p>Why now? All this time, why now?</p><p> </p><p>The royal family decided to go, headed south of the continent, and arrived exactly at sunset to be greeted by an amazing place. They planned to arrive a day before the party.</p><p> </p><p>Helios was the nation's name, its castle looked like it was in heaven as it stood in the middle of the whole land,  atop and in between two mountains. Walls were white,  golden-red dome-shaped roofs. Very different from the pointed roof styles of the Continent.</p><p> </p><p>Even as they drew nearer to the port.  The golden frames of the castle, its stained glass windows, and the waters glistened along with the sun. It was entirely something else they've ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>The twins were silent for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>The people were also peculiar, people with different skin colors, hair colors. Everything the Continent didn't have. The people didn't wear kimonos, they wore clothes fitted to their bottoms and torsos. Atsumu looked at his garments.</p><p> </p><p>"Sweet, I want to try their clothes," Atsumu licked his lips.</p><p> </p><p>The personnel of the castle picked them up from the port, the people were friendly and always smiling, releasing warm and welcoming scents. They loaded the family's stuff on a peculiarly looking carriage. </p><p> </p><p> Atsumu's eyes traveled to the shore where two large ships were docked. A familiar purple banner with a silver eagle embroidery, and a green banner whose embroidery was of a snake.</p><p> </p><p>Shiratorizawa and Nohebi.</p><p> </p><p>Upon riding the fancy carriage of Helios, their mother almost squeaked in amazement inside the moving carriage.</p><p> </p><p>"This place is absurd! I didn't know they existed!" Atsumu exclaimed, his brother nodded, "Totally different from the Continent."</p><p> </p><p>"Everything is almost gold here," The king mumbled. And touched the glass window of the carriage, "How strange," he knocked on the glass.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen the carriage? It's white and its outlines are gold and rubies!"</p><p> </p><p>"Mother, Father. Stop acting like country hicks. Even Shiratorizawa would mock us if they see us like this," Osamu advised.</p><p> </p><p>The king and queen sat properly as the carriage arrived at the gates of the castle. Upon exiting the carriage, the four royals' eyes skimmed the outer area of the palace.</p><p> </p><p>Up closer the details were intricate, the white walls from afar now had a few lines that added to its exquisite structure. The brownish-red roofs looked like they were lined with a very very thin layer of flaked gold. </p><p> </p><p>Their courtyard had yellow petaled flowers that looked like the sun. At the middle stood a large fountain whose sprinkling water was almost sparkling. They knew everything was man-made, but everything looked impossibly crafted for them.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering the doors their eyes marveled the inner structure of the palace. Their crystal lights had shaped glass around them, the floor was marble and so were the pillars. And there was like a thick red shaggy cloth atop the marble floor where they step on.  Their doors weren't being slid like back at the continent, doors were attached to the wall and were opened by a push.</p><p> </p><p>The castle servants led them to their separate quarters. Atsumu looked at the large fluffy-looking white bed that had a thick layer. Back in the continent, commoners sleep on futons, while nobles and royals sleep on a curtained bed. The bed was elevated from the floor by wood and there was a layer of sheets atop them, two rectangular pillows. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu plopped down the bed, its warmth and fluffy comfort made him grin.</p><p> </p><p>He could sleep on that every day.</p><p> </p><p>A servant then knocked and escorted him to the baths, there were two baths there. One had a springlike pool which the Continent also had, but his eyes wandered to the round metal with small holes attached to the wall. The male servant turned the knob below it, the water hitting Atsumu's face made him yelp in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>The servant shrieked and apologized.</p><p> </p><p>Water was coming out on its own by the metal. The servant told him that the bath water from the wall is controlled by the knob. The servant left him with a few vials of oils and herb packets.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was done and satisfied with his bath, he stepped out with a white shaggy cloth covering his waist. The servant led him back to his quarters and  asked;</p><p> </p><p>"What would you prefer your change of clothes?" the man asked. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to try your nation's clothing," he demanded, the man nodded and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>He helped him wear the clothes that surprisingly wasn't easy to wear as well. He wore a white sewn cloth at his lower half.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you call this thing?" He asked and pointed at the red cloth loose at his thighs and legs.</p><p> </p><p>"Trousers sir."</p><p> </p><p>The man then helped him wear a red long-sleeved cloth also loose fitted to his torso. And topped it with a white dress like cloth tied with a black belt around his waist</p><p> </p><p>"These?" He asked and raised a sleeve </p><p> </p><p>"Tunic sir."</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu gave a shrugged nod and the man finished his outfit with a dark brown leg length boots before leaving. He looked at himself through the mirror as he posed for himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop that 'Tsumu," His brother peeked through the door, also wearing the same colors as his but his tunic was longer and his belt was white.</p><p> </p><p>"The servant told me we are to head for the hall of dinner with the king and queens."</p><p> </p><p>"Does this mean we'll have to sit with Shiratorizawa and Nohebi princes?" his brother gave a nod, which made him grunt. </p><p> </p><p>The two traveled to the hall with a servant escorting them. They entered another fancy place, their table was long and had flowers on vases at the table. Tablewares for others were sets of knives and forks, while for the visitors they had prepared a set of their respective tablewares.</p><p> </p><p>The twins saw the already seated princes, Ushijima Wakatoshi, who was wearing a black tunic and red trousers. While the Nohebian prince wore a kimono instead.</p><p> </p><p>After they were all in the dining hall, a door by the corner bucked, three people with peculiarly ginger hair that looked like flames sat by the head of the table. Atsumu presumed that it was the king and his family so he bowed to their direction first before settling down.</p><p> </p><p>"Akio where is your son?" A gray-haired king asked, it was Washijo Tanji.</p><p> </p><p>"I apologize, my son won't be able to join us in dinner," the king sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"He was too excited of the visitors, earlier this day he injured himself," the king explained.</p><p> </p><p>"But this beautiful lady beside me is Natsu, the crown princess of Helios," the king motioned to an orange-haired girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm? According to our chats earlier, this son of yours is the eldest, isn't he? Why didn't he take the crown? Is he incapable or something else?" The king of Nohebi pushed.</p><p> </p><p>"He's a special case, though he is very capable to take over the throne," the king clapped his hands.</p><p> </p><p class="">"Now our guests, we can have the talks later. Let us not let the food wait shall we?" As the king talked, servants placed varieties of food in the middle of the table. </p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The night ended with Atsumu's stomach full of different flavors. He slept soundly against the mattress of the bed and stirred when he heard people bustling outside.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Atsumu opened his eyes and looked through the window. He realized that he had slept in and immediately jumped off the bed to prepare. The servants told him before bed last night that they must prepare early for the party.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">It was the fifteenth name day of Helios' prince. The party would be at night.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Atsumu walked off the room wearing a new set of clothing, it was mainly white. Had a red sash and gold details. He was planning to look for his family. </p><p class=""> </p><p class="">He felt like a royal himself as he walked cooly across the red-carpeted floors of the castle. Even looked up to admire the high ceilings and the number of details it had.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Across the hallway, he saw several familiar figures and decided to call on his brother's name, </p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"'Samu--mph!"</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">A small strong force pulled him and pinned him to the wall and covered his mouth. His eyes widened both at the sight of the person and his actions. He gripped the cloth on the waistline of the person's tunic. Same color as his but more elaborate.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The small strong force was a scentless boy.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Atsumu was silently admiring the person who had flaming hair. As the midday sun shone through the glass, brightening the look on the boy's face. His hair seemed like fire too.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Time seemed to stop.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">His eyes were beautiful. Like amber sparkling with the sun, round and glassy, and was complemented by his lashes and softly shaped brows that had the same color as his hair. Skin was soft and smooth, closely he saw light specks on his cheeks. His lips were plump and shiny, his nose was small and pointed.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">He was the most beautiful person he's ever met. </p><p class=""> </p><p class="">He stared at the boy with wide eyes as the latter peeked in the hallway.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">At that moment he found his heartbeat again.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Louder, like a rumble, a shout.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">His insides squirmed and flipped.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Not just like butterflies or rats trapped in.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Like there were millions of fireworks waiting to burst in him.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Shouyou wasn't his first love,</p><p class=""> </p><p> </p><p>But at that moment,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He knew he'd be the last.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><hr/><p class=""> </p><p>Aodaishou*- The capital City of Nohebi where the castle stands. Aodaishou is a snake specie in Japan; <em>'Japanese rat snake.' </em></p><p>Habushu - a Japanese sake made from snakes. (I don't know the process though.)</p><p>Karasufuucho* - Is a south-western city of Karasuno. Karasufuchou is derived from the Japanese name of a crow specie called<em> 'Paradise Crow'</em> which in Japanese is <em>Karasufuuchou.</em></p><p class="">Akio* - means: bright man, manly, hero.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">----</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">So this art here by <a href="https://www.instagram.com/naiivu/"><span class="u"><b>naiivu</b></span> </a>(instagram: <a href="https://www.instagram.com/naiivu/">https://www.instagram.com/naiivu/ </a>) was my atsuhina story inspiration wieeeee!!!!</p><p class="">The concept of Hinata coming from another nation was because of this!! beautiful!! art!! right!! here!! Sht I went weak.</p><p class=""> </p><p>
  
</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Kagehina shippers! Do not fret for King Tobio will come soon. I just needed to arrange the plot of their meet-up. I'm so excited to write Tobiiiiiiiiii!!!</p><p class="">Hope you loved this shitty unedited chapter &lt;333</p><p class="">~ Sev</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The castles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>UwU</p><p> </p><p>Ever wondered what would the castles look like???</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Disclaimer!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>None of these images are of the author's work. The following images are subject as an inspiration for the book. </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>CASTLE STYLE OF HELIOS:</b> </span>
</p><p>(I cried when I found these two pictures. They aren't the same but hey, the idea is there isn't it? These are what came close to my imagination //HAHHAHAHAHA//)</p><p> </p><p class="">
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The castle (At sunset)</p><p class="">
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next ones are used as inspiration.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">NEKOMA:</span> </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The lake</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>View of Okamine (From the castle: winter)</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>View of Okamine (From castle: non-winter days)</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Lake (pt. 2)</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shrine Up the Mountains</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>KARASUNO:</b> </span>
</p><p>The Castle</p><p>
  
</p><p>(The red moon looks sooooo Karasuno-ish)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Castle (Left wing)</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Castle (Morning)</p><p class="">
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>INARIZAKI:</b> </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>First Castle (Yinhu)</p><p>
  
</p><p>(Now that's some serious architecture there)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Second Castle (Baihu)</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Second Castle (Baihu: night)</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Aoba Johsai:</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p class="">(This is where I got the idea of the beauty of the castle. IF THERE WAS ONLY A JAPANESE VERSION OF THIS ARGH. This totally fits Aoba  &gt;////&lt;)</p><p> </p><p>Seijoh</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">NOHEBI:</span> </b>
</p><p>The castle</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">SHIRATORIZAWA:</span> </b>
</p><p>The Castle</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>FUKUROUDANI:</b> </span>
</p><p>I CANT FIND A CASTLE THAT HAS FUKUROUDANI'S COLORS! That's almost basically why I haven't made a chapter of a representative there &gt;_&lt;. ( &lt;-- Looks like Suga.) If I found one I'll post it here, or if you do tell me plsss &gt;.&lt;</p><p>I wasn't able to find cause I was looking for one with a roof like this: </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>My heart throbs when I see the castles. It feels like they actually live there //HAHAHAHAHA//</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 14: Who?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shadow prince, suppressing, Oikawa is a stalker.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Deep as oceans.</p><p> </p><p>Dark hair.</p><p> </p><p>Smoothly falling down to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He was wearing a dark blue tsumugi, white haori, and a black hakama. On his head rested a black headpiece with the royal family's emblem of a three-legged crow.</p><p> </p><p>His irises were focused on the book he had in hand. His face was relaxed. Only to switch to an irritated one when a knock on his door was heard, "I do not want any visitors," He replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Your highness, your father is here," A man announced by the door. </p><p> </p><p>Someone stepped in, a man who had the same hair like his, sporting a face with a neutral emotion as he does. Behind him was his right-hand man. </p><p> </p><p>He was used to it.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you need from me?" He closed his book, settled it down the table and looked at the man.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a few concerns Tobio," his father began, "Why did you decline your dinner with that noble omega?" the man asked pressing his anger at every word.</p><p> </p><p>"As I have always told you, I do not plan to get wed. I can be a king without a queen," he answered, trying to irritate the man.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure you can, but that's not the concern here," his father exhaled, "You need future heirs, choosing a suitable bride as early as now will be beneficial for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Arrange dinners for me all you want. I know I'm being rude to the nobles, but who cares? I'll go if I <em>want </em>to," He picked up his book again.</p><p> </p><p>The man composed himself, "Tobio I don't understand why you are not interested in omegas this much."</p><p> </p><p>"What about them is beneficial in the royal court? Tell me," he dropped his book and motioned his father to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I said earlier you need heirs--"</p><p> </p><p>"I can produce with anyone anytime, sleep with concubines, but I do not wish to be bonded," he interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>"You need a helper in leading Karasu--"</p><p> </p><p>"I do? Then tell me what can they aid me with? I can lead Karasuno on my own and you know that," the old man fell silent for what his son said was true.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll personally advise the king to not hand the crown unless you're married," the man declared. Tobio stood up abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't dare obstruct the throne and provoke me," he said emotionlessly. Eyes speaking how seething he was inside.</p><p> </p><p>"I simply do not want a partner," he exhaled and seated again.</p><p> </p><p>"Gambling with me by being stubborn huh?" his father smirked, "If you're not interested in them, I'll find one suitable for your taste."</p><p> </p><p>Tobio furrowed his eyebrows as his father's back turned from him. When the doors closed he shook his head and read again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Father and his antics again.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In the hall, his father stopped walking, "Find the most appealing and accomodating omega you could find. I can feel that my son is straying <em>that way</em>."</p><p> </p><p>His right man upon realizing his words nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Find the most appealing and accomodating it is."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Soft breeze.</p><p> </p><p>Hair moving along the wind.</p><p> </p><p>Two people sitting in a small house in the mountains.</p><p> </p><p>"You get it Akaashi-san?" Hinata asked after everything he said.</p><p> </p><p>Days had passed since the primes returned from Shirofukurou. So far the two have been cozy around the castle and felt livelier than they ever did before.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi helped around the fields and helped to prepare food for every meal. He was already close with the omegas in the castle, especially of those from Fukuroudani. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata on the other hand was an errand boy. He always strolls around the castle to help anyone. This resulting in him being a talk of the town and the victim of the fantasies of the omegas. Whenever he helps around, the omegas always hug or squeeze his cheeks. It was a good thing that Akaashi and Kenma always saved him from prying hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, I still don't get how you do it," Akaashi furrowed his brows.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't explain it either, it's just like holding back something inside you. If I could remember, in the past I also do image training to hold my scent in."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah!" He clapped his hands, "I remember that the primes told me before; In order to not cower over pheromones, they channeled different thoughts. Now, their omegan sides are used to the smell of alpha's distressed scent that it made their senses almost immune to them."</p><p> </p><p>"If I'm going to co-relate suppressing and holding back submission to alpha pheromone. One thing you need the most is to think <em>'why should you do it?'</em> If you have done that, practice these thoughts in any situation. Later on, you'll get used to suppressing like breathing itself," Hinata explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I need to suppress my scent cause its bothersome to others," he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay try to think about that," Hinata released an eighth of Akaashi's scent.</p><p> </p><p>He concentrated and thought about the words deeply.</p><p> </p><p>"Think harder Akaashi-san," Hinata said from across him.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to suppress my scent cause its bothersome to others," he mumbled again and again.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi-san, I think its best if you use a cause. Like<em>'Why should you do it?'</em>, not just the reason," Hinata spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi inhaled. He remembered the reason why he asked Hinata in the first place to teach him how to suppress his scent.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to suppress my scent for the safety of others."</p><p> </p><p>And there the scent disappeared in the air, He opened his eyes to a smiling Hinata. He unconsciously smiled as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Woah, I did it," his eyes were wide. He then wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead due to intense concentration. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Good job Akaashi-san! Now try suppressing a fourth of it," He groaned and fell on his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Seems like you're having fun," a small voice said from the outside of the house, there stood a smiling pudding-haired omega.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma! Akaashi-san can now suppress an eighth of his scent!" Hinata flailed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma held back a smile on the sight of a Hinata babbling everything he said to Akaashi. He knows Hinata was teaching the true omega how to suppress his scent. Oikawa decided that Akaashi won't be allowed out of the forest if he can't control his scent on his own. And Hinata, being a devoted teacher, was so happy with the achievement they had. </p><p> </p><p>He sat beside the redhead on the wooden edge of the house, "Though still even I can't understand how the heck everything you do works. I came by to observe."</p><p> </p><p>Day by day, the pudding-haired omega was a spectator of their lessons. Both parties trying to learn more about their kind. Kenma, being a naturally curious person he is, latched to Hinata and waited for him to do something new again.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to try it?" Hinata asked with sparkling eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I can?" </p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded, "Though I'll have to bond with you so I could help you." he added.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh..." Kenma looked away. Blushing at the thought that he has to bond with Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he knew it was just temporary. Still, it's <em>Hinata</em>, marking him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm good with it," he complied by baring his neck before Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata inched him, and boy did Kenma feel so nervous.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What are you getting flustered for? It's just a temporary bond.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi chuckled at how Kenma was reacting, cheeks were tinting pink, "I'll make the bite shallow so that it can fade faster," Hinata breathed on his neck, making him shiver.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata licked the scent gland first, softening and easing the muscles on his skin. Kenma had to hold back his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata opened his mouth and positioned his teeth before the gland, there Kenma froze when his teeth were grazing his skin. His omegan side squirmed in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata bit the scent gland. Saying that he'll bite him shallowly didn't mean it'll be less painful. Kenma gave off a small high pitched squeak. And there he felt the wind blew on him hard at the face. He felt connected to Hinata and felt something else he couldn't put a finger on.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata finished the bite with languid laps, he looked at Kenma who was still surprised by what happened.</p><p> </p><p>"So this is what bonding feels like," he mumbled, earning a chuckle from Hinata, "Though I think actual permanent bonds feel closer than what you feel now," Hinata thumbed the mark.</p><p> </p><p>"So how does this bond of yours work Hinata? Can others do it too? You told us before that you were submissive." Kenma queried the ginger-haired who was now seated properly, "But being able to bond with omegas means that you're dominant. I'm really confused," the pudding-haired ruffled his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure either. Like I have said before, I just feel like I could do it. I don't know why or how," He sighed and looked at Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I wouldn't know anything, commoners don't have much access to books than those of higher status. Plus, I'm confused about my situation myself," Akaashi raised his hands in the air.</p><p> </p><p>The primes explained his situation to him after the party days ago. It was the same day Suga, Kenma, and Hinata went to Hashibuto. They only explained to him the dynamics of male omegas but weren't able to elaborate on what were true omegas.</p><p> </p><p>"But hey I really want to know more about this thing about me Kenma, true omegas? How's that different from any other omegas?" Akaashi asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We are not sure of anything proven as of now. We can infer to the legends written, but a factual basis still is different."</p><p> </p><p>"Over a few pieces of research I had, I tried to come up with reasons on their profiles. I can say that what  differentiates a submissive omega to a true omega are their conceiving abilities, scent, the relation of appearance to being a true omega, and an unproven different bonding process."</p><p> </p><p>"In terms of conceiving children, true omegas don't need a trial stage. The second they slept with someone, their body responds immediately. During intercourse, the fertility of their bodies multiplies drastically. Basically, its a no escape for them. That's why if ever you were sent to a brothel Akaashi-san, you'll have kids now."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi shivered.</p><p> </p><p>"Scent. And I have proven this point because of you Akaashi-san. I have observed through the books I have read that a true omega's scent has a very wide radius. The strength of the scent itself is a feat of its own, the books say that the scent has a capability to weaken the pheromones of others around them. This means that the people who smell the scent will become dependent on it, their bodies will be very responsive and sexually aroused to the scent. Creating an aphrodisiac effect."</p><p> </p><p>"In other books that I've read as well, they say that when their scent mixes with their mates after bonding, the other party's scent will become stronger too. Partly I think because an alpha's natural instinct to protect and them knowing that their mate's scent is strong will push them to strengthen their own. A bond with a true omega can influence their mate's alpha side, said that they will become stronger and their presence will relatively be powerful."</p><p> </p><p>"Structure of their body and their unique appearances. In other books I've read they were revered as gods, right? Partly because their appearance is otherworldly and unbelievable to common eyes. I inferred that they are beautiful because of their pheromones. As a true omega, like our first point about conceiving, their body is made almost as if it was for reproducing alone. And for their body to accomplish this, their pheromones affect their bodies. Creating cells that improve their looks, even their scents are affected by their pheromones. Meaning to attract alphas, they must look more alluring, and their body does this job on its own."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata and Akaashi were staring at him, making him stop, "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dang, Kenma so smart," Akaashi breathed.</p><p> </p><p>"Right! Right! You're so cool Kenma!" He smiled softly when Hinata praised him.</p><p> </p><p>"How were you able to know all that?! So cool!" the pudding-head scratched his nape.</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno, I read many books about true omega legends and tried to theorize a few things with alchemy."</p><p> </p><p>"What's alchemy? Is that food?" the two omegas laughed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Its the study of humans, sub-genders, plants, animals, and many other things," Akaashi replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Nyeh? Kenma is the only one who enjoys that," Hinata pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Its because it's interesting. But you're more interesting you know?" Kenma blurted.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma stopped with his words, Akaashi snorted from Hinata's side, "Eh? Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's right Hinata, you're <em>interesting </em>you know?" Akaashi said as he sniggered at the pudding-head.</p><p> </p><p>"Well were curious about where you're from. How can you make bonds despite being submissive? Where did you learn things that show as of now as instinct?"</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to your memories? What's with your scent? Who are you? Why are you on the continent?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's a long list of questions waiting to be answered Hinata," he eyed the redhead who squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to know the same," Hinata's eyes cascaded down the hardwood floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Ever since I came here I hear stories of everyone. Everyone has something inspiring to share," He smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>"But when they ask <em>'What about you?'</em>, I stop and think again. <em>'Who was I?'</em>"</p><p> </p><p>The two fell silent. It was the first time,</p><p> </p><p>The first time they saw how the sun smiled bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Brunette hair.</p><p> </p><p>Standing behind the wooden doors.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa ruffled his hair and left the place he was standing at earlier. Before he could take two steps, a silver-haired omega greeted him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" Suga eyed him, "What's this? Eavesdropping, Oikawa?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," the brunette looked away and began to walk down the mountain. Suga followed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Suga sighed, "Don't worry about Hinata. I know we still basically don't know anything about him, but I'm sure he's a good kid."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not him I'm wary of," Oikawa said with a serious tone. Suga stopped his mouth and listened first.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma's right, we do not know where he's from or why he's here. But what I want to know the most is that..." Oikawa trailed.</p><p> </p><p>"Him losing his memories, being shipped to the Continent, add his peculiar identity," he counted with his fingers, "Everything about him either ranging from less to too much."</p><p> </p><p>"It screams a mute chaos."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What we should be careful of, are the people who brought him here."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I THINK ITS SHORT! So our handsome Kags appeared. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Skip this if u don't give a damn)</p><p>BUT I JUST WANNA SAY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!</p><p>        </p><p>I AM SO HAPPY WHAT THEBAHAJSJAKJAJQQJQ</p><p>It's only been two weeks since I published Golden Omegas and I have reached 3K READS!!!!! I'M HAPPY WTF THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I REACHED 3K AND HAD OVER A HUNDRED COMMENT AND VOTES IN ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (and the first time I reached 13 chapters too NYAHAHAHA)</p><p>AND SEEING THE VOTES AND COMMENTS MYGHAD! IM SO HAPPY WANNA WRITE TWENTY CHAPTERS OR SMTHN!</p><p> </p><p>AND 5K HITS IN AO3?!!! HOLEH SHIETH! I WANNA CRY BUCKETS</p><p>        </p><p><br/>
LOVE. YOU. ALL.</p><p> </p><p>~~ SEV ♡♡♡♡♡♡</p><p> </p><p>Fun fact: when I can't write dialogues I either stare at Haikyuu's beautiful-handsome-amazing-awesome-curse generating-panty(or anything that can drop)dropping--bois' smile OR re-read comments and POOF I have strength again.</p><p> </p><p>PEACE!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 15: Be Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He is sent to Mori, two cats meet at Tsushima, one time in a month Oikawa becomes extra stupidly emotional.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was evening.</p><p> </p><p>But the alley is particularly dark.</p><p> </p><p>Soft whimpers were heard from a store.</p><p> </p><p>Black hair his kimono hanging loose on his shoulders. The man's hand traveled to his waist. He didn't complain. He didn't submit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Ah, it's the usual.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He whispered in his head, closing his eyes when the man began to sniff against his collar, "You're gorgeous as always," the man said against his bare chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Woi, get off," A woman came and hit the alpha with her stick, "Store hours are over," she shooed and pushed the alpha out of the curtain. </p><p> </p><p>"But you are open twenty-four hours!" the woman hit her stick at the signboard with a thwack and raised her brow at the alpha, "Can't you see? Says we'll close at evening doesn't it? Now go home to your family bastard!" She shouted and motioned to hit the alpha who ran away already.</p><p> </p><p>She slid the door close and faced the omegas, "I want all of you to dress up, someone's coming over<em>,</em>" she said and walked over to her study in the brothel.</p><p> </p><p>The omegas bowed down and went to the room where they all sleep and keep their things for their job. They began cleaning all residues of their work and scrubbed each other clean.</p><p> </p><p>But he wasn't with them. At a corner he was bathing himself, he scrubbed his own back and his hair. Once finished he went out without waiting for the others and began to fix himself.</p><p> </p><p>"He's so indifferent isn't he?"</p><p> </p><p>He applied oil for his skin and scent, wore an elaborate kimono tied loosely, dabbed a rose color on his lips made from berries. Once finished he stood at the elevated area of the brothel.</p><p> </p><p>A good thirty minutes later the other omegas were finished and so they all lined up. A small raggy boy, the brothel's errand boy, came in and knocked at the woman's study.</p><p> </p><p>"Madame, the man is here," the boy said to the door, a few noises were heard at the door and the woman came out, looking at the omegas first and said, "Good."</p><p> </p><p>She turned to the door and  wore a very sweet smile before coming out to greet the man, "Yusuke!" She greeted the alpha who scratched his bleached blonde hair, "It's Takinoue to you. Don't call me by my first name," he chuckled</p><p> </p><p>"What brings you here? You only told me you're coming over to choose."</p><p> </p><p>"I already went over to a few brothels, but couldn't find what the master wishes," he began</p><p> </p><p>"So show me the best ones. He told me to bring the most appealing and accomodating," he answered and sat down the nearest chair in front the omegas, "I didn't know the master Kageyama would swerve <em>that </em>way," the woman shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not for him, it's for his <em>highness</em>," upon hearing the words the woman gawked, the omegas gasped and started whispering to each other.</p><p> </p><p>"The prince?!" she cried and held her head, "But why at a brothel? And a male omega at that?!" She unbelievably asked.</p><p> </p><p>"The prince is very picky you see, doesn't appear when arranged a stroll or dinners with noble omegas. The master assumes that he goes <em>that </em>way," the woman, still wide-eyed looked at the omegas whose faces were excited, "Well isn't it the luckiest day for you all?"</p><p> </p><p>The woman began introducing the omegas to him. Saying their family names and their personality at work. Takinoue looked carefully at all of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, too skinny."</p><p> </p><p>"Too gloomy."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you feed them?</p><p> </p><p>"Too much face enhancement."</p><p> </p><p>"Boy, don't overuse perfume."</p><p> </p><p>"Too simple."</p><p> </p><p>He commented on each, and every time he turned down an omega, their faces would contort to a disappointed look. </p><p> </p><p>It was a half shot to freedom after all.</p><p> </p><p>They already looked through eight omegas when the woman complained, "Takinoue, why are you so picky?" he shook his head and raised a finger, "If the prince doesn't like the omega and ignores them, the master will tell the king to not give him the throne. Which is most likely to happen if I half-ass this."</p><p> </p><p>"His majesty must've had it hard hm? I mean losing his two only sons is just ironic. Now they have to hand the throne to House Kageyama," she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"You said it. He might be able to produce a son again, but sadly his wives are already unable to carry children."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not remarry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Madame, it's already traumatic to lose two sons as it is. And since Prince Tobio showed his prodigious intellect  in the royal courts at a very young age, I'm pretty sure he decided it was best to give the throne to House Kageyama," he clapped his hand, "Now let's wrap this up."</p><p> </p><p>The woman motioned the last omega to come upfront, Takinoue hummed as he skimmed him from head to toe.</p><p> </p><p>"I see," He paused and sat down, "He's exceptional. Is he responsive?" Takinoue inquired.</p><p> </p><p>"He's the best here, alphas return here because of him. He's responsive and really good at what he does," Takinoue hummed and motioned her to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"You said earlier to bring an appealing and accomodating one? He's my chicken. He adjusts his work to an alpha's liking, not a wonder they came back for him. He doesn't speak much but his communicating skills are good."</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect," Takinoue clapped his hand, "Huh?" the woman made a sound of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"The prince doesn't like noisy things, he's what I'm looking for," he pulled a paper from inside his kimono, "I'll come by these days for the payment, I'll already take him to Mori* and introduce him to the Master. The earlier the better," he handed the paper.</p><p> </p><p>The woman grinned and held his shoulders, "Be good to the prince hm?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded to the woman. The brothel's errand boy came out of their room carrying a small tied cloth where a few belonging of his were stored. He came over to the man who was at the door.</p><p> </p><p>They walked out of the alley where a carriage was parked. They entered the carriage and the cart moved.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be tense," Takinoue chuckled at him, "Yes sir."</p><p> </p><p>"The prince is only hostile to what he doesn't like, but he's kind. You'll be fine," Takinoue assured him. He clucked his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, what was your name?" Takinoue asked.</p><p> </p><p>"   "</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be fine don't worry."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Morning light shining.</p><p> </p><p>Busy streets.</p><p> </p><p>Tsushima, the trade center of rare items in the continent.</p><p> </p><p>Three tall men walked around. A rooster haired, silver-haired, a brown spiky-haired.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo-nii, what are doing here at Tsushima?" Inuoka asked, beside him was a Lev yawning and dragged his legs as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>"Were finding a specific citrus fruit here," he answered as they skimmed the town, "We can eat other fruits instead, why look for citruses?" Inuoka suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't eat it, I need it for something," he mumbled, Inuoka gave a hum.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo-san I'm hungry," Lev whined from behind him, "Inuoka, feed that beanpole," he instructed his brother who pulled the other to a stall and ate oshizushi.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo continued his hunt for a certain lemon, asking each stall that sell citruses if they have the sourest of all.</p><p> </p><p>Until he came to a small shop, it had no walls and had the roof and its frame alone. Inside, there were baskets that had different kinds of lemons. He entered the shop and was greeted by an old man, "Welcome sir! What are you looking for?" the old man asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have the sourest lemon?" He asked, the man chuckled and nodded, "Indeed we do have the sourest ones. There are two kinds though, one that has a bitter aftertaste, and the other has a bland foretaste."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah," Kuroo scratched his head.</p><p> </p><p>Why was he looking for lemons anyway?</p><p> </p><p>Well, he was looking for a certain pudding head, and the sourest lemon will lead him to the omega. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo looked around in the shop, it has been almost two weeks since he was left almost dead. Truly, he didn't want to cross blades with anyone from the Golden Omegas. </p><p> </p><p>But something inside him was bugging him for days, he wanted to see the pudding-haired again. </p><p> </p><p><em>'Perhaps I should ask him to schedule a spar with me sometimes,' </em>he thought in his head before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was about to leave when all of a sudden someone hooded bumped into him. The smaller guy's basket dropped and the other immediately picked up the fallen items.</p><p> </p><p>He felt sorry and helped the person, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," he apologized as he picked up a piece of Calendula.</p><p> </p><p>The other also held the flower in his hand, their fingers brushed each other causing both to look at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo stopped breathing.</p><p> </p><p>He was looking at the most mesmerizing golden cat-eyes he's ever seen. Down to the person's small and pointed nose, his thin lips. His blonde hair reaching his ears.</p><p> </p><p>The other, however, was shocked. He quickly picked up the remaining herbs on the floor and ran out of the shop. Kuroo's eyes only followed the person as he left.</p><p> </p><p>Out of curiosity, he followed and stopped by an oil shop where the man was again. The wind blew the guy's hood.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered one thing.</p><p> </p><p>A scenario from back at the mountains at Shirofukurou.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There halfway, a sweat trickled two-tone haired omega met him. He was standing in the middle of the path. The omega's eyes curved, smiling.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Good to see you again,.." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"... your highness." The omega whispered the last words as he bowed slightly, words almost seemed like an insult.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"My, my. The Golden Omegas don't get tired hmm??"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A pudding haired omega pulled the hood closer to his head when the wind blew. </p><p> </p><p>It has been days since he was taught by Hinata how to suppress his scent. He stood by an oil shop to buy a few vials of oil. Both to catch his breath and purchase. He was under the shade of the roof, the door at his right.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a tap on his shoulder. He didn't want to look. He hoped that wasn't it.</p><p> </p><p>But he did.</p><p> </p><p>"Oya, oya, oya." </p><p> </p><p>The bedhaired alpha smirked upon seeing him, especially his hair. The part where blonde and black met was peeking out of his hood.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma held his breath when the alpha leaned to his eye level.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know you were cute without the mask, kitten," he whispered in a deep voice and a sly smile.</p><p> </p><p>Shivers. Kenma's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>The pudding-haired, however, wasn't happy to see him. Kuroo held his arms in the air when he felt something sharp, pointed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, whoa, kitten. Do I look like a threat to you?" He asked in a feigned hurt voice.</p><p> </p><p>"You were always a threat," the pudding haired seethed at him. Their clothes covering the view in between them, people couldn't suspect anything even if they looked.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I'm a changed man. If I go back to transporting, I'll be killed by you guys later on," he reasoned and held his arms higher. Kenma blinked at him, evident that he wasn't wary as earlier, "Now the knife, I don't want my guts scattered on the streets."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma pulled back the knife and sheathed it back in its secluded place earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Good! Sheesh, did you know how hard it was for me to find you?" Kuroo sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you looking for me? How did you know I'd be here?" Kenma asked with a passive expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsk, tsk. Kitten, next time don't leave a piece of evidence," Kuroo shook his head and held out his palm.</p><p> </p><p>There, seated was a packet of their scent blocker.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha? How" Kenma asked with a frown, "My pal gave this to me, said that an omega had it on his neck," Kuroo answered and pointed to his neck, an area where the scent gland usually was.</p><p> </p><p>"Who makes these things kitten?" He asked and placed the packet back in his small pouch.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a pretty smart creation. If alchemists of the continent see this," he waved the pouch, "They will begin manufacturing these."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't know," Kenma mumbled and looked somewhere else. The broker actually complimented him.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm," Kuroo hummed, "Please do tell the person who made this that he's amazing," Kenma looked at him again.</p><p> </p><p>"My pal told me that the omega that wore this had the scent of vanilla," he began, "When my other pal examined it, he said that it had citrus, salt, and charcoal."</p><p> </p><p>"He was amazed and said that the person who made it was crazy creative. Countering vanilla scent with those ingredients," Kuroo said with glistening eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma had to look away again. It's not every day he meets someone who is amazed at his creation and even understands how it works.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma  breathed deeply and avoided the topic, "Now why were you looking for me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, I have news for you. Apparently an omega in Karasuno is going to be sent to Mori," Kuroo straightforwardly said, Kenma raised a brow at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why at Mori? What for?" He inquired.</p><p> </p><p> "A personal omega for the prince."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" he asked, confused. Kuroo shrugged, "I don't know. Well, the prince of Karasuno is a youngster you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're only two years older than him," Kenma bluntly said. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo gave a small pout. Kenma had to look away, "Why are you telling me this?"</p><p> </p><p>"How sure am I to trust that you've changed?" he added, Kuroo looked at him with a surprised expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow... You actually recognize that I changed? You make me cry kitten," he feigned wiping his cheeks. Kenma blankly looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo raised his arms and stood beside him, looking at the sky above the shade, "I understand now."</p><p> </p><p>The pudding-haired looked at him, waiting for him to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand how much you protect each other."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you see I grew up with no one protecting me. So... I know you stand for each other because..."</p><p> </p><p>He turned to Kenma, "You guys understand that no one else will," Kenma froze, his gaze upon the moving crowds.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time since they met, Kuroo witnessed a small soft smile from the omega's lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Kitten, don't fall for me," Kuroo whispered with his deep voice again.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't," Kenma answered with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>There he left a grinning Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo-san!!" Lev called from afar, "Kuroo-ni, so weird," Inuoka said to Lev who nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But you know Inu-san. It's fine because he looks happy."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>A brunette groaned.</p><p> </p><p>He turned and turned his face atop the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san are you okay?" A ginger-haired asked him. "Chibi-chaaaaan," Oikawa pulled a defenseless Hinata to a hug and pressed his cheeks on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, it must be the time of the month huh?" Semi told Suga as they peeled potatoes.</p><p> </p><p>Kita shook his head, "You should go to your quarters Oikawa," he advised as he washed the rice.</p><p> </p><p>"Why? What's wrong with him?" Akaashi queried.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if submissive and neutral omegas go into heat. Dominant ones go through mild heat and rut at the same time," Semi answered.</p><p> </p><p>"That's really hard every time I hear it," Yaku shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, mild heats are actually like just getting drunk while on a mild rut, it just looks worse cause rut and heat at are the same sentence," Suga informed.</p><p> </p><p>"But for Oikawa's case. When his time of the month comes, he becomes extra sensitive, extra annoying, extra emotional, and extra stupid," Hanamaki said from the door. He inched the brunette who is still crushing Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon Oikawa," he nudged the brunette. Oikawa let go of Hinata and looked at Hanamaki.</p><p> </p><p>"Makki-kun..." he called out, teary-eyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Makki-kun..." he called out again and placed both palms over his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get you to your room hm?" Hanamaki carried a tearing up Oikawa on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Will Oikawa-san be okay?" Hinata asked the primes.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's hope he won't do anything he'll regret later on."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the brunette's quarters, Hanamaki left a teary-eyed Oikawa on his futon. Before he turned to leave an Oikawa whose sheets were pulled to his neck, head poking out the futon, Oikawa called him.</p><p> </p><p>"Makki-kun..." He called again, this time. Cheeks falling down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"I miss him so much..."</p><p> </p><p>He whispered with his eyes closed, slowly drifting to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The peachy-haired omega's heart clenched. Every time the dominant omega goes into his time of the month, he always says this. And Hanamaki didn't know who was that <em>him </em>he's talking about.</p><p> </p><p>He went out of the room with his eyes swelling as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki came back and helped in the kitchen. When the stew was already boiling, Hinata stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"Suga-san, I'll check on Oikawa san," he said and pulled out a wooden cup to put water on. Suga nodded and handed him a tray with a tiny white bread, "It's his favorite."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata went up, when he came to Oikawa's quarters,  the dominant omega was sniffling in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata placed the tray on the table and went over to the brunette whose sheets were already messy. He pulled Oikawa's blanket and covered the tall male.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to leave when something caught his eye, a paper and a brush was placed beside the brunette. He sat down and reached out for the paper.</p><p> </p><p>He opened it and began to read.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Iwa-chan,</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa shifted in his sleep, he crawled to Hinata's lap and snuggled there. Hinata smiled and pulled the blankets over the brunette's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I miss you so much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How many times did I say to you that in my dreams? I don't know why it hurts. It's not like anything was your fault either. You were there. And it just hurts to remember what your eyes reflected that day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wish we could just go back to being kids, playing in the garden. You'd hold my hand, and I'll grasp yours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you hate me now? Is it weird that I was like this? How I promised my father to carry out his wishes valiantly. Does this mean I'm weak now? I'm far from my dreams, and you're far from me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm grateful to the heavens for letting me find a family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know, we're friends. The closest one at that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wished you knew why I miss you.</em>
</p><p><em>Why I never chose him. </em> <em>Why I chose to run away. </em></p><p><em>I</em> <em>t's because it will just pull me further apart from you and my dreams. </em> <em>No, that's a lie. </em></p><p>
  <em>It's not friendship or dreams</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Simply, it's because I loved you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I wished I could be there. Do you miss me? I hope you do. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you hold her closer to you.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Because if I was there, I'd do that to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope she loves you more than I do.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your best friend who hopes and wishes, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="">Hinata's eyes blurred, he looked down at an Oikawa who was looking at peace.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="">"Hinata..." His voice cracked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="">"Do you think you could've loved me if you were on his shoes?" his closed eyes dripped a tear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="">"Was I wrong? Should I've let them control my life?" he sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="">"I wish..." his voice cracked again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="">"I wish..." he turned to a Hinata whose eyes were also brimming with tears. The ginger quickly pulled him to his small body.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="">They both cried in each other's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="">Oikawa did because of the longing he strongly feels.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="">Hinata did because he felt like he lost important people in his life when he read the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Both wished.</p><p> </p><p>Both hoped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"They'll be fine," Suga said to the others as he slid the door close.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mori* - Is the capital city of Karasuno where the castle stands. Mori is derived from the Japanese name of a raven specie called 'Forest raven' which in Japanese is Morigarasu.</p><p>Tsushima* - Is an eastern City in Nekoma. Tsushima is one of the breeds of cats in Japan; 'Tsushima Cat.' The city is beside the borders of Fukuroudani and at its west is the Hunter's Forest. Is the trade center of uncommon items in the continent.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!</p><p> </p><p>I hope my plot doesn't get more confusing as it is.</p><p>I'm such an idiot for throwing to many foreshadowed events WHAHAHHAHAHA</p><p>Hope you loved the chapter &lt;3333333</p><p>~ Sev</p><p>P.s If something confuses you guys tell me ; )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 16: Plan, Plans, Plants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Worried souls, the prince and the omega, planning a rescue, three figures</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flapping noises.</p><p> </p><p>Cloth dancing with the wind.</p><p> </p><p>The ships were still on the vast sea.</p><p> </p><p>"Those fuckers!" A blonde-haired alpha cursed and slammed a beer mug down. His crewmen flinched.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear if those people from Helios begin looking for the prince, there's no guarantee that Shiratorizawa and Nohebi will protect us," he glared at the window as he kept on hitting the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now. We're gonna be fine, as long as they don't find our ships we'll be safe," a messy brown-haired beta told him.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't you see how advanced Helios was? I reckon that they're smart people. We'll be fucked if they find us," he looked at the beta.</p><p> </p><p>"So what're we to do cap'n?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dock the ship at Modoka, we'll stay at Karasuno for now. Take every belonging you have. We'll go in three boats at a time," he instructed and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>The crew immediately moved and informed the captains of the other ships. They set sailed and headed to Modoka, once they were packed up, they took boats and headed to Karasuno.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's pay the crows a visit," he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The moon shone high up in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>A blonde and a black-haired omega exited the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>The omega's eyes widened, he set his eyes before a large residence. Roofs were black, behind them was a foggy mountain, by the entrance of the gate greeted bushes of orange flowers who despite the darkness of the night seemed bright. A pillar by the gate had a silver plate that read, </p><p> </p><p>'House Kageyama.'</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to House Kageyama, One of the influential families in Karasuno, and is in line for the throne," Takinoue smirked at the amazed omega.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to his majesty's sons?" he blurted out, only to slap his hand to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He's a servant, from the lowest class of the society, and a servant must never speak unless allowed to. Takinoue chuckled at him, "Don't worry, I'm not really uptight with social class positions. Plus friend of mine actually is married to a male omega, being acquainted with them changed my views of omegas."</p><p> </p><p>"His mate really still feels sad even to this moment. Over forty years since the first male omega appeared, your kind is still being discriminated and treated badly," Takinoue talked as they walked through the courtyard of the residence.</p><p> </p><p>"He said it's hard to know that his kind is treated lowly. Whose only jobs are to be prostitutes. Every day he still petitions at the courts, using his unwavering stubbornness to apply for rights and protection laws for male and female omegas alike. All just because the Continental court won't do anything about it."</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat and asked quietly, "Why don't they do anything about it?"</p><p> </p><p>Takinoue sighed, "To approve a law, they must have the consent of all kingdoms, and so far Inarizaki and Karasuno are the only ones up for it."</p><p> </p><p>"It's actually ironic to think that most male omegas who presented came from big families," he added, "They excel in what they do, smart and brave, yet are put down by being an omega."</p><p> </p><p>"As far as I know your family are also nobles right?" He hummed as an answer, "Overnight we lose our lives," he said as he looked at a distance.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, the prince is going to give you a good life for sure," the omega sighed, "Sir, Am I going to be his concubine or something?" he eyed the adult alpha, "Well it depends on how things develop between you two," Takinoue held his chin.</p><p> </p><p>"You never know, you might fall in lov--" the omega snorted and rolled his eyes. Takinoue immediately laughed, "I'm sorry, old single man here."</p><p> </p><p>The two stood before the door, their travel from Hashibuto to Mori only went for three hours, meaning they could arrive at the time the people of the residence is either sleeping or awake in their quarters.</p><p> </p><p>A servant greeted the two. A minute later, a middle-aged man appeared. He had dark hair and dark eyes, lips curving upon seeing the two, "Good job Takinoue," he said to the man after eyeing the omega.</p><p> </p><p>"Clean him up again and dress him, travel must've soiled him. After that, I'll introduce him to my son," He instructed the servants who escorted him to the baths.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama Kazekura is the man's name, head of the Kageyama clan, and is the closest relative of the royal family which enables their clan to ascend the throne. He is a very strict man that inculcates the traditions of Karasuno well into their family. He is married to two omegas and has two daughters and a son. </p><p> </p><p>The Kageyama clan has always been respected for producing very exceptional children in each generation. Who despite not ascending the throne, leaves a trademark in the name of the clan instead and to all noble families across the Continent for their ethics that is of a king's. </p><p> </p><p>After they have freshened up the omega, he followed the head of the house to the prince's quarters. </p><p> </p><p>His palms were sweating as they walked soundlessly through the shiny hardwood floor.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped by a door, there stood two guards who upon seeing the alpha bowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobio," the man called with authority in his voice. The person behind the doors gave an audible 'tsk.'</p><p> </p><p>Kazekura didn't care and motioned the guard to slide the door open. There he found the prince in his night's wear, sporting his usual hostile glare up to his father, "What do you want this time?" he snarled and set his book down.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you days ago, didn't I? I'll find the omega suitable for your taste," Kazekura answered, in his voice evident that he's trying to stir the dark-haired alpha.</p><p> </p><p>"And?" he scoffed, Kazekura motioned the omega to stand by the door.</p><p> </p><p>He walked beside the man and bowed his head before the prince, who upon seeing him widened his eyes. His father, who saw the reaction felt satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>"He'll be staying in here Tobio. If I were you, you should clean up your messy quarters," the man then pointed at the scattered books and the pieces of crumpled papers on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Father forgive me if I curse, but what the fuck were you thinking?" Tobio held his temples.</p><p> </p><p>"Not forgiven, but, you have no choice. Give me children before the year ends and I'll not obstruct the crown," he conditioned, crossing his arms across his chest proudly, wearing his face of victory, "Perhaps I shall give some privacy," the middle-aged man left the room with a very wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>The omega stood silent after the closed door, waiting for the prince to instruct him anything.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio looked at the omega and sighed, "Don't get tensed, I won't do anything with you."</p><p> </p><p>The omega danced in his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Just sit or sleep at my bed, I'll have to put up with my father for now," he sighed again, face contorted with defeat.</p><p> </p><p>The omega walked to the bed and sat down, staring at the prince who was arranging his books and picking up the scattered paper, his white silk kimono following him as he moved.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Seriously who picks up papers with such grace?'</em> the omega complimented in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed the prince was very good looking. Hair a lot darker than his father's, eyes were like deep oceans. When he felt someone looking at him, he eyed back the omega, "What?" Tobio asked with raised brows and an angered look.</p><p> </p><p>The omega was startled,  stood up and bowed, "I'm sorry your highness, I was only wandering. I shouldn't have stared without permissi--"</p><p> </p><p>The prince raised his right hand to stop him from speaking, "Like I have said earlier, I won't do anything to you so don't tense up."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" he absentmindedly asked. The prince furrowed his brows at him, "What do you mean why? Do you perhaps want me to <em>do you</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>"N-no your highness, I was just surprised that you weren't like other alphas, looking for a bed warmer."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I am not anything like lowly alphas. A prince must be something more than just being an alpha," he said and plopped to his bed, the omega sitting at the edge. The silence following after.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the prince and raised a hand, "Can I say something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, I am surprised to meet you. Rumors actually say you're brutal and egocentric, like a tyrant king--"</p><p> </p><p>Immediately the prince's face angered, "Don't say that again," he spoke with authority.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry your highness," he stood up and bowed again.</p><p> </p><p>The prince sighed, "I'm just not good with people I think. But I think it'll be fine. Do forgive my father for bringing you here. I simply do not want to be bonded to anyone and he becomes obsessed with pups like that."</p><p> </p><p>He sat up quickly, "But hey can I ask you for help?" he asked, eyes gleaming like he just had the brightest idea.</p><p> </p><p>The omega warily nodded slowly as he sat down the edge of the bed again, "I do not want to get bonded but an heir is needed. If the time comes I'll need one, will you aid me?"</p><p> </p><p>"You mean you'll want me to carry your child?" the prince nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"If you do, I guarantee you that you'll have the freedom and proper life," the omega's brows creased, "Does it sound demanding?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm just surprised that you are not actually pounding into me instead," the prince scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"In truth, I somehow respect a few male omegas. Partly because I have a person I admired long ago who became one."</p><p> </p><p>"Now that's inspiring your highness," he sniggered at the prince who looked away, "Why don't you find him and take his hand then?" he suggested.</p><p> </p><p>The prince shook his head, "I do not know where he is now, and I know he loves someone."</p><p> </p><p>"But hey your highness, I'm pretty sure you were taught social ethics no? Talking to me about future children like that without asking for my name," he smirked at the prince whose eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"How embarrassing, what was your name?"</p><p> </p><p>they shook their palms.</p><p> </p><p>Sure do they had a promise for their futures.</p><p> </p><p>But what is in their heads the most was friendship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Warmly lit.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa's study was once again occupied by the primes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold up, so you're saying you met that broker at Tsushima?" Yaku queried, Kenma nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>"How sure are you that he's not playing us?" Oikawa asked with his brows arched, Kenma looked blankly at him, "You left him half dead Oikawa-san," he answered.</p><p> </p><p>"But seriously. I'm surprised House Kageyama looked for a male concubine. None of the royals in the continent ever did that in years," Sugawara held his chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps the lucky couple is pushing the petitions again. Encouraging the royal family to set an example," Kita spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"If ever the Continental courts employ these laws, we might come out of hiding already," Semi smiled, hope gleaming through his eyes, "Yeah," Suga agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh no?" Oikawa interrupted, not minding the already happy atmosphere, "To enforce a Continental law they must have approval from all kingdoms?" he said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"Which means we'll have to push through our mission," Kenma agreed with him.</p><p> </p><p>"You two are soooo realistic, have some humor will you?" Yaku looked with a displeased face at the two.</p><p> </p><p>"But I am funny Mori-chan!"</p><p> </p><p>"More like annoying."</p><p> </p><p>"How rude!"</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now," Suga, the peace enforcer, clapped his hands, "What do we do about that omega?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's speak realistically here hm?" Kenma began, "We basically can't waltz in their residence and take the omega. Remember our rule? If the mission crosses lines, we cannot do anything. For instance, why do you think we cannot save the omegas who are already working in brothels? Because there are too many of them and all of those working in brothels now have their lives along the line. Leave the brothel? Off to meet the reaper they go."</p><p> </p><p>"What makes you think they won't guard the prince's, potential mate? Probably will become the future queen too, but what I'm saying here is that this is a part of the royal family's affairs now. We cannot disallow the omega now that he's actually being given a shot to freedom."</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma first off, you told us about the omega. Second, why do you think that stupid rooster-haired broker went off and busied himself just to inform you of that omega?" Yaku countered.</p><p> </p><p>"I do not trust him. But you're right, it does trouble me to think why did he even have to tell me that."</p><p> </p><p>"Then let's go and save him," Suga stated the obvious.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay let's plan all this. Any Ideas?" Oikawa rolled out a paper.</p><p> </p><p>"For House Kageyama and their level of security, sneaking in is best," Semi answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, their guards are quite skilled. I mean when I stole that scroll from them it wasn't easy," Yaku said.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean the scripts of their treaty with Shiratorizawa?" Kita asked, and the light-haired omega nodded, "The Continental court representative of Karasuno must've been having his hard time now hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"So I'll do it?" Yaku raised an arm, "A usual," Kita answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, not you," Kenma shook his finger, "Your posters are around Karasuno."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry okay? The guard cut my mask!"</p><p> </p><p>"Basically we'll have to assign someone to lead him out. The usually un-manned area of their residence is to north heading the mountains, we'll have one stationed at every four corners as a look-out. The remaining two will cover the entrances to the mountain," Oikawa drew the map of the house.</p><p> </p><p>"Kita, Semi, Yaku, and, Hanamaki will be the lookouts. Suga and Kenma will cover the mountain paths," he set his brush down, "Should we send Shibayama or Yahaba?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think Shirabu would do good. Well, if he agrees," Semi laughed, "That kid always stays here. He only accepts missions done in Shiratorizawa."</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps the others instead? Some of them haven't been to missions for a while," Suga suggested</p><p> </p><p>"We can do that."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Woah, Oikawa-san nice drawing!"</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa's brush flew in the air, he held his hand over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>The other's were startled too, there a grinning redhead holding a large tray was beside Oikawa, peering at his drawing.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata what the heck! Do you want us to die of a heart attack?!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night was dark.</p><p> </p><p>Two figures seated at the balcony of the castle.</p><p> </p><p>"Haluuuu!!" a red-haired alpha surprised them, "Tendou don't try to startle me," an olive haired alpha said blankly, earning a grunt from the red-haired.</p><p> </p><p>"How's it going?" Reon asked the alpha, "Benkei-san, talking about work again? Give me a break, I wanna enjoy a night with my babies too," the alpha whined.</p><p> </p><p>"Enjoy your harem after we finish the mission Tendou," Ushijima scolded him.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, you know what <em>'harem'</em> means Wakatoshi-kun?" he gleefully teased the alpha, "Don't speak like that to the prince," Reon stretched his arms before the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>"Ehh? But were best friends you know? &lt;33" the red-haired alpha pouted, "Just report already."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm... I spread the word to all brokers in the market regarding the omega. If it falls to right ears, they'll definitely move."</p><p> </p><p>"What assures you that it'll get to them?" Reon raised a brow at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Just my guess &lt;333," he grinned, "Tendou we don't have time for your guesses. What did you do?" Ushijima scolded him again.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," he sighed, "Spread two things. One, that omega Tobio is holding as of now has a rightful owner. The poor kid doesn't know he's bonded himself. If he's to carry a child, he'll kill himself. Second, I alerted an insider in House Kageyama. The plan will go well, all good?" He opened his arms and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll basically have our work done by others. Don't you remember how one of your treaty papers were stolen? They'll definitely be on guard," he twirled himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. First step, clear the obstructions. Second, take the prince. Third, start the chaos. Fourth, force them all to surrender to our strength," Ushijima counted.</p><p> </p><p>"Wakatoshi-kun we're on schedule don't worry," he patted the alpha at the back.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, let's sit back and relax hmmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"No Tendou, you ensure that the plan is carried out carefully."</p><p> </p><p>"Wakatoshi-kun how unfair!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tsushima* - Is an eastern City in Nekoma. Tsushima is one of the breeds of cats in Japan; 'Tsushima Cat.' The city is beside the borders of Fukuroudani and at its west is the Hunter's Forest. Is the trade center of uncommon items in the continent.</p><p>----</p><p>WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!</p><p>I really think it's getting confusing. And this chap's short too.</p><p>CAN I JUST SAY WTF AGAIN?! WERE AT 4K READS AT WATTPAD NOW!! WHAHT?! GIVE MY HEART A BREAK FROM JOY!!!!!!</p><p>AT AO3 WERE 6K HITS NRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!</p><p>Hope you loved the chapter &lt;333</p><p>~ Sev</p><p> </p><p>P.s: Can you guess who's the omega Tobio's with?? HAHAHAHAHA </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 17: Lurking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The princess in Seijoh, travel to Mori, a new foe, the omega and prince part 2.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Red hair.</p><p> </p><p>Flowing against the wind.</p><p> </p><p>She stood proudly as the morning sun hit her face.</p><p> </p><p>"We welcome you to Aoba Johsai, crown princess of the kingdom of Helios, Natsu-sama," a dark curly-haired alpha with thick eyebrows bowed to greet her. The man took her hand and helped her step off the white-painted ship.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu was wearing a floor-length dress, showcasing the colors of their nation. The dress was red and had no sleeves, its designs were made from golden thread. On her hands were white lacy gloves. On her pointer finger wrapped, was a golden seal,  a ring whose emblem was an intricately designed sun chariot.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Likewise. Now, I need to talk to your king," she turned and immediately headed to the carriage herself. The man chuckled at her actions.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was her first time in Aoba Johsai, as the carriage passed houses and stores whose roofs were turquoise, she couldn't help but think how beautiful their country's colors were. Aoba Johsai was the smallest nation in the Continent, surrounded by rich islands and waters. There, Natsu couldn't help but think that everything in Aoba Johsai was being put to waste.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-curly haired alpha with thick eyebrows escorted her to the king's study.</p><p> </p><p>The insides were also beautiful, colors were revolving around shades of blue or mixed with green. Their paper lanterns were also white, any other design was either silver or gold.</p><p> </p><p>Upon opening the door, the king was standing by the window, reading a book. When he heard them enter, he looked at the flame-haired princess.</p><p> </p><p>"What brings you here crown princess of Helios?" The king sat on his pillow, motioned the princess to sit on the pillow across him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh, I won't take long your majesty. There are just matters best discussed in person than in letters," she picked up the cup of tea the dark-haired alpha poured for them, "Thank you."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She placed the cup down and eyed the king, "If I ask you what Nohebi can do, what will you answer your majesty?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The king placed a hand on his chin, "Nohebi is the third-largest nation in the Continent, they can do <em>a lot</em>. If you're asking me what can they do, at least elaborate."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"In trades, in ruling, how strong is their country? If you are to go to war with them, what would you do?" The princess asked without hesitation earning a chuckle from the king.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"How brave for you to ask that," the king grinned, "As I have said earlier, they are the third-largest nation. Their lands aren't that fertile but still offer them a lot of resources especially for trade."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"If I were to go into war with them we won't be able to stand without allies. Their strength is also in their royal family. Their bloodline is especially sly and smart." <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Everything in their eyes in an advantage," his tone dropped.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Natsu cleared her throat, "Inarizaki."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Second largest, their lands are fertile and balanced, letting them offer many things in trade. In terms of upbringing a war, Inarizaki can basically put down any nation they want."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Like Nohebi, their royal family is also their strength. They are smart and strong, balanced. Add the fact they do not dwell into their previous achievements which creates a mentality for their family to do something new every day."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Natsu nodded, "How about Shiratorizawa?" <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The king's face became serious, "Shiratorizawa is entirely something else, them being the largest nation doesn't only mean their lands are rich. Sure Shiratorizawa's weakness might be their land as a cold region, meaning their cold days last longer."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"But their race is especially strong, big built, and trained in combat. They have smart people and strong people. The royal family takes pride in handing the throne to the strongest among the princes. Because of this, King Washijo didn't hand his throne to his son because the former crown prince was a beta."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"How ludicrously traditional," Natsu mumbled, the king roared in laughter, "My son used to say the same thing," Natsu stopped to look at the king whose eyes were sad.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"My son and King Washijo's grandson used to clash their blades in Junior Ring Showdowns. He always strives to do his best and improve in order to put down the crown prince, but loses. He never stops though."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Where's this son of yours?" Natsu inquired.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I..." the king sighed, "I banished him."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Natsu couldn't help but feel pitiful, the king diverted the topic upon the atmosphere's change, "Why are you asking me about these three nations?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You see your majesty, back when my brother entered age fifteen, the king and queen opened our borders to the nations said earlier. They have been going back every year until this time we were attacked days after the prince's name day. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Our royal courts can't help but speculate that one of them could've done it. Helios as of now is angered of the king and queen's death. Them taking the prince doubled these thoughts."</p><p> </p><p>"I came to Aoba Johsai to ask of your assistance personally."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Why do you trust us young lady?" the king held his head high before her, "Why not Nekoma, Fukuroudani, or Karasuno?" <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Simply because among the nations in the Continent, Aoba Johsai is the neutral one. Nekoma's king, I do not think he has the capacity to aid us, our Earl described him as selfish. Fukuroudani? Their courts are broken. Now without an heir, who can fill the throne now that their king is ill? Karasuno, I don't see any strength in them. They are a quiet country and only minds matter within their borders and their gains."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Plus you have a set of skilled people for this job right? Let me use them," the king chuckled at her words.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Young lady, truly you are frightening hmm? If my son was here, he'd be able to do something better to help though. So... I think you do have something of value in return?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'll turn Aoba Johsai, the smallest country in the continent, into an actual blue palace."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Now that sounds interesting."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Creaking wheels.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seven people.</p><p> </p><p>His palms began to sweat, began fidgeting his close shoed toes. He sighed again and again, his stomach lurched.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like he'll fail miserably.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata chill, you look like you wanna puke or something," a light-haired omega nudged him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yaku-san, chill? How? When you're basically sending him to the underworld," Kenma complained. His face was contorted into an expressively unreadable one.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hinata can do it, plus this day is when their security is the weakest. He has the ability to control his scent and his body is really light, which makes him most suitable for the job."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"And? This basically is his first mission!" Kenma laid his thoughts, "I should go instead," he added as he crossed his arms.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It's gonna be fine Kenma, remember him back at the mountain? Trust in Hinata a little."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Suga-san why did you say <em>'little'</em> that makes me a lot more nervous," the six laughed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Now let me tell you this Hinata," Suga held his hand.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It's going to be fine because we're here," he assured a Hinata whose eyes now were sparkling.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Suga-san so cool!" he exclaimed, Suga chortled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"At Kenma's first mission, he actually was taken over by exhaustion, not like it's uncommon, but we had to cover the entire thing," Yaku laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I grew up to cut plants, not people," he rolled his eyes, "On your first mission Yaku-san you missed throwing daggers didn't you?" the light-haired omega immediately stopped talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Kita did his job cleanly though," he changed the topic, "Oikawa did too, while the sub-primes had their own share of experiences."</p><p> </p><p>"Eita got lost in Shiratorizawa on his first," Suga snorted, "Yeah and you were like afraid to even point your sword at someone, how angelic Koushi," he sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>"Were of the same blood so let us not diss each other hmm?" Suga smiled, his-'I' smiling but you're not funny hm?'- smile. Semi nodded and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>"It won't be easy Hinata. At first, none of us had the heart to kill, nor use our blades," Kita smiled at him, "But when you have something to protect, that's when a sword becomes sharper than any well-crafted katana," he continued.</p><p> </p><p>A chord struck in Hinata's heart.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to kill anyone if you don't want to. In your mission, you don't need to engage with them. If things get handy, just knock them off to sleep."</p><p> </p><p>"As long as we're all on our tracks, everything will move smoothly. In case the plan has to change, do what's best at that moment," Kenma instructed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It'll be a shame if the primes can't set examples to the young ones."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I don't wanna screw up, my son's waiting for me," Hanamaki bluntly said.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Were here!" Suga announced, the carriage stopped, and they unboarded the cart.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>There their eyes were greeted by a castle in the middle of the city.</p><p> </p><p>It had black roofs and cream walls, surrounded by trees whose leaves were brown and orange. The palace was standing in the middle of the lake.</p><p> </p><p>Since they went northward to the residence of the Kageyama's, prominent in their eyes were mountains.</p><p> </p><p>"When the moon is almost halfway in the night sky, assemble at your posts. We have to go in when they're sound asleep."</p><p> </p><p>The seven scattered around the city.</p><p> </p><p>Lurking among the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>And on their shadows.</p><p> </p><p>Lurked a predator.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>----</p><p> </p><p><br/>
He stood before the door.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Wind hitting his face.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He was looking at the morning sky, brushed his fingers against the cloth of his kimono after he felt the chill of the morning fog.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Suna what are ya doing so early in the morning?" a gray-haired alpha hugged him from behind.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He stiffened, the alpha brushed his nose on his hair, "Couldn't sleep last night," he mumbled.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Osamu hummed, "Why?" Suna shrugged his grasp and looked at him, "Thinkin' of stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"What stuff?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stuff like; why did you stop looking for him?" he asked, Osamu was evidently caught off guard.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Don't tell me its because you already have me, that's why you didn't."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"But It's true," the gray-haired tried to hold him again, a small pout forming on his lips.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It's not," he stopped the alpha's hand, "Tell me what happened."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Osamu sighed. Everything in his memory flashed before him.</p><p> </p><p>Him, peeking in between a crack.</p><p> </p><p>A smiling two-tone haired omega.</p><p> </p><p>Fading scent as they slashed him.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes watered.</p><p> </p><p>"T-they killed him," he whispered, "What?" Suna's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"The priests said that he, presentin' as an omega was a curse to Inarizaki. They killed him," he repeated.</p><p> </p><p>"I was there, I was happy because I found him. But he pushed me off and there when he left the house he was surrounded. He knew they were there and pushed me away."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Does his grandmother know this?" Suna asked the gray-haired alpha who looked aghast and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Nobody knows it. Only them, you and I. It's not only him that they killed. Most male omegas are goin' through this because of 'em. That's how much they hate male omegas. Even the prince of Helios, they loathe, sayin' that he swindled 'Tsumu."</p><p> </p><p>"The priests of Inarizaki huh," he mumbled.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Well, only some of our priests are part of the group. But they are basically a faction that pushes their beliefs into action through bloodshed. They believe that male alphas and female omegas are for each other alone." <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"They have been silent for almost four or five years now, but if they hear now that the prince is on the Continent, they'll kill him."</p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't you let Atsumu know?"</p><p> </p><p>"We'll eventually have to, but for now since we know this piece of information, it's better if we meet up with the other representatives of Helios."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>White.</p><p> </p><p>Silky kimono.</p><p> </p><p>Draped over his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" the dark-haired alpha glared at him, "Just wondering about a few things."</p><p> </p><p>"The last time I let you speak up, you said very provoking things," the omega shook his head, "How could I know that? I'm not from Karasuno after all."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just wondering why you don't want to form a bond with anyone," he tapped his chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Well it's simple," the prince placed his brush down, "Bonding equates to commitment."</p><p> </p><p>The omega raised a brow and shrugged, "Duh? Of course, it is."</p><p> </p><p>"Commitment is a form of responsibility that needs undivided attention. Why do think father's work hard?" he presented a thought, "Well so he can feed his family?" the omega answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly. You are required to work to feed for your family. Though feeding mouths aren't my issue because I can actually have tons of children without any of them going starved," the omega scoffed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"In my case, being the next king itself is a commitment I have to the throne. And what bonds us is a crown. Therefore, I cannot be a father and a king at the same time. I don't want my children to receive divided attention."</p><p> </p><p>The omega was surprised at his words and stared at the alpha who glared at him, "So you were just worried about children receiving divided attention? That's why you didn't want to bond?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's touching, sure. But the same time is a load of shit too," the prince's glare hardened.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, that's not my only reason."</p><p> </p><p>"I think a bond is very romantic and sweet. You know? Like when someone pledges to leave a mark on you. A mark that signifies you are willing to live the rest of your life with that person."</p><p> </p><p>"Still--"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. No, no, no," the omega covered his ears, "You may think a bond is unnecessary for you. But when you find that person, the whole crap you're saying now will definitely change," he gave the prince a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"I just can't believe there's another noble who can talk back to me. A blonde pole is enough already," the prince sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, your highness, remember that okay? One day you'll definitely babble to me about your future lover."</p><p> </p><p>"No thanks. I don't even believe in love in the first place, so how can you talk me out to recognize that bonds are <em>cute </em>and that it's sickeningly <em>sweet</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"So earlier when we're talking about children receiving divided attention, you must've been talking about a loveless bond."</p><p> </p><p>"With or without love it's both still a bond," he turned back to his paper again.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh c'mon your highness. I want to sleep already, aren't you going to?" the omega complained and threw himself on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still going to finish these."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yup, your future mate will really have to do a lot  of work on you."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> <br/>Mori* - Is the capital city of Karasuno where the castle stands. Mori is derived from the Japanese name of a raven specie called 'Forest raven' which in Japanese is Morigarasu. In the middle of the city was a lake where the castle stands. At its north are mountains where at its foot is the residence of the House Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>WHY DO I KEEP ON COMING UP WITH SHORT CHAPTERS??!!!!!</p><p>ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M ALREADY THINKING ABOUT THE ENDING ARGHHHHHHHH</p><p>I hope you love the shitty short chapter &lt;3333</p><p>~Sev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 18: The Moon...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saving an omega, connection, guess.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Moonlight shining above the mountain.</p><p> </p><p>Lit torches.</p><p> </p><p>The streets of the town market started to decrease in number.</p><p> </p><p>Among them, the seven walked.</p><p> </p><p>From different directions they came. Wearing hoods above their heads, well equipped and all sharpened, senses already extra sensitive. </p><p> </p><p>The four lookouts first entered, jumping and moving across the black roofs and the dark night. Their kimonos danced with the running wind.</p><p> </p><p>The four stationed themselves. </p><p> </p><p>One, above the gate. The entrance and all the entire courtyard was on his sight. His readied arrowhead glistened with the moon. His peachy brown hair was a silhouette under his hood. </p><p> </p><p>One, by the lodge where the securities stay. His white two-toned hair peeking from his hood in the shadows. His hands ready at the hilts of two swords.</p><p> </p><p>The other stood at the right corner of the walls parallel to the entrance, on his sight was the mountain and the right-wing of the residence. His light brown hair and short stature blended with the moonlight, on his back was a quiver, set of knives on his waist, and a single sword hung on his back. Armed heavily for he was covering the area prone to guards, he nocked an arrow.</p><p> </p><p>And the last one, at the left corner of the walls parallel to the mountain paths and on his sight the left-wing of the residence. He had a bow also slung on his back, two swords at his left-side.</p><p> </p><p>Once positioned, the other two covered the mountain paths, on their eyes were the view of the back gate. Both had a sword and a bow.</p><p> </p><p>Beside the grey two-tone haired, Hinata readied himself. Only a sword with him, more weapons meant more noises and deficiency in movement.</p><p> </p><p>They stood still.</p><p> </p><p>Waiting.</p><p> </p><p>And at last, the remaining candle in the house was put off. Only the torches outside were their lights.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata jumped from over the walls into the concrete of the residence. He moved quietly but fast among the shadows until he came upon the place he was to enter. Guards were positioned at their stations, not noticing the omegas.</p><p> </p><p><em>"They have a balcony on both sides of the house. A door will be there so it's up to you how you open it." Oikawa placed an x mark on the balcony at the left-wing</em>.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He wiped the sweat on his palm on his kimono, <em>'You can do this Hinata,' </em>he assured himself</p><p> </p><p>Hinata backed away from the walls of the house for a run-up. From the stone walls, Hanamaki and Semi's brows were furrowed, they wondered what was Hinata about to do.</p><p> </p><p>He planted his feet on the ground and ran to the wall, upon stepping on the right point to go above to the balcony, Hinata stopped and jumped high. </p><p> </p><p>Real high.</p><p> </p><p>The two's eyes widened, only to be shocked again.</p><p> </p><p>Upon jumping, Hinata took hold of the balcony's rails. Using his arms as support and swung his feet towards the rails, causing him to be on an upside-down position. When the momentum of his feet went to the railings he flipped mid-air, body curving to soundlessly land on the balcony.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Holy shit Hinata,'</em> The two's eyes were still wide. Everything happened so swiftly, they'd think Hinata was a robber back when he had memories.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata soundlessly slid the door open and began for his search of the prince's room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"The prince's room is facing the mountain. Only, it's at the right-wing of the residence. We can't enter from there because it's guarded outside." Oikawa encircled a room three rooms away from the balcony at the right-wing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata maneuvered himself across the dimly lit and hardwood floored hallway. Before he could turn to another corner he stopped and peeked. The hallway was brightly lit, three guards stood by the door. But he didn't have to worry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Other hallways in the residence aren't guarded as the princes'. The guards change every midday and midnight. If you come on time, you'll be there when they change shifts."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kita ducked his head when three guards left the lodge and headed to the manor's entrance.</p><p>Hinata hid between shadows when the guards left their post. When they were out of sight he immediately moved to the door, quietly slid it open, and went inside. Two scents greeting him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>We won't know if the omega is staying at the prince's quarters. But it is safe to assume that he is."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The room was dark, only the moonlight from outside, peeked through the large window. Hinata saw a faint color of white and immediately knew they were sheets of the bed. And since his eyes were unreliable at the moment, he used his nose.</p><p> </p><p>He sniffed the air, searching for the omega. Once he affirmed that the omega was on his left side of the bed, he walked to the omega and gave him a slight shake.</p><p> </p><p>The omega was immediately woken up, squinting his eyes in the dark until someone whispered by his side.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll take you away from here," the small sweet voice said. The omega was startled, he was about to scream in surprise when the person placed a hand above his mouth. He resisted.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be afraid, we're here to save you. You can't stay here any longer," the voice whispered again, a little nervous.</p><p> </p><p>The omega couldn't put a finger on who the person was. Was he a beta? For he had no scent. But then the smoothness and the gentleness of his voice made him sound like an omega soothing its kind.</p><p> </p><p>The person stood up and moved to the window, there the omega could see him. He was hooded and wore a black mask, but his eyes were visible.</p><p> </p><p>And the light in his amber-like eyes was more than enough he needed to trust him.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" He asked when he inched the person.</p><p> </p><p>"Not here, later," the boy answered and widened the window before peeking below.</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me don't worry," he said and a motioned him to come closer. And now that they were in front of each other he realized he was taller.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't notice. They didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't know the prince stirred in his sleep since he heard hushed voices.</p><p> </p><p>Deep blue colored eyes watching.</p><p> </p><p>Staring at the hooded figure illuminated by the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>The person picked the omega up bridal style, earning a small gasp to escape from the omega's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata backed off from the window, "S-shit!" The omega squeaked when he realized what was going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio sat up on his bed and shouted, "Intruders!"</p><p> </p><p>The guards barged in to see a Hinata who ran to the window and jumped outside. The omega squealed again and his face on the person's scentless neck.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's heart thumped loudly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Shit shit shit! I alerted them!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He panicked in the air.</p><p> </p><p>And when he positioned himself to land, his right foot didn't get to land the correct way.</p><p> </p><p>He grunted loudly, frozen on his position. The omega was slightly dropped to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Sweat trickled down his forehead,<em> 'Shit its bad. The swelling is going to grow real bad.'</em></p><p> </p><p>He unsheathed the sword from his back. Staggering as he stood up, he placed his weight on his left foot. He held the omega's hand with his left hand.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't get to land properly," the omega stated, worried. Hinata looked at the omega and his eyes curved. </p><p> </p><p>He was smiling at him. The omega almost wanted to cry.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He pulled him towards the back gate to the mountain paths. From the left-wing Hinata was startled to see figures of guards heading his way. That was the area Semi was supposed to cover.</p><p> </p><p>Semi however was occupied of shooting arrows to where guards headed to Hinata. He stopped and placed a finger on his mouth and made a loud whistle.</p><p> </p><p>"Intruders! Intruders! Protect the prince!"</p><p> </p><p>Kita was even more startled to see great numbers of guards exiting the lodge, he pulled two of his swords when he heard the signal and began attacking the guards.</p><p> </p><p>Yaku whose view was clear started shooting arrows at the right-wing. Not letting any guard get past the balcony. Hanamaki also began shooting the guards that Kita can't contain before they could head to the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>The four were at ease at first. But minutes passed and Hinata hasn't still exited to the mountain paths nor turned at the corners of the balcony. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"When the guards are alerted and Hinata is still inside, protect his direction at all costs," Oikawa instructed</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Semi looked at the place where Hinata was earlier. But he wasn't there. His heart began to thump. <em>'Fuck! Where is he?!'</em></p><p> </p><p>And another loud whistle was heard.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't their signal.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The guards stopped, they all started heading towards the manor. Kita, Yaku, and Hanamaki also stopped attacking when their opponent's attention was diverted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit, what's going on?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Semi was about to leave his post and head to the house when he felt his senses trickle. </p><p> </p><p>He turned and deflected a dagger that came flying to the back of his head. He turned to look at the perpetrator.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened when he turned to his back. Around the walls of the residence, the men stood still, swords ready.</p><p> </p><p>There were many of them.</p><p> </p><p>Semi looked from above the wall. </p><p> </p><p>There, from a small distance at the ground was a red-spiky haired alpha grinning like a maniac at him. Swirling a dagger in between his fingers, behind him were the men.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Baki baki ni ore..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The alpha grinned wider as he sang and pointed the dagger at Semi. </p><p> </p><p>He felt his blood boil.</p><p> </p><p>Yaku and Hanamaki also stopped. The whole residence was surrounded. Kita froze as he looked at the manor's entrance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Nani wo?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>From the mountain paths, Kenma and Suga's heart wanted to drop. The backs of the men were facing them, they didn't know the two were there. They were thinking of what was best to do at that moment.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Kokoro wo da yo～ </em><em>～ </em><em>"</em> </p><p> </p><p>What were they supposed to do?</p><p> </p><p>Another loud whistle was heard, this time it was from the inside of the residence. Everyone did not move.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Moments before they were surrounded, Hinata threw a rope at one of the windows and came back inside the manor. They hid in one of the rooms as he evened his breath.</p><p> </p><p>His sprain throbbed too hard. His breath was hitched. It wasn't a really good time to earn an injury because of panic.</p><p> </p><p>The omega was worried about him and released calming pheromones. Upon smelling the scent, Hinata calmed but his eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"You're bonded," he stated between shallow breaths.</p><p> </p><p>"H-huh?" the omega was startled of what the person said. He was bonded?</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. Damn. We need to take you away from here. You can't belong to the prince now that you're bonded," he laughed softly and tried to stand up once more, holding unto the omegas arm. </p><p> </p><p>He felt adrenaline. The throb of his injury seemed to disappear.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata held the omega's hand again and kicked the door open with his left foot. They ran through the halls and went to the wooden stairs and went downstairs. There three guards greeted him.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata didn't waste any time, he clashed blades with them fast. He heard a loud whistle in between the clashing swords.</p><p> </p><p>He finished them in a few minutes, held the omega's hand again at headed outside.</p><p> </p><p>Only to be surrounded by all the guards. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Konagona ni kudake..." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's eyes widened at the sight of the guards. Someone from the crowd of men made a loud whistle.</p><p> </p><p>He turned and turned his head. From a distance, he saw that the three lookouts on the walls were peering outside. Kita was looking at him from a distance, also surrounded by a few guards.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stopped moving.</p><p> </p><p>The person gripped his hand tightly, he looked at the hooded boy. Sure he wasn't good with things like these, but he wasn't an idiot to know that the people who were trying to save him were in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>The person looked at him and pulled the mask down his mouth. He stopped to look at the beautiful creature before him.</p><p> </p><p>The others couldn't see him, only the two saw each other, the person smiled at him, soft dimples on the sides of his cheek, "Hinata."</p><p> </p><p>It was his name, he smiled, "Kunimi Akira," the dark-haired omega replied.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Seishin wo da yo..."</em> </p><p> </p><p>And there, hell broke loose when Hinata swiftly ran back inside the manor again. The men from outside of the walls were barely neutralized by the three on the walls. Suga and Kenma came out to thin the men at the mountain paths. Kita ran and protected the manor where Hinata ran back into.</p><p> </p><p>Bows and arrows flew in the air. Swords clashing. Grunts. Shouts. Prideful pheromones moving in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Semi came to a stop and faced the red-spiky haired alpha who was maniacally smiling at him. His body hairs stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"The Golden Omegas' spirits will never waver," Semi whispered and clashed blades with the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me that when I stab you to death honey &lt;3."</p><p> </p><p>At the mountain paths, Kenma hit an arrow to a man who was about to slash Suga's back. The two looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Suga, should I go in?"</p><p> </p><p>The silver-haired omega shook his head and slashed another man, blood spluttering to his masked face, "We basically can't, we'll have to hold all of these men from going inside."</p><p> </p><p>"Eita!" Suga shouted to Semi who was clashing blades with an alpha from a distance. The two-tone haired immediately understood.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata and Kita are still inside! Yaku and Hanamaki are occupied too!" Suga nodded and turned to Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"Go in. I'll cover the mountain paths," Suga told him and began to leave, "Wait," Kenma stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that you know we're basically ambushed, but don't die," Kenma told the silver-haired omega who just smirked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I won't. We won't."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Lanterns.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lightly lit room.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A brunette placed his chin on his hands, staring at the map of their plans. Various X marks and circles were all over the paper.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Are you worried?" A dark-curly haired omega was standing by the doors of his study. He came in and sat down when the brunette looked at him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A soft assuring smile was on his lips, "It's funny how far Hinata is yet he is still controlling my scent," Akaashi chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"They've been through many missions, right? Why are you worried?" Akaashi softly asked him, "Every time we have missions, most of the time I'm left here back at the base. I will always worry about them."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"They're strong. That became a fact already. But still..." he inhaled sharply and slumped his back at the floor, squeezing his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Omega or alphas, we're still humans," he whispered.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Mhm, you're a team alright? No one came there alone."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I just can't help but feel uneasy. Something's not right," he sat up again and looked at the map.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I can't blame you though. I mean we're just in here waiting for their return, we can't even do anything," Akaashi looked down at his kimono.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Silence followed after, Akaashi looked at the open window of Oikawa's study, there stood the moon who is now high in the sky.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Uncle Tooru..." A small voice spoke from the door, Oikawa motioned the little boy to come to him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He tapped his lap and there Hisao sat down, nuzzling on Oikawa's chest, "Is mother coming home soon?" He asked against the fabric of Oikawa's kimono. Akaashi scooted closer at the two, brushing the little boy's hair.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"He'll be back before you know it Hisao-kun," Akaashi smiled.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The three were startled when the wind hit the windows shut with a bang, Akaashi stood up to put a stone by the window.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Akaashi's eyes widened, he staggered back and hit a nearby portrait of Oikawa, and the wind blew harder. The crash of the painting and the windows made the other two stand up and head to the true omega.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Oikawa's heart began to race. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hisao started to cry.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Akaashi, you okay?" Oikawa held the omega's shoulders. The dark curly-haired omega however was staring at the floor while clutching his chest. Hisao was latched to Oikawa tightly at his thigh, eyes brimming with tears, Oikawa patted the startled boy's back.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Akaashi felt it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hinata's heartbeat, his emotions, his frustration. His scent started to lightly spread in the air.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The dark curly-haired omega looked at him with a horrified expression.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I think..."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I think they're in trouble."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>---<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The moon high in the sky.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Silhouettes calming down themselves.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A brown-haired alpha approached a red spiky-haired alpha who was grinning, his clothes bloody. He was looking at his hands with joy, fingers were curving as if he was holding something in the air.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"How did you know they'll attack at midnight? And you even knew their posts," the alpha asked the grinning other.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Just a guess &lt;333."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>O_O</p><p>I guess I should've warned you guys? </p><p>Hope you won't leave me after this chapter </p><p> </p><p>~ Sev         </p><p> </p><p>(//0.0)// ---- *piw piw* &lt;3     &lt;3               *dash*   ....( -.-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 19: The Moon Is...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Memories, memories, judgment.</p><p> </p><p>Moon II</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The moon.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Kita was exhausted. Fighting men, alphas, wasn't the problem. Their numbers were great and kept on coming.</p><p> </p><p>Whenever someone tries to enter while he's occupied, he doesn't let them on and skillfully uses his blade to stop them. If one blade wasn't enough, he had two of them.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't a no mistake for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>His nickname wasn't because he was perfect. To explain it, he was just a no-gap-Kita. A name he earned from two people in his memories. </p><p> </p><p>To no-gap-Kita. It doesn't matter if you're strong, nor if you're fast. You are still human. And a human can die, a human has a weakness. You become afraid, you screw up in life. </p><p> </p><p>The same goes for him.</p><p> </p><p>But whatever you do diligently will become a part of you. Blade skills, if practiced, will become a part of you. If you almost died once, you become afraid of it, you learn to protect your life. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>If you were protected, you protect them.</p><p> </p><p>Kita moved without hesitation, despite the exhaustion he knew everyone had one goal in mind.</p><p> </p><p>Save and leave alive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yaku was already off the walls, he used his sword to fight the men from outside by the right-wing. There he kept on moving fast, switching between throwing his daggers and slashing his sword.</p><p> </p><p>The alphas sniggered at him when they look at him. An omega, short, and looked twiggy.</p><p> </p><p>But when they get the taste of his skills they stop grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Yaku always hated presenting as an omega. In the past was almost raped during his heat, sold to a brothel, 'till he met people who embrace themselves. </p><p> </p><p>What Yaku hated other than being belittled were alphas who flaunt that they're strong, big, and smart. Thinking that they're higher than him. He hated that.</p><p> </p><p>And he knew that this was the moment he could show them how he hates alphas who are picking on the weak. Show them</p><p> </p><p>The weak can get strong.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki never cared about the world before, his facial expression almost says it all. When he presented as an omega and was sold to a brothel, he didn't care about being used. </p><p> </p><p>Until one day he was fifteen, he found out he was pregnant. A mistake that shouldn't happen to prostitutes in the brothel. Too young for anyone who can have dreams, too early. But since he didn't have his life in the first place, he didn't care. </p><p> </p><p>The father, unknown. The owner of the brothel wanted to kill them both and so he ran away.</p><p> </p><p>If ever the child was born, it would be the first ever child of a male omega in the Continent's history. He ran away, a hand on his stomach. Hunger was there, thirst, he didn't feel good every morning. </p><p> </p><p>He still had to run, not just because he was afraid to die.</p><p> </p><p>But because he found his reason to live.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost helpless until he came across people who cared, who didn't want to get used, and stood up. He knew they were going to be he and his son's new home. </p><p> </p><p>New people to have reason to live for.</p><p> </p><p>Now he wants to protect these people and come back home, where his son was waiting for his family.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Semi, his life was complicated. But among everything else, he was happy Suga was there to share all burdens with him.</p><p> </p><p>He was happy that he and his brother were together amidst all that happened with them. Suga completed him, he did the same to the other. He was happy because he has a family.</p><p> </p><p>Together they founded the Golden Omegas, met more people later on. Their family grew and grew. More people to share even his burdens with.</p><p> </p><p>Now he doesn't want to lose any of them.</p><p> </p><p>He'll have to fight for them.</p><p> </p><p>The spiky-haired alpha smiled at him, one that made his insides run with chills. Their swords kept on hitting each other. The alpha was different, whenever he strikes, it was as if he knew what he was going to do. Every step he does was followed through.</p><p> </p><p>However, he still pushed on. The alpha only smiled wider at him, he backed away at once when he felt his instincts scream.</p><p> </p><p>"You see honey, breaking spirits are easier when they think they're strong," the red-spiky haired alpha said in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he was screwed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suga gulped, he feels it.</p><p> </p><p>Being close brothers, oftentimes at crucial moments, they would feel each other too well. An instinct.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the men surrounded them, he couldn't help but wondered what was going on. Who were they fighting? Are they just simple guards who need to protect the prince or way more? Blame their omegan instincts.</p><p> </p><p>He silently prayed for something good to happen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma was stuck, tired, and kept on clashing his sword with someone. Hinata wasn't that far away. The ginger-haired boy were both attacking and defending for the defenseless omega he was with.</p><p> </p><p>The four, now united with Kita, went to the back of the manor again to regroup by the mountain paths. By the time they were at the gates, the guards were there again. The three 'tsked' in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help but watch on Hinata at his peripheral view. There was something off about him. Sure he was fast, but he was lagging. He kept on swinging to his left. Eyebrows were furrowed and sweat trickled down his face. Pained.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma realized why. Hinata's right foot was injured.</p><p> </p><p>Exhaustion was also evident in the boy. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone's face had it.</p><p> </p><p>They can't leave the men and run off to escape. The entire thing will fall, at the moment they were people balanced on a thread. If one moves away, everyone falls.</p><p> </p><p>If one of them leaves their sword now, the others will be affected</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Baki baki ni ore..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tendou can't help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>They planned it too well, it backfired on them.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't lie when he said to the king that the Golden Omegas were strong. But strength can't keep up with all the numbers.</p><p> </p><p>Yet he was still impressed that they were able to keep up and kill over half of his men and the guards.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Nani wo?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>One by one, gave out to exhaustion, body slashed.</p><p> </p><p>Bloodied.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Kokoro wo da yo～ </em>
  <em>～ </em>
  <em>"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He lifted the two-tone haired omega's bloodied face with the tip of his dagger. There the omega's lidded eyes burned with anger at him as he slowly fades into unconsciousness.</p><p> </p><p>"Step one clear. No more Golden Omegas to stop us."</p><p> </p><p>Fallen.</p><p> </p><p>The moon is there.</p><p> </p><p>It looked down on seven bodies lying on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Eyes squeezed shut.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Moonlight shone across his face.</p><p> </p><p>Blonde hair, worried face, opened his eyes and gazed at the moon.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouyou, Shouyou..." He sang his name softly, practicing the way it rolls on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Every year, Atsumu had to wait for summer. </p><p> </p><p>The time of the year where they visit Helios again. The time where his parents are happy to see their son quiet, anticipating. </p><p> </p><p>He'll never forget seven days he spends with Shouyou, a week where they're together, skin brushing against each other.</p><p> </p><p>Only within one week, he could call out to his name in person.</p><p> </p><p>The first time he met the prince. </p><p> </p><p>It went too fast.</p><p> </p><p>He was pinned on the wall, small smooth hands covering his parted mouth. Eyes staring, reflecting the boy's hair. He silently checked the boy out.</p><p> </p><p>When the noises of people speaking vanished from afar, the boy gave and audible relieved sigh and backed away from him. Atsumu's hand who was grasping the boy's top clothing, loosened. The boy smiled at him before running away.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving an Atsumu who was frozen, hands stretched out in the air.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't stop thinking about him until the night of the party began. </p><p> </p><p>The ballroom was draped with red curtains, the floor was marble, the pillars of the walls were intricately designed with gold. But what had him amazed the most was the little stones who glowed like stars that were scattered across the ballroom, lighting the darkest places.</p><p> </p><p>If Atsumu was occupied with the surroundings, the clothing of people, and forming talks with women who came over to him. His twin, however, was already holding a porcelain plate and a golden fork. Peering over a long table filled with assorted food, eyes glistening and his mouth almost drooling.</p><p> </p><p>"'Samu ya dumbass!" He held his brother's tunic and whisper shouted when the gray-haired alpha began putting mountains on his plate, "What?" His brother, annoyed, raised a brow at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it even already time to eat?!" He hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno," He shrugged, "But they're eating," he pointed at some of the guests. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait till they announce it! We have to behave," he said, earing wide eyes from his brother who took a bite of the puff pastry.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu smirked at him, "Why is it that since we came 'ere ya became a good and obedient son?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
"Shut yer trap, what if they're waiting for us to screw up and then kill us or somethin'?" he crossed his arms on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>The king came in. His wife, who was light brown-haired, had her arm linked to the kings. The two stood in the middle of the room, the people who were chatting earlier went quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"We thank you all for coming here! Today, we celebrate my son's fifteenth name day. But, what's special about our celebration this time is that we invited the royal families of three nations from the Continent. The kingdoms; Shiratorizawa, Inarizaki, and Nohebi," the king motioned both of his hands to the place where the kings of the continent were sitting on a fancy red chair. The three stood up and bowed before the clapping crowd.</p><p> </p><p>"Skipping all the talks, I know the Helion folks are excited to see the prince," the crowd laughed, "Entering! Crown princess of Helios, Hinata Natsu, and the prince of Helios, Hinata Shouyou," a man announced by the large white doors decorated with gold.</p><p> </p><p>The people went silent when the doors bucked, its golden handle twisted and the door opened wide.</p><p> </p><p>There stood a girl with orange hair, wearing a red gown, gold designs all over her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>And beside her.</p><p> </p><p>The people hitched their breath when the ballroom's lights hit the face of the prince beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu stopped breathing. </p><p> </p><p>"Far or near.... stunning," he whispered, eyes glued to the prince who was now escorting his sister to the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>The prince wore white trousers. His top was also white with gold buttons and red other designs finished with a red sash with gold linings. He stood and walked elegantly.</p><p> </p><p>When the two reached the middle of the room, music started to play. There the prince dance with his sister. Both smiling and having small talks as they moved gracefully. The crowd was in awe.</p><p> </p><p>"Enjoy the night!" the king roared after the two danced.</p><p> </p><p>And there, various people came to dance with the prince. He was dancing with different people all night long. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu just watched from a distance, declining the dances offered from him. He wondered how the prince could stand, dance, smile, and talk without rest for hours. He didn't look tired, he didn't fake anything he does, he was genuinely accepting every dance offered. Atsumu felt irritated.</p><p> </p><p>He wished he could waltz to the prince and hold him close again. He didn't know why. He was drawn to him. Atsumu felt someone staring at him, he turned and saw his twin whose cheeks were stuffed with food grinning at him. The grey-haired alpha spent his time by the buffet table the entire time, also declining dances offered.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Ya want to dance with 'em, no?'</em> He immediately understood what his brother wanted to say. Atsumu stuck his tongue out to his brother who grinned wider. He chuckled, it wasn't something he could deny.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu grabbed a goblet of juice from the tray of a servant walking around and left the ballroom. As he walked around he was led outside the castle and found the garden of the castle.</p><p> </p><p>The garden had an assortment of yellow flowers. In the middle of the garden was a white gazebo who had a fountain afront. He sat at the edges of the fountain staring at the flower that had petals who looked like the sun.</p><p> </p><p>The <em>sun</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It was already midnight, yet the ballroom was still lively. He spent minutes there staring at the moon.</p><p> </p><p>Or his thoughts staring at the <em>sun</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He whipped his head to his left when he heard a rustle, his eyes widened when there, illuminated by the moon's light. The <em>sun </em>was smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, hey," the prince scratched his nape and looked away. Atsumu wanted to coddle him upon hearing his sweet and happy voice, "I'm sorry about earlier at the halls," he looked at him with his big amber eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu just stared, snapping from his thoughts when the prince waved his hand in front of his face, "Nah, 't was fine," the prince sat beside him.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to hit himself for sounding smug but the prince giggled, "I was running away from my servants, you were there and you were about to shout at someone, I had to do it," the prince chuckled, eyes closed from his smile, "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want my father to introduce me to the princes!" he pouted. <em>'I want to pinch his chee--</em>"Mhm? Why?" He brushed his stupid thoughts off. </p><p> </p><p>He was also a prince, why was he talking to him?</p><p> </p><p>"The one from Shiratorizawa is scary you know! And soooooo tall! His shoulders were broad! He looks like a bear!" the prince flailed his arms around. Atsumu chortled at his cuteness.</p><p> </p><p>"And the other one had scary eyes! He looks scary but he's not ugly okay? He's just scary. Th-they're both scary!" the prince shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu couldn't help but laugh, the prince stared at him, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>"But I'm a prince from the Continent too ya know?" Atsumu pointed at himself. The prince widened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You are?! But you and your brother looked like you're from here!" the prince exclaimed in disbelief, "Really?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p><em>'People here are good looking... well I guess I am,'</em> he smugly said in his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, your hair was blonde," the prince stated, Atsumu sweatdropped. <em>'It was the hair....'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Back at the Continent, people were confused of us twins. So our parents asked a hairdresser to bleach our hair," he narrated.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, but it looks good on you though," the prince once again showed him his blinding smile.</p><p> </p><p>The <em>sun</em>. </p><p> </p><p>His heart leaped. His stomach flipped.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, I'm Hinata Shouyou. Call me Shouyou," the prince  extended his hand for a shake, the blonde stared at his hand, "Oh, I don't think you do handshakes," he laughed, " You are?"</p><p> </p><p>"Miya Atsumu, I don't want to be confused with my brother, so its Atsumu," he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Atsumu then. Say, I never saw you dance with anyone earlier," the prince noticed.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know the dances here, back at home we dance different," he looked at the prince who was still smiling. The latter stood up and brushed his trousers and held out a hand before him.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at the prince's small hand, "I'll teach you."</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu debated in his mind. First, he was nervous about having the prince around, his palms sweat like shit. Second, he didn't want to embarrass himself. Even back at Inarizaki, his dance moves were non-existent. Third, he really wanted to, but he couldn't move. His heart thumped, again and again, he just sat there.</p><p> </p><p>The prince chuckled and grabbed his sweaty palms, the contact made him jolt, the prince pulled him to stand up. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata held Atsumu's right hand and placed it at where his waist and shoulder blade met. Atsumu's heart thumped when the space between them thinned. The prince's hair reached his chin, amber orbs looked up at him. Even if he had no scent, the boy was alluring.                 </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu almost hyperventilated.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu's left hand intertwined with the prince's right. Hinata placed his right hand atop Atsmu's shoulders. Once in position, he smiled, "You'll be the lead, I'll show you the steps."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata began teaching him a basic box step, Atsumu stepped on the smaller one's foot every time and embarrassed himself but Hinata just laughed and eagerly taught him how to.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't choose on either understanding and hearing his voice or savoring the touches. </p><p> </p><p>"An one, two, three, four... You got it!"Hinata clapped his hand.</p><p> </p><p> "Isn't there supposed to be music?" he asked, bodies still close each other. His inner alpha side squirmed.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, it's fine," Hinata smiled again.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and tried to lead Hinata. </p><p> </p><p>The prince began to hum a small tune between his pursed lips. Eyes closed, trusting Atsumu to lead him.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at the prince's lashes, his nose, the lips-- all lit by the moon. He was too beautiful he didn't know where </p><p> </p><p>The ginger, however, snorted when he stepped on his foot, "Shouyou-kun, I really hate gettin' laughed at," he said in a low tone.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata stopped laughing, eyes wide, he looked away. </p><p> </p><p>He laughed at the blushing boy. The latter hitting his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>They both danced, talked, and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Under the night sky.</p><p> </p><p>The moon witnessed.</p><p> </p><p>Two souls pulling closer to each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sighed at the memory he had. He looked down at his palm, remembering the warmth of Shouyou's warm small calloused hand. His smile.</p><p> </p><p>The sun.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the night sky and sighed, a small smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Shou, you lookin' at this thing I'm lookin' at?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Seven bodies.</p><p> </p><p>A grinning red-haired alpha.</p><p> </p><p>A brown-haired alpha approached a red spiky-haired alpha who was grinning, his clothes bloody. He was looking at his hands with joy, fingers were curving as if he was holding something in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you know they'll attack at midnight? And you even knew their posts," the alpha asked the grinning other.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Just a guess Kawanishi-san," he grinned wider, the brown-haired alpha shooked his head, "Still can't believe it went well. I thought we were going to have a hard time."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but I'm much honored that the Highest court helped us," Tendou smiled and bowed at the officer, "Karasuno's court representative didn't agree at first," Kawanishi wiped his sweat.</p><p> </p><p>The Continent's Highest courts consist of seven representatives from the seven kingdoms. They handle problems and concerns that involve two nations, catch notorious criminals that pester their borders, solve crimes that involve a nation or two, and provide solutions and alliances between nations. They also make sure the kingdoms don't go into war. The seven representative's decisions can even dethrone a king.</p><p> </p><p>Among all the daily crimes and problems they face.</p><p> </p><p>The Golden Omegas to them was a threat, for four years, they couldn't get a hand on.</p><p> </p><p>"So let's get this straight up, the seven here are the primes?" he asked Tendou who was now cleaning his sword, the other hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"Taking the mothers out, their abode will collapse. In a sense, the primes bring in income for their needs, food, clothes, medicine, name them all. If the needs that were once coming and are spoonfed to them stops, the protected ones become will become vulnerable," Tendou explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Plus the primes were the ones most responsible for atrocious crimes right?" he asked the officer.</p><p> </p><p>Kawanishi Taichi is the Shiratorizawa's Continental court representative. He aided the king upon request and his accomplice, Tendou Satori to finally put a stop to them.</p><p> </p><p>"The courts won't agree if they were not a nuisance after all," the officer mumbled earning a hearty laugh from Tendou.</p><p> </p><p>A two-tone- haired omega moved from his position, trying to get up, his body throbbed in pain. Looked at the sword inches away from him. He hissed when a certain wound stung, the sound of pain catching the attention of a red-spiky haired alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou inched him, pulling out his dagger again. He held the neckline of his kimono in his fists and pulled the bloodied omega towards the level of his face, the knife on his neck, "Owo, I think they're really strong hmm?" </p><p> </p><p>The omega held out a shaking fist and weakly punched his chest, earning a chuckle from the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Kawanishi held out a hand on Tendou's shoulders to motion him to stop. The spiky-haired alpha pouted, sighed, and threw the omega back at the rubbled ground. He mewled in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Kawanishi held out a scroll with the Hight Court's seal and read it.</p><p> </p><p>"Judgement from the Highest Courts of the Continent for The Golden Omegas," he began</p><p> </p><p>"A band of male omegas who are criminals, assassins, and thieves. Responsible for the loss of the Karasuno-Shiratorizawa Treaty and the royal emblem of Aoba Johsai, the death of a fair number of lords, murder of nobles, and the assassination of the crown prince of Fukuroudani."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The seven of you are subjected to execution."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Kitten, don't fall for me."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I--"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>----</p><p> </p><p>WAH! LONG CHAP?!</p><p>So the chapters in the House Kageyama Residence will be divided. And this is part II of Moon</p><p> </p><p>Hope you loved it //looks down//</p><p>~ Sev</p><p> </p><p>P.s: If something confuses you tell me ; D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 20: The Moon Is The Witness...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Holding on.</p><p> </p><p>Moon III</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>Alpha guards surrounded the seven omegas.</p><p> </p><p>Almost lifeless, they hanged on.</p><p> </p><p>Semi was left badly wounded. Kita, wounded, earned a stab on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Yaku, shallowly breathing, face draining of color, he had minor wounds, but his head was bloody.</p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki, wounded, unconscious. Suga, pale, head also bleeding, but breathing and eyes were peeking.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was facing the moon, wounded, an injury on his foot, grasping the omega's hand as he stared at the moon.</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi, was fine. Sitting on the gravel and weeds. Hand, held by Hinata. He couldn't move as guards surrounded them.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was lying facedown, breathing and gaping air like a fish without water. His body couldn't move, all limp and jelly.</p><p> </p><p>The manor was silent, the people who reside in there have woken up due to the noises they looked out to the windows. </p><p> </p><p>Watching with amusement, "Male omegas. How gross," they'd say in their minds as the guards would poke the half-dead omegas.</p><p> </p><p>In the Continent, male omegas were never accepted ever since they appeared. That's why the transporters of male omega prostitutes were running freely because the kingdom's courts never stopped them, the government even placed taxes on brothels and the funds of the kingdom would surge because of their demand. There were no rules that protects them, killing a male omega doesn't even count as a crime, owning one doesn't count as slavery either even if they are abused and used. There was no law for them. That's why the Golden Omegas knew they had to protect themselves instead.</p><p> </p><p>From the walls of the left-wing came booming a loud voice.</p><p> </p><p>Kawanishi asked one of his men to re-read the scroll.</p><p> </p><p>"Judgement from the Highest Courts of the Continent for The Golden Omegas!" he began.</p><p> </p><p>The people listened closely. Waiting to laugh at what comes for them. Their eyes reflecting disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"The Golden Omega is a band of male omegas who are criminals, assassins, and thieves!"</p><p> </p><p>"Responsible for the loss of the Karasuno-Shiratorizawa Treaty and the royal emblem of Aoba Johsai!"</p><p> </p><p>"Also responsible for the death of a fair number of lords and nobles!"</p><p> </p><p>"And the assassination of the crown prince of Fukuroudani!"</p><p> </p><p>"The seven are subjected to execution!"</p><p> </p><p>That's when their hearts clenched. Was it over for them? How about the rest back at the base? Oikawa, even if he doesn't say it out loud, the brunette was actually a worry-wart. Hisao, the castle's precious child, too young to go on without his mother.</p><p> </p><p>The young ones they left back at home. Akaashi, who as a true omega can't control himself at the moment. The memories, the sanctuary, the only place that accepted them all wasn't the castle back at the forest, but each other.</p><p> </p><p>Everybody in the castle has nowhere to go if they fall.</p><p> </p><p>They knew they had to get up, they tried, but the guards were alerted of even their smallest movements. They'd push them back to the rocky ground hardly.</p><p> </p><p>Years of striving to live and maintain safety for their kind. The Golden Omegas were never once tried to be pinned down only to lose. They were smart, strong, sly.</p><p> </p><p>What was missing?</p><p> </p><p>The men started to take out chains, they chained Hinata up first as he had fewer wounds. Brashly pulling his arms to make him stand on his aching feet.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata let go of the omega's palm and his eyes smiled from his masked face. The guards cuffed him and chained the metal on his wrists together.</p><p> </p><p>They lost hope.</p><p> </p><p>Watching.</p><p> </p><p>Silently.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes grazed.</p><p> </p><p>A long loud whistle was heard. The trees moved when the wind blew, the guards stopped on chaining them up.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around, wary.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou's eyes glowered, he eyed the shadows when he felt uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>And found the eyes of a predator staring back at him. The corners of his eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>Fast movements.</p><p> </p><p>One by one they took hold of the omegas.</p><p> </p><p>Golden, exhausted and lidded, eyes met hazel ones.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kitten, I'm late," he said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Birds chirped.</p><p> </p><p>A peaceful port town in Minamiko*</p><p> </p><p>A bed-haired alpha visited his friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo wasn't an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't particularly good at things that required a lot of brainpower, but he was already familiar with the shitty move of the people in the black market. Of course, he'd know it cause he was with them, before.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't become a broker because he wanted to. By the time he became a rebellious son in his father's eye, Fukunaga and Tora welcomed him to their group. Yet he hesitated on trusting them and hid his identity. First, because surely they wouldn't want to be friends with him once they discovered who he was. Second, he didn't want anyone to find out, especially his father.</p><p> </p><p>The unwelcomed ninth son.</p><p> </p><p>Unwelcomed because he was an unwanted child from a peasant. A bastard.</p><p> </p><p>The king's son who always screws up.</p><p> </p><p>Who particularly killed his eldest brother, the reason why the courts of Nekoma hated him, the reason why his father partially disowned him.</p><p> </p><p>Is breaking more of the rules his father, the king, set up.</p><p> </p><p>If he's seen breaking laws, people would question him, because he was a prince.</p><p> </p><p>He thought it was unfair that he's unwanted by the royal courts but still had to follow rules. That's mainly why he detested being a royal in the first place. On an outsider's view, kings must be living a life of total luxury, but they do not. </p><p> </p><p>He found freedom among his secret peers and a friend from another kingdom who is fond of him.</p><p> </p><p>In Nekoma, princes weren't allowed to be close with commoners or even sympathize with them, the king says it's embarrassing to be friends with the poor. He then brags to neighboring nations how he disciplined the princes into well-behaved alphas.</p><p> </p><p>They had to follow everything the king says.</p><p> </p><p>Back when the first crown prince died, Kuroo had to go out into hiding to avoid his father. He met Tora and Fukunaga on one of his strolls.</p><p> </p><p>The two accepted him even if he was hiding his identity.</p><p> </p><p>He felt free, all their transports were like an adventure to him. The way he'd close his eyes when the wind hits his masked face.</p><p> </p><p>And his meet-up with a two-tone haired omega was the best challenge that he had. </p><p> </p><p>The way their swords clashed, glistened with the moonlight. Even if that day the omega accidentally slashed his mask, revealing a wild prince.</p><p> </p><p>The omega was amused. Golden eyes are curved.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Fancy seeing you here, your highness."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo's lips twitched to a small smile because of the memory that flashed in his mind. He always thought about the two-tone haired omega at random times.</p><p> </p><p>He slid the door open to be greeted by a big built alpha of average height. Wearing a black kimono with orange outlines.</p><p> </p><p>"Any news?" Kuroo asked the alpha as he sat down the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, the High Courts have been meeting each other often, pretty sure they're up to something," the alpha answered</p><p> </p><p>"The omega Tobio's with... " Tora began from beside him, "The poor omega was actually bonded."</p><p> </p><p>"You know that bonded omegas cannot carry a child from another alpha other than their bonded pair. If he's to conceive the prince's child, he'll die," Kuroo eyed the alpha who was silently sipping his tea, he raised a brow at Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"And?" he inquired, Kuroo sighed, "C'mon don't be like that to your friend."</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo, as much as I want to help you, I don't want to get to the bad side of House Kageyama. Stop sending me twenty crows as you did two days ago," he stated, clearing himself.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why I came in flesh!" Kuroo opened his arms, and sighed when the alpha just snorted a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Just let me borrow a few men. If it turns out my speculations are wrong, then take anything you want from me in return," he offered, the short-haired alpha stopped and laughed, "Kuroo, seriously who're these people that made his rebellious highness, Kuroo Tetsurou, beg?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo grunted, leaving the question in the air, "Was that an attempt to joke? Daichi we don't have time for your non-existent humor, you sound like an old man."</p><p> </p><p>The alpha frowned at him and changed the topic, "So what are we going to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm pretty sure they'll go in. Remember that Autumn is the season that House Kageyama's security loosens to cater to the visitors for the festival. It's a no brainer that they'll take that chance."</p><p> </p><p>"And as a compensation, I know you'll help me once you hear this. Tora, tell him," Kuroo motioned the mohawked alpha to speak who nodded and sat up straight, "Back at Shirofukurou, when we were about to transport  an omega."</p><p> </p><p>"I came across a silver-haired omega. He was masked but I definitely saw a beauty mark below his left eye," he informed, the short-haired alpha's eyes widened, he sat up properly. Placing his cup of tea down.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm affirmative he's with them and is actually one of the primes," Tora continued. The alpha looked at Kuroo with a visibly surprised face. Kuroo sniggered at his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"He's one of the Golden Omegas?" the short-haired alpha whispered, "That means the brothers are part of the Golden omegas?" he clarified, earning a nod from Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"And if you don't help me, the Court will take hold of them," Kuroo warned. The short-haired alpha motioned him to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"They'll definitely be executed if they are caught. Considering how many troubles they've caused the Continental High Courts and every kingdom's."</p><p> </p><p>"Now, about the courts. I'm pretty sure they had an accomplice to spread the news at the black market. I told one of the members of the golden omegas five days ago. Two days after I met up with him I heard a piece of news that the Highest Courts are deploying men to Mori, now that got me uneasy."</p><p> </p><p>"So then, what happened at Elder Tsukishima's conference at Shiratorizawa?" Kuroo asked.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi was the assistant of the Karasuno's High Court representative, Tsukishima Hirohito, the father of Tsukishima Kei and Akiteru. Weeks ago, he escorted the man to Shiratorizawa for a conference and an apology for losing their treaty.</p><p> </p><p>"They privately talked about catching a notorious group, but I knew it was the Golden Omegas the moment they said something about assassinating a prince," he held a hand on his chin, "And they did say they have to catch it before winter comes."</p><p> </p><p>"And they are going to rescue that omega Tobio has now. The court has connections with feral people with feral skills. If we won't move, we'll lose. You know you want to see him again don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's crazy to think we're actually going to help criminals," the alpha sighed, "So what's the plan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Daichi, so enthusiastic when <em>he's</em> mentioned hmm?" he teased. The alpha  rolled his eyes and took out a paper, "Talk about yourself, whoever the reason you're doing this for is unlucky."</p><p> </p><p>"Why? I'm sexy,  handsome, and kind. And I say, very kind at that. Women all over the Continent swoon over me," Daichi rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And the two began shaping their plans.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>Silhouettes.</p><p> </p><p>Moving along the trees.</p><p> </p><p>They weren't wrong to assume that the omegas would come by midnight, but they were late. The time they saw the scene with their eyes, several men were dead, a few bodies alive but heavily wounded.</p><p> </p><p>"Judgement from the Highest Courts of the Continent for The Golden Omegas!"</p><p> </p><p>He and Daichi looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo felt his chest tighten, he was mad at himself for taking too long.</p><p> </p><p>His heart thumped for a reason he didn't know. The same goes for the other alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo and his men positioned themselves near the omegas, out from the sight of the guards. He kept on skimming his eyes across the walls.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know why the idea of not seeing the two-tone haired made his insides squirm.</p><p> </p><p>When they were near the mountain paths, Daichi hit his shoulder with a small stone and pointed at the hooded omega lying on the ground by the back gate.</p><p> </p><p>He approached the place where the omega was, around the lying body were guards who were about to start chaining the omega whose eyes were closed.</p><p> </p><p>He came in quietly. A scary smile pulled across his lips when one alpha took hold of the omega's kimono harshly, the latter groaning in pain.</p><p> </p><p>He tapped the shoulder of two guards, once their heads turned their him. The shock was evident on their faces. Before they could warn anyone nor shout, he slammed their heads together and dropped the two at the ground. From a distance, he heard Kuroo snort to suppress a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>He kneeled and took a good look on the omegas masked face only visible because of the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>He knew it too well.</p><p> </p><p>The skin. Smooth and milky.</p><p> </p><p>The hair. Silver.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes. Soft and brown with a beauty mark at its corners. Now closed</p><p> </p><p>His smiles. Warm and encouraging.</p><p> </p><p>He thumbed the omega's bloody cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Suga," he called out his name and pulled him close to his chest for a loose hug, "How many years was it? Now I finally see you, and in this state?"</p><p> </p><p>The guards wondered what the sound of a strangled grunt from the mountain paths was, they peeked at the gates and saw two men. One wearing a black and red kimono, a sword at his side. The other was wearing a black kimono, a thick sword at his back, holding an omega close to him.</p><p> </p><p>Both looked at them with anger glistening eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo, upon seeing the guards, gave off a long, loud whistle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And their men began to move.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> </p><p>Kuro* - Kuroo Tetsurou's alias which means 'black.' And actually it also means 'Ninth son.'</p><p> </p><p>Mori* - Is the capital city of Karasuno where the castle stands. Mori is derived from the Japanese name of a raven specie called 'Forest raven' which in Japanese is Morigarasu. In the middle of the city was a lake where the castle stands. At its north are mountains where at its foot is the residence of the House Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>IM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING YESTERDAY</p><p>I think I reached my limits of having an irregular sleep. Even as of now its already 5 A.M</p><p>But I just love writing for all of you, I can't leave the keyboard.</p><p>Hope you loved the chapter &lt;3333</p><p>~ Sev</p><p>P.s: I'll post the next chapter by afternoon (Afternoon here)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 21: The Moon is the Witness of that Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the clouds cover the sun</p><p>Moon final chapter.</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Moon.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>A long night.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope arose.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki was tearing up upon hearing the judgment. All he could see was the smile of his son.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>But when he heard swords clashing and turned to see a mohawked guy slashing the guards away. He was clearing a path to reach him, the alpha placed Hanamaki's arm over his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He felt relief.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Semi was watching Tendou grow wary each moment, he was watching around but missed a small quick figure.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The man landed a solid punch to the red spiky-haired alpha's gut, causing him to cough and back away.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Fukunaga handled the guards and went to save Semi who's eyes were wide.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"You're that guy from Shirofukurou," he said aloud, surprised.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Fukunaga chuckled, "Kuro-san couldn't stay put, you see."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Yaku was wondering why the fighting began again, he could hear metal hitting each other.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Chain him before they come here!" The guards fumbled to hold the chains and cuffs.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>They were about to chain him up when someone loomed over them. Shadow eating their figures.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>They turned and saw a tall figure, emerald eyes glistening in the darkness.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He slashed the guards who were frozen at their spots. Blood spluttered to his kimono, he winced, "Kuroo-san better treat me unlimited sushi," he grumbled and crouched down before the omega.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yaku looked at the very tall person as he loomed over his small body, the man was unmistakably an alpha. He felt anger surge within him, but at the same time, he denies a part of him that was thankful.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" The alpha asked and poked his cheek.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Yaku immediately wanted to hit the person and shout, <em>'Can't you see I'm fucking bloody?'</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The alpha sighed when he didn't answer and held his wrists softly. An action that made his insides squirm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Among all the years Yaku had interactions with alphas, the one before him was the most gentle so far.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The alpha pulled him to his body, Yaku's cheeks blushed, he moved away and head chopped the alpha's head.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ow!" The alpha pouted and frowned at him, "That hurts!" He complained with a pout.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The alpha quickly wrapped an arm around his waist, Yaku protested, and the person threw him over his shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>And carried him as if he was a sack of potatoes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry I won't hurt you."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Words he never thought he'd hear from an alpha.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Meanwhile.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo went inside the residence. His aching chest felt a little relieved when he saw a mop of blonde and black hair lying down the ground.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>His blood boiled when he saw the guards starting to chain up the omega's limp and tired body harshly. <em>'What the hell? Hold him carefully!'</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo didn't hesitate and slashed the guards around.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Once done, he scooted closer to the two-tone haired omega. Setting his bloodied sword down and took the omega in his arms to sit him up.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He took a good look at the omega's face as he seemed to nuzzle deeper in his arms.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were lidded, exhaustion was beyond evident, a few scratches and wounds on his body and face.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Kenma slightly opened his eyes and when he saw a silhouette of a rooster he winced.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'There are chickens in heaven?'</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kitten, I'm late," the rooster whispered before he blacked out.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo caught Kenma when he passed out, he chuckled and embraced him. Inhaling the scent that the patch couldn't contain. Smiling when his scent screamed relief.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He felt relief too.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo turned and saw a hooded boy smiling softly at him.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"You like him."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>---<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Moon now high in the night sky.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo's men cleared the remaining guards and tended to the wounded omegas<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The representative of the court, Kawanishi, was disappointed Fukunaga tied them with ropes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the red spiky-haired alpha who was still grinning.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"What're you smiling for?" he asked, weirded out.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"I know I said this before, but breaking spirits are really easier when they think they're strong," he grinned.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wha--??" Fukunaga stopped and turned when all of a sudden loud gallops and shouts were heard from a distance.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Chariots came rushing in.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Gold, black, and white colors.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>A black banner with the emblem of an owl embroidered<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Men came running in. Fukunaga immediately whistled their alarm.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo and the others stopped, upon hearing the warning and the distant sound of men shouting. They held their swords, stances ready to protect the omegas.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Shit! We're in no condition to fight anymore," he mumbled and turned to look at Daichi who was now carrying the silver-haired omega bridal style and helped out Kita to use him as a support. Behind him, Kunimi was standing.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take them to the mountain paths," Daichi said and turned to Yamamoto and Lev who just returned with the omegas. Fukunaga came in running to them with Semi using him as a support.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Who came?" Daichi asked the panting Fukunaga, he breathed deeply and answered.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Fukuroudani."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The two squeezed their eyes tightly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"The Highest Court's must've borrowed a back-up unit."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'll stay here to hold them back," Kuroo said and passed Kenma to Hanamaki. Fukunaga and Yamamoto positioned with Kuroo to guard the mountain paths. Lev did the same.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The eight went up the mountain fast, almost tripping on the tree roots off the ground. The omegas were afraid. But given the circumstance, they felt safe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo braced himself as the soldier units came to the back area of the manor. Protecting the paths at all costs.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>As they clashed swords with the first few men who came in, Kuroo's arms ached, a muscle contracted.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He almost dropped his sword and was about to be slashed in half.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>But then someone stepped in to help him, the hooded boy from before. Holding a sword despite of his wrists bound with chains.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What?! He was here?'</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Don't get distracted broker-san!" the hooded boy grinned at him and slashed his way through, fast and precise. Kuroo backed away with a grin, amazed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, little boy! Remember me?!" Tora shouted as he clashed swords with someone.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! You were so cool with those two big swords!" the little boy chuckled, praising him as he was slashing soldiers.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"You almost killed me though! Hahahaha!" Tora laughed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Lev who was beside Kuroo wondered who the boy was. He was small but against the moonlight, he saw how clearly strong the boy was. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The fighting became a lot more intense when more men came to the five of them. The sounds of clinking swords hitting one another and the rattle of the hooded boy's chain moving and hitting the ground.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Lev complained, "Kuroo-san! Don't you think they're far off already?!" he asked, barely dodging an attack.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but let's hold a little longer!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Sweat trickled before them as the men already assembled before them. A few of Kuroo's men from earlier were already on the ground.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Panting, the five of them stopped as the soldiers surrounded them. Kuroo visibly gulped. They didn't move as the black and silver clad men glared at the five of them.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Broker-san," the hooded boy called to him, "What?" he replied without looking.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Go up already, I'll hold them for you."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Surprised by his words, Kuroo looked at the boy whose mask was off his face and was smiling at him. He felt his heat warm and soften.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I understand now."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The pudding-haired looked at him, waiting for him to speak.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I understand how much you protect each other."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well, you see I grew up with no one protecting me. So... I know you stand for each other because..." Kuroo turned to Kenma, "You guys understand that no one else will."</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><em>'How brave,' </em>But he shook it off.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Mad, he countered bluntly, "Do you think your omegan friends will allow that?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy shook his head and smiled wider, Kuroo's chest felt warm and calm<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Even the soldiers felt this and the hold they had on their swords lowered. Their faces showed that they lowered their guard.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"But if you don't leave now they'll kill you."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"And you think they won't do that to you?" he answered back. The boy shook his head.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I'm strong," he smiled and fixed himself.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"But--"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Broker-san," the boy picked up another sword from a dead soldier's hand and stared at the men, "Tell the primes that I promised to be back before they know it."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>They shivered under his gaze.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He had something bad for them coming.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head as his eyes seemed to know everything deeply in them.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was about to protest when the boy ran to the right-wing so fast the guards were alerted and forgot the four of them standing there.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"We have no other choice but trust that he'll make it."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>From the left-wing. A red-spiky haired alpha who was all tied up grinned.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Good. First step, clear the obstructions. Second, take the prince. Third, start the chaos. Fourth, force them all to surrender to our strength," Ushijima counted.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like step two will come early hmm?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Heart thumping wildly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The beat reaching his ears, nervousness.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Right foot still aching.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata ran to the residence's courtyard where all the soldiers surrounded him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>From the master's quarters where the room's large round window faced the courtyard, Kazekura stood. Beside him was his son. They both watched the hooded boy<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Father, why did you agree with the Highest Courts to use our residence for this?" Tobio asked, mad, he couldn't gauge how angry he was knowing that the male omegas he respected somehow were forced to surrender.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"They'll atone stealing the treaty with death," he replied simply. Tobio felt something unexplainable surge in him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"With death? That's absur--"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Now shush Tobio, let's watch that beta kid protect his friends," Kazekura raised a hand and pointed at the hooded boy.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was attacked from all directions, he used every ounce of energy he had to slash anyone who tried to get closer.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Tobio was there amazed by the hooded person's skills. Despite the chains, he was fighting freely and was even using the bounds to attack. He really did know what he was doing.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata jumped high and went overhead the soldier, wrapped his thighs on the man's neck and twisted himself in-air, slashing soldiers in the process, and brought the soldier to the ground.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It won't be easy Hinata. At first, none of us had the heart to kill, nor use our blades."</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He wondered why it was so easy for him to use his sword. He continued to slash the soldiers, grunts, shouts, and sound of them gurgling blood filling his ears. The smell of metal in the air and the alpha's either domineering or distressed scent. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It didn't bother him. He wondered why.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Some of the soldiers were afraid, the boy was a literal monster. All alone in the midst of the sea of men waiting to kill him, he didn't fall afraid.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><em>'How could a beta be strong all alone against those alpha soldiers?' </em>All who watched wondered. If they only knew.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>All alone he was.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>A particular attack slid from his sword and hit his arms.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Pain.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>His heart was beating fast.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>But he was happy and relieved.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The men seemed to loom over him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Afraid.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He had no choice but to bring out his best option.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Hoped.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was scentless. Everybody knew that he could control his scent.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He remembered in his dreams at night. The day he presented, the people in the white, gold, and red-painted place was going crazy. His parents teared up, his sister was also tearing up.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He remembered that he pushed himself to suppress his scent normally like it was breathing.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Akaashi-san, I think its best if you use a cause. Like'Why should you do it?', not just the reason," he said to Akaashi.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Now, what was his reason to <em>not </em>do it?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Why does he need to stop holding himself back?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata stopped attacking and breathed in. The soldiers also paused when the boy looked like he was about to surrender.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But when you have something to protect, that's when a sword becomes sharper than any well-crafted katana..."</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A sound that seemed sinister to the men.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>His heartbeat, his emotions, his frustration. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>His very own scent started to lightly spread in the air.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He released a good amount, only enough and needed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Ah, Akaashi-san's scent might go out a little though.'</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Kazekura and Tobio's eyes watched closely, wondering why the guards stopped. And there, an unbelievably strong scent came.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Sickly sweet, delicious and tempting, different, screaming of mixed emotions.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seduction, anger, relief. You all stay away from me, bow down.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Tobio's eyes widened, his heart clenched and tightened. He clutched the fabric of his kimono above his chest and used his other hand to support himself by holding the frames of the window. His body heated, warmth spreading southward.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>With hooded eyes, Tobio pushed himself to look at the boy across the courtyard. In the center of the soldiers who were now on the ground, clutching their chests as he did, swords left their hands.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy's eyes were closed, wind blowing, toppling over his hood to reveal a fiery messy hair.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Tobio watched closely. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><em>'He's an omega.' </em>All who watched were surprised, eyeballs almost popping out their sockets.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Kazekura's eyes were staring unbelievably at the figure in the middle of the men who seemed like bowing to the boy, <em>'H-he suppressed his scent?!'</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata opened his eyes, they shone like amber when the moon hit it. He felt a gaze from afar and stared back.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thump</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Tobio was caught off guard, his heart gave another heart-clenching thump as the boy's glowing predator-like eyes looked at him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata looked at the moon high in the sky.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He felt his lips twitch into a smile. <em>'For sure the others are safe now.'</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Tobio still looked from afar at the boy's satisfied face.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Tobio's eyes widened when the boy who was looking at the sky coughed a silhouette of liquid in the air, eyes blurring.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy staggered back, his eyes widening.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was clearly caught off guard and looked at his throbbing chest.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Fear.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>His scent dissipated in the air. The alpha soldiers who were writhing earlier snapped back to reality. They watched the boy.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Blood dribbled down his chin, dripping down to his light brown tsumugi.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It was sticking out his body.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>His knees went weak.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Pain surged further in him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He was heard choking in his own blood, he clutched the embedded thing on his chest.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He looked up to the night sky again. To the moon. He breathed sharply, trying to catch air.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The round light blurring, falling to darkness.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey Shou, you lookin' at this thing I'm lookin' at?"</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moon is the witness<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Of that night he was looking at the same moon <em>he </em>last looked at.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><hr/><p> </p><p>This fic is in Wattpad too!!: <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/228401884-golden-omegas">fujoshtickss</a>  </p><p>Follow me on twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/Sevvy_07">@Sevvy_07</a></p><p> </p><p>Edited:</p><p>So in the wattpad @fujoshtickss account, there are three writers. I am Sev, [SEV_07] (writer of the Golden Omegas). And the other active one as of now is Chae [chaexijun]</p><p>Chae just uploaded her haikyuu fanfic!</p><p>"<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049638/chapters/60668875">The Male Empress</a>" an omegaverse | historical Au.  </p><p>And its awesome!!</p><p>Support my frenny 💓💓💓</p><p><br/>
~ Sev</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>O-O<br/> </p><p>Bear with my lazy writing, please.</p><p>Hope you cried</p><p>Thank you for supporting this book!</p><p>I'm sorry. IM MAD AT MYSELF.</p><p>So I guess it'll be an ATSUKAGE ship instead? HAHAHAHAHAHHA</p><p>//readers throws hands//   //runs//</p><p>~ Sev</p><p> </p><p>P.s: Do you think its gonna be BOOK TWO or chapter TWENTY-TWO?</p><p>I dunno if I can write anymore, I feel like the plot is so weirdddddddd</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 22: When the Sun Is Covered By the Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pulse, another plan, enraged.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The night was deep.</p><p> </p><p>Men clad in black and silver clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Surrounding a boy, bloodied, an arrow on his chest. Right below the curve of his bosom.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes open wide, glassy. </p><p> </p><p>Tobio held a hand over his mouth in shock. He looked at the direction where the arrow came from.</p><p> </p><p>A black bowl cut haired man, still in his stance of holding the bow.  Eyes screaming with anger even from afar.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice kill!" A Tendou shouted to the man upon entering the gates of the residence as he grinned wide. The man jumped off the wall's roof.</p><p> </p><p>Kazekura and Tobio hurriedly made their way to the courtyard, the soldiers gave way and the two bowed before the unit commander of the soldiers who did the same. </p><p> </p><p>They turned and stopped before the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio felt a huge pang of guilt as he looked at the boy whose eyes were open, wet with tears. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'If only I didn't alert the guards...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boy's lips twitched.</p><p> </p><p>"Help..." his lips read. Tobio immediately looked at his father.</p><p> </p><p>"How are we supposed to execute the Golden Omegas now that they have fled?" Kazekura spoke up, looking at the unit commander, ignoring the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Father! He's wounded shouldn't we tend to him first?" Tobio protested and kneeled before the small figure.</p><p> </p><p>"Son. He's one of them, why pity those things?" The elder smugly answered. Tobio clenched his fists.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you and this Continent have against male omegas, but I don't give a damn," he took the boy's limply chained arm, placed it around his shoulder and carefully carried him in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio felt afraid as the boy's face quickly drained color, eyes were now closed. The blood oozing from his chest, now also spreading to Tobio's nightwear. Metal, blood, and a scentless boy in his arms. He sprinted towards the manor's left-wing.</p><p> </p><p>Before the moon was up that night, he remembered what his father said to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"If anyone enters your quarters tonight, call upon the guards. We must help the Highest Courts in subduing that omegan group. Stupid female omegas are enough in this world already."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Loudly, Tobio kicked the door to the medic's door. The man inside was startled, "F-fuc-- Goodness! Tobio-sama don't enter like tha--!" the blonde alpha stopped upon seeing the figure in Tobio's arms.</p><p> </p><p>"W-wha--" he stuttered as he watched the dark-haired alpha kick a few things in his way as he ran to the wooden bed lined with sheets, "Where's Takeda?" Tobio hurriedly asked as he carefully settled the boy down the bed.</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, "Keishin, what was that sou--" the male with glasses stopped when he caught a glimpse of a bloody body and the smell of it. Immediately he fetched a few materials and the man named Keishin picked the lock on the chains on the boy's wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio was silently thankful that they were in their residence. </p><p> </p><p>"Keishin! Boil some hot water now!" He quickly assigned as he set down different things to a table by the bed. The alpha followed.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio stood there, heart aching and clenching as Takeda was looking for responses from the boy who was pale and almost lifeless. Takeda placed two fingers above the boy's pulse. His brows furrowed, "His pulse is weakening!" he carefully cut the cloth from the boy's chest to create a free place to work on.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped when he saw a glimpse of Tobio's face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Please don't let him die."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
Men standing at the courtyard.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kazekura shook his head when his son left, he looked at the High Court representative who just came in with Tendou. They all walked to his study as the soldiers returned to their temporary settlement.</p><p> </p><p>"We thank you for accepting our request for assistance," Kawanishi began as he sat down the pillow, "I don't understand how you people thought that they'd come here," Kazekura's face contorted a weirded.</p><p> </p><p>"Tendou Satori here made the whole plan Kazekura-sama," Kawanishi motioned his hands to a Tendou who was busy eating rice cakes at the short-legged table. He stopped chewing when his name was heard.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou swallowed before speaking, "Well I knew that they'd come for that omega, he's bonded you know?" he simply said and began eating again.</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Kazekura placed a hand over the table, Tendou only nodded as he drank tea, "I also expected Kuro to come with his men," he added.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so that's why you had us for backup," the unit's commander realized, "Pretty smart isn't he? Konoha san," Kawanishi boasted</p><p> </p><p>"How?" Kazekura asked, "Just a guess??" Tendou answered with a grin, two of the men furrowed their brows in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Tendou..." Kawanishi warned, Tendou pouted, "Fine."</p><p> </p><p>"First off, information came in to me that the omega Takinoue-san picked was bonded. Where this fact came from was a trusted source don't worry.</p><p> </p><p>"Second, simply tell one broker and the entire thing spreads. Being the only male omega in the history of the Continent asked to become the prince's concubine? Brokers would definitely now start to offer royals some eye-catching male omegas, the rumor will spread then."</p><p> </p><p>"Third, a few brokers have a very close connection to the omegas you see. If not the one from the black market, they'd have Kuro* now."</p><p> </p><p>"And based on the activity of Kuro's transport group, they have stopped sending omegas all over the continent since they had an encounter with the Golden Omegas at Shirofukurou*."</p><p> </p><p>"Shiroufukurou?" Konoha queried, "Not important," Tendou waved off.</p><p> </p><p>"Since then, they focused on conveying herbs from Tsushima*. I inferred that he warmed up to them."</p><p> </p><p>"How disgusting," Kazekura attested.</p><p> </p><p>"Fourth, Autumn Festival is by the last week of the month. And almost anyone <em>sneaky </em>in the Continent knows that House Kageyama loosens security and sends the prince to stay at the castle for a while during preparation." </p><p> </p><p>"But since no announcement has been made that the prince will be wed to the omega, then it means that he's coming in as a concubine. And a concubine of the crown prince can't stay in the castle until he becomes the king."</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you at least send men to follow them?"Kazekura laid the question that stirred in him since earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Tendou-san told me not to in between the scuffle," Konoha replied.</p><p> </p><p>"You thought of everything so well," Kazekura gaped and Konoha nodded, "Well if Tendou sees through everything going on, he would be able to guess the next move, most of the time he fails though," Tendou snorted at Kawanishi.</p><p> </p><p>"But if he does predict the next move, a perfect plan is devised," Kawanishi smirked, earning a look of agreement from the men.</p><p> </p><p> "Damage to the residence has been done Kazekura-sama, but the Highest Courts will cover the expenses," he bowed before the head of the house.</p><p> </p><p>"Rest is assured, just tell me what are you to do now that those omegas escaped," he crossed his arm over his chest. The men were silent.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll be fine," Tendou spoke up with his cheery tone. The men whipped their heads towards him, "Well as long as we have that kid here, they'll be back for him," he continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid?" Kawanishi inquired, "The one my boy Goshiki-kun shot?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's interesting, I've never heard of anyone in the continent whose able to suppress their scent," Konoha held his fingers on his chin.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know he's an omega at first," Kawanishi added.</p><p> </p><p>"Strong little shit too," Tendou rejoined.</p><p> </p><p> "He'll be gone before tomorrow, an arrow left him nearing death. What benefit does that kid give us anyway?" Kazekura adjured with disgust in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou cluck his tongue and waved a finger, "By holding him captive, you subdue the golden omegas," the unit commander reacted, "How??"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, execute the kid and they'll come out, blinded by anger," Tendou answered, the head of the house nodded slowly, processing the thought.</p><p> </p><p>"An execution it is," Kawanishi declared, "I'll send letters to the High Court people that the courts of Karasuno will handle the execution of that omega."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I'll have to visit the king tomorrow," Kazekura straightened his kimono as he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>They dismissed. Kazekura headed to the master quarters and the three men were escorted by servants to the manor's gate.</p><p> </p><p>Kawanishi called the unit's commander as they walked across the courtyard, "Konoha-san, please send our deepest gratitude to the king of Fukuroudani."</p><p> </p><p>The man named Konoha nodded at him, "We just want justice for the assassination of the Crown Prince of Fukurodani. If killing every member of the Golden Omega is the answer, we'll never hesitate to stop those who spread injustice."</p><p> </p><p>"It was a shame huh?" Tendou popped in between them, "Crown Prince Kouichi-sama was a really admirable person isn't he?" </p><p> </p><p>"Now, the courts of Fukuroudani are panicking, knowing that the heirs are gone," Kawanishi added.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey is that legend true?" Tendou, out of nowhere asked with large eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"What legend? There are many legends that shroud the Continent Tendou-san," Konoha replied.</p><p> </p><p>"The one about Fukuroudani's royal family heirloom" Tendou drew a shape in the air, "We are not sure either. Though the elders say they are real."</p><p> </p><p> Kawanishi raised his hand, "Wait, what heirloom??"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh apparently like other kingdoms, the Kingdom of Fukuroudani has an heirloom passed on to the next crown prince," Tendou answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, but ours is different. The heirloom is especially attached to every prince that will become the next king. Like it is foreshadowing the next ruler," Konoha explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Attached? Is it some kind of human magnet?" Kawanishi looked weirded out, Tendou cackled at his words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No no. Its a family of a rare owl breed in Fukuroudani."</p><p> </p><p>"Legends say every new baby owl born will attach itself to the next king."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Crackling sound of wood burning.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes squinting.</p><p> </p><p>Long blonde hair, black at its roots. Falling down to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma stirred in his sleep, pushing himself to sit down on the rocky ground lined with a woven sheet.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo saw him gaining consciousness and walked over to him handing a small bowl to the pudding-haired who was rubbing his eyes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He looked around, the last time he closed his eyes was when he saw the guards chaining up Hinata. </p><p> </p><p>When he got a clear view of the place, they were surrounded by trees, in the middle of the huddled people was firewood lit. </p><p> </p><p>The others were still asleep, by the trees, near the fire. Their bodies and faces clearly had wounds that seemed to be tended already.</p><p> </p><p>But what had him was the fact that here were alphas around them. Kenma stood up and pulled out his knife, pointing its tip at the bedhead haired alpha.</p><p> </p><p>From his stance, he counted every one. Blurry and panicking glimpse at his friends.</p><p> </p><p>An orange-haired shrimp was missing.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma snapped his eyes to the alpha, "Hinata? Where's Hinata?" he asked in his low voice.</p><p> </p><p>The others were stirred up, Suga opened his eyes to the sight of Kenma pointing a knife and in his system registered that there were alphas around them.</p><p> </p><p>They realized this and stood up despite their aching bodies, swiftly grabbing the weapons that were laid beside them. Teeth snarling at the alphas who were startled and raised both their arms to show that they weren't a threat.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha--... what happened?" Suga asked firmly, aiming his bow at them. </p><p> </p><p>"A small unit of soldiers were sent as a backup from Fukuroudani to Mori, things got nasty, we had to flee," Kuroo answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? At least say the truth Kuro, you set us up, right?" Yaku snarled. Kuroo's eyes widened his brows furrowed and he turned to the alpha behind him, eyes asking for help.</p><p> </p><p>"Suga please, this is not what you guys think it is," Daichi said and stepped out.</p><p> </p><p>Suga was immediately caught off guard, his left foot stepped back and his pull on the fletchings of the arrow loosened.</p><p> </p><p>It was him, he was there, Sugawara's heart clenched. But he shook off the thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>The memories.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you just at least let us explain ourselves?" Yamamoto pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo and his men lowered themselves. Afraid that they'll be shot and hurt that they almost died protecting people who were now accusing them.</p><p> </p><p>A small gasp was heard, they turned their eyes to Kunimi who almost dropped the jug he had in his arms when he saw the people ready to kill each other. Lev was beside him, also holding a jar. Both were tasked to fetch water from a nearby stream in the mountain, "Get behind me," Semi pulled him to his back.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened? Why are you here" Suga's voice was low.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, it's suspicious that I told that pudding haired over there that an omega will be sent to Mori*," Kuroo pointed at Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"It's because they also said that he's bonded already and that he'll die if he will carry the prince's child."</p><p> </p><p>The omegas turned their eyes to Kunimi who was looking down the ground, "I didn't know I was bonded, but the boy. Hinata told me I was bonded."</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata?" Lev gawked, eyes widening, "The shrimp earlier," Yamamoto cleared.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata, as in Hinata Shouyou?" Lev held his head, he was now staring at nowhere, shock and fear evident in his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You know him?" Yaku raised his brows, he skimmed a look at the silver-haired alpha, his features were indeed also not of the Continent's. The alpha didn't answer.</p><p> </p><p>"And where is he?" Suga asked, his face was starting to show that he's mad. Semi shuddered at the sight of his brother's once in a blue moon real angry face.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo's body started to sweat. How was he supposed to answer that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Ah he said he'll handle them for a while.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>or; <em>'Basically, we left him back at the manor.'</em></p><p> </p><p>He didn't answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell me you left him?" Suga asked, disbelief in his face. The wind blew cold.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to, there were many men, and I know its unreasonable for us to leave. I didn't know what to do. And the little squirt's determined to keep you guys safe."</p><p> </p><p>"Keep us safe?!" Kenma raised his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"He-... He was cuffed! A-and I knew his foot was injured! Do you think he'll be able to go out there alive?!" Kenma hugged himself, eyes darting everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"I know! But he told me to tell you guys that he promised he'll be back!"</p><p> </p><p>The primes hearts clenched, they also promised to Hinata and it wasn't kept.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of someone running against pebbles was heard, the group turned themselves to see a panting Fukunaga whose eyes were wide. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo tasked him to wait for the boy at the mountain paths.</p><p> </p><p>"H-he..." he breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>"What? What happened?" Kuroo urgently asked and motioned Yamamoto to fetch a cup of water.</p><p> </p><p>"The kid! He was fighting the alphas well... then he stopped and the alphas also paused and he stood there when the alphas started to fall on the ground. I don't know what happened!"</p><p> </p><p>"It all went too fast, he was about to leave the alphas when all of a sudden he..."</p><p> </p><p>"He?" Suga was intrigued, heart pounding hard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Please let this be a good one.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"He was...." he gulped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He was shot by an arrow, and he was bleeding hard! Based on the shot, he might not even make it out!"</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Brunette hair dancing by the wind.</p><p> </p><p>Light almost peeking down the radius.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sat on a large elevated bamboo bed, a shade under a large tree by the houses. Facing the direction of the village in Hashibuto. The direction where they exit when they go to Karasuno.</p><p> </p><p>Waiting for the primes to come home.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't sleep the whole night, worried, his mind was elsewhere. Hisao didn't want to sleep alone and so the child was sleeping at his lap, head using his chest and arms as a pillow. Oikawa draped a thick blanket over two of them to fight off the chill of the morning fog</p><p> </p><p>His other leg was bouncing, he was biting his thumb. His nervousness doubled when he remembered what Akaashi said at midnight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I think..."</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think they're in trouble."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And he knew that <em>might </em>be true. Knowing that Akaashi is connected to Hinata, he was worried that something happed to the primes.</p><p> </p><p>A rustle was heard, the smallest noise alerted Oikawa. He carefully picked Hisao up to lie down the bamboo bed. Folding his blanket into a pillow for the boy. He pushed a few hairs off the child's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to the path, there he saw how the primes started to enter.</p><p> </p><p>He felt relief wash over him like a bucket of water with a nice temperature. Even if they were wounded, they were safe. He turned and saw a new face. </p><p> </p><p>They completed the mission.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and walked to them, "Welco--"</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa's smile faded when the other omegas slowly dropped to the ground, the others didn't, they stood there looking somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>They had their eyes streaming with tears.</p><p> </p><p>Kita didn't cry, but his gaze was blank.</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi was tearing up.</p><p> </p><p>Yaku was silently sobbing, Hanamaki rubbed his back as tears also cascaded down his face.</p><p> </p><p>Semi was trying hard not to sob, trying to hide his chokes.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma who was always silent, his stoic expression was blank, tears falling on its own.</p><p> </p><p>Suga, he was wailing. His tears screamed anger and frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"I-i promised him..." he began.</p><p> </p><p>"I told him <em>'It's going to be fine because we're here,'</em> but--" he hiccuped.</p><p> </p><p class="">"Oikawa... why does it hurt?" He held the shoulders of the brunette who was also dumbfounded.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"It's like losing a child... I--" he choked again, and the tears gushed down again. Oikawa placed an arm around Sugawara as he soiled his kimono with tears.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">His tears fell down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I-i won't forgive them."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>This fic is in Wattpad too!!: <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/228401884-golden-omegas">fujoshtickss</a>  </p><p>Follow me on twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/Sevvy_07">@Sevvy_07</a> — I'm planning to take requests for a new series soon. [If it turns out I write good tho.]</p><p> </p><p>So in my Wattpad's @fujoshtickss account, there are three writers. I am Sev, [SEV_07] (writer of the Golden Omegas). And the other active one as of now is Chae [chaexijun]</p><p> </p><p>Chae just uploaded her haikyuu fanfic here on Ao3. And at Wattpad; under our @fujoshtickss account.</p><p>"<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049638/chapters/60668875">The Male Empress</a>" an omegaverse | historical Au.</p><p>And it's awesome!! She's always has been good in writing, though her other fics are of other animes or kpop fandoms (books in her separate acc.) So TME will be her first Haikyuu fic 💓💓💓 I just feel proud! I mean the first two chapters and the comments are already positive?? 💓💓💓!! I love her! </p><p>She even gave me a thumbs up with Golden Omegas (The first English book/fanfic I've ever written.) I feel like an amateur HAHAHHAHHAHA</p><p>She introduced the fujo world to me too NYAHAHHAHAHHA. Why is this turning to a diary? </p><p>Support my frenny 💓💓💓</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>---</p><p>Kuro* - Kuroo Tetsurou's alias which means 'black.' And actually it also means 'Ninth son.'</p><p> </p><p>Mori* - Is the capital city of Karasuno where the castle stands. Mori is derived from the Japanese name of a raven specie called 'Forest raven' which in Japanese is Morigarasu. In the middle of the city was a lake where the castle stands. At its north are mountains where at its foot is the residence of the House Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>Tsushima* - Is an eastern City in Nekoma. Tsushima is one of the breeds of cats in Japan; 'Tsushima Cat.' The city is beside the borders of Fukuroudani and at its west is the Hunter's Forest. Is the trade center of uncommon items in the continent.</p><p> </p><p>Hashibuto* - Is a north-western city of Karasuno. Hashibuto is derived from the Japanese name of a crow specie in Japan called 'Large Billed Crow' which in Japanese is Hashibutogarasu. The city is beside the Hunter's Forest.</p><p>---</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Is it possible to cry while writing a chapter? Cause I did. Fuck.<br/>Suga's "I won't forgive them," Almost sounds like BTS' Suga.</p><p> </p><p>I haven't updated within three days and it's for the new book cover in wattpad (And I fookin love it!). Though It's not the one I'm using yet. The current cover will be temporary, once I've started book three I'll use it.</p><p> </p><p>Though I think it's weird. I haven't finished book one yet I'm making covers for book 3? WTH?!</p><p> </p><p>Hope u love the chapter! &lt;333 I'll start updating again every day since I've cleared the plot in my head already.</p><p>~ Sev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 23: Scalding Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pulse. Visiting the king. Lev writes. Step out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Midnight.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Torch.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The fire lit up the room.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Three figures.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Keishin arrived with the hot water on a large bowl, Takeda took a small cup and poured out the hot water to the objects lined up. After sanitizing the things and his hands, he took a cloth and dampened it in the hot water. He then dabbed the wet cloth around the wound inflicted by the arrow to clean it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Takeda took a small sharp knife, and gave a clean incision on the wound in line with the arrow, creating a larger place for the head to be taken out. He used his finger to gauge how deep the arrowhead was.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He held the arrowhead between his fingers and carefully pulled out the arrow, his sweat trickling down his forehead. He sighed in relief when he saw that an important vein wasn't hit, but still, the wound was very deep.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Takeda took a curved needle, placing a thread on it and closed the boy's wound, applying a mixture of herbs over the stitched wound, and fell back to the wooden couch beside Tobio. He gave out a sigh of relief.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Who is this kid?" he asked, tiredly stood up, and started to clean the boy with water and cloth.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"He's one of the Golden Omegas," Kageyama replied, eyes not leaving the boy.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"So he's an omega then? He's scentless though," he said as he treated other wounds. And his eyes fell upon the boy's foot, "Darn, he sprained his foot."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He couldn't say anything, he knew that because he watched the hooded boy jump from his window, carrying another omega like its a very safe thing to do.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I can't express how mad I am at the courts," Takeda broke the silence.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"They ignore my petitions, and now they let this kid go into this situation?" His brows furrowed deeper.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Why do they hate us that much?" He asked with a pained voice, "If it wasn't for Keishin I could've been dead now."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Female or male omega, were still human."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama couldn't answer.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Takeda finished cleaning up the boy and even changed his clothes. He chuckled when he saw Tobio covering his eyes, "Really? Tobio?" the prince gave out a small growl.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When he finished up, he started to arrange his things and cleaned up his materials. He walked to the door and stopped, "You staying here?" He asked the alpha who was now seated beside the sleeping boy.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ahm... mhm... he might panic if he doesn't know where he is," He mumbled, Takeda nodded and left the alpha to sit there and stare all night at the boy.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He smiled at himself as he closed the door and walked across the corridor.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"He didn't leave?" Keishin asked when they met up by the halls. The male with glasses smiled before nodding.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Why do you look like you're freaked out Keishin?" Takeda asked, peeking at the alpha's face.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Keishin took his hand and gave it a squeeze.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It's just that I've never seen Tobio panicked like that, ever."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>----<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Morning light<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stone.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Elegant floors and walls.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Orange, blacks.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The banner of Karasuno waved.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The men bowed down upon seeing him walk into the throne room. Right when he had eye contact with the king, he dipped his head as a sign of respect.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kazekura, you are so early today aren't you?" the king chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Pardon me for being intrusive, I do hope you had your morning necessities before you tended to me," he dipped his had again.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The king waved his hand, "You did no trouble," Kazekura stood, "So what brings you here?" the king asked and shifted on the golden throne.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Your majesty, I know you have a very busy day so I'll cut the corners," he began.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"A member of the group Golden Omegas was caught last night, the High Court officer Kawanishi Taichi has declared that the omega is to be executed here under the jurisdiction of Karasuno's courts. If you may, I am here to ask for approval," he bowed down before the king again.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The king breathed out and removed the ring on his pointed finger, "These Golden Omegas are the one who stole the Karasuno-Shiratorizawa treaty, right?" Kazekura gave a small nod, "Print out announcements, use my personal seal here to safeguard that the execution will proceed and no one other than the stamp itself can stop it."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh! Thank you for your benevolence, your majesty!" He prostrated himself lowly, "The Golden Omegas has been a problem ever since! They have killed numerous nobles and lords alike!" He exclaimed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"They are indeed troublesome, I am glad that the court had a hand on at least one of them."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"The courts made the plan well, your majesty. It's foolproof."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I dislike male omegas who strut around like them. Ever since they came to be, they have been denoted as curses. Female omegas already trouble us with their own share of weakness, how much more if there are male omegas? Goodness! I don't like seeing weak men!" <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kazekura nodded, "But I do understand why they stole the treaty."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> The two progressed their chat further until the time came Kazekura had to go for a few citizens of Karasuno are coming in for their complaints that affect the kingdom. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kazekura smiled once again to the king.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But when he turned his back.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There a smirk occupied his face. Irritation and joy.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Irritation because he hated bowing more than anything.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It makes him remember things. Very bitter one at that.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"House Kageyama!"</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Such a wonderful clan!"</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"They really have the quality of a royal hmm?"</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Smart and educated, yes they do."</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah! But they're like a king with no throne."</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"A king with no crown you mean!"</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A king with no crown.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He hated that more than anything. But now, he's overjoyed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The time has already come, when his son turns eighteen, Tobio will be officially crowned as the next one in line for the throne.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>No one will call House Kageyama a king with no crown anymore.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With a calm aura around him, he walked into the left-wing of the residence. He felt extra positive that day.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He stopped before a door to several times, yet nobody answered.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He shrugged and entered, there he saw.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His son, sleeping. Sitting with his head rested unto the sheets of the bamboo bed. Nose pressed on the shoulder of the sleeping boy.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kazekura hummed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He knew it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobio, since he was a child, Kazekura was told that his son isn't easily attached to people. They'll find themselves spending days, weeks, or even years just to get him warmed up to them. He liked to be alone, researching new things about the courts and the history of kings in the library. If not outside, he is seen all alone in his room, writing papers of critiques on kings that ruled in the past or movements of government officials.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But now Kazekura wanted to burst into happy laughs at the fact that the sleeping boy never even had a talk with his son yet he got him to be concerned about his wellbeing.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobio shifted in his sleep, he half opened his eyes but widened immediately when he saw a faint glint of a black kimono. He knew immediately who it was.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Son, good morning to you," Kazekura greeted the prince who was now frowning at him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What do you want?" the dark-haired alpha asked, mindlessly putting out an arm to cover the sleeping figure from his view.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I just wanted to inform you that," he stopped and pointed at the boy, "That omega is to be executed in three days' time after the announcement."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>----<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Emerald eyes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Staring at the air.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Crumpled papers all around him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Shifting and re-shifting on the pillow he sat on. He set down the quill and ruffled his hair, whining with an irritated tone.  And the spiky-haired alpha noticed this, he went over his friend, "Lev are you alright?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He shook his head, "Inu-san..." he almost wanted to cry, "I found the prince. Yet... yet I let him run into danger," he squeezed his eyes shut.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Right, my brother took you along to Mori," Inuoka sat beside him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"How will the royal courts of Helios view of me now? The incompetent earl? A royal who couldn't do his task properly?" He slumped his head on the table.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What happened back at Mori anyway? Kuroo-san and his men were in such a hurry yesterday."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lev sighed, "The plan was of course to save them. It went smoothly at first, till the back-up force of the oppressor came in."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"He was just right there. I was there. We even fought alongside each other! How could I not at least recognize him?" frustration was evident in his voice, Inuoka tapped his back.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Now... I don't know if he's alive or not," the silver-haired sniffed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The prince was a close friend of his, together with other royals within their age group. He, the prince, Yachi, and Yamaguchi always stuck to each other. Together they would go to study academics, etiquettes, and combat. Together through ups and downs, joy, and discouragement. Dancing or mourning.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>How is he going to tell the representatives?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The last time he received a letter, it stated that Yachi was raking Nohebi with a man named Ennoshita Chikara. Nishinoya went over to Fukuroudani. Yamaguchi stayed in Karasuno. Aran was handling the men in search of the prince in Inarizaki. Reon had the king of Shiratorizawa agree to hold a large search party. And Natsu personally went to Aoba Johsai. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So far, he had the first contact with the prince.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I think its better if you think about what to do next, Lev," Inuoka smiled, he looked up to his friend.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm pretty sure the people the prince was with during the past months are also worried about him," he took hold of the brush and held Lev's wrist, "Now, do what <em>not </em>just a noble should, but instead what a friend would."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lev took hold of the spine of the feather. He unrolled a fresh paper and began writing.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>The sixteenth day of the seventh month, year three-sixteen</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>: Reporting</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To the representatives,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Last night, at the residence of the Kageyama Clan, the prince was sighted with a band of male omegas that are now convicts in the Continent. The Highest Courts of the Continent decided that the guild named; "Golden Omegas," are to be executed. A party rescued the omegas and I was among them. However, the Courts of Fukuroudani deployed a small unit of soldiers to stand by once the first unit fails. And during the tussle, the prince was seen fighting for the convicts alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the twelfth hour of the night, a man reported that the prince was shot by an arrow and is in a possibly dire situation. As of now, no word was heard of the House Kageyama nor the Highest Court.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As one of the people in power, I highly press on that we must not make an unnecessary movement for we are unknown in these lands. Everybody is worried and afraid as I am, therefore reroute to Karasuno upon summoning within the upcoming letters, we are not to engage but instead keep an eye for the meanwhile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be assured for we have a current connection and insider within House Kageyama. I shall not make any advanced second plans in any case, for I believe the prince is well and alive. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stay where you are at the moment, the crows will have a hard time delivering letters if we're moving around constantly. As you reply to this letter, indicate where and what city you are in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't forgive myself for incompetence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Earl of the kingdom of Helios,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haiba Lev.</em>
</p><p>-----<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A brunette.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His eyes were dark.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The primes aura were dark. The faces were always glowing with joy.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Now can't comprehend what to feel.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He spoke up, "How sure are we  again to rely on them?" He asked with remorse, "I personally don't, none of us do," Suga answered hoarsely. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The tea on the ceramic kettle already turned cold.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"But if he doesn't meet his end of the agreement, I'll personally come and hurt him," Sugawara looked in between of his lashes. The air's temperature dropped.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Sawamura and that broker promised to deliver us the news about the prince this morning right?" Yaku clarified, the other primes shrugged as a reply.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What are we going to do now?" Semi opened up, "We cannot go and save Hinata as easily as we had Kunimi. They'll send him to the prison in Mori once he's healed up."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Then let's bail him out before he heals up?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, that would be a <em>very </em>great option."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Tsk."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Silence followed suit, they were sitting quietly until a small knock was heard across the room.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The door slid open and revealed Hanamaki, his eyes were wide and his forehead was trickling with sweat, "A crow, they sent a crow to us!" He exclaimed and held out a bird that had a wooden cylinder at its back.</p><p>He went inside as the primes began pooling over him, Sugawara quickly held the bird and took out the letter from its back.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Its them," He stated and looked at te brunette.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Oikawa motioned him to read it, Sugawara nodded slightly<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Dear Sugawara-san,<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Today Daichi came back from the residence and confirmed Hinata Shouyou's condition from the local medic himself. He is currently is alive but he's wounded and asleep at the moment."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They all sighed in relief, "No wait, there's a <em>but </em>for sure."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"However, this morning, Daichi also heard from the servants that the head of House, Kageyama Kazekura, asked the king for permission in taking him to the courts of Karasuno as the Continental High Courts gave their blessing for an execution?!" Sugawara's grip on the paper tightened.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The room tensed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"The announcement will be posted by tomorrow, and it was said that the execution will be held, three days after the announcement," Sugawara finished reading the letter.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nobody spoke, nobody moved. </p><p> </p><p>Couldn't gauge if it was fear or anger.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa, with a commanding voice, said.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"I think its time," Oikawa told them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-----</p><p> </p><p>ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p> </p><p>ITS SHORT AND IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE????</p><p>Hope you loved the chap.</p><p>~ Sev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 24: Paper Crows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Announcement. Their frustration. A prince receives. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Morning light.</p><p> </p><p>A busy day.</p><p> </p><p>People from all over the Continent were doing their usual jobs.</p><p> </p><p>Farmers were on the field, fishermen hauled their nets. </p><p> </p><p>Women weaved the best threads, shepherds tended to their cattle, merchants were smiling at their customers, village kids running around.</p><p> </p><p>Wives were making breakfast, husbands were out in the woods.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, a few numbers of crows passed by.</p><p> </p><p>Pieces of papers fell down the ground, they caught the letter in the air.</p><p> </p><p>As the people read them they were overjoyed.</p><p> </p><p>The courts finally had a hand on one of the Golden Omegas!</p><p> </p><p>People from all over the Continent hated them, especially those who are suffering because of what they did.</p><p> </p><p>A few children lost their parents, some didn't meet them. A nation is in scrambles because of them killing an heir. Businesses who used to flourish were now bankrupt.</p><p> </p><p>They were happy to see that the Highest Courts even promised that they will catch all of them.</p><p> </p><p>The phantom male omegas.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody knew who they were. Nobody knows what their name nor their goals were.</p><p> </p><p>All they know is that they cause trouble and they must pay for all their sins.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Blacks and gold.</p><p> </p><p>A close to brown haired man.</p><p> </p><p>"Your majesty! Your majesty!" Konoha was smiling as he ran through the corridors of the palace.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped by a large door to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>The king of Fukuroudani, sitting on the throne weakly smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Karasuno is executing the first male omega they caught from that cursed guild!" </p><p> </p><p>Nobles in the court cheered. </p><p> </p><p>"Justice for the death of the crown prince will be served!"</p><p> </p><p>An innocent prince died at their hands.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In another nation, a bowl cut haired young man smiled as he read the letter. He clutched the paper close to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Omo, Goshiki-kun my boy... you're smiling?" A red-haired alpha teased at him. Tendou was busy instructing people to load supplies in carriages.</p><p> </p><p>"I basically am the reason why he got caught," he shrugged. Tendou chuckled and left the boy staring at the mountains.</p><p> </p><p>He was happy because he feels his father smiling down at him. </p><p> </p><p>He looked upon the sky and remembered the day his father was killed in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>A gray two-tone haired omega, masked, eyes glowing like of a madman's. He slashed the poor boy's father as the man pleaded, gurgling on his own blood.</p><p> </p><p>When he saw that scene years ago, he became enraged.</p><p> </p><p>Now his father must be proud of him.</p><p> </p><p>A child who lost his father in their hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The people were happy because of the piece of news.</p><p> </p><p>But not everyone.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Male omegas, peering from the windows of their brothels. Hands catching the papers who were falling like a leaf to the ground.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A member of the Golden Omegas caught last night!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Continental High Courts pass the judgment unto Karasuno's courts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Valley Printing-</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They looked at each other with sad expressions. They knew what the Golden Omegas were moving for.</p><p> </p><p>Hands clasped, they pray that may people see the <em>truth</em>.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That morning, a yawning Lev woke up to a sight.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was standing by the wooden edge by the house's entrance, watching a few papers fall down the ground. Inuoka who was already outside was already reading a copy.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, no, they'll definitely do something," the bedhead haired alpha whispered.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A short dark-haired alpha also woke up to the sound of his mother speaking with someone loudly from outside, both holding a piece of paper.</p><p> </p><p>His heart thumped as he fumbled outside barefooted to grab a copy. "Daichi! Wear your sandals!" His mother shouted as he pointed at the geta he missed to wear.</p><p> </p><p>Upon skimming the texts his chest ached.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Suga will surely put himself into trouble again.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Ginger hair.</p><p> </p><p>Flowing to her waist.</p><p> </p><p>Wearing a kimono that sported turquoise colors. She let the breeze of the sea hit her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Natsu-sama," the thick-eyebrowed alpha called to her, there the man was holding a letter in his right hand, and a crow was perched at his left shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled when she saw the seal, it was the Earl's. And so she took out the seal and opened the letter to read its contents.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>T</em>
  <em>he prince was sighted</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Golden Omegas, are to be executed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>T</em>
  <em>he prince was seen fighting ......... alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The prince was shot by an arrow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A possibly dire situation</em>
</p><p>
  <em>N</em>
  <em>o word was heard</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E</em>
  <em>verybody is worried and afraid as I am, therefore reroute to Karasuno upon summoning within the upcoming letters, we are not to engage but instead keep an eye for the meanwhile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I believe the prince is well and alive</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Natsu dropped the letter, a hand over her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha stood there, contemplated. Aside from the letter, Natsu was holding, another piece of news was spreading over to the Continent.</p><p> </p><p>"Natsu-sama," the alpha held out a poster to the crown princess.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu looked at the alpha, eyes brimming with tears. With shaking hands she took the poster, one look at its contents got her tears spilling out.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu and the alpha ventured back ag the palace fast, upon entering her chambers, Natsu took a rolled paper and a quill and began writing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The sev</em>
  <em>enteenth day of the seventh month, year three-sixteen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>: </em>
  <em>Summon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To the representatives,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regroup at Karasuno, Earl Haiba is correct. We must not engage carelessly but with the prince's life on the line, we cannot let anything slide anymore. Yamaguchi Tadashi, I command you to try and stall the king, inform him of who the person they are holding prisoner now is. We have rights over Shouyou.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The crown princess of the kingdom of Helios,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata Natsu.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A prince stood by the door, watching the crown princess sigh and wipe the tears threatening to fall, "You must love your brother so much hmm??"</p><p> </p><p>Natsu looked at Takeru, "He's the only one I have left. If he goes, what else can I have?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The representatives' faces were dark, scrunched up. All in their heads was the fact that; 'They moved too slow.'</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi couldn't eat breakfast. For the first time, the blonde alpha was the one who was taking care of him. Worried he was for the beta who kept on squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya who was always energetic was unbelievably quiet. The fishermen of the port where he stayed in was wondering what was keeping the young man silent.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi was just staring at nothing, Ennoshita watched by the door of her quarters to call the young woman for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Reon was happy, the king called him to the throne room so early in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>There the king sat all cold and domineering on his throne.</p><p> </p><p>"Tendou told me we'll be moving to the next stage early, you'll have to do your part now," the king emotionlessly said to him. It wasn't a command nor a simple instruction.</p><p> </p><p>It was a dare.</p><p> </p><p>Reon nodded with determination.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The castle was on a standstill, people were conversing with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Aran, he was facing a dilemma.</p><p> </p><p>The prince, Atsumu often sleeps in and as the prince was currently snoring, Aran is pacing back and forth on the cobbled floor of Yinhu's castle gardens.</p><p> </p><p>How is the prince supposed to find out? Give him the poster? Explain things to him?</p><p> </p><p>He held his head when a shuffling noise was heard, he looked at the direction where the noise came from. There a gray-haired twin whose brows were furrowed, sweat trickled evidence that he ran all the way to the garden.</p><p> </p><p>"He saw the posters..."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The wind carrying the papers. A lone one flew past the trees.</p><p> </p><p>The eyes of a few omegas followed the paper enter the forest, they shrugged and let it go.</p><p> </p><p>The paper landed on someone's foot, there he reached out for the paper. A messenger crow was perched on the fingers of his left hand.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>A member of the Golden Omegas caught last night!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Continental High Courts pass the judgment unto Karasuno's courts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Valley Printing House-</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Who are the Golden Omegas?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Years since the group first appeared, the members were unknown up to this moment. One of the things people can't comprehend was whether to stop in wonder or be disgusted at the fact that they are all male omegas. They have caused troubles across the Continent. Committing serious crimes, but what blew up the most was the assassination of Fukuroudani's crown prince. Courts of different kingdoms try to catch the group but never once succeeded. A detective once praised the group for their skills not just in doing their job cleanly, the fact that they leave the scenes untraceable was a feat almost not all criminals across our lands could do. </em>
  <em>And so to stop them, the Highest Courts planned a way to take them on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Last night, one of the members was caught during their escapades in House Kageyama's residence. Wounded the omega was, but an insider informed that the boy was alive. Now he is staying in Mori</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Informants also say that the omega is to be executed within the palace's courtyard after the Karasuno courts have passed on their judgment in three days.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>However, who was the omega?</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes were glowering, he crumpled the paper and threw it away.</p><p> </p><p>Behind him, six people stood, all were blind-sightedly armed.</p><p> </p><p>He held the crow who had a cylinder at its back and let the bird go and fly past the forest.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"I guess we've gone soft these days."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Dark blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Like jewels watching the fire burn on a wooden torch.</p><p> </p><p>A dark-haired alpha wearing a dark blue kimono sighed.</p><p> </p><p>The day passed by with the news spreading all over the Continent. Yesterday morning when his father told him about this, the old man ignored his protests.</p><p> </p><p>And so he stayed waiting for the boy to wake-up, he'd had come last night to the medical room and so now he visited the boy once again as the day begins.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio was still wondering who the boy was, like what the servants who came by to clean the room said, the boy didn't seem like he's from the Continent.</p><p> </p><p>And this fact got him worked up, he wanted to ask the boy many questions. Like who he is, what is he doing in the continent? What does his country look like? If he's not from the Continent, then how is he acquainted with the Golden Omegas? </p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't do it. The boy's ginger lashes were still closed.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like they could be close friends the moment he saw his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Like he knew what those eyes that speak a thousand words say.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio sighed, a servant came in to fetch the bowl of porridge that turned cold because the boy was still in his slumber.</p><p> </p><p>When he stepped out of the room, there were guards around the room. Apparently, since the boy will be soon judged, the Courts of Karasuno is waiting for the boy to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio ventured through the cold walls of the residence, making his way to his chambers. </p><p> </p><p>Upon stopping by the windows of his room, he looked outside to the fogged mountain, birds were chirping, the leaves rustled.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed peaceful, but inside him, there was an internal battle.</p><p> </p><p>Why does that boy seem to not fade from his thoughts? Sure he cares and waits for the boy to get healed, but the fact that he will be executed.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio feels like it'll be something he'll regret.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed repeatedly, he doesn't care, he wasn't supposed to care. Who the heck becomes attached by locking gazes anyway?</p><p> </p><p>He looked once again to the window when he caught a glimpse of a black shadow.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to the window, eyes squinting to determine what the floating figure in the sky was as it went to his direction.</p><p> </p><p>And when it was within his range of eyesight, it was flying crow.</p><p> </p><p>At its back was a cylinder.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio reached out his hand for the bird to perch on. It turned its back to show the wooden cylinder.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio removed the cap with pop and took out a letter. As he unrolled it, the bird flew away. He shrugged and took a seat on his pillow.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tobio,</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His eyes widened. It was no mistaking a <em>very </em>familiar handwriting. He unrolled the rest of the contents.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>If ever that kid gets hurt, you will surely take responsibility. He's important to us as he is to the people of the kingdom he's from.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's the missing prince of Helios, coordinate with their representatives, make sure that the highest courts won't get what they want. I know that they're planning to erase male omegas and are beginning to move now. So since I 'trust' you and believe that since the throne will be yours soon, make wise decisions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio, I know you've never heard of me within years, you probably think I'm dead now, but we cannot come and step out now. So we'll move and assist you by the shadows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata Shouyou must not die, now that we know who he is, he will be a very important figure to the movement of the Omegan Society. There is something deeper than what you see now, you will be a king in the future, you need to be involved in this and I am not going to apologize if you are harmed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll personally have you take responsibility when Hinata is hurt in any other way. Do whatever is needed. Trust in me Tobio, as we do now at you.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Another thing, the former crown prince of Karasuno gives his blessing upon you.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crown Prince of Aoba Johsai</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa Tooru</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Below the name was stamped with the seal of Aoba Johsai. The same seal that the Golden Omegas were rumored to have stolen.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio visibly gulped.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa Tooru, the omega he admired in the past was alive.</p><p> </p><p>And was one of the Golden Omegas.</p><p> </p><p>Within the same group.</p><p> </p><p>The former Crown Prince of Karasuno is also alive and is part of them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>His lips curved into a pained smile, </p><p> </p><p>Truly there was something deeper going on.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot to update this morning!!</p><p>I slept in HAHAHAHHAHAHAH AND I FREAKIN POSTED ANOTHER BOOK WHY--?!</p><p>As you can see I am confusing myself with my own plot again HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p> </p><p>Hope you loved it! It's another shitty written short chap T-T</p><p> </p><p>~ Sev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 25: Paper Pained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fox's pain. Ask. He wakes up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Furrowed brows.</p><p> </p><p>Disheveled hair.</p><p> </p><p>A confused look at his face.</p><p> </p><p>A poster at his hand.</p><p> </p><p>His gray-haired twin only looked at him as his grip on the paper tightens, he crumpled the poor poster, "How--" his hand almost trembled, mixed emotions gushing in him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why the fuck are ya tellin' me that the omega the Highest Courts caught, <em>is </em>Shouyou?" his fingers almost tore a hole through the paper.</p><p> </p><p>"'Tsumu--" </p><p> </p><p>"I fuckin' don't understand why within the whole month I was bustlin' my arse to look for Shouyou, and now he's caught? Whaddya mean <em>caught</em> anyway?" his gaze darkened.</p><p> </p><p>Aran was visibly shaking beside Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>Right, he remembered.</p><p> </p><p>Remembered how much his twin was changed by the oranged haired prince.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was a very troublesome kid in the past. Before he met Hinata he was a hard-mouthed, no mercy critic. Kid nicknamed with many harsh labels. </p><p> </p><p>All because he didn't like living inside the palace. He didn't want to become a prince.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't care if he hurts someone with his words, nor he cares if several servants cry every day because of him. Even nobles of Inarizaki are always offended by the blonde twin. </p><p> </p><p>He, the king and queen would always fight. Both would try to lecture the hardheaded twin.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu only trusts his other half and they are really close to each other despite the others see that they're always scrambling with each other. </p><p> </p><p>The only ones left for one another. </p><p> </p><p>"'Tsumu, try to be nice to people," the gray-haired's younger self would try to scold his brother as he treated his scratches with mashed herbs.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care about them 'Samu, we should just leave this place," he would answer gruffly at his brother, crossing his small arms across his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu shook his head, tiny hands focused on removing the dirt on his brother's cheeks and treating him.</p><p> </p><p>"We can't. We are now princes 'Tsumu, <em>we have nowhere to go</em>..."</p><p> </p><p>The two stick to each other, Osamu grew up to be cautious for the sake of himself and his twin. And Atsumu? Was the contradicting pair.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu sighed, he doesn't know where to begin. Mad, angry, and pissed off, were different words that explain the range of his twin's dislike.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu turned to Aran, waiting for the alpha to explain to his brother whose face was really incomprehensibly angry. Not his usual smiling and calm face. A face earned from rubbing off an orange-haired prince's personality.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-your highness, a representative informed us that the prince was caught that night. He also informed these facts to other representatives around the Continent," Aran wiped his sweaty palms against his kimono.</p><p> </p><p>"What did he even do?! Shouyou is from Helios! Why would he be one of them?!" Atsumu threw the paper on the ground and kicked the short-legged table. Rolled paper flew and ink spilled on the tatami mat. The two flinched.</p><p> </p><p>"H-he was accused as one of the Golden Omegas, y-your highness."</p><p> </p><p>"And?? Aren't ya supposed to go and take him?! Shouyou is a Helion citizen, a royal at that. Ya know that the High Courts have no right over the people not from the Continent right?" He turned to his gray-haired twin, "'Sumu, the high courts? You can change that right?" He pressed every word.</p><p> </p><p>Aran couldn't speak back, the intense hooded stare of Atsumu boring deep into him.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu sighed when Aran went silent, "'Tsumu, sure they do have rights over Shouyou, but they still have to follow the procedures," he reasoned out.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck the procedures! If ya really want to save 'em, stop stallin' things! Talk to the other High Court representatives!"</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu stormed off his quarters. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu followed his twin who was taking fast large paces, "'Tsumu where are you--"</p><p> </p><p>"Horse! Bring me a damn horse!" He shouted at a servant, the poor girl fumbled and ran to the stables.</p><p> </p><p>"'Tsumu what--" </p><p> </p><p>"You!" He shouted and pointed at another servant, "Ya send a crow at the port! Tell them to prepare a ship headin' to Karasuno!" came another command out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu kept on ordering the people around, Osamu was trying to calmly stop his twin who kept on interrupting him when he tries to speak.</p><p> </p><p>'Prepare food rations!', 'Ready some men!', this, and that, Osamu was irritated. He breathed deeply and walked furiously to his brother who was spouting nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>"Stupid!" He pulled the collar of his brother's kimono, "So stupid!" He repeated. Atsumu tried to shake him off.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya calm down! Shouyou will be judged by the courts! Do ya think Natsu will let 'em die huh?!" he yelled at his brother whose eyes were now looking back wide at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand what yer feelin'! Remember that we're half of each other! And I won't let ya march to Karasuno with those men! They'll just kill ya! Thinkin' that yer tryna stir a war!"</p><p> </p><p>"Now stop yer dumb thinkin'! Shouyou doesn't need a panickin' arse right now!" he hit his brother's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu let go of the fabric, the blonde crashing to the wall and almost hitting a nearby vase.</p><p> </p><p>When Atsumu got a hold of the wall as support, he evened his breathing and looked at his twin, "What?" Osamu glared.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothin'," he shrugged, "I just knew from the very beginnin' that yer like my anchor."</p><p> </p><p>"Did ye hit yer head bad?" Osamu cringed, "No stupid!" Atsumu started to cackle as he fixed his wrinkled kimono. The servants around them were relieved that Osamu was able to stop the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed after a good laugh, "I just know ye are always there for me. Either stopping me or letting me sail."</p><p> </p><p>"What choice do I have? From birth, I was unluckily fated to be stuck with ya," Atsumu whined.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu pushed his brother's face, "That talk was so cringey," his face scrunched.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! That was sweet ya know! A twin bro's open heart talk!"</p><p> </p><p>And Atsumu would continue to annoy his twin.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped getting to each other's throats when the servants suddenly bowed.</p><p> </p><p>They turned and saw the king and queen standing from across the hall, wearing the colors of Inarizaki and golden accessories. Both watching the twins in awe. </p><p> </p><p>The two laughed as they made their way to their parents, "Osamu a letter arrived for you," the king held out a bronze cylinder and a silver one.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu looked at the king in confusion, he popped open the bronze cylinder and took a letter out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>: Summon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>High Court Representative Miya Osamu of Inarizaki,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are to inform you that the representatives must assemble in Kurotadori* Palace for the judgment. Plans and countermeasures will be discussed in order to not let anyone, especially the Golden Omegas to obstruct the hearing. Upon acquiring the letter, kindly prepare for departure to Karasuno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you,</em>
</p><p><em>Continental</em> <em>High Court's messenger</em><em>,</em></p><p>
  <em>Yamagata Hayato</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Osamu looked back at his family, eyes stopping on Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>"I am permitting you to stay in Karasuno," the king smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The two were grinning wide as they rushed to their quarters, the king and queen began to instruct preparations to send their sons to Karasuno.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering his chambers, Osamu uncapped the wooden cylinder and unrolled the letter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>: Affiliate</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miya Osamu,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know that the Court representatives are being called to Mori for Shouyou's judgment. Continental High Court representative of Aoba Johsai, Matsukawa Issei, has told me about the plans the Court supposedly made.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want you both to disagree on Shouyou's execution. I don't know what has happened that made my brother be one of them, nor do I understand why are you part of a body that agreed to catch and kill male omegas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This way, the execution can be stalled. But we still have to do something about the highest judge's decision.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crown princess of Helios.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata Natsu</em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Oranges and blacks.</p><p> </p><p>Guards standing afront the large doors.</p><p> </p><p>Dark blue eyes staring at golden brown ones.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, king? Why is your royal ass here?" the blonde sniggered at him. The dark-haired alpha rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What is a golden salt doing here? Found your value?"The freckled young man beside the blonde sweatdropped.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>'You guys call that dissing?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired prince motioned the guards to announce their arrival.</p><p> </p><p>"Entering! Crown prince of Karasuno Kageyama Tobio! Tsukishima Kei, son of Karasuno's Continental High Court Representative Tsukishima Hirohito! And Yamaguchi Tadashi, representative of Helios!" the man yelled their names.</p><p> </p><p>The doors opened, upon stopping near the king, they bowed with respect.</p><p> </p><p>"Young men, what do you need of this king?" the king waved his hands, telling them to speak.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi who nodded and stepped up, "Your majesty, we have found the missing prince."</p><p> </p><p>The king's eyes widened, he smiled and clapped his hands, "Congratulations! Where is the prince now? He should come to visit Kurotadori*!"</p><p> </p><p>"Right now the prince is held as <em>your </em>prisoner, your majesty," Yamaguchi bowed, voice was low and his eyes were sharp.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" the king was caught off guard, "<em>My </em>prisoner?" he looked at Kazekura who scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio gulped. That day he heard from a servant that the representative had asked for an audience, and so he ventured to Kurotadori* in order to meet them.</p><p> </p><p>"The male omega caught two nights ago in the residence of House Kageyama, he was the lost prince your majesty. If you can't believe me then I must elaborate to you what he looks like," he held his head back up.</p><p> </p><p>"A boy with a short build, he has flaming ginger hair, round eyes," he counted.</p><p> </p><p>The Kazekura's lips twitched, "How can I believe that you just didn't hear this from anyone?" He dared.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and he can suppress his scent," Yamaguchi dropped, a smile drawn across his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima held out a scroll to him, he unrolled the paper and read, "Says in one of the laws; <em>'The Continental High Courts won't be responsible for the judgment of a convict whose roots aren't of the Continent. However, if the perpetrator caused offenses within the Continent's borders, both of the latter's nation and the Continental High court's representatives will be imposed on the trial.'</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi closed the scroll and bowed once again, "Your majesty, we are foreigners to this nation. However, we will go through the court's hearing. Tomorrow, the promised day where the judgment will be passed on, Helion representatives will come to Kurotadori* and participate in the trials."</p><p> </p><p>The king sighed, they have outsmarted them. Even Kazekura just stood there, "If this is what the laws say, then I have nothing to argue," he waved his hand, signaling them to exit the throne room.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, your majesty," The three bowed before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Upon stepping out the doors, Yamaguchi called the prince's attention, "Your highness," he dipped his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I-is Hinata-- I mean, Prince Hinata Shouyou well?" he fiddled his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"He's not yet awake."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I think I should've asked the king if I can be permitted to visit him," Yamaguchi turned to the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>"Too bad we can only come once a day," he turned and started to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio watched the two leave, maneuvering himself to the stables where he hoisted up his horse to head back at their residence.</p><p> </p><p>He just hoped the boy would wake-up soon.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Rustle.</p><p> </p><p>Sheets dipped.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes squinted when the morning light hit his face.</p><p> </p><p>Ginger lashes opening to the sight of the medical room.</p><p> </p><p>He roamed his eyes around the space, he smelled medical herbs that Kenma usually uses. And a very distinct scent.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was asleep for two nights.</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his eyes and looked beside him.</p><p> </p><p>There, a mop of hair so dark that it crept him was resting against the sheets of the bed he laid on.</p><p> </p><p>The person was wearing a silky dark blue tsumugi topped with a black haori. His fingers brushed against his.</p><p> </p><p>He's a alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Out of defense, Hinata backed away to the wall, shuffling and creaking the bed, stirring the alpha in his languish.</p><p> </p><p>He grunted when his chest started to sting, his breath hitched when he felt something oozing out of his chest</p><p>.</p><p>The alpha squinched his eyes, nose sniffing, his lidded eyes landed on a boy who was trying to join with the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio started to panic when he saw that the boy's wound opened up, he stood up, sat down again. And kept on doing this for a while as his mouth gaped unto the door.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's brows furrowed as he watched the person panic, he held out his hand and placed it on the dark-haired alpha's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, uhm I think you should just stay calm?" he person stopped in his tracks and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata rested his back against the wall and opened up his kimono.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio looked away.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, can you pass me that?" Hinata pointed at the ceramic mortar and a few cloths that were already cut. The alpha obliged, not looking at him as Hinata replaced the herb and the gauze over the wound.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata wanted to chuckle. The alpha was shy and it was a cute sight.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>'No you doofus! What do you mean cute?'</em> he facepalmed.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata smiled at the alpha who was now finally looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio held his breath when he saw it.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata Shouyou," the boy held out his hand, which he only stared at.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I don't think you do handshakes," he laughed, " You are?"</p><p> </p><p>Tobio's heart skipped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama Tobio..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><hr/><p> </p><p>New work!! : "<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204390/chapters/61088032">Across the Centuries</a>"  </p><p>A Haikyuu Historical au </p><p> </p><p>A.k.a: new weird book HAHAHAHHAHA</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kurotadori* - the name of Karasuno's palace. 'Kurotadori' means 'black bird.' The palace is situated in the middle of the lake, bridged to the towns of the  capital city of Mori</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>I POSTED ANOTHER BOOK ARGH! NOW IM TOTALLY GON BE A WALKING PIMPLE</p><p>And since I'm shameless Imma promote it ere. Its a KageHina book. And as usual, if I'm writing it, the plot is another weird shit HAHHAHAHAHAHAH goodness!</p><p>If you're interested, I'm honored if you'd critique one of my weird stuff again HAHAHHAHAHAH "Across The Centuries" is the title of the book. I pasted the link before the notes.</p><p>Hope you loved the chap &lt;333</p><p>~ Sev</p><p>ITS SHORT DAMN THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN!! AND FINALLY AFTER 25 FRIGGIN CHAPTERS THEY MET! Damn that took so long -_-</p><p>I felt hurt when Hinata did the same thing as when he met Astumu (T-T)</p><p> </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 26: Deserved Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The representatives present themselves on the Courts. Back in the woods that night. The judgment. A declaration.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dark but the sun was almost out.</p><p> </p><p>As dawn peeked, there, different men and women stepped upon the borders of Mori.</p><p> </p><p>All heading to the castle that seemed like shadows, Kurotadori Palace. </p><p> </p><p>Eyes were intense.</p><p> </p><p>"Yachi-san, are all of the representatives coming?" A black-haired man asked the young woman.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and their courts won't be happy now that Natsu-sama is coming too," she replied cooly.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu was a smart young woman, her being the crown princess wasn't just because her brother was unable to take the seat. In fact, Hinata was proud of his sister and wholeheartedly is happy that she's the one taking over.</p><p> </p><p>Across the bridge of the fortress, all the representatives have crossed. From the Continental High Courts, Karasuno's courts, and of Helios.</p><p> </p><p>But that same day was shaken.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Him waking up pulled the trial date.</p><p> </p><p>The same morning he woke up smiling to a dark haired-alpha, "Kageyama-san then," he beamed.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio gave off an awkward smile, right, the boy wasn't aware that his nation and the Continent are at each other's throats. He really wanted to talk with him, but that wasn't the priority at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio exhaled, </p><p> </p><p>"Hinata-san look I--" </p><p> </p><p>The door banged open.</p><p> </p><p>There, guards clad in black and oranges came in abruptly, standing tall. Tobio stood up in anger, "Excuse you," he scoffed, "The prince of this nation is in the room and you didn't even bother to announce? Are royals a joke to you servants now?" he asked coldly.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's face was utterly confused. But deep within him, fear loomed at the sight of the men.</p><p> </p><p>The guards were not realizing that the prince was inside. They immediately bowed in respect, "Your highness we apologize," They turned to the men who were supposed to keep the door secure.</p><p> </p><p>"The courtroom is to be assembled, they ordered us to fetch the convict," they explained through dipped heads.</p><p> </p><p>"I--" he stopped, realizing that he had no power at the moment. He looked back at Hinata whose eyes were glassy and evidently lost.</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama-san, what's going on??" his voice was small, Tobio's chest heaved.</p><p> </p><p>"You are to be tried. The High Courts suspect you as one of the Golden Omegas, but do not be afraid for people from where you were from came to defend you," he assured, face was emotionless but warmth was in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>A guard walked past Tobio, holding the boy's wrist to attach shackles on him. He looked back at the dark-haired alpha whose brows were now furrowed. </p><p> </p><p>"Are they going to kill me?" eyes brimmed with tears, voice breaking. </p><p> </p><p>Tobio walked to him, the men moved aside, he leveled his head unto the boy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I won't let them."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Warmly lit.</p><p> </p><p>A large space.</p><p> </p><p>Prepared cherry wood tables facing one another, a rolled and sealed scroll rested in the middle. </p><p> </p><p>At the table's right side were box-shape furnished tables, designed with flowers, were resting several ceramic cups,  kettle utensils for tea.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the palace, on the courtyard there kneeled a boy.</p><p> </p><p>A man holding a sword was behind him. The heat of the sun scorching his skin. Hair was glowing along with the sun.</p><p> </p><p>Wrists were bond by heavy shackles. His face was pale, beads of sweat formed, a few dripping from the crook of his neck to the collars of the tattered white kimono he was changed into. </p><p> </p><p>"The representatives of the Continental High Courts!" a man announced from within the palace. Sounds of an odaiko drum and a hundred-twenty inches gong echoed in Kurotadori Palace.</p><p> </p><p>From outside the gates of the palace, stood the people of Karasuno, waiting and watching for the judgment to be passed on.</p><p> </p><p>The courtroom was situated beside Kurotadori Palace's courtyard. Therefore the tribunal was an open room where they can view the patio where executions were mostly done.</p><p> </p><p>"High Court representative of Nohebi, Kuguri Naoyasu!"</p><p> </p><p>"High Court representative of Shiratorizawa, Kawanishi Taichi!"</p><p> </p><p>"High Court representative of Fukuroudani, Wataru Onaga!"</p><p> </p><p>"High Court representative of Nekoma, Manabu Naoi!"</p><p> </p><p>"High Court representative of Karasuno, Tsukishima Hirohito!"</p><p> </p><p>"High Court representative of Aoba Johsai, Matsukawa Issei!"</p><p> </p><p>"High Court representative of Inarizaki, his highness, Miya Osamu!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The men entered, seated on their pillows, wearing the colors of their respective kingdoms. Settling themselves on the right side of the courtroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Representatives of the tribes of Helios!"  A man called out, the doors bucked to welcome the foreign people.</p><p> </p><p>"Hitoka Yachi, Duchess of the kingdom of Helios!"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
"Nishinoya Yuu, Marquess of the kingdom of Helios!" </p><p> </p><p>"Haiba Lev, Earl of the kingdom of Helios!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yamaguchi Tadashi, Viscount of the kingdom of Helios!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ojiro Aran, Western tribe representative of the kingdom of Helios!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ohira Reon, Southern tribe representative of the kingdom of Helios!"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
They all settled consecutively on the left side of the courtroom, all were wearing Helios' colors and their clothing. Eyes were glowering.</p><p> </p><p>"Her highness, crown princess of the Kingdom of Helios, Hinata Natsu."</p><p> </p><p>A young woman wearing black, red, and gold colors. Clothes whose design was of her nation entered. She walked in between the tables where a carpeted path was. Natsu settled at the first seat, beside Yachi.</p><p> </p><p>"Entering! His majesty, King of Karasuno!" the people stood and bowed as the king walked through the path in between the tables as the man announced his name. He sat on the elevated area of the courtroom where his seat was.</p><p> </p><p>"And the Continental High Court's Cheif Judge, Nekomata Yasufumi!" an old man entered, he seemed to be smiling as he sat on the un-elevated seat afront the king.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Trials commence!"</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The moon was up that night.</p><p> </p><p>The burning wood was giving them light.</p><p> </p><p>They huddled by the fire.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata Shouyouis a prince?" Suga breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn..." his brother mumbled as he stumbled back to look at the night sky.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes... A month ago our Kingdom was attacked by an unknown force. They left dead people on our streets, killed the king and queen, and took the prince," Lev narrated as he stirred the firewood with a bamboo stick.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Suga inhaled, "Why did they take him?" he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't know the entire thing," he replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it because he's a true omega??" Kenma interrupted, heads whipped at him, even a bedhead haired was surprised by his words.</p><p> </p><p>"Kitten where did that come from?" he asked the pudding-haired.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't you see? Hinata never used his scent, he knows how to control it to a degree that he could even control another True Omega's, whose scent is very strong by the way."</p><p> </p><p>"He's very peculiar too, everything about him was different and overwhelming," Kenma continued.</p><p> </p><p>Lev softly chuckled, "The king and queen thought the same thing too. But we never knew what was the actual case."</p><p> </p><p>"He's not really otherwordly if you knew him closer, he's very clumsy and very stupid too," he chortled, "But he is a kind person. Maybe that's what seemed weird about him to you guys."</p><p> </p><p>The omegas all hummed in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"In Helios, alphas and omegas are equal, even when his memories are loose, he still projects his ideals."</p><p> </p><p>"The prince wasn't allowed to step out of Helios, but he fell in love with the Continent and is angered by how all omegas are treated. I'm very disappointed as well to hear that he lost his memories," Lev sighed.</p><p> </p><p>That night they talked about Hinata. Of how he came to be with the Golden Omegas and what condition he was in when they found him.</p><p> </p><p>"Those who tried to take him," Yaku began, "What do you think they wanted from him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like what you guys said earlier, True Omegas have a huge impact on an alpha who he will be bonded with. These things are legends to you here in the Continent, but in Helios, it's our history. Though a true omega hasn't shown up for over a century."</p><p> </p><p>"You've said that you've rescued a true omega?" they nodded, "I'm pretty sure they targeted the prince because if ever he was one, he could control his condition. If they were to bond with a true omega who isn't familiar with his own body, it'll turn out as a nuisance."</p><p>  </p><p>"But why can he bond with others? And a temporary one?" Kenma asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Because a true omega can only form a bond if he loses his virginity along with the mark.  Any attempt he does to bond someone, or let someone bond with him, it'll be a temporary one. It'll fade because it's not how his body binds with a mate."</p><p> </p><p>"And worry not, the representatives of Helios already found a lead to who tried to take the prince."</p><p> </p><p>"I know I am overstepping my bounds. I do not have the power to make decisions, but I'll have to do this," he inhaled, "Once we've taken back the prince, he'll have to stay with the guild." </p><p> </p><p>"We do not have any plan to give him back now that we know his condition anyways," Suga scoffed, "So about this nation, what is their goal?" Semi queried.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't know their goal, but their steps implies they want to become stronger. Our choices of perpetrators are Nohebi, Shiratorizawa, and Inarizaki."</p><p> </p><p>"The three largest? Darn," Yaku breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>"I can infer that you people do not know how far into their plan have they treaded to," Kenma spoke up, earning a nod from Lev.</p><p> </p><p>"But whatever will happen, we can't let them kill nor have the prince."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Sun was blazing hot as midday drew near.</p><p> </p><p>His white kimono was already damp with sweat.</p><p> </p><p>He gulped, searching for liquid in his already parched throat. He wasn't able to eat for two nights as he was asleep, and now the sun worsened his state.</p><p> </p><p>"Trials commence!"</p><p> </p><p>Yasufumi unrolled the scroll resting atop his table, "Today we are here to pass on the execution of the Golden Omegas' appendage, who is proven to be named Hinata Shouyou, said by the prince of Karasuno."</p><p> </p><p>"As he is affiliated with the guild and was caught, he is to be tried. However, another presented case was given. Indicating that the convict is innocent and his roots are of Helios, a nation whose prince has gone missing within the past month."</p><p> </p><p>"On my right side, the representatives of the courts of Helios. Here to oppose, bound by the Continents' laws for the first case was involving our borders. On my left side, the representatives of the Continental High Courts, here to voice their argument."</p><p> </p><p>"Left side, present your side of the case," he motioned his hand to the Continental High Court's side.</p><p> </p><p>"Cheif judge, we present that Hinata Shouyou is to be executed, the said convict isn't innocent. Having killed the men of the deployed unit from Fukuroudani and a few guards of House Kageyama. He entered the residence with the intention of stealing the prince's future mate. Clearly, they wanted Karasuno to not have future heirs as the prince was very picky," Kawanishi spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"Furthermore, there is no other reason to not execute a member of the Golden Omegas. They have cause ruckus across our lands and the High Courts have already been decided to take them down. Terrorists, assassins, and thieves in one body, how dangerous is that?" Kuguri continued.</p><p> </p><p>Onaga adjoined next, "Hmmm... Assassinating the Crown Prince of Fukuroudani was very unacceptable both in ideal virtues and laws. One of the laws the High Courts have made says," He unrolled a scroll.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>'Assassination of anyone from the royal family will be directed to the Highest Courts. No trials are to proceed apart from the direct execution of the perpetrators.' </em>Therefore, it's a no thought process that he must be executed."</p><p> </p><p>"Cheif judge?" Nishinoya called out, raising his hand. Nekomata turned and motioned him to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"The law says, <em>'Of the perpetrators.'  </em>Right?" he clarified, "But according to our legal sources, the prince was assassinated <em>last year</em>, during these times, the prince isn't an affiliate of the Golden Omegas yet," he turned to Nekomata and smiled brightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Therefore this point is devoided as he<em> isn't</em> the perpetrator of the assassination," he beamed. </p><p> </p><p>Nekomata's face was etched with an impressed look, Onaga was clearly defeated, "Yes, this point is devoided," spectators started to whisper</p><p> </p><p>Those from Helios automatically smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Another thing," Natsu spoke up, eyes were dark and sharp. She motioned Yachi to speak. </p><p> </p><p>The room went silent.</p><p> </p><p>"Summing up the offenses the prince had made, he only aided the Golden Omegas in taking the prince's future mate. Sure virtues say killing isn't good, but lawfully speaking? Hinata Shouyou killing the soldiers are devoided as well," the room gasped. Kawanishi's grip on his cup of tea tightened.</p><p> </p><p> "Any soldier killed in battle doesn't become a case for they are bound to protect their kingdoms, them dying in duty isn't covered by the law. But I do hope you'll provide the families of the deceased ones your promised <em>'Death Gratuity'</em>," Yamaguchi continued, a small smile drawn on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"And isn't it a rule that all the representatives should agree to the case? If we're to be the judge, excuses your honor," Natsu bowed to Nekomata who only let her continue to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"His offenses can only be covered by a penalty of month-long imprisonment or service here in Kurotadori Place right?" she smiled sweetly.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Smart. Incredibly smart,'</em> on the heads of the people were said. Marveling at the intellect of these people.</p><p> </p><p>"I disagree to execute Hinata Shouyou," Matsukawa spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"I do too, I have seen that the case presented of those from Helios are foolproof, backed with legal facts, and precise. Therefore, execution is unnecessary," Osamu smiled at Natsu. The princess grinned back at him. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu was reminded of Hinata's sly grins.</p><p> </p><p>The five from their side whipped their heads at the two, "What?" they exclaimed unbelievably. </p><p> </p><p>"They have a point," Nekomata shrugged, his curved eyes remained the same.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu's heart was beating with joy, she could sense it.</p><p> </p><p>His brother will be home soon.</p><p> </p><p>"Still doesn't change the fact that he's a part of the Golden Omegas," Naoi spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>The people of the continental courts started to grin. Osamu and Matsukawa however, stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>Those of Helios felt chills. It's like there was something they overlooked.</p><p> </p><p>The day Natsu sent letters, the representatives started to look for laws that could cover Hinata. Miraculously, everything the prince actually did can play him safe.</p><p> </p><p>They all looked for ways but one.</p><p> </p><p>Kawanishi silently smiled at Reon. He stood up with a silver cylinder, a fresh seal mark on the cap.</p><p> </p><p>"Three days ago your honor, the continental courts have made a new law..." he said as he took out the paper.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>'Anyone affiliated under the same brand of criminal cases has to be subjected into the same judgment. Imprisonment or execution wise speaking'</em>," he read.</p><p> </p><p>"Therefore, the law says that Hinata Shouyou is to share the same judgment as of the perpetrators of the Golden Omegas."</p><p> </p><p>"Therefore, he is to be executed with no other law to cover him."</p><p> </p><p>Osamu gulped.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered how he and his twin fought before he entered the assembly. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu saw the prince being brought to the courtyard with shackles.</p><p> </p><p>He knows he's watching <em>him </em>now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From a distance.</p><p> </p><p>His fists clenched.</p><p> </p><p>Brows were furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>Once again he tried to go past the guards. But they refused to let him out of the shade of the palace and move to the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me through," he said through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"Apologies your highness, but we cannot let you near the convict," the guard curtly replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuc--" he inhaled sharply, "Just look at him!" he pointed at Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>His heart squeezed hard as he watched Shouyou almost fall to the ground, the heat of the sun, and the worry of being executed evidently was spiraling in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou wasn't able to eat for two nights as he was asleep, and now the sun worsened his state. </p><p> </p><p>The chest area of his Kimono pooled blood. His wound stung, for a punctured wound cannot heal completely for two days. </p><p> </p><p>"Shouyou!" he shouted, not taking it anymore. His eyes almost brimmed with tears as the guards pushed him back again.</p><p> </p><p>"Shou-kun! I'm here!" he yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata whose head was spinning heard a faint voice. With blurry vision, he turned to the shade.</p><p> </p><p>His head tilted as he squinted to get a clearer view of the faint blonde hair. Formal kimono whose colors were black, gold, and red.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouyou!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"See you soon Shouyou..."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>'That voice again...' </em>His lips trembled to form a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"At--" he stopped and gulped.</p><p> </p><p>He feels like he knows his name.</p><p> </p><p>"Atsu--.....'Tsumu...." he breathed before he stumbled back on his back.</p><p> </p><p>The guards pulled him to kneel again, the weigh of the shackles doubled on his limp arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouy--!!" Atsumu stopped.</p><p> </p><p>The gongs resonated.</p><p> </p><p>The drums banged.</p><p> </p><p>Signaling that a judgment had been made.</p><p> </p><p>Back inside the courtroom, Nekomata sighed as he wrote on the Scroll.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu started to weep.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi tried to coo her but tears streamed down her face as well.</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya and Lev were silent. Aran was too, both he and Osamu were thinking of Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the people from The Continental High Courts were smiling triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>Kawanishi, he and Tendou aren't really planning to execute the prince.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You know what to do Kawanishi," King Washijo implied.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes your highness, we are to set-up the prince's death and bring him here at Shirohara* Palace right??"</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Make sure that even his lover sees him die, Atsumu will surely stop if he sees him," Wakatoshi said with a straight face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"So hard Waka-kun," Tendou spoke up.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Didn't you know that death can't stop someone from loving?" he said with a soft smile. Remembering his own experiences.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>From the side of the spectators, Tobio was dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>In his spine crept chills.</p><p> </p><p>Someone was looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>Like he was whispering.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Tobio-chan, you don't want to face my anger right?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The hair on his nape stood up. He knows the Golden Omegas can't go into the palace for they won't be getting out without being caught this time.</p><p> </p><p>But he was unaware that he was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>From different corners of the palace, the six of the Golden Omegas were.</p><p> </p><p>"A judgment has been made!!" the man announced.</p><p> </p><p>The odaiko drum reverberated along with the gong</p><p> </p><p>"Execute Hinata Shouyou!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No!" Tobio stepped out.</p><p> </p><p>"You cannot!" he continued, recomposing himself. the spectators and the representatives whipped their heads at him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"And why is that?" Nekomata dared.</p><p> </p><p>The king watched him, Kazekura was glaring at his son.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Because I'm going to bond with him!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><hr/><p> </p><p>New work!! : "<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204390/chapters/61088032">Across the Centuries</a>"  </p><p>A Haikyuu Historical au </p><p> </p><p>This fic is in Wattpad too!!: <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/228401884-golden-omegas">fujoshtickss</a>  </p><p>Follow me on twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/Sevvy_07">@Sevvy_07</a></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>----</p><p>Kurotadori* - the name of Karasuno's palace. 'Kurotadori' means 'black bird.' The palace is situated in the middle of the lake, bridged to the towns of the capital city of Mori</p><p>Shirohara* -  the name of Shiratorizawa's palace. 'Shirohara' is derived from The Japanese name of 'White Eagle' which is 'Shiroharaumiwashi.'</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>LONG CHAP?!</p><p>Fudgeee.... I hope it isn't so confusing T - T</p><p> </p><p>In truth, Chae (my friend @Chaexijun) and I are going through a writer woe where we are doubting our works... I of my writing style cuz I feel like its too long? Or too formal? It doesn't feel like its reaching? To the point that its boring to read already?</p><p>But anyways when we read your comments on how you appreciate our work... T - T</p><p> Thank you for reading!</p><p>Hope you loved the chap &lt;333</p><p> </p><p>~ Sev</p><p> </p><p>Btw were now halfway the book??? HAHHAHAHHA</p><p>401 Kagehina made my kagehina heart cRIIIIIIII</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 27: Forgotten Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shouyou's life in Helios. The memories of the love he doesn't remember. The Declaration.</p><p> </p><p>Pages before a new chapter in Shouyou's life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I never put fore notes on my chapters and only type a short idea in the beginning. But today I offer you an 8k word chapter all because of Haikyuu's end TT-TT This is a preparation for Kagehina so its an Atsuhina chapter T-T I didn't update for a whole week because I was re-reading the manga, re-watching the anime, and was reading many au's to distract myself T-T</p><p>#ThankYouHaikyu</p><p> </p><p>P.s: Did I mention how I suck writing fluffs? Cuz I do.<br/> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>It was cold.</p><p> </p><p>Winter.</p><p> </p><p>The same walls were simply just stone.</p><p> </p><p>Testified the day.</p><p> </p><p>A small orange-haired boy, just reading alone inside the castle's library, fascinated by every picture that stoked his imagination.</p><p> </p><p>He was seven back then, really just a child. But people were expectant for him to become king.</p><p> </p><p>And of course present as an alpha on his thirteenth name day.</p><p> </p><p>Helios wasn't a nation that discriminated the secondary-gender dynamics. In fact, unlike the Continent who had no laws to protect omegas, Helios had them. They put up laws that not only protect omegas but also promote equality to all secondary genders, giving each a chance to prove each other.</p><p> </p><p>Yet within the royal courts, it had been always a requirement for the ruler to be an alpha. Not only because of their natural superiority, but also the fact that pheromones and other factors play an important part in reigning as a king.</p><p> </p><p>Before the Continent had male omegas, Helios was ahead of them.</p><p> </p><p>They had a long history and a broader knowledge in secondary-gender. Basked and funded over the years, passing on to scholars and doctors, researching and learning truths about the dynamics.</p><p> </p><p>Over a decade, they realized that the three major divisions of the dynamic—alpha, beta, and omegas— have a sub-classification. Thus, birthing to terms such as; submissive, dominant, and neutral. Creating a bigger way to link the people to each other by being aware of differences. Soon, they began to become warmer to omegas. Generations who grew hearing in class how a life of an omega goes, saw that discriminating such people is pointless and shameful.</p><p> </p><p>Respect became a norm.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in Helios were aware of how the Continent treats omegas and are hoping that one day, all the hatred they have will be long gone eventually. That their discriminating hearts will accept.</p><p> </p><p>However, above all the lists of unknowns, the tale of the True Omegas was an untouched area of their studies. Past records say that over a centenary ago, a true omega was born from the Yamaguchi Clan. Highly respected and treated well, but later on, the True Omega died because of bonding.</p><p> </p><p>He was bonded, and was left to go into heat alone without his mate to protect him. He died when he conceived a child, not of his united mate.</p><p> </p><p>And so ever since that omega from a century ago died, none ever showed up.</p><p> </p><p>Though that same winter evening, things changed.</p><p> </p><p>Engrossed of the texts the books had when all of a sudden, his heart clenched.</p><p> </p><p>Brutal squeezes.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like he was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Head spinning.</p><p> </p><p>Throbbing.</p><p> </p><p>His body felt like fire, he used the shelves as support.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow..." standing, books toppling down. Limply and hardly walking to the door. Looking for help.</p><p> </p><p>He felt the wind hit his face, he didn't know. He wasn't aware. As sweat drenched his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>His scent gushed through the castle walls. Out to the town.</p><p> </p><p>The alphas went feral, the omegas went crazy. They snapped their heads to directions where the scent went. The city in the mountains where the castle stood, uproared.</p><p> </p><p>The ones in their stable mind were only the beta people and his parents. Eyes widening. Immediately commanding those in their present minds to vacate the people in town to the mountain's base.</p><p> </p><p>Running through the halls. Crown crooked from their heads. A young five-year-old girl also speeding with her small legs. Worry,</p><p> </p><p>worry, fear.</p><p> </p><p>Found him lying on the castle's hallway, curled like a small ball in obvious pain.</p><p> </p><p>Tearing up as they brought their son to a place whose walls are thick enough. There he spent his days, a week. Up to the end of his heat, he was half-asleep, unaware of how his body moved on its own. Seeking.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu, was alone inside the library, blankly staring at the pictures she and her brother always looked at. All the servants of the castle who aren't betas fled the city.</p><p> </p><p>High temperature and the natural omegan <em>need </em>to mate.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou's mother cried, not because his son was an omega and disliked that idea.</p><p> </p><p>But because what he was, that she sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>True ones present very early or late than the others. The average age of presenting is thirteen. If early, can go as low as three years. And if late, can go as far as three years as well.</p><p> </p><p>And based on scripts, the life of a true omega is nowhere easy.</p><p> </p><p>Because of the turmoil, some of the people went to stay in the Continent, this was the time they also had a census. As the scent spread wide, royals of the Nishinoya and Yamaguchi clan went to Karasuno and stayed there for a while since they lived within the city, and will return until the capital of Helios is rebuilt. Haiba Clan and Yachi clan stayed to manage the rest of Helios, while the south and western tribe leaders helped to anew the palace. </p><p> </p><p>The old stone castle turned into a magnificent palace.</p><p> </p><p>Surrounded by a white wall, still standing in between the mountains, columns were like snow as the brick walls are. Patented with gold. Red-brown roofs who looked like had gold sheets lining them. </p><p> </p><p>A new garden, new flowers, new curtains, stained glass  windows and cedar doors.</p><p> </p><p>The sun emblem polished, now re-designed with rays.</p><p> </p><p>They took the appearance of a true omega not as a burden, but a hope and a new step, a new page in Helios' history.</p><p> </p><p>Changes.</p><p> </p><p>They knew from that point on.</p><p> </p><p>That they have someone to protect.</p><p> </p><p>But everyone forgot, </p><p> </p><p>even though a millennia or generations pass.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No one ever could change a <em>greedy </em>heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The same walls draped with red, gold, and whites.</p><p> </p><p>Aroma.</p><p> </p><p>Rice steaming.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouyou, that ain't how ya mold an onigiri," a gray-haired alpha flinched, his orderly side was screaming as the orange-haired boy's hand formed a lump of rice ball shaped unappetizingly disfigured.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sweatdropped when Osamu eyed his riceball like it can't be consumed.</p><p> </p><p>"My shitheaded brother actually shapes them better than you," Osamu snorted, "I don't get how you do it Osamu-san!" Hinata set down the rice lump.</p><p> </p><p>"Why're ya tryin' to make onigiri anyway? Just go join 'Tsumu, I can handle this," Osamu covered his sight of the tiled counter.</p><p> </p><p>"But Prince Ushijima didn't invite me to spar along with them!" He sat down the metal stool and sulked.</p><p> </p><p>One year.</p><p> </p><p>A year passed since he met the twins. Unbelievably, he was pulled close to them and immediately became friends with the two.</p><p> </p><p>He learned a lot of things about the Continent from the twins, surprisingly, he was jiving with their whatnots. The least thing he expected at first.</p><p> </p><p>A year passed since he and Atsumu began to write to each other when he left the morning after the celebration.</p><p> </p><p>They realized a night wasn't enough to know each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>More, more. More...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Let's exchange letters."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em><br/>
</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Shouyou-kun,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hope the next time we visit Helios we could stay for a week! The two-day stay wasn't enough! That way, we can go stroll around the cities. Did ya know that the palace feels so different now that we went back home? My futon feels so stuffy! And also, my poor brother is rejecting foods, which is unusual 'cuz he's a pig. Luckily, he ate too much last night and now he's sufferin' because of it. Finally! I can eat another servin' of my sweet-ol puddin'! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can picture ya glarin' tho.</em>
</p><p><em>Question, do ye and Natsu get along? Cuz me and 'Samu don't </em>—<em> I think it's jus' because he's jealous of my handsome face, ain't I right?</em></p><p>
  <em>Reply soon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miya Atsumu</em>
</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>That day Shouyou can be seen nagging his father for weeks, concerning his name day which was actually twelve months away.</p><p> </p><p>Still, the old man was happy to see a new refreshing side from his son.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe his decision to open up the borders wasn't bad after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Atsumu-san,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Argh! Messenger ships take too long to deliver letters to the Continent! My letter will get stuck here for three months as ships don't leave the Helios to Continent route normally since we closed our borders in the past.  I have to wait and ask them to drop my letter by when a ship leaves for the Continent. I hope you're still waiting for my reply... (do picture me with a sad face). </em>
</p><p>
  <em>About your question, yes, Natsu and I do get along. Oh, and I actually glared at the paper! Please do tell Osamu-san to drink green tea with spearmint whenever he gets a stomach ache. It helps cause whenever I get nervous, I drink it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I asked Natsu what could be the reason why you two might not be in sync of each other, she said that she's a sweet and good sister— yes, she lifted her own bench— and that you. Yes, you. Not Osamu-san, might be— she said this, not me— such 'a pain in the butt brother' that he's having a hard time with you, and thus doesn't want to get along with you but is forced to cause he's your twin?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't think Natsu's right, are you a troublesome kid Atsumu-san?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suggestion, let's list our likes and dislikes in our following letters! I'll begin! Food? I love meat! And I hate eggs the most! Taste's so weird! Lev and I had a fight before if a chicken or an egg came first and our teacher called it 'the stupid's debate', I heard her though. And for me, the egg came first! I like sunflowers, sword classes— because arithmetic and alchemy is boring, staying to read maps and nations in the library. And I like chocolate. How about you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reply soon!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your friend,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata Shouyou</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>P.s: Were friends 'kay?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>A grin, pulled across his lips.</p><p> </p><p>The servants wondered why the prince became a little less <em>intense </em>these days.</p><p> </p><p>No more shouting because of a bath turned cold, nor the food to taste bland, or a servant to screw up. Or nobles flaunting their non-existent intellect in the courts.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed brighter, at peace.</p><p> </p><p>Little did they know, a certain someone started to change his life within just two letters. Friends do they call each other. But Atsumu knew deep within him.</p><p> </p><p>He knew the reason why his impatient self, could keep waiting. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu cackled when he saw a glimpse of the paper, sniggering at his twin, the blonde just glared at him as he hid the letter by his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't ya tell him how foul-mouthed ya are? Yer being a goody-two-shoes in front of Hinata-kun don't cha think?"</p><p> </p><p>"Go fuck yerself," Osamu just laughed louder.</p><p> </p><p>"See?!"</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Shouyou-kun,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Before anything else, I'm not going to lie. You see, I'm not just troublesome. Many people actually hate me. And they kinda say— 'they say'— that they don't want me to be a successor of the throne and turns their heads to Osamu—the lazy glutton— and hopes that he'll topple me down? As if we both want the throne anyway! Nor he could overtake me! Speaking of thrones, I heard that ya aren't the crown prince? If ya don't mind, care to share what happened? If you just don't mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Waiting for three months? Psh! Worth it Shou-kun. It is. Yer letters honestly give me a dose of air in this stuffy place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's autumn already and I have a hunch that Helios only sails seasonal since the borders are opened, therefore if yer to receive this It'd be in winter, and yer reply might come by summer. 'Samu and I's name day comes in the tenth month of the year, so we'll be seventeen when we meet again.</em>
</p><p><em>Likes and dislikes... I like fatty tuna! Any dish is good for me as long as it has fatty tuna! Ya say ya don't like eggs? Get ready when I come back to Helios! I'll ask 'Samu to make 'that' for you. Sunflower? What is a sunflower? If that's a flower, I don't like flowers </em>— <em>mother does</em>—<em> but I do like animals. Specifically domestic foxes, 'Samu and I own one and she's a red fox so we named 'er 'Kitagi'. I swear she's so cute, cuddly n' even has the same color as your hair! We're on the same boat to dislike classes, I mostly skip them though. Sword classes? Hell yes. Chocolate is sweetened cocoa beans with milk 'aight? I guess I don't hate them.</em></p><p>
  <em>I also don't like people who don't give their best. They make my 'honest' nasty mouth itch.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yer 'friend',</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miya Atsumu</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Colder than usual.</p><p> </p><p>Feet dangling, he sat on the port's wooden dock, eyes sparkling when he saw a faint form of a red banner and a ship, speeding towards the harbor.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn't want to agree that deep inside him, the dance, the talks, bodies pressed to each other. Was a moment something in him sparked, something he never felt before.</p><p> </p><p>As the ship parked on the jetty and men anchored the vessel, a woman hurriedly came down the deck, running to hand Shouyou a wooden cylinder.</p><p> </p><p>It was <em>his </em>letter. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pieces of paper that seemed to pull them closer despite of the mile distance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Atsumu-san,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Indeed the letter came at winter, you are right, father also told me that we sail for the Continent seasonally. So you'll have this by summer along with the invitation.</em>
</p><p><em>Speaking of invitation, you guys will be here for a week! I'm excited! I hope this time we could stroll around!  And of course, I want to meet the two other princes since I ran away from them last time! I am terribly waiting for 'that' thing you're talking about! That excites me! If it is a dish of the Continent's, then it'll be my first! I'm so excited!</em>—<em>How many times did I say that?</em></p><p><em>When you come back here at Helios I'll tell you what happened, I think its better if I telltale about it personally</em> <em>. It's not a secret so I think it's fine if I tell you.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh! It's already the twelfth month, but, belated happy birthday to you two!! I just hope you two would grow and learn more things in life. As for you,  prove to those people who say mean things such that you are more than just a 'foul' mouthed prince! I honestly don't see that you are though. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You dislike people who don't do their best? I do too, especially if I know that they have the potential to it. A fox?! You own a pet fox?! I wish to see Kitagi someday then!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>See you shortly my friend!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your soon-to-be-best friend,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata Shouyou</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>If a smile can be read, Osamu knew his brother's level of joy was ceiling high. Apparently he and Hinata also exchanges letters, something that Atsumu rolls his eyes for.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell me yer jealous when ya also exchange letter with 'im?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nrghf," a grunt would always be his reply.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes back at the invitation that was written with golden letters.</p><p> </p><p>"One week 'Samu! One week!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I can't wait to eat."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Finally, they came back for his sixteenth, this time they would get to stay a week. The royal teens couldn't stop laughing the night before the guests' arrival for Shouyou was keeping them awake by his thrilled nonsense. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I should move the beanbag by the table?" he suggested, stressed out. Sweat dribbling to his chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata-kun, why are you going to move it? It's all comfy there already," Yachi reacted, not looking, as she was plopped down Hinata's bed, reading a book. Beside her was a Natsu sprawled on the same bed with a candy on a stick in her mouth, also reading.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed the chair was sitting all good at where it was.</p><p> </p><p>"Yer right," Yamaguchi, who was sitting on the carpet, gave a loud 'pft', he moved a rook on the chessboard and waited for Lev who was playing with him to move a piece.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Yer</em>," he held back his laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"The Miya-sans' accent is rubbing on you through letters Shouyou," Nishinoya, who was seated at Shouyou's desk, implied, as he stuffed his mouth with mango tarts. Natsu gave an audible sound of agreement. </p><p> </p><p>The six were already in their sleepwear.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" He shrugged and pointed at the bed, "Maybe I should move my bed instead?" he pointed at the king-sized mattress.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouyou! They aren't going to enter your room!" Yamaguchi threw a pawn at him.</p><p> </p><p>"But we're friends! Friends hang-out inside their rooms right?" he pushed one of the massive bed's corner, emitting a yelp from Yachi. Natsu who almost fell off the mattress, threw the candy at her brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Shou-nii you'll friggin' be sixteen already! No one of that age plays rock paper scissors in their bedrooms!" she scolded.</p><p> </p><p>"B-but..."</p><p> </p><p>"No buts Shouyou, your aim is supposed to be; finding a future partner not looking for lotsa friends," Out of topic, Nishinoya drew a banner in the air with both of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>No one replied. </p><p> </p><p>"Nishinoya-san you're the only one whose wild among us..." Yamaguchi coughed. </p><p> </p><p>"That is true!" Lev stood atop the bed and pointed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I caught you hitting on Natsu's royal knight!!" Natsu's eyes went wide because of Lev's <em>accusation</em>. He shushed him and pointed at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently the said knight was outside.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata gasped, "The one who looks like the father in heaven?" Nishinoya was profusely denying. Waving his hands in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"H-he did a Kabedon on him!" Yachi blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>"Kabedon?" Natsu tilted her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Yachi!!!" Nishinoya gasped and covered her mouth. The blonde tried to kick him off her. The two wrestled on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"What's a kabedon?" Lev echoed.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a term from the Continent, basically flirting and seducing in one," Yachi with one finger in the air, looking smartly, panted for air when she finally removed the short guy's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Yachi I swear--!" </p><p> </p><p>"So it's when you <em>slam </em>someone on the wall and try to say <em>sexually provoking </em>words," Nishinoya gasped once again, "Yachi your mouth--mrghf!!" a pillow hit his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I-i think I cannot do that..." Yamaguchi, despite the strangled noises behind him, nervously imagined himself doing the 'kabedon' on a certain blonde that was always in his mind, followed by <em>sexually provoking</em> words?... he can already picture what the other would say to him with a blank stare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Shut up Yamaguchi."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sweatdropped at the thought. Inner self was rolling because his 'Tsukki-doting' side was thinking it was hot nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>"I am perfectly capable to do a kabedon!" Lev puffed, sampling how he'd do it with one of the bed's posts, "Hi babey... Haiba Lev at your service," he kissed the pole, "My arms and legs are not the only things long about me."</p><p> </p><p>"Yuck, Lev."</p><p> </p><p>"What else is long Lev?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you too short to slam Asahi-san? He's so tall ya know?" Natsu asked innocently, Nishinoya instantly wore a revolting expression, "Natsu's kind of a jerk, no?" Yachi whispered to Yamaguchi and Lev.</p><p> </p><p>"My underclassmen are so bad mouthed! I demand you all to grovel!"</p><p> </p><p>They just laughed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Shouyou..." Nishinoya called out to his as he tidied the table where he munched at. Smirking at himself as he thought of a good comeback for being called short. Hinata replied with a small hum.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you possibly like one of the twins?"</p><p> </p><p>Choked.</p><p> </p><p>He choked on nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi and Yamaguchi moved closer to them, intrigued. Natsu was sniggering from the bed. They watched Hinata pound his palm into his chest. Lev was trying to help him.</p><p> </p><p>"W-wha.. no...!" he denied, though his face didn't. Cheeks burning bright. </p><p> </p><p>Yachi cackled, "Oh my god his face--" Yamaguchi followed.</p><p> </p><p>"Myeehhhhhh? Maybe both?" Nishinoya wiggled his brows. He dusted the crumbs from his fingers and stood on the chair</p><p> </p><p>"Okay peeps," he began,  hands on his waist, "This week, Operation Hinata's Béguin*  will commence!" </p><p> </p><p>The four saluted at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Now the truth Shou-kun," Nishinoya crossed his arms, the other gave a loud 'psh'.</p><p> </p><p>"Then be honest if you like Asahi-san or not first," He proudly pressed. </p><p> </p><p>Blush. Nishinoya's cheeks immediately was painted red, "S-shhhhh! T-that's a foul-- Bah! Anyway, don't change the subject!" He whisper yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"I personally think it's the blonde one," Natsu said as she was on her stomach, feet swaying in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Natsu, no..."</p><p> </p><p>Of course he was a bad liar.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! I remember him!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, "The one you kept starin' at when we were dancing!"</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't staring!"</p><p> </p><p>"You were distracted of him! You kept on stealing glances you vixen!" Yamaguchi slapped his back.</p><p> </p><p>"He looks like one of the characters in a children's book though," Natsu added.</p><p> </p><p>"Which book?" Yachi inquired.</p><p> </p><p>"The bee one. Was it 'The Adventures of Bartholomew Bailey Benson'*?" she tapped her chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Barry Benson! The bee! Oh sh--" Nishinoya rolled on the carpet in humor, "He does looks like him! Ahahahaha!!" Lev joined him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! It's not that bad!" </p><p> </p><p>Hinata could've sworn the five stopped and was grinning like a maniac at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What's this? Defending the one you like??"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop denying Shou-nii, we still love you even if you like a Barry reincarnate."</p><p> </p><p>"Natsu what the hell."</p><p> </p><p>"'Cmon Hinata-kun... were childhood buddies!"</p><p> </p><p>"I told you about the one I like before..."</p><p> </p><p>"Arg! Fine! Fine!" he ruffled his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Peeking at the five who were expectant.</p><p> </p><p>"Just an attraction I guess? I mean he's got the looks, and he's entertaining to talk to..."</p><p> </p><p>The five cheered and crashed on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally after sixteen years! I thought you'd marry everyone," Natsu wiped her imaginary tears.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"What??"</p><p> </p><p>"You seem to like everyone Shouyou, I thought you'd be a priest..." Nishinoya adjoined, feigning his weep.</p><p> </p><p>That night they never got to sleep as they were boring pointers in Hinata's head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Looking back at the present as Hinata's fingers were coated with rice that were now dried, trying his best to shape an onigiri.</p><p> </p><p>Yesterday, the visitors arrived during nightfall. Within small talks on dinner, Atsumu was invited to have a little spar in the mornings along with the princes of Shiratorizawa and Nohebi and a few skilled people of Helios during their stay. Osamu said that he'll join them whenever he wants to, while his twin gladly accepted the invite. However, the prince of Helios himself wasn't urged to participate.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu loved the kitchen, being in a place with a different food culture and their variety of foreign raw ingredients made him ask his father to mention to the Helios' king that he wanted to try out their pantry. And the orange-haired prince to not be tagged along, stuck with him instead.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu just accepted him in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, maybe they think yer too short they felt like they might pulverize ya," Osamu huffed a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>The orange-haired prince's frown only deepened, switching to a melancholic one when a thought came across him, "I think it's because I'm an omega..."</p><p> </p><p>Osamu's eyes widened, he set down the rice ball he was about to put nori on when he knew the prince hit a mark in his insecurities. Osamu was aware of his secondary gender as he mentioned it in one of his letters to the gray-haired twin. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Shou... Ya know that ain't true," he pulled a stool, settling across him.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shook his head, "It's fine, I'm just new to the feeling of being reminded that I am an omega," he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Growing up in a nation that never discriminates, the feeling of brazenly noticing how the two other prince's gaze seemed to be belittling, it was a new approach to him.</p><p> </p><p>All that he wanted to do now was to prove to them that he's nowhere smaller than them<em>—</em>not in terms of height— and that they should start viewing omegas equally.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now. Listen Shou," he reached out for his rice smeared fingers, "They didn't invite ya, but they didn't say ya can't join either, hm?" Hinata's eyes looked up to him with a sparkle.</p><p> </p><p>The two was evilly grinning as they shook their palms.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, let's wrap this up," Osamu stood up and headed to the countertop once again.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou tried his best to shape the sticky rice, pressing the middle to provide a space for the fatty tuna filling he did his <em>best </em>to make with Osamu's help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"A classic move, make him his favorite meal Hinata-kun!" Yachi smartly grinned at him, thumb raised.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beads of sweat gathered at the tip of his nose, he concentrated on trying to plate the dish properly. Topping it off with the seaweed sheet.</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue,</p><p> </p><p>"'Samu! 'm hungry!!" Atsumu came in running, a fencing sword still towed on his left side. He plopped down the stool and watched Osamu set down the plates of onigiri's, "Shut up twerp."</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was silently cursing how cute Shouyou is when his eyes stopped on him. How he looked adorable with the apron that had fluffy ruffles. How the cloth was wrapped around his wais-- <em>'Right, greet. A greet.' </em>And how nice it would be if he cooked for him--</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, good morning Shouyou-kun! What're ya doin' here with 'Samu? Let's eat!" the two shook their heads and motioned him to go ahead, "'Ya sure?" both nodded. Atsumu shrugged and looked at the dish.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah he should just eat. Before he'll want to eat--</p><p> </p><p>Two plates, a nicely done riceball. Appetizing and inviting. And the other, was...</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu eyed the deformed lump, Hinata was fiddling his apron, waiting a good response from Atsumu. Hinata turned to the gray-haired twin who smiled and mouthed, <em>'It'll be fine.'</em></p><p> </p><p>To Atsumu, the dish was very, very confusing, his eyes went back and forth the two plates.</p><p> </p><p>"'Samu what is this?" he pointed at Hinata's plate.</p><p> </p><p>Nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"Are ya stupid? It's an onigiri," Osamu raised a thick brow.</p><p> </p><p>"I know dumbass, It's.. it's--" Atsumu searched for the correct words.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata made them," the gray-haired alpha cut him off before he could even begin.</p><p> </p><p>As if the mention of the name made his vision of the poor rice ball become scrumptious, he picked it up, despite a few bits falling out of the shape. Even if his critic side was screaming at how the supposed onigiri was totally shaped like a kid played with clay<em>— fuck it's--</em>, the nori was almost torn and placed wrong<em>—this is the easiest thing--</em>, some of the fillings were dripping out of the sides<em>— oh god the color... its fucking red.</em></p><p> </p><p>"I-i like it! It's <em>abstract</em>!" Shouyou's smile brightened the room.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu knew he had to take a bite. </p><p> </p><p><em>'Do not let that smile down,'</em> Osamu gave him a halfhearted lopsided smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for the food!" A bite.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu's ears flared.</p><p> </p><p>"W-wow... it's so so p-peppery..."  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my-- HAHA!" Osamu, who was always the quiet of the two is seen slapping the countertop as he wheezed. Atsumu was tearing up, rising from his chest were coughs.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! It's fatty tuna Atsumu-san!" Hinata skipped happily beside him, " I think I kinda put a little too much of the chili, hey you alright?" He tapped Atsumu's back as he whacked like he's trying to cough out his lungs, "You want water?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes.. please."</p><p> </p><p>Voice sounded like a choked rat.</p><p> </p><p>After a good three glasses, Atsumu still smiled at Shouyou, "So...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah... yes. It was wonderful, you totally made your way into my stomach," A smile, despite his eyes were bawling out fresh tears. Osamu continued to humor himself with his brother's suffering.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh, and did you know? A way to a man's heart is through his stomach right?" Nishinoya added.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata smiled because he was thinking he succeeded.</p><p> </p><p>"There's more!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was damned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The blonde enjoyed the spar that morning before he was brought to inferno by Hinata's onigiri.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered the whole sparring session why Hinata wasn't invited to join, was he busy?</p><p> </p><p>As Prince Ushijim of Shiratorizawa and a man from the western tribe clashed their swords. The olive green-haired landed a heavy blow on him, sending him backward.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Not bad...'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Atsumu, unlike most alphas that worships Ushijima's strength. He settles on admiring the prince. Besides, it's not like the buff always wins.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, you're so strong your highness," the man from the western tribe complimented. Still, he moved forward, landing a legal blow unto Ushijima to verify his loss.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed he is," a woman from the southern tribe agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"We're our  tribe's strongest and we still are ashamed to lose on a spar once. We can't let ourselves lose to visitors!" the two gave each other a playful high-five.</p><p> </p><p>"So ye still lost once? To who? The former tribe's strongest?" Atsumu queried as he rest his elbows on the wooden railing of the small practice arena.</p><p> </p><p>The two chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes not smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"No, we lost to his highness, the prince of Helios."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Ushijima and of Nohebi's stopped, eyes slightly wide.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouyou-kun is so cool!" Atsumu exclaimed, "First name basis hmm?" the woman smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"I meant Prince Hinata," he bowed, the woman waved her hand, "Nah, at least he's got more friends now."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding? He's friends with all of the citizens!"</p><p> </p><p>The next day, apparently the said prince crashed the session. Irritation was evident on the two other royal's faces but the rest were happy to have him around.</p><p> </p><p>"Shou! Let's spar!!" Atsumu placed his arm around him, "Sure Atsumu-san!"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" the olive green haired prince asked when he stopped before him.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata, despite feeling small of his gaze down on him, he smiled, "Prince Ushijima-san. I am the prince, and this place isn't restricted isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>They couldn't answer.</p><p> </p><p>He was paired up to spar along with the prince of Nohebi, the people of Helios who were invited cheered for the orange-haired prince.</p><p> </p><p>From an audience's standee, there large eyes were watching Hinata move with confidence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I want him."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Spending their days roaming around the towns of Helios, they even descended the mountain to visit other places apart from the capital.</p><p> </p><p>The two princes trailed behind the twins, an orange-haired in between them. They almost visited every shop in the streets, overwhelmed by the surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, that same week, and every name day of Shouyou went with Helios' summer festival. And thus they were out having fun everyday for the entire week.</p><p> </p><p>The first time Hinata ate Osamu's cooking was after the the sparring session of the third morning.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to eat it!" he huffed. Looking down on the bowl, filled with piping seasoned rice. It looked really good. Only if there wasn't an egg atop, and it was raw at that.</p><p> </p><p>He could imagine how <em>raw </em>is the taste.</p><p> </p><p>"'Cmon Shouyou-kun! Try it! This is the thing was I was talkin' 'bout!" Atsumu pouted and pushed back the bowl at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I don't like that kind of food, eggs?!"</p><p> </p><p>"What eggs do ya like?"</p><p> </p><p>His stupid mind, influenced by Nishinoya and Lev was thinking of something else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Stop being innocent Shouyou, be aware of things and take them as your niche! They would love a daring partner! Am I right?" Nishinoya winked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="">"What?" </p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Ah! I meant, if ya don't want eggs, how am I supposed to make ya like them?!"</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Hinata, I promise ya, jus' try it," Osamu, who just wanted the whole thing to finish, begged and held out a spoon. The prince stubbornly shook his head.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Then I'll feed ya instead," Atsumu sighed. Hinata's eyes went wide, "Ah, hmmm... feed me?" he started to fidget his fingers.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Do you want me to feed ya Shouyou?" He leaned on to Shouyou, elbow grazing the countertop. He just wanted to give the orange-haired prince a little tease.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Atsumu'd be lying if he says he's all breezy at the moment. Osamu, who knew his twin was screaming internally,  just rolled his eyes and looked away, <em>'god save me.'</em></p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Feed me with what?" Hinata asked, remembering the horror of every single thing taught by his senpai.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Atsumu couldn't catch that.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"What do you mean with what? Of course this Tamago Kake Gohan, now open up silly," he took the spoon and took a good amount of the meal.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Hinata who was now blushing madly, first off, because Atsumu is going to feed him. Second, because Atsumu's hand was flexing with the spoon as he mixed the rice. Third, because he feels his stomach squirm.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">
  <em>'But feeding is a couple-ly thing to do...' </em>
</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Say ahh!" Atsumu held out the spoon before his mouth. Shouyou obliged.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Inside Atsumu, his doting side was panicking  at how cute Shouyo's parted mouth was. Eyes were squeezed shut. He bit his lip, holding himself back on squishing Shouyou in a tight hug.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">As the warm rice hit his tongue, Hinata's eyes went really wide.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Told'ya," Atsumu sniggered at him.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">He wanted to take the spoon, but Atsumu jerked his hands away, "No, just open 'em mouth wide," Atsumu took another spoonful.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Hinata seemed really happy to eat the rice meal, declaring that it was his favorite. His feet were dangling as he sat on the stool, waiting for Atsumu. </p><p class=""> </p><p class="">When a rice bit got lost on Hinata's cheeks, Atsumu wiped it off with his thumb.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Both stopping as their face heated up.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Osamu couldn't take it anymore. First off, this was only the second time the two met in flesh. Second, it wouldn't take an idiot to know the two liked each other. Third, they were like some old married couple and it makes Osamu's insides cringe. Yet why are this--? Like <em>This</em>? Why does everything seem to go too fast for Osamu? Are they going fast?</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">He eyed the two who were laughing at each other like they were the only one in the room.</p><p class=""> </p><p class=""> </p><p class=""><em>'Damned whipped fools.' </em>Osamu sighed.</p><p class=""> </p><p class=""> </p><p class="">
  <em>— </em>
</p><p class="">
  
</p><p class="">
  
</p><p class="">That afternoon of the fourth day<em><br/>
</em></p><p class="">
  
</p><p class="">Absolutely stupid, Atsumu knew he was absolutely stupid.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Y-ya didn't tell me yer an omega? And Osamu already knows?</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The two were found staying under the shade of a tree on a clearing by the mountains. The topic of why Hinata wasn't able to take the throne came up.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Yeah, I actually forgot to tell you," Hinata nervously laughed as his head rest on the large roots of the tree.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"But yer scentless..." Atsumu inhaled from beside him, also using the same root as a pillow, blonde and orange locks brushed against each other.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Mhm, I trained myself to control them, because if I don't, people will be troubled," he answered, eyes were staring at a far distance.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Why though?"</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Because I'm on a weird case, and it sucks sometimes cause it's the main reason why I can't leave the mainland," he sighed.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"What weird case? Do ya perhaps have a disease?"</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"No! I'm not sick!" Shouyou chuckled, "Then why?" Atsumu shifted on his side to look at Shouyou. </p><p class=""> </p><p class="">He stared at his face.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Ever heard of true omegas?" Atsumu hummed a 'nope'. He reached out and twirled the ginger curls in between his fingers.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Yamaguchi told me they're legends in the Continent. But here in Helios, it's part of our history. Chrysafénios in our language, or true omegas, is a unique type of submissive male omega. Basically their scent is too strong,  their bonding ceremony is different, pheromones and such are different."</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"So that's it? Yer a true omega and yer different? That's why ya can't leave Helios?"</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"I wished that was all into it. Tough luck, I cannot completely control my scent yet..."</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Hey, I'll tell you a secret" Shouyou turned at him. Atsumu replied with a nod, and there Hinata whispered.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"I see..." Atsumu brushed the fringes covering Hinata's eyes. The latter nuzzled to his touch, nose scrunching.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Then I'll wait for the day till ya can control yer scent completely. I'll be the one to take you to the Continent," he said with a soft smile.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Promise?" Hinata held out his pinky finger.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"Promise."</p><p class=""> </p><p class=""> </p><p class=""><em>—</em> <em><br/>
</em></p><p class="">
  
</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">On the sixth day was Hinata's name day. It was a very wide celebration as the whole kingdom was boisterous. The guest princes offered their gifts to him, but what took him by surprise the most was when Atsumu entered the hall with a golden cage.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Inside it was a crow.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">His large eyes looked upon Atsumu's, whose curved to a smile, Shouyou heart fluttered in awe.</p><p class=""> </p><p class=""> </p><p class="">"This way, sending letters won't take us seasons to reach each other."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Days, weeks, a few months passed, the crow kept on passing their letters. This time, they didn't have to wait for too long.</p><p> </p><p>Both would grin, or go dashing when scratching sounds are heard by their windows.</p><p> </p><p>Regularly, they replied and knew more of each other. </p><p> </p><p>How Hinata realized that Atsumu didn't hate being a prince, but what he hated was the people of the court. And that he's actually passionate and is more than happy and ready to lead. </p><p> </p><p>How Atsumu came to know that Hinata meditates by the shores of Helios every morning, a part of his training to control his scent and calmness when he holds a sword. How a part of his routines was to visit various citizens in their nation. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu telling Shouyou a story of the lost lover in their letters. A fox and a shrine maiden who fell in love with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata already loved eggs and seasoned rice, Atsumu learned the language of flowers. </p><p> </p><p>A small painting of Kitagi, and a small painting of Shouyou smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu happily sharing with Hinata how he met the new dancer of their grand shrine offerings for harvests. A beautiful man with golden yellow eyes. A letter wherein Shouyou laughed at how poetically Osamu had written the description of their encounter.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu's parents were delighted to see what positivity the orange-haired prince had on their son. Even Osamu who usually seemed to not care about anything started to speak up, a trait that Atsumu strongly had. Atsumu started to be considerate of his words and actions, a trait that the other half had.</p><p> </p><p>Both showing their great potential within the courts, the nobles were silenced.</p><p> </p><p>In the tenth month of that year, he was excited to receive a letter from the two, waiting for stories on how do they celebrate name days in the Continent.</p><p> </p><p>Five days passed, and there were no letters.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Shouyou-kun,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am sorry for not replying sooner. Somethin' happened back here on our name day's celebration. </em>
</p><p><em>Remember how at an heir's eighteenth name day we are going to be crowned officially as the crown prince? </em> <em>Apparently, 'Samu and I got into a serious fight. He declared that he doesn't want the throne, and chooses to be the next Continental High Court representative. The nerve! I thought he'd stay and rule with me in the future!</em></p><p>
  <em>Am I ranting too much? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to see you again.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yer 'best friend',</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miya Atsumu.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><em>— </em> <em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Days, weeks months, to years. He's seventeen, the two were eighteen.</p><p> </p><p>Acquaintances, friends, best friends before lovers. The wooden chest resting beside the side tables of their beds.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouyou's dense as fuck, stop writin' pickup-lines," Osamu hit his head.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu thought, the best thing about the two's relationship was that they are pulling each other closer by their personality. Liking each other by what and who they were, not by appearance, nor class.</p><p> </p><p>Truly falling to who each other were.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu admired the honesty the two had with each other. How both showed each other strips of their insecurities.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was the first to declare feelings.</p><p> </p><p>With a shaky hand, he wrote.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Shou,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This is a very important letter.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Let me make this simple.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It all started when ya pulled me on that corridor, I instantly was starstruck of holdin' the sun close. Getting to dance with the sun the next day? A heavenly moment for me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Knowing ya more, I started to have these feelings. It's okay if ye don't feel the same and I'm sure I'll run away when we meet again 'cuz this is embarrassin'.</em>
</p><p><em>I'll be straight and frank, I want to court you </em> <em>—yes despite the distance. I am willing to court you from this far. Ya want me to swim all the way there? Why not?</em></p><p>
  <em>I want to value ya,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'cuz ya taught me what value is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to cherish and hold ya dearly, but I'll keep on supporting ya on yer life dreams. I'll fly with ya, I'll run and do anything for ye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This I want to say how much ya mean to me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hinata Shouyou, I, Miya Atsumu, is jus' in love with ya.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Squealing girls. The guys were laughing loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, Miya-san is just so bold," Natsu covered her eyes and squealed again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so jealous Hinata-kun..." Yachi pinched his side. Earning a yelp from Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>Saying that he's happy was an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi could see how his eyes sparkled.</p><p> </p><p>Right, this version of Hinata was best.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Atsumu-san,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I do feel the same! I'm seriously speechless I don't know what to say... Uhm you are the first to ever court me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I am ahead of you, I already asked mother and father for permission to be courted.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your Hinata Shouyou.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>—</em> <em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Sweaty, tired.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu still smiled as he stared up the moon.</p><p> </p><p>He took out a rolled paper, brush, and ink.</p><p> </p><p>To write to his lover, missing at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>As he took their messenger crow and loaded the letter.</p><p> </p><p>"Please find Shouyou and give him this," he whispered to the bird, whose head cocked like it was wondering what he was saying.</p><p> </p><p>That was the last letter he's sent.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em> <em><br/>
</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sweating.</p><p> </p><p>Heart thumping.</p><p> </p><p>Second-guessing.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio clearly didn't know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Seriously, just who is that Hinata? He even made Oikawa-san, who never appeared in what? Six years? To send me a letter?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Should he do it, should he not?? His inner dere Tobio wept.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a judgment being passed on reverberated.</p><p> </p><p>Sun was covered by the clouds, the wind blew cold.</p><p> </p><p>"Execute Hinata Shouyou!"</p><p> </p><p>Can he? Let those warm eyes that called out to his name, who extended a hand, who smiled like the sun hit the earth. Can he let those little things, those little interactions, that innocence, go?</p><p> </p><p>The orange-haired boy saw him that night, yet never blamed him when he was brought to Kurotadori from their Residence. He was just there, silent, and even smiled at him while he was bound by chains. As an affiliate to the plan, guilt crept on Tobio.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Argh! It doesn't matter anymore!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Beads of sweat fell down from his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped out.</p><p> </p><p>"No!"</p><p> </p><p>The people inside the courtroom almost snapped their necks at how fast they turned their heads at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You cannot!" he continued, recomposing himself, showing his stance as a royal. But inside him, he was having a mental breakdown.</p><p> </p><p>"And why is that?" the chief judge asked him, face contorted with surprise and amusement.</p><p> </p><p>The king watched him with a gaze of surprise and bewilderment. His father was giving him the hardest glare he's ever seen, disappointment and anger were evident in his face.</p><p> </p><p>He'd hope his son isn't planning to embarrass him.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I'm going to bond with him!"</p><p> </p><p>Tobio could've sworn he stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>The people didn't know what to say, the entirety of the tribunal was silent. Their jaws almost dropped. Kazekura's mouth gaped like he was out of air.</p><p> </p><p>The prince who was rumored to be <em>celibate</em>. An alpha who dislikes any connection with an omega. The prince who refused meet-ups with nobles. The same prince who was rude to the advances of women.</p><p> </p><p>The exact prince who was spouting things like he didn't want to marry, nor have a mate and form a bond.</p><p> </p><p>Just declared that he will tie a cord around him.</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" his father exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>In his thoughts ran, was his son just trying to protect the omega? Did he just say bond? Like an actual bond, <em>bond</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes! I shall take Hinata Shouyou as my... h-h-husband! And as a future king, he shall be my confidant who will aid me in the courts of Karasuno!"</p><p> </p><p>A huge decision, and a huge nuisance indeed what he entered was.</p><p> </p><p>From a secluded distance, a brunette wanted to roll on the castle's floor in laughter, "Oh my f*cking glob-- Tobio is too stupid! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" His face was red, almost bit his tongue, trying to suppress the laughs that came out as snorts instead. A silver-haired and a pudding haired glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up Oikawa," Sugawara gritted his teeth, he didn't like how things progressed. But if it will be a way to keep Shouyou safe, he'd take anything.</p><p> </p><p>Kawanishi paused, that was a huge flaw to their plan! Hinata Shouyou must be taken to Shirohara Palace and mate with their respective alpha. In his head, he imagined the barrels of cold stares and hard words he'll receive from King Washijo and his grandson.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh, is the task too hard for you?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Should I take you off that hard-earned seat? I see no effort Kawanishi."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His body underneath the kimono began to sweat.</p><p> </p><p>The king of Karasuno roared in laugher, slapping his thigh in the process. The nobles gave him an embarrassed look.</p><p> </p><p>He knew how aloof the prince was. Now, it seemed like one of his and Kazekura's problems are solved.</p><p> </p><p>The only omega Tobio was close with were his mother, his sisters, and Takeda. He would always snap when discussions about him taking over the throne require another half.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up, all eyes turned to the king clad in black and orange. He walked to the prince as the cloth dragged behind him, raised an arm as the prince who bowed in respect.</p><p> </p><p>He took out his ring from his stretched point finger, the same ring that binds seals and laws in Karasuno.</p><p> </p><p>The seal that holds power.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"Print out announcements, use my personal seal here to safeguard that the execution will </em> <em>proceed and no one other than the stamp itself can stop it..."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"With the same seal that allowed the tribunal court of Karasuno to open the case of Hinata Shouyou's execution, will now be lifted! And this is a law! For a king's imprimatur is irrevocable, yet in other conditions can be undone by the same seal!"</p><p> </p><p>A servant fumbled in his cloth bag to look for a rolled paper to write what the king was saying, "In exchange of pardoning Hinata Shouyou's life, he must be wed and bonded to the prince as early as possible! Failure to meet these conditions, he will once again be imposed on the case."</p><p> </p><p>The servant dipped his head as he took the seal. He took out a small box of red ink and turned to the sheet to press the ring and form a seal on the paper.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu and Yachi looked at each other, fanning their faces, trying hard not to squeal. Nishinoya and Lev however gave out a loud 'Ueeyyy!!!' as Aran and Yamaguchi just watched them with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, the sound of a passing judgment echoed within the walls.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu though, he was internally panicking,<em> 'Shit! What will that scrub say to me now?'</em></p><p> </p><p>He wouldn't want to think of what kind of a lover his brother is. Because,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu is possessive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun peeked from the covered of the clouds, the wind blew warm and soothing.</p><p> </p><p>A blonde-haired alpha was looking up to where the floor of the tribunal was as a man stepped to the veranda. Body is seen from the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata Shouyou is pardoned!"</p><p> </p><p>He ran a hand on his hair, pulling them slightly from the roots as he smiled widely, he was happy, at peace. Like a huge boulder was lifted from weighing down in his chest. He took a glance at Shouyou's staggering figure.</p><p> </p><p>The guard's hold on him loosened.</p><p> </p><p>He was grinning as he ran to the boy. Before the orange-haired prince could finally pass out on the ground, strong muscular arms caught him. An arm by his nape.</p><p> </p><p>Amber eyes, lidded, saw the colors. His nose caught a very nostalgic scent. Soothing and calming...</p><p> </p><p>Another flash of memory.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Good thing he isn't like them.....'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His hand reached out to grip the black fabric on the person's chest.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Who isn't like who?' </em>Hinata asked in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was smiling adoringly, running his fingers on the pale cheek of Shouyou, heart aching as he saw how tired he was. How his lips were chapped and had no color.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouyou... yer back," he whispered. <em>'Back here with me.'</em></p><p> </p><p>Words he wanted to say ever since the prince was lost. Words that he said with the utmost regret.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if he didn't leave that day he'd be able to protect him. Maybe if he was there, Shouyou would not go through the risk of death twice. Maybe if he was <em>just </em>there...</p><p> </p><p>If only he was there...</p><p> </p><p>The ginger-haired prince squinted, eyes now seeing the full view of the person who caught him.</p><p> </p><p>Thick, nicely arched brows. Pointed nose, warm brown eyes. Sharp and manly features, lips were drawn to a soft curve.</p><p> </p><p>But he cannot see how much love Atsumu had in his eyes every time his gaze falls unto him.</p><p> </p><p><em>'He's quite a looker,'</em> a thought that ran in his head. His own mouth twitched to smile because of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"W-who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu's smile faded.</p><p> </p><p>His grip on Shouyou's kimono became tight,</p><p> </p><p>worry. Worry, doubt, fear.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-- whaddya mean 'who' am I?" his thoughts scrambled, he chuckled bitterly, "Shouyou... don't cha remember me?"</p><p> </p><p>The prince only shook his head softly.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was in the process of re-thinking what was going on. Did he possibly hit his head? Is he just pretending?</p><p> </p><p>"Shou--"</p><p> </p><p>Before he could even speak, Hinata was ripped away from him. Several maidservants took hold of the prince softly, quickly taking him to the direction of the inner palace.</p><p> </p><p>"Wai--!!"</p><p> </p><p>The large doors closed on him.</p><p> </p><p>His stomach only lurched.</p><p> </p><p>The doors opened once again, his eyes snapped, expectant. But the doors revealed his brother, wearing the same impassive face that he usually had, though Atsumu knew there was something wrong. Growing up together, staying in one womb for months. He basically mastered reading his brother just as the other would do.</p><p> </p><p>"'Tsumu..." his twin called out as he stopped before him.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouyou he's..." Osamu tried to find the right words. Atsumu was just looking at him in hurt, in confusion. The only thing running in his head was;</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou doesn't remember him, there was no other way to explain his emotion.</p><p> </p><p>To Osamu, no words will always be right to tell how someone's lover is getting tied to someone else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shouyou <em>must </em>get married to the prince of Karasuno in order to <em>live</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I just want to say that I am really happy that I met you. Dunno why I am saying these things now though. I hope you can still wait and not get tired of me. In two years you can ask for my hand already. I hope you won't find anyone else while I'm crazy for you here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remember that I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I say that in every letter though.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Your sunshine,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata Shouyou.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How about you Shou? Will you find someone else?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>An art by @<a href="https://twitter.com/inawizawki/status/1262272963753078791"><span class="u"><b>inawizawki </b></span></a> on twitter was another inspiration of mine for the scene of Atsumu and Osamu doing a twin-telepathy, not knowing that Hinata was actually looking at him.<em><br/>
</em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Béguin* - Colloquial French béguin ("bonnet"). The verb embéguiner ("to wear a bonnet") came to mean 'to have a crush on someone'.</p><p>The Adventures of Bartholomew Bailey Benson* - Due to the plot following the old Japanese and English era, there are no modern technologies in this AU. Therefore, the author remade it into a famous children's storybook in Helios instead. Bartholomew Bailey  "Barry" Benson is a character from the 'Bee Movie'.</p><p>Chrysafénios* - a greek word which means 'Golden.'</p><p>--</p><p>"Pages before a new chapter in Shouyou's life"?? More like the pages I had with Haikyuu and the new ones without them T-T</p><p>T-T</p><p>Hope you loved it. It's too long and boring T-T</p><p>~ Sev<br/> </p><p>P.s: Did I already mention how I suck writing fluffs? Cuz I do.</p><p> </p><p>Were at 14K hits!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 28: Turning Points</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The backbone of the plan as he backs away. Cats in the rat snake city. A different groundwork.</p><p> </p><p>Warning: Mentions of blood, death, and sexual content ahead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Black fabric.</p><p> </p><p>A short memory.</p><p> </p><p>A reminder as he stepped furiously.</p><p> </p><p>A seven-year-old child.</p><p> </p><p>Young boy, cheek puffed as his mother applied herbs on his bloodied lip.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsk tsk, Son," the king pulled his shoulder till he's close to the larger man's body.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya shouldn't hit your fellow princes like that! Every year during the prince's from the seven nations gather, you pick fights with them. 'Twas a good thing Osamu was there to stop you," his mother's voice was loud, behind words were underlying disappointment. She continued to pat herbs on his lips as he rests in his father's lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow! But Tetsurou and Suguru were makin' fun of me!" He looked, a frown pulled across his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Still unreasonable! You. are. a. prince! Be proper and reserved!"</p><p> </p><p>"Plus they weren't <em>makin' fun </em>of you, ya dumb stick. Yer just sensitive. Fix that irrationally irritable attitude of yers," Osamu countered as he ate the green tea flavored rice cakes a servant brought in.</p><p> </p><p>His head hung low.</p><p> </p><p>"I was once like you son," the king began, their mother hummed in approval.</p><p> </p><p>"But look, Atsumu. A true prince never raises a fist," the king smiled at his son he raised his head at the old man, "This," he clenched his right hand to form a fist and raised it in the air, "This can never understand, it only knows-- " he brought a finger to point at his small head, "What this says."</p><p> </p><p>"We use smarts, outwit, and be intelligent. A true prince would not resort to violence but instead uses sense. And as a nation that represents foxes,"</p><p> </p><p>"Be like one Atsumu..."</p><p> </p><p>"But father, 'Tsumu is a bee. Like Barry, but an annoying one," Osamu whined through stuffed cheeks, the two adults only laughed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>'What should I do?'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>In another children's book Shouyou once read to me, should I play the role of Swiper the fox?'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Was it panic? Worry?</p><p> </p><p>Fear?</p><p> </p><p>He never realized how,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I am afraid to lose him.'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>From a distance, young men and women exited the tribunal. Smiling at each other. Natsu and Yachi almost squealed, knowing that Shouyou will be kept alive. The boys were silently smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobio," he called out through clenched teeth. The group stopped, eyes turned to a blonde-haired prince whose eyes were glowering as he looked down on him.</p><p> </p><p>Those of Helios, eyes were wide upon seeing the twins. They have been enjoying the fact that Shouyou will get to live... forgetting a few important details.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio, with a straight face, turned at him, "What do you need of me? His Highness, Crown prince of Inarizaki."</p><p> </p><p>"Why is Shouyou going to marry ya?" he asked immediately upon stopping before him. Osamu held his brother's arm and whispered, "'Tsumu please..."</p><p> </p><p>"So he could live," Tobio answered simply. Atsumu stepped closer to the prince, brows were painfully furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Take it back, ya can't marry him. If there's any other way, I'll take yer place," he pressed on.</p><p> </p><p>"Impossible," Tobio replied.</p><p> </p><p>"You--!" Atsumu gripped his hair, thoughts scrambled. "What do ya want from Shouyou? Huh? What do ya want from him?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I can't lose him.'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I should ask you the same, what do you want from him Atsumu-san? Who are you in his life anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who am I?" He raised an eyebrow proudly, "I am his lov--"</p><p> </p><p>Stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Tobio caught on and knew what he was supposed to say.</p><p> </p><p><em>'A lover huh,' </em>he wondered in his head, <em>'So they knew each other?'</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Right.</p><p> </p><p>Who was he in Shouyou's life?</p><p> </p><p>Definitely not a lover. Not when they were still in an official courting stage, not when they both knew how much each loves one another but still had no apparent label.</p><p> </p><p>Both just waiting for another step.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm... I'm his friend."</p><p> </p><p>Heart clenched.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, a friend," Tobio nodded and turned to Natsu, "Are they already committed to each other or something? If his highness here is engaged to Shouyou, I will respect their relationship and divulge our betrothal."</p><p> </p><p>Natsu's head sparked red lights.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Failure to meet these conditions, he will once again be imposed on the case."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She can't let Tobio break the engagement!</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze fell upon Atsumu whose eyes were waiting for her answer. Waiting for her to say the truth. Even Tsukishima, who was just tagging along with Yamaguchi was visibly wanting to get out.</p><p> </p><p>All those within earshot, had a flash of memories as their palms started sweating.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The morning before they have assembled.</p><p> </p><p>The seven representatives enclosed each other with warm embraces as they were relieved that each of them made safely.</p><p> </p><p>Upon lounging for a short rest.</p><p> </p><p>"Natsu-san, Shouyou, he..." the silver-haired called the orange-haired princess.</p><p> </p><p>"He's lost his memories," a whisper, "<em>Again</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Natsu almost was caught off balance. Still, positively, forcing a good response "I-it's going to be fine, I think this is for the better."</p><p> </p><p>Tears swelling. Natsu remembered how that barbaric nation just left their lands, taking along her beloved brother with them. The same brother who showed her to flaunt that she's an alpha, taught her many things, though it wasn't about arithmetic nor alchemy, what he taught her was how to be a good person.</p><p> </p><p>How to be content.</p><p> </p><p>But the grueling sight to see the bodies of your scentless parents. Scentless for they were dead, yet why did the image of blood, the smell of it, was splattered across the very room of her brother, etched in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>The nights she had endured waking up to nightmares screaming their names, reaching out to surround herself with her family's clothing. Inhaling the scents that were left behind as fresh longing tears cascaded down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>She's left behind.</p><p> </p><p>Positively, she forced a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Besides, <em>he </em>already knew this is what was going on and made a plan. I put my faith in <em>him</em>."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Back when Yamaguchi had to present towards existence Helios' case into the courts.</p><p> </p><p>Upon stepping out the doors, Yamaguchi called the dark-haired prince's attention, "Your highness," he dipped his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I-is Hinata-- I mean, Prince Hinata Shouyou well?" he fiddled his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"He's not yet awake."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I think I should've asked the king if I can be permitted to visit him," Yamaguchi turned to the blonde who only shrugged, "Too bad we can only come once a day," he turned and started to walk away, Yamaguchi only had to follow.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait," the dark-haired prince called out. Both stopped on their tracks.</p><p> </p><p>"What can I do to help?" he asked with determination.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi's eyes almost burst out crying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"You're the only one who could judge me wit</em> <em>hout the boundaries of who I am Yamaguchi. I'll always be grateful to be your friend."</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yamaguchi clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms as he remembered the best thing they could do at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yamaguchi Tadashi,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's been a while since I have sent a letter. I have sent a message to Natsu and informed her that I have two plans in tow. If ever the crown prince of Karasuno agrees, we can set things in motion. Easier the first one is, but it'll take a while before we can take Shouyou back once again. The second choice, it's risky, but it's quicker. Judging by how things are sailing, please do your best to persuade him instead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But for both plans, I want you to get Tsukishima Hirohito to voluntarily entrust the votes to the other six. I am aware of your connection to his son, use what you have.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>xxxxxx xxxxx</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The second thing he needed to do. He cannot waste his chance now that the prince had presented himself to lend a hand.</p><p> </p><p>With the fiercest eyes that Tsukishima has ever seen, that freckled twiggy boy he once knew. Tadashi, to the prince, said with a commanding voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bond with the prince."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>To Tsukishima who has actually been a big help without the others knowing.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't care what would happen to the prince. What pushed him to move, was Tadashi.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi's first step, he begged the blonde's father. With nothing to offer, all he could show was his sincerity, his determination. Spending the last two days begging the old man as the latter kept on pushing him away.</p><p> </p><p>"I will not resort to bribery or favoritism."</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't stand it anymore. In the evening, during dinner.</p><p> </p><p>His mother and his own brother, Akiteru. Was shocked by his words seen by how his younger brother used to disagree and rebel against their father. How the younger one disobeyed his father's wishes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do what you want," Tsukishima said with his usual bored voice, but the old man couldn't feel its sharpness. He looked at his son, surprised.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll let you do what you want in my life, just help Tadashi."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nishinoya who among the six royals, was the hardest one to push into taking his classes seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Was seen bustling around the script room of laws, busy looking into texts that could save Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p>Blowing his tuft upwards, sweat dripping, frustrated as he couldn't understand most of the words, "W-what does<em> 'R-reclusion Perpetua'</em> even mean?" he wished he listened well when their tutor was teaching them the language of the Continent.</p><p> </p><p>"Argh!!" he ruffled his hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I need energy!'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>From the pocket of his pants he pulled out a small painting, it was him and the love of his life. Smiling faces close to each other.</p><p> </p><p>The three years he was hitting on a certain knight, dense, but he loved him.</p><p> </p><p>He ran the fingers of his right hand above his bond mark. Feeling the embossed scar.</p><p> </p><p>Remembering the agonizing nights he was insecure about being an omega that couldn't form a bond with an alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Then.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou became his hope. The sun offered him hope. A smile immediately pulled across his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Roringuuuu thandaaaaaa!!!" He screamed on top of his lungs, grinning when he finished letting out his frustrations.</p><p> </p><p>He can't let the sun stop shining.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lev wasn't the smartest among them, like Nishinoya and the prince himself. He wasn't good at figuring things out, but he's not stupid.</p><p> </p><p>The prince showed him, there was more to being a royal than just a battle of intellects.</p><p> </p><p>With the stamina he could boast for, he became a messenger. Between the representatives of Helios and a few people such as Daichi and Kuroo—the bedhead haired one became a freeloader in Daichi's house these days.</p><p> </p><p>A mediator between them and the Golden Omegas. whose identity was still disclosed. The only person he knew from them was the silver-haired one named Suga.</p><p> </p><p>To prevent the letter from being stolen from their messenger crows as pieces of evidence, they decided to physically pass the messages by a meeting point at a market village in Hashibuto*.</p><p> </p><p>"D-demon-senpai..." Lev almost stuttered as the same omega he treated like a sack was glaring at him, arms crossed as he stood atop a tall boulder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Is he trying to make himself look tall?'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>With a shaking hand, he passed the cylinder to the omega who snatched it off his hand. Lev pulled back his hand and covered his eyes, afraid that the latter would hit him or something.</p><p> </p><p>The light-brown haired one took his cloth bag and pulled out a cylinder, tapping the wood on his arm, Lev peeked.</p><p> </p><p>"Laws. We've listed a few more within the letter," he said with an annoyed voice, standing up and threw the cylinder in the air for him to catch.</p><p> </p><p>And that was what usually happened, he and the two would have small interactions as they both delivered an average of five letters for the past two days.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't both sides just come together hmm?! That way we'll plan things better and faster? Cause letters are <em>really </em>efficient right?"</p><p> </p><p>Unknowingly the two shouted the same thing when they came back at their places.</p><p> </p><p>"We can't Yaku. Shirabu and Kenma do their research on the laws in our library here. And we cannot risk going out again," Semi replied firmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up beanpole, it's better this way so that they won't risk their identities," Kuroo yelled at Lev as he rolled on Daichi's tatami mat, playing with a cattail.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo..." Daichi only had to facepalm.</p><p> </p><p>"Go home you Nyan cat! You're eating all of the food here!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Back to the present as Natsu calmed herself.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath. Knowing that,</p><p> </p><p>She's not at fault.</p><p> </p><p>Everything is in place.</p><p> </p><p>"No, they are not together. Atsumu-san is merely Shouyou's <em>friend </em>like he said," she bowed at Tobio, biting her lip as her head was dipped, insides lurched. She lied, she denied.</p><p> </p><p>"It's clear then," the dark-haired prince went ahead, leaving the others as guards tailed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes glowed as he turned his back, a sinister smile forming across his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu's eyes were visibly melancholic, his expression seemed like he was betrayed, sure he was frustrated at the moment. But what broke him the most was that Natsu, their biggest supporter denied their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu clenched her fist, looking away from the face of the blonde-haired prince who seemed too lost, to painful to look at, "Atsumu-san, please... I-i'm so sorry, but I just-- I just want my brother to live," her voice broke as tears pooled by the corners of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She moved before Atsumu, "Y-you understand right?" Atsumu's eyes reflected horror. Upon closer look, Natsu looked like she never slept, stress and depression evident on her face. She gripped Atsumu's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"N-nii san is the only f-family left w-with me... If I lose him, I t-think I can never t-take it anymore... I think I'll just be fine t-to die--" Yachi squeaked when the orange-haired princess lost consciousness and fell into the blonde prince's arms.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi, with a pained expression, took her from his arms, looking down he gripped Atsumu's kimono, "Your highness... Hinata is important to you just as he is to us. Were not selling him out for marriage. This is the most peaceful way we could take him back."</p><p> </p><p>"Were begging you, please. His memories are lost at the moment, making this the best option instead of bailing him out. If he gets taken away, I do not think the soldiers by the borders would allow us to escape alive," Yachi stood before him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's the only possible way."</p><p> </p><p>Those of Helios left, Atsumu was there staring at the spot where they were at earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Did he lose?</p><p> </p><p>"'Tsumu," his brother softly tapped his shoulder, "I know a few details of how their plan would go."</p><p> </p><p>"They're right. When I saw the plan I thought it was absurd, I thought about ya imme--"</p><p> </p><p>"So ya knew about it?" Atsumu grabbed his clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu's eyes widened, there once again.</p><p> </p><p>His brother losing his temper wasn't a good thing. Eyes were sharp and mad, the corner of the blonde's lips trembled.</p><p> </p><p>The gray-haired alpha inhaled and exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya know I'm not scared of ya," Osamu smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu stopped, his grip loosened as his brother's smile seemed to knock him back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>"I know it hurts," Osamu tapped his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"But I'll be here to hold you back as always, just please trust Natsu. This hurts her too. Both of the Hinata siblings lost their parents and you know that's not an easy thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Natsu, that sweet sunny child was traumatized. She was the first to see the late king and queen's bodies. Yachi told me she couldn't sleep and kept on mumbling Shouyou's name."</p><p> </p><p>"You see you're not the only one in pain 'Tsumu. Just think about it this way, you'll accept this for Shouyou hm?</p><p> </p><p>He peeked at his brother's face.</p><p> </p><p>"For Shouyou?"</p><p> </p><p>He whispered back. Knuckles turning white as he formed a fist.</p><p> </p><p>"For Shouyou..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Busy streets.</p><p> </p><p>Crowd.</p><p> </p><p>The moon was settled across the sky.</p><p> </p><p>The night was still young.</p><p> </p><p>Greens and yellows greeted them as they walked through the rocky marketplace. Their source of light were light yellow lanterns.</p><p> </p><p>"Kitten..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Ignore him.'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Woi, pspst kitten."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Don't lose your cool.'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kenma went over to Mamushi to buy new stocks of medicine, as per planned, the crown prince of Karasuno promised that Hinata will be able to move anywhere around Karasuno as long as he had a person with him who later on as planned, thankfully the king assigned Daichi to be.</p><p> </p><p>With this freedom to move, a few of them decide to stay in Karasuno. And since Kenma wanted to heal his orange-haired friend, he went to Mamushi and get what he needed.</p><p> </p><p>And this broker was following him.</p><p> </p><p>"Kitten... pspspsps," he called out again.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop calling me that."</p><p> </p><p>"Then talk to me."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma stopped walking and turned behind him, "Why are you here?" he demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to see you."</p><p> </p><p>Wait, is he pouting?</p><p> </p><p>He was looking to his right, eyes were covered yet he really could see that small pout drawn from the brokers lips. The pudding-haired was visibly caught-off guard. Cheeks felt warm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'That was a foul you--'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I don't want to see you so stop following me," he walked ahead the bedhead haired one again.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't shake off a stray cat like that kitty. Be more violent," Kuroo peeked his head on Kenma's shoulders as a grin formed across his lips.</p><p> </p><p>The pudding-haired looked at him impassively as they walked, "Then do you want me to kill you this time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kitten so harsh! I just want you to step on me again!" Kuroo shivered as he hugged himself, remembering the time he first met Kenma and he stepped on him after they clashed their swords.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you here at Mamushi again? Don't you have broker-stuff to do?" Kenma asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I just want to make sure you're safe."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's eyes widened. The rooster-haired words clearly had nothing hidden beneath it.</p><p> </p><p>Truly, honestly, <em>maybe </em>he just really wanted to make sure he's safe.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need your protection," the pudding-haired looked away.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma didn't know what to say, he should be thankful to the broker for he rescued him. Yet, he doubted him.</p><p> </p><p>Summoning all his courage he called out, "Kuroo-san," he called out through his mask. The broker who was beside him, looking straight ahead hummed in response.</p><p> </p><p>"I just want to say thank you."</p><p> </p><p>His left hand gripped his kimono.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing kitten. I understand you guys' motives," he chuckled and waved his hand in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not just that..." he trailed off, Kuroo looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew why you told me about that omega being sent to Mori."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? I just wanted you to save a fellow, 'twas no big deal," he replied.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I knew it from the very beginning," Kuroo paused to listen to him.</p><p> </p><p>"You knew that if he bonded with the prince, brokers will start offering male omegas to nobles. Knowing this, you possibly have thought that we will have a harder time rescuing the others if they get shipped to them."</p><p> </p><p>"Aside from that, probably, since most of the nobles are part of the courts, they might begin asking the king to legalize the prostitution of male omegas. And if that happens, petitions to cover us with laws will be thrown to the garbage. You knew it, I just realized how much what you did mean for us," he looked up at Kuroo, the softest small smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo's heart skipped a beat.</p><p> </p><p>"So thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Words that Kuroo always wanted to hear from people, not judging what he's doing, but instead thinking of why he did it.</p><p> </p><p>All his life only a few people were thinking about why he does things.</p><p> </p><p>"Kitten you do make me cry," Kuroo feigned to wipe his eyes. The pudding-haired rolled his eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You don't know how much I appreciate you knowing that kitten.'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kuroo's eyes widened when all of a sudden Kenma pulled him.</p><p> </p><p>Hiding in a small dark space between two shops, the pudding haired reached out to cover his mouth and pointed outside.</p><p> </p><p>Guards.</p><p> </p><p>Not just any guards.</p><p> </p><p>When his hand loosened Kuroo whispered, "Why are Shiratorizawan soldiers here?"</p><p> </p><p>"How should I know? I just need to hide, I have a bad record with Shiratorizawa."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo held his breath when their bodies pressed together.</p><p> </p><p>"R-really kitten? What did you do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, just stole something, killed a few, then became a threat."</p><p> </p><p>"You call that nothing? Well, I don't think they were looking for you. Maybe they're strengthening their security from neighboring nations like the Shizi Empire and The kingdom of Nephos."</p><p> </p><p>The soldier clad in purple and white walked away.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, I was just alert. Sorry for pulling you," Kenma stepped out first.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay kitten," he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you to stop calling me that."</p><p> </p><p>"Then tell me your name, I haven't caught yours."</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh?! But why? You know mine even as I was hiding the fact that a prince is working as a broker!" Kuroo whined at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I accidentally slashed your mask. It's not my fault that I know who you are Mr. Rebellious prince."</p><p> </p><p>"Kitten 'cmon, I am aware of how many crimes the Golden Omegas had done!" He paused when an idea struck him, "Wait. Are you perhaps afraid that I won't <em>like </em>you anymore if I found out how many cases are resting upon your shoulders?"</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse you," the pudding-haired scoffed, "I do not need to be liked by you."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo howled in laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"You just..."</p><p> </p><p>"You just don't need to know my name."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fear loomed.</p><p> </p><p>Grew in his chest as he stepped in.</p><p> </p><p>Kawanishi shook his hands before entering. Inhaling and exhaling.</p><p> </p><p>"As I have thought, you are completely useless."</p><p> </p><p>Without a chance to talk, King Washijo greeted him. Not alone, as men surrounded him. His heartbeat rate became quick. The large doors creaked shut.</p><p> </p><p>The distant sound of a metal lock echoed within the silent room.</p><p> </p><p>Realization dawned on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-your majesty, p-please give me another chance! I have made a new plan!" he fell down to his knees and prostrated himself.</p><p> </p><p>Deep within he called out to all the gods and goddesses out there. Tears streamed down his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You do not need to trouble yourself anymore Taichi," King Washijo stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"You see someone was smarter to create a better plan than you do. I have decided to give your title to him," Kawanishi's hand started to tremble as his eyes saw the king's feet, dressed with elegant footwear.</p><p> </p><p>He reached out to his feet, shaking lips kissed the bridge of his foot. Washijo held his head higher.</p><p> </p><p>A smacking sound echoed as he kicked him, body flying backward, blood trickled down his nose. Lips were bloodied.</p><p> </p><p>"And he's a lot useful," Washijo snapped his fingers. The men nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Horror.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes screaming, scared, trembling.</p><p> </p><p>A man sheathed his sword.</p><p> </p><p>Slash.</p><p> </p><p>Remembering all his hard work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey mother... why does the government seem to be unfair?"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Son, because some are too greedy. Selfish and not content that their fists are a handful of already great things."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Then when I grow up, I'll work hard and be a part of the noble body!"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sleepless nights.</p><p> </p><p>Effort.</p><p> </p><p>Looking for ways, equality.</p><p> </p><p>The Golden Omegas as a niche.</p><p> </p><p>As blood splattered everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>To the faces of the men, the stone floor, the back of the king's purple and white Jūnihitoe.</p><p> </p><p>With his last breath, he whispered,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You'll never be contented, your majesty."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Grunts.</p><p> </p><p>Creaks.</p><p> </p><p>Flesh slapping.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on, I'm coming," he whispered through his ear, nibbling the soft flesh, the other making a guttural moan.</p><p> </p><p>"D-don't do that, t-that's ah! A sensitive spot y-you bastard," he breathed out, holding on to his muscular arms.</p><p> </p><p>His head was clouded, his eyes almost rolled at the back of his head as the sensation of being pounded from behind, his member being touched along with his thrusts, and the small kisses, sucks, and bites he rewarded him.</p><p> </p><p>"You're calling a prince a bastard?" he whispered again to his ear, the hot breaths eliciting a quiet moan from him.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed he was near, the intensity of his thrusts seemed to touch deeper, nuzzle and poke through a sensitive place inside him.</p><p> </p><p>With his final thrust, grunts and held back moans echoed the room. White liquid spluttered to the other's muscular chest. Nails dug unto the sides of his waist, pulling him close. Biting the tender flesh of his shoulders, the other moaned as they came together.</p><p> </p><p>Thrusting a few more to empty himself, they both panted.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling out, the two immediately stood up to clean themselves.</p><p> </p><p>He supported the other to walk with his shaking legs all the way to the baths, soaking them both unto the hot water.</p><p> </p><p>"Wakatoshi-kun, I told you to stop biting me," he complained as he cleaned his skin, running his fingers across the marks.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>He laughed when the prince's face was still straight.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for helping me on my rut again Tendou," with a Cheshire cat's smile, the spiky red-haired one chuckled at him.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing,</p><p> </p><p>"What can I do? I'm your friend, and I know you don't want omegas to help you out on your rut."</p><p> </p><p>What can he do? Even the king knows he's <em>useful</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, I don't want to risk impregnating one," he almost visibly shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>"But be careful with me Waka-kun, I'm still an alpha and I'm sorry if it takes time to prepare me," he smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter, meals are best when prepared properly," Tendou gasped and splashed water at the prince's face.</p><p> </p><p>"You--! Don't lump a meal and sex together! That's disrespectful to food!" and he laughed aloud.</p><p> </p><p>"Still, why don't you look for her?" Tendou opened up, "The one you said you were attracted to?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You're stupid Tendou! Don't cry when you sleep later hm?'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Oh, her," Ushijima sighed, "Ever since the selection, I didn't see her again."</p><p> </p><p>"But if she comes back, I'll marry her," Ushijima, with a soft smile, said.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't see. </p><p> </p><p>He always failed to see.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>How tender Tendou's look at him was despite his chest aching.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dora the Explorer* -  is a made into a children's book in Helios in the story.</p><p>Hashibuto* - Is a north-western city of Karasuno. Hashibuto is derived from the Japanese name of a crow specie in Japan called 'Large Billed Crow' which in Japanese is 'Hashibutogarasu.'</p><p>Mamushi City* - a north-western City in Nohebi. Mamushi is a snake specie in Japan; 'Japanese pit viper.' Mamushi is a city southwest of Fukuroudani. At its north is Hunter's Forest and at its north-west is Karasuno.</p><p>Shizi Empire* - A nation southwest of the Continent. 'Shizi' means lion in Chinese.</p><p>The kingdom of Nephos* - A nation to the east of the Continent. Nephos means 'Cloud' in Greek.</p><p>---</p><p>Late update! It's a 4k+  word chap so I think we'll be fine NNYAHAHAHHA</p><p>There are a few changes with the relationship tags as have been debating with myself. </p><p>Btw guys, I'm sorry if I have been writing some or most of the characters off characteristically. This is the first fanfic I  have written and the first English book I have brought to twenty-eight chapters. And I am still learning how to write cuz I have never gotten this far. But I am happy to receive criticisms!! </p><p>I'm sorry too if the ships are taking too long to establish, this is a slow burn fic so I hope you keep that in mind. Plus this is a series we have lotsa time.</p><p>Thank you all for your support, I honestly never expected that we'll reach 14k hits, yes were at 14k and 700+ kudos now!!!  Thank you for reading and supporting this T-T Yes even the silent ones I love to know that you're still reading this T-T</p><p>Hope you loved it!</p><p>~ Sev</p><p>Twitter?? Follow me:  @Sevvy_07</p><p> </p><p>Thoughts about the book, suggestion, and advice so far??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 29: Stay, Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stay in Karasuno. A dream. Home. </p><p> </p><p>Warning: Sexual content ahead</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stay in Karasuno. A dream. Home. </p><p> </p><p>Warning: Sexual content ahead</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Relief</p><p> </p><p>Bodies toppling down to sprawl on the warm floor.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing as they closed their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Some went into a shallow nap.</p><p> </p><p>Six of the primes went to Karasuno, they were the ones supposed to move if ever the first plan fails. A back-up plan wherein they'll forcibly take Hinata, which is not a good option. First off, because Kurotadori Palace is highly guarded and armed during executions. They were just sly enough to be able to enter without being noticed. Others dressed as servants, as a guard, a gardener, and such.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, I'm so tired," Oikawa shifted to place an arm on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too, I didn't know it'd be more taxing to <em>not</em> fight than to fight," Yaku chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Well we weren't able to rest properly for two days, it'd be a wonder if we won't be tired then," Semi was massaging Sugawara's temples, the silver-haired omega resting his head on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you should sleep," Semi whispered as he brushed the silver fringes, "Some of us will go back to the base, and the others will stay in Mori," Sugawara opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Such a caring brother," Sugawara chuckled, the two-toned haired one flicked his forehead, "Shut up Koushi, you take care of everyone it's only right that we'd do the same."</p><p> </p><p>He held the two-tone haired's hand, pressing the back of it to his cheeks, "Thank you for being here for me Eita."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm your family. Of course, I'll always stay," he smiled as the silver-haired slowly began dozing off, "You're the only one I have left," he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Semi felt someone looking at him. Turning to the person, he saw the dark-haired owner of the house they were currently at, standing before the door, sleeves of his tsumugi were tied back by a tasuki, holding a ladle at his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Semi-san, thank you for taking care of Koushi," he sadly gave a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>"It's natural," Semi scoffed and returned his gaze upon his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Really, thank you," he inhaled, "When the two of you cut your connections, I was scared," he shifted, back resting against the door frame.</p><p> </p><p>"I kept on thinking how you and Koushi have been doing. Worry was eating me as rumors that you both are probably already dead spread around the Continent. Others say that the two of you either died of starvation, blood loss, or infections, and that went around for a while."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed we almost died. If you only knew how hard it was to adjust to a life like this. A life where our needs aren't given to us as they did once."</p><p> </p><p>Eyes filled with admiration, "But Koushi was smart enough to enable us to survive," Semi brushed his fingers across Suga's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"We chose to forget our old life and made a step for the better of everyone being persecuted like us. We started the guild, beginning with nothing. Little by little saving a few people, and now we have a family."</p><p> </p><p>With sharp eyes, Semi glared at him, "I'm telling you this, not because I trust you."</p><p> </p><p>"Stay away from Koushi. I don't want to endanger him again because of you."</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, "I will, but do know that I never gave up looking for him. I..." he paused, Semi's brow arched.</p><p> </p><p>"I still love him you know?" the dark-haired alpha softly said. A frown started to draw on Semi's face, he turned away.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. And do know that it all was in the past. He's is <em>already</em> happy now Sawamura-san," he replied, voice had a hint of irritation.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I see. Well then, is he seeing someone at the moment?" He asked, hopefully wanting to get an answer from the two-tone haired.</p><p> </p><p>He'd hope he isn't seeing anyone yet.</p><p> </p><p>"That is a question I cannot answer. Ask Koushi on your own. And we are in no condition to prioritize relationships," Semi shifted, reaching for his cloth bag to let Suga use it as a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing the hostility of the two-tone haired's voice, he cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. Then, uhm, I'll go and continue preparing dinner for you guys," he turned and left for the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Another thing," the dark-haired stopped, "I know you're a good person, but never betray the Golden Omegas. The plan is classified, don't even dare to try Sawamura-san," he gave a small hum of agreement and left.</p><p> </p><p>Semi was relieved that the alpha didn't press on anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Semi you sure are still mad at Sawamura-san hmm?" a brunette pointed out, peeking in between his arm, a grin across his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"And you're still hurting from Iwaizumi hmm?" he countered with a smirk, earning a gasp from Oikawa who playfully kicked his back.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a low blow Semi!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut it."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa rolled to Semi and snuggled at him, "I'm grateful for his help though. I mean, he even offered to let us stay here for a night."</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently, Commander Sawamura Daichi has several houses. Perks of being part of the royal body I guess," Semi said with an impressed tone.</p><p> </p><p>Sawamura Daichi was the Lieutenant General of the Infantry of Karasuno. Chosen by the king himself to ascend to such position. It was a feat for them to be able to get ahold of someone from that position, someone who is necessary for their plans and information.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh? Really? I do not even miss living in the palace at all," Oikawa huffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, you do not miss Seijoh, but you do miss a <em>certain</em> someone," Semi grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>He'd be lying if he said that he does not long for someone, sure he never wanted to go back to the blue castle. But if he'd be asked for a reason, he knows it'll always be <em>him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I'm holding back from strangling you right?"</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, the two jerked back, avoiding two daggers projected at them, "Be quiet you two," Yaku complained in a drowsy voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Mori-chan! What the fuck?" Oikawa threw a knife from a strap by thighs, the light brown-haired rolled to avoid the strike.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys please were not at the base, you shouldn't play that surprise-attack shit ya'd usually do," Kita scolded the two, rubbing his eyes and pointed at the three knives that broke a vase, embedded on the door, and one stuck by the tatami mat, "I smell food."</p><p> </p><p>"Guys dinner is all good!" Daichi called out from another room, the mention of dinner stirred them awake.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Suga let's eat," Semi woke up his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Walking to a separate room, the group was astonished to see the variety of foods set up on the rectangular chabudai. Steamed white rice, aroma of barley mixed with it. A simple miso soup made with kombu, bonito flakes, and miso paste. Varieties of protein dishes such as grilled; pork, chicken, and salmon, marinated in sake and seasoned. And the other proteins were stirred with vegetables. Pickled ginger and cucumbers. A simple boiled okra salad. But what caught Semi's eyes the most was a plate filled with diced tofu and a few more ingredients in red-colored sauce, topped with scallions.</p><p> </p><p>"Daichi yer such a great host," Kita praised him, the latter scratching the back of his head as the group hastily sat down their pillows. Daichi sat at the head of the table and the rest followed.</p><p> </p><p>"Itadakimasu!"</p><p> </p><p>Upon picking their chopsticks, Daichi laughed at them, "Slow down, we have plenty more to eat!"</p><p> </p><p>The group was silently gobbling up the food, sure they do have favorite dishes, but any food would suffice their growling stomachs.</p><p> </p><p>They are thankful for anything, remembering the days the guild first started where they mostly had no food to eat.</p><p> </p><p>"He's not back yet?" Suga asked, pertaining to a pudding-haired. Yaku and Semi shook their heads as their cheeks were stuffed.</p><p> </p><p>"The kitten's safe with Tetsurou," Daichi assured the group.</p><p> </p><p>Since Semi, Suga, and Oikawa were the only ones that are known. They stuck with using codenames for the others. Kenma went along Kuroo's nickname for him which is kitten. The broker called Yaku a demon-senpai. And Kita was called Kitagi for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>"I've heard that a few soldiers from Shiratorizawa were strengthening their security from the kingdom of Nephos and the Shizi Empire. Tetsurou must've known this and followed him," Daichi explained, picking up a strip of meat.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, the Continental treaty said that Shiratorizawa is responsible for foreign border protection."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, is it just me or that rooster has an eye for our kitten?" Yaku connoted.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? I don't think so." Oikawa shrugged, "And he's a prince, don't call him a rooster!"</p><p> </p><p>Yaku eyed him and ate a chicken leg.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if ever he plans anything weird like surrendering our kitten to the authorities or something. We'd personally make it hurt right?" Suga smirked, the others grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi felt shivers.</p><p> </p><p>"Now I see," Semi waved his chopsticks, "The representatives of Helios must've had a hard time making the other kingdoms agree in aiding to find Hinata hmm? Especially Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa.</p><p> </p><p>"Correct. Those two are especially on guard. Shizi empire is beside Shiratorizawa, Nephos is beside Aoba Johsai and Inarizaki. Of course, they'd be alert," Kita affirmed.</p><p> </p><p>"I remember when Semi and I had a heated conversation just because I was suspicious of Chibi-chan," Oikawa rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, I'm sorry Oikawa," Semi gave a half-hearted bow.</p><p> </p><p>"At least bow properly!"</p><p> </p><p>"And... that's the main reason why they reached out to us!" Yaku slowly realized.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, yup! Though one of their representatives had connections to Karasuno's High Court representative."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, thank you Sawamura-san for connecting us to them."</p><p> </p><p>"It's mostly Lev and Kuroo, thank them too."</p><p> </p><p>"Still," Oikawa's brows furrowed, "I'm thinking of who made the plan. Before I warned Tobio, crown princess Natsu said that they received a letter for the plan. What bothers me is who that person is. It's as if they're sure he's already alive then."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you ask her?"</p><p> </p><p>"I did, she only told me that the person is Chibi-chan's friend."</p><p> </p><p>"Even our kitten was impressed of them, said that the person was a master planner," Yaku snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Semi noticed as the group was having small talks, Daichi was staring at his brother who was seated between him and Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired alpha stood up, picking up the plate of the untouched tofu and went over to the silver-haired omega whose currently giggling with the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>Tapping his shoulder, the other turned at him, "Suga, I made your favorite," he smiled, "It's mapo tofu, and extra spicy at that."</p><p> </p><p>Eyes looked at the plate.</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara Koushi is the type of person you'd usually see smiling and giving off a positive aura around him. But this time, his face was dead serious, and Daichi knows this fact.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't happy to see him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, just put it there," avoiding his gaze, voice lacking with tone, he pointed at a space in front of his area of the table, "So uhm yeah enjoy it, I know how much you like super spicy mapo tofu," he stood up, returning to his place at the table, meeting Semi and Oikawa's glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Pst Suga-chan!" Oikawa whisper yelled at Suga, catching the attention of Semi as well.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa took a good amount of the tofu with his chopsticks, "Sugababe, say ahh!" Oikawa, with a very wide smile, sweetly said.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?!" Suga whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>"Just do it! Make it seem sweet!" Semi immediately caught on what he was doing and almost burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Just. do. it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh," Suga opened his mouth, smiling when the meal settled within his mouth. He raised a finger to pinch Oikawa's cheeks so hard, "Thank you babe," Oikawa's smile faded as the pain of Suga's pinch settled.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow! Ow! Sugababe you're so sadistic! It turns me on!" Oikawa pretended to feel hot and fanned his face. Earning a chortle from Suga and Semi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I see, so he's with the former crown prince of Aoba Johsai.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gripping his chopsticks.</p><p> </p><p>The sticks broke into four pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Clearing throat.</p><p> </p><p>Someone cleared their throat.</p><p> </p><p>"So... yeah, where are you going to stay for the time being?" Daichi caught their attention, an action that made the brunette grin, turning to Suga who was in his own world of eating the mapo tofu.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll try and see if we can stay at an inn, we can't leave Mori without Hinata but then we can't get caught as well," Kita replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, demon senpai-kun will most likely return to the base since he's got posters hanging around. Our kitten will stay to medicate Hinata. Semi and I will definitely stay, Kitagi-chan will have to go back as well in place of Oikawa's position," Suga held a hand over his chin.</p><p> </p><p>"You can stay at <em>our </em>house," Daichi suggested, eyeing Suga meaningfully.</p><p> </p><p>Suga eyed him back.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you mean <em>your </em>house?" He replied with a straight face.</p><p> </p><p>Semi and Oikawa almost burst out laughing. Kita and Yaku were simpering.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I was saying <em>my</em> house," he shifted on his pillow, avoiding the gaze Suga was giving him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well pay for the rent, we don't want to indebt ourselves further," Oikawa took out his moneybag</p><p> </p><p>"Unnecessary, but if you insist, then do pay whatever amount you wish. I have a house near Kurotadori Palace, just beside the residence of House Kageyama..."</p><p> </p><p>Suga blinked.</p><p> </p><p>Squeezing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Can he survive the entire stay?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dark.</p><p> </p><p>The room was dark.</p><p> </p><p>Soft breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing.</p><p> </p><p>Lips latched unto one another.</p><p> </p><p>Two people whispering in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>Names, countless promises etched across their skin.</p><p> </p><p>Hands cupping his face, straddling him, in between the two were the evidence of a heated exchange of kiss, a string of saliva in mid as lips parted.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly tore off the secured red nighttime robe, the neckline's hem falling to stop by the other's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the soft skin, his eyes glowed in the dark of the night. Light of the nearby lit small candle, placing soft kisses across his collarbone, up to the joint of his shoulder, planting languid kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Heart was racing. Skin felt like on fire, logic clouded with <em>more, more, more</em>...</p><p> </p><p>The other gave a soft moan. His sinful lips, traveling through the plane of the other's jaw. Another batch of skin burning, savory actual<em> lip service</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"A-atsumu-san..." he whimpered out when he sucked the skin of his throat. Hot, wet tongue sending shivers over his spine, biting the lump.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think we should..." head throwing back as the other gasped. His suckling hit a special spot, the noises and the sound of kisses sending a tingle down to his bones, to his stomach. Words coming out as breaths instead.</p><p> </p><p>He mindlessly ground himself against him. The rustle of cloth and skin brushing against each.</p><p> </p><p>"What are ya saying <em>Shouyou</em>?" he smirked as he amused himself to watch the other moving against him. And so he stopped, out of embarrassment, what he did just showed how thirsty he was.</p><p> </p><p>Looking away, but his fingers caught his chin and pulled him closer, hard evidence pressing unto one another. The other, however, failed to push him away with shaky hands.</p><p> </p><p>Held his wrists, his other hand snaking to grip his curly ginger locks, pulling him closer to lips now above the place where the scent gland usually is.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'H-he called my name... who is he?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yer enjoying this too aren't ya?" hot breath, spreading across his neck, another wave of shiver, unconsciously grinding again. The way he said it made him hot all over.</p><p> </p><p>He thought, if he was water then he'd want to drink him repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>There was no apparent penetration, lips weren't latched, yet how could he feel him this much?</p><p> </p><p>"F-fuck... Shouyou... I h-have to hold back," he painfully whispered, the intensity of his ground to the other only went on, panting as he knew and said, "I w-want more."</p><p> </p><p>He groaned in response.</p><p> </p><p>Too dark, no light enough to see his face, but enough illumination made his eyes catch the blonde wisps. His hand traveled to tug them softly, the blonde groaned in delight. Burying his face against his nape, kissing the gland. Lapping and biting it, but not enough to leave a mark.</p><p> </p><p>His heart ached for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>"'Tsu-tsumu-kun..." spiraling to the top, they both came, the remaining cloths between them soaked with release, both catching their breaths</p><p> </p><p>The blonde pulled the curve of his waist, kissing his cheeks softly. He rested his forehead upon his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry..." He whispered as he ran his fingers across his blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" He turned his head, nose now poking at his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you can't bond with me ye--" he parted, raising his thumb to cover his lips, the new angle revealing his face, yellow light of the small fire showed the shadows and angles of his features.</p><p> </p><p>A sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes were looking at him with such adore his heart almost melted, such love that his heart broke in awe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Didn't I tell you I'll wait for ya?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Squinting.</p><p> </p><p>Hands twitched.</p><p> </p><p>A dream.</p><p> </p><p>"N-nii-san?" eyes widened, lashes sticking due to dried tears.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes. Meeting a mop of ginger hair, large amber eyes, rosy and lightly freckled cheeks, the faint musky scent of garden flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Facial features just like his.</p><p> </p><p>His vision immediately cleared in panic when the girl started to bawl her eyes out, pulling the black sleeves of the button down red dress she wore up to her wet cheeks. He sat up abruptly, "Uhh! Stop crying?!" Hinata visibly panicked, hand's hands were flailing to find an angle to coo the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Shou-nii!" the girl tackled him into a hug, "Ow, ow!" He winced when the girl accidentally hit his wound.</p><p> </p><p>His lips curved to a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'But it's so warm... it feels... it feels like I know her...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I-i thought you'll leave me! You stupid brother! H-how could you go missing for two months huh! I thought I'll never see you again! I thought I'll be alone! You stupid! Stupid!" The girl lightly hit his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"I was scared I'd be alone you know?.." the young woman looked up to him, he who didn't know that as the pit in his stomach lurched, as his throat was parched, tears were silently streaming down his face.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh? I'm crying?" he touched his cheek, the young woman reached out her fingers, patting the drops away.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her eyes. Both glassy, but hers seemed to be of relief and joy. And his was of an unexplainable emotion.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't remember anything, but I know that I know you..."</p><p> </p><p>The ginger-haired girl once again embraced him.</p><p> </p><p>The door slid open loudly, both of their eyes turned to see four people whose faces were comically tearing up. Their clothing was as different as the young woman's too.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata-kun!!!" a tall silver-haired guy cried.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohmygod! I'm so glad you're alive!" A short-blonde haired young woman, held a hand to cover the sobs from her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you know how I friggin' screwed my brains just to save you!!" A spiky-haired with a blonde tuft ran at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata," he turned to the freckled one as he smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>He felt...</p><p> </p><p>He felt at home.</p><p> </p><p>The people introduced themselves to him. Still, within Shouyou, his concern was that he knew the people were hurt that he couldn't remember them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Why can't I remember them?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the distress in his face, Yamaguchi sighed, "I know it's a whole lot to take in."</p><p> </p><p>"But we're your family, I hope you believe us," Yachi smiled as he held his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it'll be stupid if he doesn't. I mean, Lil Natsu-kun here is his carbon copy," Lev chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not short! You're just too tall!" Natsu huffed.</p><p> </p><p>He softly smiled at them.</p><p> </p><p>"I know in here," he pointed at his wounded chest, "You guys are my family."</p><p> </p><p>And they started crying again, he only laughed. It was true, sure memories can fade, but the heart? It remembers.</p><p> </p><p>Family...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"This is your new home Hinata."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Suga-san and the others!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As horror reflected across his face, the five looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>They knew.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata, do not tell anyone," Yachi caught on what was in his mind, "Listen closely, we have to tell you what happened within the past days first," they nodded at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"We, together with the Golden Omegas, planned a way for you to get out of the court's tail peacefully," Yamaguchi seriously said.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you know them?"</p><p> </p><p>Natsu shook her head, "Not who they are personally, we just know them by the guild name. And they offered a hand."</p><p> </p><p>"They must be terrifying!" Nishinoya whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou's brows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>"You bet! I've seen them in action, they were just seven that night at the Residence of House Kageyama, including Hinata, yet they took down a great number of men!" Lev shivered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'But they just wanted to save Kunimi-san!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I have read the scrolls of their crimes too, it wasn't even a wonder why they were sentenced to execution," Yamaguchi nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'They just wanted to protect!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"They are seriously like trained to kill, based on our letters, I have concluded that they're really smart too," Yachi held her chin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'No one else is there to protect them!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"But they're kind!" Natsu yelled. The four were silenced, looking at how she puffed her cheeks, angry but it was cute. Hinata stopped, eyes were wide at his sister.</p><p> </p><p>"If they are just cold-blooded killers, they shouldn't have helped Nii-san!" she added.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't know them personally to judge them based on the number of the people they killed!"</p><p> </p><p>"I've been sick of hearing this around the Continent!" she slumped down the wooden chair upholstered with a small pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"They said that male omegas are gross! That they should die? But they accept the existence of female alphas and respect them?"</p><p> </p><p>"When I was in Aoba Johsai, even the king, he banished his son just because he was an omega!" her voice faded.</p><p> </p><p>"I think... I think they just wanted to live," her voice broke.</p><p> </p><p>"Were sorry for what we've said Shouyou," they chorused.</p><p> </p><p>"And that's why they made a way for you to be saved Nii-san, there are lots of threats around the Continent upon male omegas."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Yachi snapper his fingers, "I remember, Osamu-san told me that there was this faction that was active four to five years ago, they massacred runaway male omegas. That's why brothels became their safe places. If not, there wandering elsewhere."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's mind rung a bell, he remembered the day he entered Oikawa's study when they were coming up with a plan to save a lone omega in Mori.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Let's speak realistically here hm?" Kenma began. Hinata's brows wrinkled as he tried to balance the tray and closing the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We basically can't waltz in their residence and take the omega. Remember our rule? If the mission crosses lines, we cannot do anything." Kenma held up a finger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For instance, why do you think we cannot save the omegas who are already working in brothels? Because there are too many of them and all of those working in brothels now have their lives along the line. Leave the brothel? Off to meet the reaper they go."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It dawned on Hinata, <em>'So that's what Kenma-san meant! The faction will kill those who leave brothels!'</em></p><p> </p><p>"We still don't know who and why did they try to take Shouyou," Nishinoya adjoined, "But we already have leads, Aran-san and Reon-san are now looking for evidence, Natsu also got connections with a special force from Aoba Johsai."</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be over soon Hinata," Yamaguchi smiled, "We're really sorry about this option," his eyes were downcast, the freckled young man held his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Option?" his face was puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back at him with a troubled face, he gripped his palms.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll have to marry the crown prince of Karasuno."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" eyes glowed across the dark room.</p><p> </p><p>"Pardon, your highness. We came to inform you that we hid the ships, know that they will look for them on islands by the eastern seas right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am aware. I'm surprised they never thought of accusing the kingdom of Nephos."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Nephos had been silent for a while."</p><p> </p><p>"Stay around Himehabu* for a while, I don't want to risk letting your crew be caught by the Helion Representatives. They're starting to sniff around. If you ever need something send a crow."</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! One more question! Excuse my rudeness, your highness."</p><p> </p><p>"Ask."</p><p> </p><p>"If his memories return, are you going to be satisfied?"</p><p> </p><p>The silence was deafening.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I've said that I'll wait after all."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Himehabu* - A North-eastern City in Nohebi. Nami-hebi is the Japanese name of a snake; <em>'Okinawan pit viper.</em><em>'</em> Himehabu is a port city as well.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Uhmm..</p><p>I tried to draw the Atsuhina scene??</p><p>Chae's been inspiring me to draw too, and I suck and I had to stare at the reference for weeks.</p><p>I'm shyyyy</p><p>Hehehe...</p><p>Its very pixelated since I drew it on bond paper, scanned, and colored it on my laptop. To redraw the pen outline, it was hard since I was just using my mouse. I can't get the hair to be the same as the one on the bond paper. Yes, I also suck at drawing hair.</p><p>The new cover by the way is not mine, I recolored the art and made it into the cover. It's an art by @amy_mybe on twitter.</p><p>My twitter peeps said that the first version one was what they liked since I made two versions with different lighting and shading.</p><p>Warning: Slightly NSFW</p><p>Brightness up!</p><p>(It's a bit brighter)</p><p>
  <span class="u">No dialogue</span>
</p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ITS EMBARASSING!! I PROMISE I'LL IMPROVE MORE! It's on twitter so if you loved it do come by to give a heart T-T  </p><p>I haven't updated for days for this, hehehehe and it's a 4k chapter too so I hope it's fine.</p><p> </p><p>Love you guys! Silent ones, I'm happy to see you are still reading this too! T-T</p><p>Hope you loved it!!</p><p>~ Sev</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Twitter?: @Sevvy_07</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't updated for days for this, hehehehe and it's a 4k chapter too so I hope it's fine.<br/>Love you guys! Silent ones, I'm happy to see you are still reading this too! T-T</p><p>Hope you loved it!!</p><p> </p><p>~ Sev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 30: Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting crows. The room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Morning light.</p><p> </p><p>Softly passing through the thin paper windows.</p><p> </p><p>Hands reaching out to tap the space beside him. Instinctively looking for someone.</p><p> </p><p>Distant smell of steam.</p><p> </p><p>A deep voice greeted.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Hinata-san."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened, every ounce of sleepy bones in his body was shaken as the scent of the person settled. He sat up, the sheets falling down to his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around and realized he wasn't inside the medical room anymore.</p><p> </p><p>It was the prince's room, the same room in House Kageyama's residence. With the light of day, he could clearly now see how spacious and elegantly arranged the room was. The room was a mix of black and cream, furniture was made of polished wood ranging from possibly cherry and cedar.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes traveled to a figure wearing a dark blue kimono along with a gray hakama, "Please do not panic, father ordered the servants to bring you to my quarters, I am apologizing for our rudeness to your personal space," the dark-haired prince gave a small bow.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you're the one..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am your betrothed one," the alpha finished his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>"Crown princess Hinata Natsu explained things to me of how the plan will go. But I knew we just had to take some time to discuss," he settled at the bed's foot.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata heaved a sigh, he knew this would eventually happen.</p><p> </p><p>"First of all, Hinata-san, let's keep this whole thing formal," he fixed the outlines of his kimono and crossed his legs.</p><p> </p><p>"A person will be sent to keep an eye on us, so publicly we have to act as good as wholesome engaged couples would."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright your highness."</p><p> </p><p>"Another thing, you do not need to be very formal when speaking to me. We are both royals and proper pleasantries are enough. But for personal issues, be reminded that we shall attend to our own affairs."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>"No complaints on skinship?" the prince asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, as long as it's needed, I do not have any concern. I am in no condition to be picky about the situation can't I?" Hinata waved his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed you don't. As a matter of fact, if that watchdog sees just a tiny error, he's sure to report to father and the king."</p><p> </p><p>"I see, I'm going to be as professional as I can be then," Hinata shrugged as he stuck out his foot from the bed, "What?" He raised a brow at the prince when he felt him staring.</p><p> </p><p>"Relief to know you're not the fussy kind."</p><p> </p><p>"We're young adults, no need to be shy about these things. Want me to say no homo or something?" The orange-haired chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, that was unnecessary," earning a laugh from Hinata when his nose scrunched.</p><p> </p><p>Smile dropped, "Now, it's my turn to ask Kageyama-san."</p><p> </p><p>"Do...drop...the -san..."</p><p> </p><p>Tobio's eyes almost visibly widened upon him when Hinata slowly crawled all the way to the bed's foot like a lion hunting its prey.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes were leveled on his.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio could've sworn he trickled a few sweats here and there as the smaller man's eyes was staring like he could eat him whole. He froze on his spot.</p><p> </p><p>Was he scared for a moment?</p><p> </p><p>"I am a part of the Golden Omegas. And it is my duty to safe keep my brothers and sisters," Hinata said in a low voice, breath now brushing on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we trust you?"</p><p> </p><p>A question that weighs.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Can they trust me?' </em>Tobio asked himself.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure either. If trust means to rely, sure they could. But if trust means to consign your life to a person, he thinks he can't fit that role.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're not sure. Then be, because I'm positive that they will kill me the second I betray the guild," Hinata nodded and smiled, seeing the sincerity of the prince despite his smug nature.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do it myself, you hear me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then hold the blade if it's discerned that I deceived."</p><p> </p><p>With one final smile, Hinata stood up the bed and began to lightly stretch, "So what are we to do today?" He swung his arms around.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, Karasuno's courts simply placed a community service penalty on you. You'll be working off around Mori to help for the preparations of festivities until the <em>bonding ceremony</em>," Tobio said as he stood up, walking to the chabudai the servants set up earlier to create a nice mix of white tea and a few herbs.</p><p> </p><p>"When is it?" Hinata followed and sat afront the prince who was about to make tea, he rested his head on the table as he watched him fetch herbs.</p><p> </p><p>"The king decided that it'll go along the main autumn festival day. So it's by the end of the ninth month" Tobio answered as he ground the kanayamidori leaves on an ishi usu.</p><p> </p><p>"Along with the festival huh," Hinata hummed.</p><p> </p><p>Was it weird that they were casually comfortable about it? To Shouyou, this is how he normally talks to people. But to Tobio, he's internally freaking out, wondering why he could talk to the shrimp with ease. His face formed a scowl as he watched Hinata's head move to peek on what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>The orange-haired prince pointed at the stone mill, "That's a device from Shizi Empire right?"</p><p> </p><p>Tobio's eyes sparkled when he heard this.</p><p> </p><p>Unknown to the orange-haired prince, Tobio was actually invested in reading many things.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, very innovative aren't they? Brews more flavor when ground," he dusted the ground leaves of white tea mixed with some herbs.</p><p> </p><p>"I love the aroma," Hinata softly closed his eyes as Tobio poured hot water he was boiling earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Drink," Tobio strained the ground leaves, pouring the blend from the teapot to a ceramic teacup.</p><p> </p><p>"So bossy," Hinata reached out for the cup, smelling steam before taking a sip. A smile traced his lips, "You're good at making tea! Kanayamidori is handled within a certain temperature of water to assure that it won't turn bitter," Hinata nodded impressively.</p><p> </p><p>"I had a good teacher. I'm surprised that Helios is familiar with tea?"</p><p> </p><p>"What? You think we're monkeys to not know tea?"</p><p> </p><p>Tobio snorted,</p><p> </p><p>"You look like one."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata could've sworn all he wanted to do at the moment is insult him.</p><p> </p><p>"Bakageyama!"</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired prince just puffed at him, lips slightly curving upwards when he turned to the door, leaving a noisy Hinata behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Dress up, we'll be going outside," he said with a flat voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Where to?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Meet some important people."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was just another normal day for them.</p><p> </p><p>The castle was bustling as men and women alike were doing their jobs with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>A normal day without the pillars of the place.</p><p> </p><p>A particular child was seen sitting by the corridor of the large doors, holding a stuffed toy bear. Seemed to be waiting for someone.</p><p> </p><p>"Hisao."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi peeked from the curve of the walls and called out to the child. The peachy haired's eyes immediately widened, he stood up and fiddled his little fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing by the hallway? Shirabu's been looking for you for hours," Akaashi softly smiled and took the child in his arms who nuzzled by his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu was requested to teach the little child basic things such as reading and writing, while the others impart daily activities and a sense of responsibility unto him at an early age.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," with a small voice replied sadly, Akaashi only lightly rubbed his back, "Your daddy is going to be fine. He only went out for food right?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy nodded against on his shoulders, "I just don't want him to come back home wounded again."</p><p> </p><p>The morning Hanamaki came back, Hisao woke up rubbing his eyes to a scene where the people were crying.</p><p> </p><p>Afraid of losing someone from their family.</p><p> </p><p>A part of him became afraid. At the very least, he feared that the next time, his father won't come back home anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed and wrapped his arms around the kid tighter, "Me too Hisao-chan," the child looked up at his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You are afraid?" His eyes reflected both amazement and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm."</p><p> </p><p>"But you look so brave and strong like Uncle Tooru and the others!"</p><p> </p><p>"We all are afraid Hisao, It's normal. We are scared to lose our home. Not just because this is the only place where we could live, but also that our family is here now right?"</p><p> </p><p>The child nodded and snuggled to him again.</p><p> </p><p>"But then we need many things for everyone, that's why we have to go out," Akaashi peeked at the child.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma-san always uses up all our paper. Kita-san is too obsessed about his small rice field, he buys too much fertilizer. Uncle Tooru wants lots of herbs for his hair and face, but he doesn't seem to get prettier!" Hisao complained</p><p> </p><p>"Yaku-san and Suga-san are okay because they're very thrifty! Semi-san always forges weird-looking swords! And the girls have lots of interests!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shirabu-san and Daddy get stressed in keeping track of our money!"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi shook as his throat let out a hearty laugh. Indeed the people of the palace had too many interests. Living in the place hidden from the outside world wherein the others don't usually go out unless they have missions, they had to have hobbies within the radius. The things that the child said was just a fraction of what Akaashi observed of the others within the past month.</p><p> </p><p>He did not realize how frown on Hisao's face faded as he stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"When I grow up..."</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off, catching the attention of the dark-haired omega.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to marry someone like you Akaashi-chan," Akaashi's heart swelled with pride. Eyes were upturned in awe, lips trembling to sustain a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy and Suga-chan taught me that it doesn't matter if you're an alpha or omega," Hisao smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll teach kids like me to love people like you!"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi once again gave out a laugh, reminiscing the days he wasn't able to chortle like that since he was locked up the mountain. He embraced the boy and brushed his nose on his cheeks, earning a giggle from the child.</p><p> </p><p>"But I never went out of the forest since I was born..." suddenly the child stopped smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi knew this. It was dangerous to take out the child since the primes and the others usually only go out for missions and restocking of supplies. They never wanted to risk losing the child, Akaashi knew that when the omegas of the place were outside, they were always on the edge. </p><p> </p><p>It is within them to watch out for any danger, and taking a child with them will double their responsibilities and instinctive response to threatening situations. Sure Hisao was a quiet and observant child, but they just didn't want to jeopardize anything. Akaashi sure did never him telltale his interests about the outside world.</p><p> </p><p>Until now.</p><p> </p><p>But at a good note, Akaashi smiled at him instead, "I can't go out yet too Hisao."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't control all of my scent yet, but when I finally do, I will beg Oikawa to let me take you out at least at the village markets," Hisao's eyes sparkled.</p><p> </p><p>"You will?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I will, but I need to control my scent first. And do you know another thing needed to be allowed outside?" Akaashi tapped the tip of the child's nose.</p><p> </p><p>Hisao looked at him in anticipation, "You need to learn how to read and write," he chuckled as he slid open the doors of the library, "Aww," Hisao pouted.</p><p> </p><p>At a distance, Shirabu was sitting at the table, rolled papers and ink were all ready. A few stack of books at a side.</p><p> </p><p>He settled the child at a zabuton, and passed him a brush, "Do you best Shirabu-san," Akaashi smiled at the light brown-haired omega.</p><p> </p><p>"He's a good kid, I'll be fine," He shoo-ed Akaashi away who just snorted at him.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the floor of the library, Akaashi proceeded to continue the work he was doing earlier. He was especially entranced on what he was about to do before he was notified by Shirabu that the sweet child of the guild had gone missing.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped before a room, the room located on the topmost floor of the castle. The floor where it was freely lit, yet the room seemed really sinister for him the first time he saw it.</p><p> </p><p>Weeks ago when Hinata toured him around the radius, the castle was their last stop. They passed through the room. Entranced, he asked Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>"What is this room for?" he pointed at the harmless-looking sliding door.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma-san didn't say anything about this-- Ohh... now that you mentioned it, I never saw this room here before!" Hinata stood beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's take a look??" The orange-haired wiggled his eyebrows at him like a little menace he is.</p><p> </p><p>And since Hinata was really brave, a dipshit unafraid of almost anything but thunder. Akaashi's stoic face wanted to scream 'wait!' at him, yet his heart only pounded. Hinata held the latch of the doors and almost slid it.</p><p> </p><p>Almost did.</p><p> </p><p>"Haha! Stop it Kaori!" A female voice laughed from a distance.</p><p> </p><p>Holding a hand above both of their chests, they both looked at Kaori and Yukie. The two female prime omegas tasked to lead the women of the guild. Partners who did their missions cleanly.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi knew that they were together as well, even as he and Hinata stood there, the two were tickling and quickly planting kisses on each other like nobody was there.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... did we interrupt?" Kaori asked with the most clueless face Akaashi has seen.</p><p> </p><p><em>'I wanted to ask you the same,'</em> Akaashi sweatdropped.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata, being the little innocent sunshine he is, laughed nervously, "I-i wasn't doing anything?"</p><p> </p><p>The two women looked at each other before giggling.</p><p> </p><p>"Say, Sugawara-san told us not to enter that room," Kaori cupped her hands and whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"He and Semi-san said it was a secret room," Yukie added.</p><p> </p><p>"The young ones said it's scary so no one dared to enter. And the two are not really protective of it so it might be locked you know?" Kaori nudged her lover.</p><p> </p><p>"I just don't want to see a mad Sugawara so I never tried..."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi held the same latch that Hinata held.</p><p> </p><p>What was on the other side?</p><p> </p><p>Pulling to slide the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was locked.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The streets were crowded.</p><p> </p><p>But people smiled when they recognized him, bowing slightly, not wanting him to go noticed.</p><p> </p><p>"Woi..." an orange-haired shrimp called out. Poking the side of the dark-haired alpha beside him who was leading their way.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can't you see we're on our way to Kurotadori?" He pulled back the hem of his clothing that Hinata kept on tugging.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Cause I just want to go there, and you're my fiancé so it's a publicity stunt I guess?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not stupid! I just meant why are we going to the palace?"</p><p> </p><p>"I told you you need to meet some people. They are going to guide you around your domestic days here in Karasuno."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to be a slave you bastard! I'm just going to advocate for the festival right?!" Hinata puffed his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not advocacy, It's your punishment for taking my future half," Tobio snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you mad? Aren't you going to marry me? So technically I'm that <em>future half</em> now?" He wiggled his eyebrows and nudged the prince who only scowled at him. His eyes caught a certain citrus by a stall.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up tangerine."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't compare me to fruit!" He whined as they crossed the bridge of the lake to the palace.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's eyes marveled at the palace, he wasn't able to see it clearly the days he was within Mori. The day they arrived to save Kunimi, the castle was afar from them. The day he was almost executed, he wasn't in the condition to squeal about how wonderfully made the entire palace was.</p><p> </p><p>It stood in the middle of the capital city, Mori, And that center was a lake wherein the palace was nested. He could see three more bridges at the other sides of the palace, trees that only grew in Karasuno whose colors are of autumn all year long.</p><p> </p><p>From a distance, Hinata could see how the orange version of a cherry blossom stood to accentuate the black roofs that Karasuno had.</p><p> </p><p>From the gates of the drawbridge, the banner waved at them, upon the guards seeing his highness, they bowed down in absolute respect.</p><p> </p><p>With eyes that seemed like ice, Tobio commended them to announce their presence.</p><p> </p><p>"Entering! His Highness, the crown prince of Karasuno, Kageyama Tobio! And the offendant, Hinata Shouyou!" The castle stood still to welcome the two.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! That's not how you welcome his future husband!" Hinata shouted at the lone announcer as he followed Tobio inside the courtyard of the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio somehow facepalmed.</p><p> </p><p>"You know Kageyama, It confused me on why don't you just live here in Kurotadori?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I'm essentially just a substitute crown prince and the imperial family still lives in here," he stated, Hinata shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"A back-up? Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Tobio sighed, "Dun wanna talk about it," he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Tch," Hinata whispered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio led them both to the gardens of the palace, the left-wing wherein the view of the open lake was. Different flowers grew but what had Hinata curious were flowers that had an ombre of orange and black at the center.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow the petals looked like a plump version of Helios' sunflowers.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm surprised as well to know that you are not a male omega zealot? I mean you even agreed to this setup."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't hate all male omegas."</p><p> </p><p>"So you still do hate us?"</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>"On another aspect, it just depends on the person itself. I don't really care about this entire second-gender dispute. If a male omega is as reckless and uncanny as you, you're off my grid then."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, you're not so my type either don't worry your royal highness," Hinata pressed.</p><p> </p><p>"Great, cause I'm into those intelligent and strong people."</p><p> </p><p>"Is this your way of telling me we should spar now?"</p><p> </p><p>Tobio ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>At the center of the garden was a large wooden gazebo, He could see from afar that it had several people arranged in a tatami mat for tea. The order of the furniture and the people assembled seemed like a banquet waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>When they stepped inside the infrastructure, a bald-headed guy with weird-looking eyes greeted them.</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama!" The man called out, beside him was a pretty lady that Hinata almost ogled at. The woman was drinking tea quietly as the other was being noisy beside her. However, when the bald man's eyes stopped at Hinata's figure, he frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata just shrugged the discomfort he felt when the person frowned, he thought perhaps it was just one of those male omega racists within the continent.</p><p> </p><p>The woman had a beauty mark on her chin, also wearing a pair of glasses and an elegant pink Junihitoe accentuated with black roses and the royal family's crest. She sat on the zabuton like a graceful creature she actually is.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio bowed before the woman and greeted, "Good to see you once again sister."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata didn't even wonder to hear they were blood-related, her eyes were like a metallic version of Kageyama's sapphire ones.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobio, no need to be formal," The woman smiled and waved her hand charmingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata, this is my sister Shimizu and her fiancé Tanaka Ryuunosuke" he motioned his hand to the two.</p><p> </p><p>Scents...</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was surprised by the pair, the bald one had no whiff of any scent. And the woman... she had the scent of musky roses.</p><p> </p><p>Truly an interesting mix.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata-san, I am pleased to meet you. When the news spread across the royal courts about my younger brother's espousal I am overjoyed," Hinata's heart warmed up on her.</p><p> </p><p>He deemed that unlike her fiancee that was a hater, this woman actually might be okay with the existence of male omegas.</p><p> </p><p>Which he was happy with.</p><p> </p><p>After all, he was exempted from all of the lists of his kind at the moment. If any of the male omegas were out in daylight like him, they'd probably get killed or dragged to brothels.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata knew that he was currently under the protection of both the royal family of Karasuno and of the kingdom he was from.</p><p> </p><p>"And here is Sawamura Daichi, he's the commander of the infantry division of Karasuno's army," He motioned at another man, Hinata immediately knew that he was an alpha by scent.</p><p> </p><p>"He's mostly going to be the one escorting you around Mori," Tobio continued, the buffy man gave a bow</p><p> </p><p>Another person he knew who did not hate his kind.</p><p> </p><p>Yet his scent was also calming.</p><p> </p><p>Reminded him of something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Shouyou!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"R-run away okay? We will be fine."<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"M-mom I won't leave without you all."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's an order Shouyou."<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Who said he's going to run away?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't you dare touch my son!" <br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A father.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata staggered back, but being a good person Tobio was, he placed a palm on his back when he was off-balanced. Leading him to slump on a zabuton.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay dear?" Shimizu was clearly worried, she took a cup and poured tea for him to drink.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, I just got dizzy for a moment," he smiled at them, earning a relieved smile from the woman.</p><p> </p><p>Even Tobio himself was worried.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you should just rest more Hinata. Your wound from the arrow shot might not be that healed yet," Daichi suggested, "We'll hang around for a shorter while until he calms a bit," Tobio threw a look at Hinata who looked like he was lost in space as he stared somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's my other sister?" Tobio queried.</p><p> </p><p>"Miwa-san went to Helios, I just heard earlier," Tanaka replied, the dark-haired alpha was clearly dumbfounded by this piece of news, "Uh why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently the acting Queen of Helios wanted a report on their prince's condition. He went back with Nishinoya."</p><p> </p><p>"You see she was a little confused about the entire thing. And Miwa was chosen to represent Karasuno since Shimizu can't leave our borders."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, we don't want our army commanders out of the kingdom right?" Tobio referred to the three.</p><p> </p><p>"Please," Shimizu scoffed, "His majesty was just worried about any surprise strike and literally banned us from leaving Karasuno."</p><p> </p><p>"Plus infantry commander Sawamura can withhold any attacks," She snickered at the alpha</p><p> </p><p>"With his muscular thighs he can defend our foot soldiers," Tanaka laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Haha, very funny you two. Tease me when you both finally are in good terms." Daichi rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"We won't because I dislike Ryuu," Shimizu said with a straight voice.</p><p> </p><p>"You know it hurts here future <em>Mrs. Tanaka</em>," He playfully clenched his chest as Shimizu ignored him</p><p> </p><p>But she almost choked on her tea.</p><p> </p><p>"So apparently you can't leave to regulate the festival right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, intel said that there had been an uprising in Nohebi, resulting in the Shiratorizawan border conflict soldiers to act."</p><p> </p><p>"An uprising, why?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do not know any details, seemed like another case related to <em>male omegas</em>," Tanaka's eyes pressed on Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>"Ryuu, I don't like your tone," Shimizu said with a serious voice.</p><p> </p><p>He just looked away.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyhow, I think it's controlled, but basically the king asked us to tighten our security against the Golden Omegas," Daichi said, his insides lurched. Among the people around the chabudai, three of them were aware of the plan.</p><p> </p><p>Shimizu? They don't know what she'd do, Daichi knew she might be neutral about it.</p><p> </p><p>But Tanaka, he was very loyal to the royal family. Not the Kageyamas.</p><p> </p><p>But the family of the former crown prince instead.</p><p> </p><p>His father was often called a loyal dog to the family, pressing on ideals to his son and raising him up to be a man whose sole purpose in life was to protect the family.</p><p> </p><p>They can't risk letting him know as he'd surely tell the King and abolish both Daichi and Tobio's position, and of course, the recommence of Shouyou's execution.</p><p> </p><p>What was the plan anyway?</p><p> </p><p>Nobody knows.</p><p> </p><p>But whatever it was, the entire Golden Omegas know.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou's marriage to Tobio was only a step.</p><p> </p><p>For if their enemies laid a groundwork.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>How could they not do the same?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ishi usu* - A grinding mill made of stone used for making matcha. Saying in this fic that it was from the Shizi Empire was based on the Japanese history of the same device being brought to Japan from China.</p><p>Kanayamidori* - a variant of tea, "White tea."</p><p>Clearing up ideas: Basically the people of the Continent hating male omegas and disliking anything same-sex despite the second gender is based from our today's homophobe people. Be reminded that some of the people in this fic have these ideals and the others don't, yet they are forced to be silent about it as elders mostly press on traditions and religious ideals. Like in our today's world, there are people who are on either two sides or on the neutrality boat of it.</p><p>—</p><p>Hallo peeps!</p><p>Happy 2 months to us! I'm crying because within 2 months we've hit 17.6k hits and 800+ kudos and I'm freaking out cuz the numbers grow fast every day! Thank you for supporting this story even tho I'm not all that good at writing nor if the plot is weird asf T o T I really appreciate anything from you guys T - T I'm happy to say that everything I've thought for this book is a new light for the ABO dynamics.</p><p>Please give this child some love!</p><p>        </p><p>(Okay okay, abt Hisao, I admit I watched Gakuen Babysitters twice)</p><p>HISAO IS SO CUTE NGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Fun facts:</p><p>1. Why does Hisao have a mole? (Dun worry it's not foreshadowingggg)</p><p>Because back when the Golden Omegas saved Hanamaki, he had a crush on Suga and always stared at him when he was conceiving little Hisao-chan!</p><p> </p><p>2. Why Hanamaki out of all characs had a child?</p><p>Because I have a huge crush on Hanamaki and I want to call him daddy, so Hisao became my channel. BAHAHAHAHAH</p><p> </p><p>I srsly need to practice T-T</p><p>Hope you loved it!</p><p> </p><p>~ Sev</p><p> </p><p>P.s: I might start drawing scenes for future chaps and the past chapters, stay tuned within the notes on which chap I've posted them ; D</p><p>I mostly post some on twitter tho. It'll be a thread. But do not expect cuz I'm still learning anatomy T-T</p><p>Shamelessly pluggin' in,</p><p> </p><p>Twitter?: Sevvy_07</p><p> </p><p>Another p.s: Is it just me or my word count per chap had been going long?? I'm freaked out that the entire book's word count is 98 979. And to those reading Across the Centuries, please hang on because I'm still creating the plot and is getting crash course on Japanese History</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 31: Shadow Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sleep. The astronomer. Queen. </p><p> </p><p>A chapter showcasing the Kageyamas. Preparation for some revelations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting.</p><p> </p><p>Treading the less crowded route,</p><p> </p><p>The two made their way to House Kageyama's manor silently.</p><p> </p><p>Right after Hinata had a mouthful of the sweets the servants prepared, to Tobio's bewilderment, he became oddly energetic once again. Prolonging their stay at the gardens as they had longer chats with the army commanders of Karasuno.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was amazed by the three he met, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, even as the bald-headed man had an obvious sour look on him, Hinata still marveled at his skills. Known that the Continent always gives alphas high positions, Ryuunosuke was a breakthrough, the first beta to be part of the famous three commanders of Karasuno's army.</p><p> </p><p>Sawamura Daichi, Hinata never had a chance to talk to him privately about important details, but what he could already see was that the man was reliable and responsible. Not a wonder anymore on why he was tasked to be one of the three.</p><p> </p><p>What had him curious was why the Golden Omegas chose to trust him.</p><p> </p><p>Shimizu. Hinata only also just realized that she didn't carry her father's surname and carried her mother's instead. What had him was the fact that this elegantly looking woman was a warlord, a princess on the battlefield.</p><p> </p><p>Based on their chats, apparently the head of the Kageyama clan strongly opposed to allowing her in joining the army ranks at first.</p><p> </p><p>But her second gender basically set her apart.</p><p> </p><p>Amber orbs looked up the moon as they both walked silently, remembering the night the round light stared back at him when he was shot. Couldn't believe that he was freely moving around now.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>'I should thank Kageyama one of these days... Should I give him something?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When the two entered the residence, servants led them to separate baths. Both not uttering anything as they parted ways.</p><p> </p><p>After pre-washing himself to remove visible dirt and such. Hinata enjoyed the warm scented baths the servants prepared, he played around the petals as he hummed, feeling refreshed.</p><p> </p><p>It was a norm within the Continent that before they enjoy the warm dip, they must wash first in order not to defile the bathwaters.*</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh... a warm futon to sleep on is satisfying after a bath like this," he mumbled as he breathed out the water, producing a bubbling sound.</p><p> </p><p>The black-haired servant chuckled as he reached out to scrub his back, "O-oh thank you," Hinata politely thanked, the servant answered with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah... I miss bathing with them," Hinata smiled back to his reflection on the water.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Memories.</p><p> </p><p>It was a blooming warmth in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Because a family, a true friend; doesn't have to be someone you know for so long.</p><p> </p><p>His smile slowly turned into a sad expression. <em>'I wonder if Kenma-san washed his hair properly...' </em>He softly giggled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Within the month that he stayed with the guild, he was most close to the pudding-haired.</p><p> </p><p>He would often just stay in the library and listen to Kenma whenever he babbles about his mind-boggling theories. Even if Hinata in actuality never understood a thing, he was more than happy to remember the smiles the usually silent kitten would have. Kenma had the tendency to stay up and keep on reading and writing down his thoughts. And so Hinata, being the good friend he is, he had the heart to take care of the pudding-haired.</p><p> </p><p>Whenever dinner time comes at evening, they'd be called by Hisao to head by the mess hall. Little fingers would cling unto Hinata as he would lift him up and play pretend to fly. Most of the time when Hinata isn't helping out around the castle, he'd play and look after the child. He grew closer to him, reminded him of the younger sister he often had flashes of.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering the hall, even from the corridors, Oikawa and Yaku's voices could already be heard. Oftentimes they ramble about random things that earn humor from those who just watch them. The two had hot blood for each other. Oikawa was an ass, and Yaku was sassy, things that Shirabu would say to describe the two.</p><p> </p><p>Kita would be seen with his usual resting expression, entering the hall from the kitchen, carrying a large and heavy pot of food. Semi trailing behind him holding another pot as he reasoned out with Shirabu on their expenses of iron. Following behind them was Suga who carried the cutlery sets on a basket, silencing his brother with a glare.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi would always sit in between Hanamaki and Hinata, he always settles Hisao on his lap to feed him. Like Hinata, when he doesn't have any other work to do, he occupies himself to take care of Hisao. Hanamaki will always stare at them in awe and switch with Akaashi so that he'd be able to eat after the child.</p><p> </p><p>The others would help set the table. Everyone would be smiling. Eliciting a chorused <em>'Thank you for the food,'</em> they'd eat with satisfied smiles on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>It was a peaceful sight that Hinata will stop chewing on rice and just watch the others engage in talks, smiles, laughter, despite the hall being filled with different conversations. It was a colorful atmosphere, even if some had disputes with each other they'd still resolve things by the end of the day.</p><p> </p><p>He would never forget the warmth they always give him.</p><p> </p><p>"Eat up Hinata! You need more muscles to grow!" Suga pouted and pointed his chopsticks at his plate.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to see you getting thinner Shouyou," Kenma, from beside him would push his plate towards him, "I know you also like pork curry," and he'd cross his arms, something that would make him giggle as Kenma most likely will pull off his mad look that turns out cute instead,</p><p> </p><p>"In exchange for the curry, I'm going to have your share of the apple pie," he grinned sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, leaving the task of cleaning up the mess hall to the assigned people. The primes and the sub-primes would head to the baths and form a circle to wash each other's backs.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, laughing, a sight that Hinata would also stop to look at.</p><p> </p><p>And every night, before they head to bed, they had a small ritual. All of them would head to the castle's fireplace, they would form a comfy circular formation, grabbing the person they were close to. They release warm scents.</p><p> </p><p>Mixes of vanilla, roses, peaches, berries.</p><p> </p><p>Flowers and fruit scents, sweets, that most alphas only view as seduction tools. Something to trigger and provoke their needs.</p><p> </p><p>Something that was seen as a lift to attain their sexual desires.</p><p> </p><p>That same thing,</p><p> </p><p>It was their connection. An act to show love and comfort.</p><p> </p><p>A pack scenting</p><p> </p><p>Within the circle, they'd scent each other, waves of comforting air. Most who'd be frustrated and pent up, the feeling of hollowness and hidden anxieties,</p><p> </p><p>a simple ritual would always wash them off.</p><p> </p><p>Omegas had a special trait to comfort each other, applies to female and male omegas alike.</p><p> </p><p>To Shouyou who was still lost of himself; Often at uncertain times, the night that he was kidnapped and touched unwillingly flashes in his mind. For some reason, he began dreaming of blood.</p><p> </p><p>However, the sight of that red was different from those of the night he laid his sword upon the guards and soldiers in the courtyard of House Kageyama's manor. Somehow the colors in his dreams were telling him that he <em>lost </em>something <em>important</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The same scents and the smiles, snuggles, and such made the short nightmares fade.</p><p> </p><p>Because sometimes, he's afraid to have his memories back.</p><p> </p><p>There felt like a cold reality in his past that whispers within him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>'You are useless...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And it bothered him for days, <em>'Useless? What was I to become useless?'</em></p><p> </p><p>Reflected on reasons for so long but never found the answer.</p><p> </p><p>One night, he went over to one of the primes. Hands were fiddling as he stood by the door, eyes downcast. The silver-haired omega sat up from his futon with wide eyes and opened the lamp.</p><p> </p><p>"Suga-san..."</p><p> </p><p>"You are still awake?" He shoved his blanket off, "Do you need anythi—" he was cut off with Hinata's hurried voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Am I useless?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hinata—" Suga's voice almost broke as he sighed out, motioning the ginger-haired to come over, tapping the space on his futon.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>'He looks so tired, was he even sleeping these days?' </em>Suga examined the orange-haired's face when he sat beside him. Eyes were deep, dark circles forming, cheekbones lightly showing.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would you ask such thing? Are you alright?" his voice was etched with evident worry, pulling Hinata to rest on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Suga twisted his bright locks between his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid of knowing who really I am..."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you having flashes again?"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded, "Something—no, someone important is missing in my life. I don't understand why? Oftentimes there's a voice that tells me I am of no purpose... Suga-san am I weak? W-why would they say something like that?"</p><p> </p><p>Suga, with an expression of disbelief, shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata are you kidding me? You protected Akaashi and I in Shirofukurou singlehandedly! Within these weeks you have been coming with us to missions and handled them well! You are in no possible way weak. In terms of heart, you have a strong one. No matter what situation thrown, you are able to stay enthusiastic to look on the bright side."</p><p> </p><p>"But what if the old me was weak? I always wondered <em>why </em>I was <em>taken </em>If I'm strong? Am I that useless and had to wait for people to come to rescue me? And why do I not remember anything? Kenma said that it was eerie how I didn't encounter any concussions yet my memories are lost."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just really afraid Suga-san... I don't think I'd want a life apart from the guild. For some reason, I don't want to go back home. The guild, you guys..." he looked up to Suga's warm brown eyes.</p><p class="">
  
</p><p class="">
  
</p><p class="">
  <em>"I-I feel safer here..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A pang of longing.</p><p> </p><p>"I miss them..." Hinata whispered to himself and dipped his hand to splash water unto his bare shoulder. A distant fading smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Right, he remembered Daichi reached out and gave him a note earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, uhm," Hinata looked at the servant, "Can you please pass my bag?" The servant nodded and bowed his head. Standing up from the wooden mini chair, heading to the baskets of used clothes.</p><p> </p><p>The servant gave him the bag, Hinata fumbled to open the ties, pulling out the note Daichi gave him earlier</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>'Meet them tomorrow.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A smile grew on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Having a family must be nice hmm?" Hinata spoke, referring to the guild.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd just hope it's going to be fine," He sighed and watched the servant's response.</p><p> </p><p>He was talking to air.</p><p> </p><p>The orange-haired prince immediately realized something, "I'm sorry, I forgot servants aren't allowed to speak, but please do when we're alone together."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Hinata Shouyou, you are?" he held out a hand, water splashed out the pool.</p><p> </p><p>"Sakunami..." the servant answered with a tiny voice, staring at Shouyou's palms.</p><p> </p><p>"Sakunami??"</p><p> </p><p>"Kousuke..."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata gave out a small giggle, softly giving a toothed smile at the servant, "Sakunami then."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Sakunami-kun..." he called out to the beta as he now lathered his ginger locks, "Can you tell me more about Kageyama?"</p><p> </p><p>Sakunami cleared his throat, "Uhm, his highness is blessed with intellect. Years ago when he returned to Karasuno, he surprised the courts with his wits," Hinata hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"Returned!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait... Was he kidnapped or something?!" the servant snorted a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"No! He wasn't kidnapped, fortunately, but his highness doesn't live in Karasuno before."</p><p> </p><p>"Mhmm really hmm? How smart is he?" Hinata queried.</p><p> </p><p>"He's resourceful, not afraid to take huge risks but is confident that his ideas are concrete," the servant answered with utter amazement.</p><p> </p><p>"Back then we had a supply problem, it was the year the crow species that Karasuno bred for catering letter deliverance started dying. An expert said that the crows were sick and that the disease spreads to their fellow specimens, causing the communication means of the Continent to rely on physical conveyors."</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't the production of messenger crows Karasuno's top provision in the markets?" Hinata raised a brow, "Wouldn't that mean Karasuno's economy fairly weakened that time?"</p><p> </p><p>"It did weaken, we weren't able to supply all the goods Karasuno needs, our soil isn't for growing healthy crops as Karasuno's shrouded mostly by forests which a perfect breeding ground for crows. This caused us to rely on other nations, especially Inarizaki since they are the top suppliers of crops around the Continent."</p><p> </p><p>"I see, then what happened? Does rely meant that; Karasuno is merely asking for small assistance? Or is it accounted as a liability to the Nation's money? "</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Karasuno's was in debt to Inarizaki, as of now the courts are slowly paying back."</p><p> </p><p>"So how was the disease resolved? I mean there are crows going around right?"</p><p> </p><p>"His highness, the crown prince, came up with an idea," Sakunami stated proudly, "His highness, despite only returning and was technically ten then, he spoke up to the courts."</p><p> </p><p>"What did he do?" Shouyou asked, feeling giddy, curiosity reeling in him.</p><p> </p><p>"He drafted a detailed plan pathway! In Karasuno, the crow used is the carrion crow specie trained to learn how to deliver messages. There written on his highness' plan, was to immediately separate the remaining carrion crows and try to crossbreed them to another species."</p><p> </p><p>"His Highness explained that he observed that the disease only affected carrion crows, he hypothesized that it must be that the other species had an immunity to the disease, even the alchemists of Karasuno never thought of that. Immediately, his actions garnered attention."</p><p> </p><p>"It's because he's soooo indifferent isn't he?" Hinata smirked, the servant nodded in total agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"After a few more months of research on other kinds, they saw that the <em>little crow</em> specie was most effective and easier to tame and train than others."</p><p> </p><p>"Little crows usually live in the old city of Hagane*. Ever since his highness' plan was set into motion, a portion of the city became the center of breeding. Hence, later on, the city of Hagane* was renamed to Minamiko*."</p><p> </p><p>"A few more months to train, it took them almost a year. But before winter began, Karasuno's crows were back in the markets. And this, the success bought recognition to the prince, a genius within the shadows."</p><p> </p><p>"Uwah!!" Shouyou exclaimed, "When I was ten, all I thought of was just to play mintonette*!!"</p><p> </p><p>"His highness is admirable isn't he?" Sakunami smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he's a bit... distant? I mean, yes he does formally communicate with me, but he's quite not a talker," the orange-haired asked as he observed this the whole day he was with the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>The thing was that Kageyama wasn't aloof, but he was just really outwardly formal with him, only engaging talks about necessary things and so.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>'Can't he just act natural and friendly with me? Maybe I should talk to him more instead?' </em>Was the best approach he had in his mind<em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Yes, the prince isn't really open to many people. He usually only talks for personal reasons to selected people, and I observed that he avoids unnecessary connections with others..."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"I heard from servants, who were here way before I came, that the prince has trust issues because of his father. Only a few people and those within the courts knew what caused the rift between his highness and the Elder Kageyama," Sakunami poured water over his head. Shouyou's face cutely scrunched as he herbs went along with the water.</p><p> </p><p>"Bah! I don't care anymore, he's very harsh to me! Anyways where are you from Sakunami-kun?" Hinata turned at him, placing his chin by the edge of the pool.</p><p> </p><p>"Born in Karasuno, from a small village by the border of Hagane, uh no, Minamiko and Karasufuucho."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's amber eyes caught the faint shiny accessory hidden between the confines of the Sakunami's tattered plain brown happi, a servant's clothing. He looked back at his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why you knew so much about that economic issue! You were from Minamiko!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes. I just got used to calling the city I was from by its former name," Sakunami scratched his nape looking away.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, but hey Sakunami," Hinata, with a straight face called his name.</p><p> </p><p>Sakunami stopped, Hinata's voice felt distantly cold and his eyes seemed like they were examining him.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes were dark, Sakunami felt shivers.</p><p> </p><p>Why?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"In all honesty... you don't look like a servant," Sakunami's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Excuses your highness, b-but I'm just a lone servant," His hands fumbled to finish up assisting the orange-haired prince's bath.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>'I see...'</em> Hinata mumbled to himself as Sakunami wasn't able to keep eye contact with him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Why? Does that mean he's ashamed of his roots? Hinata inferred that he must not be a servant as his answers are well constructed. His knowledge was also broad.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata doesn't know. But still, he wondered as the servant's hands were shaking while he tied the cloth of the yukata and nemaki, a sleepwear kimono he assisted the prince to wear. It was beige in color and was adorned with orange flowers.</p><p> </p><p>He chose to shrug off his messy thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>As he exited the baths, Hinata was greeted by Tobio's figure, wearing a dark blue yukata and nemaki. The dark-haired alpha only looked at him and began walking away again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>'What's wrong with him? He obviously was waiting for me!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And he chased after him, Sakunami was left staring at the doors when the prince left,</p><p> </p><p>Eyes glowered as he turned to begin doing his work of clean the baths.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hinata Shouyou..."</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Looking back at the two,</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kageyama-kun," Hinata called out to the dark-haired alpha who was ahead of him, "What?" the other gruffly answered as they both entered the large doors of the prince's room.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a chamber for me?"</p><p> </p><p>Tobio stopped before the bed and turned back at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" he asked confused as he fixed the comfy sheets and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, where am I supposed to tuck-in tonight?" he answered back with the same confusion, leaning before the door and crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio shook his head and laid down, "What are you talking about? You are going to sleep with me," he playfully smirked and tapped the space beside him.</p><p> </p><p>The door comically slid off, causing him to fall back. He didn't expect an expression like that from the alpha!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>'That smirk...The brazenness of this guy!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata consciously shielded his body with his arms, "W-wha? But were not bonded yet! So no!"</p><p> </p><p>Tobio shot him a glare, "So you want your head garotted instead?" he laid down a thought.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata gasped and held his neck, feeling shivers, and the idea of having his head off his body play in his mind, "N-no?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, so shut it and just sleep beside me."</p><p> </p><p>And the little brave runt he is, he stood up and glared back the dark-haired alpha.</p><p> </p><p>"Just wait!"</p><p> </p><p>And the shrimp stomped out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"What is that idiot doing?" Kageyama asked as he sat up the bed, looking at the door's direction.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata fetched Sakunami from the servant's Shanti just to ask him for something. The orange-haired returned to the crown prince's quarters with a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Tobio asked, irritated, as he watched Hinata flap the sheet beside the bed. Hinata grinned triumphantly at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I asked for a futon? I'm going to sleep on the floor," Hinata said with a smile as he snuggled in between the soft comfy sheets. The parallel feeling of the hot bath earlier, the cold air of the night, and the warmth the beddings gave almost made him doze off on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>"And if father enters the room?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can just tell him that you were<em> too horny</em> and was <em>bothering </em>me so I slept down here?" he grinned with closed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama gasped and pointed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"T-the hell I would do that to you, you idiot!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up and go to sleep you big baby! Are you perhaps afraid to sleep alone huh?" Hinata kicked the sheets, standing up the futon with hands over his hips. He looked down unto Tobio who was now sitting on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I am in no way a kid." Kageyama crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"I see," Hinata sat beside him, "Then are you afraid of ghosts huh? Awwe Kageyama-kun, shall I sing you off to sleep?" Hinata snickered and poked his cheek repeatedly,</p><p> </p><p>"You little shi--" Kageyama held his wrists.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait Kageyama stop!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Wait that's!"</p><p> </p><p>"Am I a child huh?" Tobio smirked</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! You're... Y-you're too big for me..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Little did they know behind the thin paper doors stood two servants who escorted Kazekura. Beside him was a smiling old man.</p><p> </p><p>Four were frozen on their spots as clatters were made from behind the door. It sounded like two were enjoying <em>too much </em>inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Speechless now Hinata? Where's the audacity you had earlier?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am not astonished at all! If you're good then, hit me with all you've got-- ah!"</p><p> </p><p>The old man beside Kazekura giggled and shushed the three before motioning at the door, "Ah, I miss being young again..." He sighed. The four walked past the hall of the prince's room.</p><p> </p><p>The two men stopped by the balcony of the manor's right-wing.</p><p> </p><p>"It's still disgusting that my son's other half is a <em>male omega</em>, what can possibly a weak creature like him help my gifted son?"</p><p> </p><p>"Talk sense into yourself Kazekura, do not speak of omegas as if they're lowly creatures. Haven't you seen how that same <em>male omega </em>you are degrading just brought an end to <em>fifty </em>men <em>alone</em>?" he scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"But father!" Kazekura was silenced when the old man turned to him with the same glare their own bloodline posses.</p><p> </p><p>Others call it the shadows glare, a small appellation given to the Kageyama clan for their signature intense stares. Others thought it was a joke or just a story made up because of their strict upbringing. But alphas who came across the clan knew what those glares could do.</p><p> </p><p>The old man before him, Kageyama Kazuyo, softened his stare when his own son looked away with a frown. As an older alpha, Kazekura had no other choice but to obey the elder by instinct.</p><p> </p><p>"This very thinking of yours almost made you lose Tobio right?" Kazuyo looked up the dark sky.</p><p> </p><p>"Poor woman was Tobio's mother within your hands, It was a good thing he didn't grow up beside this centered inclination of yours. Tobio has a future as a splendid king, and my visions mostly say that he's deserving of the crown. Alongside Shouyo? I see his future shining brighter," Kazuyo reached out his hands to the dark skies, </p><p> </p><p>"The stars never lie Kazekura."</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata indeed was brought up to be a king, but no he's <em>just </em>an omega," Kazekura pressed on. Kazuyo sadly shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"His potential is more to what gender says. Do not define a person by this."</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter what orientation he has, as long as he fulfills his part in life, even you can't stop him from growing. That young man according to Takeda's medical report says that he lost his memories right? How come that same memoryless lad rattle this residence and catch Tobio's attention? Do you think Tobio just blurted out his commitment to marry him just because he's softhearted and doesn't want him to die?" Kazuyo crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you still think you can create the Tobio you <em>want</em>? He'll already have the crown! What more do you want Kazekura?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want all male omegas gone! Just like what the high courts have been planning, I want them obliterated! They are <em>despicable </em>creatures! Tipping the balance of the certitude that male alphas and female omegas are for each alone!"</p><p> </p><p>"Kazekura, I have warned you before to never listen to Washijo's ways! Are you going to destroy the blooming joy that's uncovering from Tobio?! I've never seen him so bright ever since we came back to Karasuno!"</p><p> </p><p>"These are my ideals, I'll let him keep that repugnant prince. But the Golden Omegas? I'll put an end to them," Kazekura turned away and left the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>Kazuyo sighed, body leaning to the wooden railings of the veranda for support. His knees felt weak, "Tobio... please overcome your father."</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at the stars once again.</p><p> </p><p>The main reason he trusts his judgment was because he knew...</p><p> </p><p>And Kazuyo knows many things.</p><p> </p><p>Many things that the future had already set.</p><p> </p><p>"Despite anything, I think the vision of the rice offering of Inarizaki was real... Indeed Hinata Shouyou, you will face challenges before you come before who you really are for."</p><p> </p><p>Kazuyo was an astronomer after he retired being the head of the Kageyama clan, he lived in peace under the carpet of stars. But he's not just any person who reads the stars and begins making tales, as his words are stemmed out of actual visions and dreams.</p><p> </p><p>When he was young, way when he was just a kid, the people called him an oracle.</p><p> </p><p>His first vision was, <em>"Gold, find their value or they'll scald, tomorrow awaits for the sun to birth a bud the great goddess Amaterasu deemed to proffer for a chance."</em></p><p> </p><p>But people paid no attention to his words.</p><p> </p><p>Because that's how society works, if anything is out of ordinary, it is only deemed as an attraction.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to understand what those visions meant.</p><p> </p><p>But to any avail, a human only has limited understanding.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back to the prince's room,</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama! You are so unfair! I can't even call this a pillow fight!"</p><p> </p><p>That night Hinata slept on the futon and Kageyama slept on his own bed as the feather filling of the poor pillows was scattered everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>From their throats were bubbling giggles even as they dozed off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Standing.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes were looking at the manor, still from the gate of the residence. His blonde hair danced with the moonlight and the wind, a sad smile drawn from his lips. The supposed visit was canceled when he heard laughter by the doors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You must be having fun huh... Shouyou-kun..."</p><p> </p><p>His hands formed a fist, eyebrows were crunched, a pained expression. Turning his back and entered the carriage where his twin was waiting fr him.</p><p> </p><p>Under the moonlight,</p><p> </p><p>the same moon now witnessed three hearts.</p><p> </p><p>Either pulling closer and moving away.</p><p> </p><p>Kazuyo knew things.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But he never knew how right the visions he had were.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Was it grandiose?</p><p> </p><p>Was it too much to bear?</p><p> </p><p>Blue hues of her eyes sparkled as she took in the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Her dark blue kimono accented with embroidered chrysanthemums dragged across the ship's deck.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful isn't it?" the omega with blonde tuft smirked at her, mouth was slightly open she nodded, eyes not torn from the sunrise view of Helios.</p><p> </p><p>The castle seemed to glow as the sun was rising from behind it, cradled in between two mountains, it stood magnificently.</p><p> </p><p>Never once Kageyama Miwa was astonished of architecture. Sure she's well with art but something like Helios cannot be put into words.</p><p> </p><p>"Now I see why Helios was stable despite its closed borders," Nishinoya nodded at her comprehension.</p><p> </p><p>"Helios is relatively smaller than Aoba Johsai but were blessed enough with resources," Nishinoya held her hand as they both stepped off the ship. The banner of Karasuno went with the loud blows of the wind.</p><p> </p><p>As Helios had a few ships left due to the attack, Karasuno provided the passage of the two.</p><p> </p><p>"I can finally see my love!!" Nishinoya exclaimed, body shaking in excitement. Miwa giggled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"So... you are bonded Yuu?" Miwa asked, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"I am, aren't you?" He replied with a frown, "I mean you are already twenty-- ouch!" Nishinoya bucked when the woman hit his stomach, "M-miwa-nee t-that hurts..." Nishinoya whined.</p><p> </p><p>"Serves you right, you shouldn't tell-tale a woman's age!" Miwa crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"You are exactly just like Tobio!" Nishinoya pouted, "I am not pressuring you to find a mate. It's just that I've been wondering why during these years that men were asking for your hand relentlessly, you haven't had a single shroud of interest to anyone," he asked as he continued to rub his abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>"Simply because my mother was right, I don't want to experience what she went through under father," Miwa sighed, looking outside the glass window of the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>"Anything affiliated with desire is a terrifying matter," she whispered against the glass.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't even know what to do when my mother went missing. I had to obey every order that my stupid father made. It was a good thing that Shimizu and her mother were there for me. The king and his sons were also kind to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Being eldest must have been a great pressure, Miwa-nee?" Nishinoya tapped her back.</p><p> </p><p>"It was, I am after all the next head of the Kageyama clan once Tobio ascends the throne," She looked at Nishinoya.</p><p> </p><p>"So this mate of yours, what is she like?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>'She'</em>? have you forgotten that I am a dominant omega? Princess Miwa?" The dark-haired woman chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Just kidding! Before you went back after Helios was rebuilt years ago, you had a big attraction on Shimizu didn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya gasped, "But I am now loyal to my lover! And Kiyoko-san is solely for Ryuu! I don't want my bro going for my throat!" Miwa cackled on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>"My lover, he's really strong! And he's really tall! But he's scary too!" Nishinoya boasted.</p><p> </p><p>"He must be an interesting fellow huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's now the acting queen's personal knight since Natsu's in Karasuno," he added, Miwa shifted on her seat, "This acting Queen, what is she like? Is she Hitoka's mother?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, the Yachi clan never wanted the throne so Yachi-san's mother took the advisor's role. On the other hand, seated on the throne now is the clan of the earl's."</p><p> </p><p>"Her Majesty, she's really pretty! Among the list of women that I liked--"</p><p> </p><p>"You had a list??" Miwa looked at him like he was a weird creature.</p><p> </p><p>"Not important," he waved his hand, "She's elegant and really kind, her being the queen was a wise decision. Though it's just until the Hinata clan's heir is of the right age for the throne."</p><p> </p><p>"Why does she have to give up the throne? I'm pretty sure the Hinata's are good with that," Miwa queried.</p><p> </p><p>"You see Miwa-nee," Nishinoya smirked, "The Hinata clan is really respected, it was believed that they were descendants of the sun god," he shifted on his seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Hair like flames of the sun, fierce personality, they never failed to rule Helios. That's why whether they are or not descendants of 'some' god or what. Their quality of ruling was looked up to, enabling them the throne's rights."</p><p> </p><p>"And they are really peculiar people, once in a while the Hinata's birth an odd kid..."</p><p> </p><p>Miwa was only left confused even more.</p><p> </p><p>After almost half an hour of the ride to the central capital, they were bought into the palace. Miwa, like any other visitor, was silent as her head craned unto directions that amazed her.</p><p> </p><p>"Entering! Marquess of Helios, Nishinoya Yuu. Together with the representative of Karasuno, her highness, Princess Kageyama Miwa!"</p><p> </p><p>The white doors outlined with gold revealed, there within the courts were arranged the royal courts of Helios. Miwa immediately saw the difference of the Continent's throne hall from Helios'. Back in the Continent, it was simply arranged facing the king's pathway. While in Helios was more of a systematic manner where there are long chairs around the round structured room.</p><p> </p><p>Above their heads looked like an observatory. The glass was hazy, filtering the harsh sunlight that passed through.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes stopped before the queen.</p><p> </p><p>All her previous distractions were washed away.</p><p> </p><p>Simply because before her, on the throne outlined with gold, upholstered with a silky red cushion, sat a beautiful woman with silver hair and emerald eyes. Wearing a loosely fitting white gown, on her right hand she held a scepter patented with green and red jewels.</p><p> </p><p>On her head she wore a golden crown, fitting perfectly on her head as her silver hair flowed smoothly, giving an ethereal look as the ocherous sunlight of the rising sun glittered the jewels.</p><p> </p><p>Her emerald green eyes were sharp yet softly looking at her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>'A goddess... what grace...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Miwa's eyes visibly sparkled before she gave a curt bow.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as her head looked up, her eyes were now not unto any architectural pieces but instead of the person before her. "You are??"</p><p> </p><p>"I am Queen Alisa Haiba of Helios," the woman gave a smile, that seemed to stop everything around Miwa.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>'Was that weird?' </em>she thought, <em>'But hey I'm not as bitter as my brother, nor as in denial as Shimizu, so I am admitting how...'</em></p><p> </p><p>"You are fucking gorgeous my lady..."</p><p> </p><p>Snapped, she slapped a hand over her mouth.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>'Oh my god Miwa you are an embarrassment! She's the queen for fuck's sake you are not as stupid as Tobio right?!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>However, the acting queen only roared with a sweet laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry your majesty! I am in no way intending to be rude," another curt bow.</p><p> </p><p>Alisa waved her satin gloved hand, "No, no, I am not offended, Princess Miwa. In fact, you are hilarious! Are you the sibling of the one Shouyou is betrothed to?" she queried in between giggles.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>'Oh she's cool.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am the eldest of the Kageyama clan, your majesty."</p><p> </p><p>"Eldest? What a resemblance! I am also the eldest of the Haiba clan!" Alisa clapped her hand and stood up, "I can see that you are pressured of this setting, shall we meet at the gardens instead then?"</p><p> </p><p>Miwa gave a grateful nod, "Thank you for your accommodation, your majesty, tea by the gardens sounds comfortable to me."</p><p> </p><p>And the throne room dismissed, the two headed at the gardens as personal guards trailed behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Upon settling by the white as ivory chairs of the garden's gazebo, Miwa's eyes wandered to the tall flowers resembling the sun. Alisa was currently giving orders to the servants on what to set on the table for them.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Princess Miwa--"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Please, your majesty, just call me Miwa," She smiled, Alisa reflected the same as a servant poured tea from a porcelain teapot, designed with yellow, red, and orange roses. The female servants giggled and wiggled their eyebrows at each other on how the two were not tearing their eyes off each other.</p><p> </p><p>Alisa took the teacup and placed it on Miwa's tea platter. Hands grazing to meet the dark-haired woman's fingers. Miwa's eyes widened as her stomach lurched.</p><p> </p><p>"Feel free... to just call me Alisa then," She gave a sweet smile, red lips upturned.</p><p> </p><p>A servant fanned her face and pulled her fellows to leave the two.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, her highness is so aggressive!" the other whispered, earning a chuckle from the rest.</p><p> </p><p>Miwa's cheeks began to heat, but she put up her composed posture, "Ah, then Alisa," she took a sip of the tea.</p><p> </p><p>"What was bothering you about my younger brother's engagement?" she asked professionally, ignoring the sticky stares Alisa was giving him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>'Good lord, I thought I said that I don't want to get close to fire?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sensing Miwa's discomfort, Alisa sighed and backed away, "Just simply don't let any other nation have a hand on Shouyou," she held the teacup and took a sip of the dried lavender tea mixture.</p><p> </p><p>"Why is he that important to Helios?" Miwa asked, her curiosity finally weighing down on her.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean you all took the trouble of searching for him for months," she reasoned, "The court appeals that they have constructed was no easy task to accomplish, I was so sure that the high courts would do anything to kill your prince. Yet they won by taking my brother to their side?" brows were furrowed Miwa looked through Alisa's emerald eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You lot are really intelligent," she scoffed, "I am not trying to disgrace your people, I just don't trust judgment coming from another nation, and a foreign one at that," she continued.</p><p> </p><p>What part did Miwa take during the trial? Simply she was only a spectator, but this didn't mean that she was taking the dispute as an attraction for amusement. Hearing that an omega was caught, mainly from the band of the Golden Omegas was truly interesting for her. Hearing her brother's declaration within that day only sparked her curiosity more.</p><p> </p><p><em>'What is going on?' </em>was what was in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Overhearing that Nishinoya had to return to Helios with a representative, she took the initiative to go which even surprised the king and her father himself.</p><p> </p><p>Alisa took a deep breath, "<em>They </em>will take him," Alisa's expression was dead serious, "And if that happens, we can't stop anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Why? Who are they exactly? In truth, the reports of Helios sound shady enough to me," the dark-haired's hands gripped the cream-colored tablecloth.</p><p> </p><p>"We are not so sure about who they are, <em>yet</em>," Alisa placed her hands on her lap, "If there's anyone who could stop them, they are having their own battle to freedom as of now."</p><p> </p><p>"If I say one of the nations within the Continent are conspiring to imperialize, what are you <em>lot </em>to do?" Alisa smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Will never happen, the high court's treaty is irrevocable," Miwa answered confidently.</p><p> </p><p>"Again, I'm wondering why Shouyou is vital to this?" Alisa smiled and stood up leaning to reach out for Miwa's chin, her left knee atop the table. Dark blue eyes widened and fumbled to hold on the chair's armrest for support.</p><p> </p><p>"Miwa, sweetie, you see..." she pulled her closer to her face, Miwa swallowed real hard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shouyou is no ordinary omega."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mintonette* -  was volleyball's former name until it was changed into <em>'Volleyball' </em>in the 1950s. The term was used in this book as the author <em>perceived </em>it would sound <em>cooler</em>. Mintonette is one of the top recreations played in Helios and will be seen brought into the Continent later on within the series. Depicting how the sport was brought into Japan by the Americans.</p><p>It was a norm within the Continent that before they enjoy the warm dip, they must wash first in order not to defile the bathwaters* - according to the author's limited knowledge and research, in Japanese culture, they pre-wash first before they dip into the baths.</p><p>Hagane* - Was the city of Minamiko's former name.<em> 'Hagane' </em>is derived from the Japanese translation of the word <em>'Steel'.</em></p><p>Minamiko* - Is a south-eastern city of Karasuno. Minamimko is derived from the Japanese name of a crow specie called<em> 'Little Crow'</em> which in Japanese is <em>Minamikogarasu.</em></p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>HALLO!! AFTER 123456789 years (two weeks) I finally published again! I am so embarrassed TvT as compensation, this chapter is of 6k words so I hope it's fine qwq</p><p>I JUST LOVE MIWALISA AND ALL THE CONTENT I SEE ON MY TL FIRED ME TO WRITE THEM, the Miwalisa was supposed to appear later on but I decided it'd be nice this way. I LOVE THEM ARGHGHGHGHGHH!!!</p><p>I have been having writer's block (something that I hate the most) and was having weird woes within these weeks again cuz my insecure arse was shaking and I was literally even motivating myself in sleep.</p><p>Thanks to certain readers, I have been back up. You know yourself, thank you!!! ToT You don't know how much what you've said meant to me T-T Because I for some reason have the habit of degrading my own work. (Forgive me this is the first English book I've written T-T)</p><p>I am back! Alive and kicking! However, daily updates aren't assured as online classes started two weeks ago and I was having trouble adjusting to this school year as I am preparing for college T-T</p><p>If you have any questions or you simply are curious about something, Chae (my writer friend) created a discord server for the fujoshtickss account. Feel free to shout at me there and interact with Chae, I, and fellow readers.</p><p>Discord link <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://discord.gg/Uk9n3bX">https://discord.gg/Uk9n3bX</a></p><p>If you want to be anonymous, you can ask me on my curious cat on twitter!</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/Sevvy_07">@Sevvy_07</a></p><p> </p><p>As you see, we're slowly past the half of book one. There will be too many plot twists for you guys to keep up on so I'm saying sorry in advance T-T If the ships haven't been shown much, there is a reason don't worry T-T I just wanna say sorry to everything that will happen tho.</p><p>Hope you loved it!</p><p>~ Sev</p><p>P.s: Some readers say they like my writing style, or it has improved. What is my writing style tho?? Can someone tell me?? T-T I'm really sorry if I can't respond to comments T-T sometimes I just stare at them and think of a proper response but is unable to construct anything T-T</p><p>Happy 20k hits and 800+ kudos!! T-T yo guys make me cry you are the best, you reading this makes me happyT-T</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 32: Intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama is (kinda) a flirt? Queen. Kou</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>A tap.</p><p> </p><p>A light tap stirred him in his repose. In annoyance, he moved to further wrap the blankets around himself. Yet a firmer jab poked the sides of his ribs. Hinata slightly jolted awake of the tickle.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi," A blueberry-haired man stood by the bed's side, his arms are crossed above his bosom, from the blurry image of his face, clearly he was frowning at the already drooling tangerine, "Kageyama I'm still sleepy... go away and bother someone else..."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata heard a firm 'tsk', before the sheets were ripped off his stomach, "Stand up or else I will--"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay okay!" with a small mad pout he sat up, glaring at the prince who just raised his brows at him. </p><p> </p><p>Past days were pretty fun for him, he hadn't had a decent amount of laughs for a while since he was brought to Kurotadori* Palace. The danger of his head undone from his body took a toll on his mind's state. Not only that, Hinata knew what would Sugawara and the others do if ever he was beheaded. And the possible thought of that stressed him even more.</p><p> </p><p>He was really afraid. </p><p> </p><p>But Hinata was glad the Crown Prince wasn't as mean and peevish as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima told him, perhaps maybe the tall blonde was a lot stingy that the prince after all.  The preceding days he was given to rest and heal the wound inflicted by the incident at the House Kageyama's residence, and a certain dark-haired alpha was there to take care of him. Even often helping to clean the punctured wound.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata expected at first that the prince would be indifferent to him because he was an omega, but he wasn't. When their ridges touch, Kageyama never minded these interactions. Even if Hinata cusses out at him or bullies and insults the prince, the latter never ordered any servant to strip a thumb off his hand. He never once even acted like a horny alpha around him. </p><p> </p><p>Was it just perhaps Kageyama was a prince that he was dignified? Or these are just exactly the prince's principles?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe what that person said in his dreams was right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Shouyou-kun, not all alphas are that bad. But yes, jerks yeah, that'd be the best thing to call us. Still don't go out trustin' alphas tho, we're still rotten on the inside..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"They always let me sleep in you know that? You are really bossy! The sun hasn't even risen!" the alpha smirked and placated himself beside the tangerine haired male,  letting his face inch his to give him a tease, "Rise and shine, today is your first day of work," Kageyama whispered and grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Oh, you play it like this?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's fingers tapped the dark-haired prince's cheeks, "Just a little more and I won't be killed. Mind you, I must arrange our lovely wedlock ceremony sweetheart," he grinned back at him while the Crown prince's face loomed distaste at what he said. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit off and just eat," the dark-haired prince pushed him off the bed to stand up. The ginger ignoring the looks the alpha was giving him, instead, he set his eyes on the chabudai set by the servants and the abundance of meal prepared.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't mind Kageyama's ropy stares.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Damn this idiot, his raiment is undone...' </em>Kageyama facepalmed and watched as the tangerine literally showed off his legs and chest in broad morning light as he walked across the quarters.</p><p> </p><p>Why would he deny? Kageyama knows what good looking is from not. Living with two dashing sisters he was well taught by what standards really are.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah the spread is very pleasant today!" Hinata smiled at the sight of the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>A few days, maybe a few weeks have passed, yet Kageyama will not be parsimonious of that word as he witnessed it himself. Waking up beside the tangerine? </p><p> </p><p>Hinata's handsome face and pretty features are what greets him every morningtide. He's not a teenage kid anymore to profusely dismiss that Hinata was not attractive.</p><p> </p><p>Because damn he was.</p><p> </p><p>He was snapped back to reality when the latter called out to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama, aren't you going to eat?" the ginger asked as he watched three servants enter to assist the crown prince in wearing his Junihitoe, "I must come upon the king early, so I partook before you did," he replied as the servants began to strip him off till he's left with the soft silky pants. </p><p> </p><p>This happens every day too, Hinata gets to see him half-naked, but why? Kageyama ever wondered why.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Why am I getting flustered?"</em> he asks himself as Hinata just looks at him like how he looks at things normally. Like he never cared that his body was there at sight! All this time women always come to watch him train sword just to expect seeing his bare abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>Is he that unattractive? Are his pheromones not provocative? Does his scent not suit the other's taste?</p><p> </p><p>Why does it seem to vex and disturb him?</p><p> </p><p><em>"Why do you care?" </em>a grinning woman. Tobio pictures his sister Miwa asking these words at him, only making him frown and chew his lips. </p><p> </p><p>The servants were alerted of his expression and proceeded their job while eyes are downcast, "Y-your highness, is the obi p-perhaps too tight?" the servant asked with a small voice. Afraid to be fired on her first day.</p><p> </p><p>Paying no heed to the question,<em> "Hinata is interesting..."</em> the corners of Kageyama's mouth curved, placing two fingers below his chin, as his eyes watched the ginger gulping down the contents of the bowl, not minding the rice lost by the corners of his plump lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Your highness??" the servant almost wanted to cry. Yes, that is how scary the Crown Prince must've looked. Kageyama shook his head when he saw he was zoning out.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm, today commoners will enter the palace a'ight?" Hinata queried, cheeks filled with rice. Setting down the emptied bowl. </p><p> </p><p>The crown prince nodded in response as the servant jacketed him the fifth layer of the clothing, "Yes, the king is training I, the Crown Prince, to be familiar with the royal courts' function."</p><p> </p><p>"Every last month here too?" Hinata smiled softly and took the cup filled with tea. "If I remember, I think back at Helios we held public audiences on the last day of the month too. We call it Coram Rege*. I must ask the Crown princess these trivial things," he inhaled the tea's scent.</p><p> </p><p>"Coram Rege*... sounds classy," Kageyama agreed as the servant fixed the headpiece atop his head.</p><p> </p><p>"General Sawamura is already waiting outside to escort you around Mori, he'll subject you to the jobs you are fixed to do," Kageyama brushed his clothing and swung his arms a little to give space for the clothing in moving.</p><p> </p><p>Walking to the tangerine who was occupied, eyes closed and at peace sipping tea. Kageyama stopped and leaned before him. Eyes looking locked at Hinata's pretty amber orbs that were revealed in response to his near presence, the hues only reflecting confusion and annoyance toward him. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata seemed to flinch a little when Kageyama raised his hands, long fingers grazing his lips, only to pick up the lost rice piece.</p><p> </p><p>"Have fun sweetheart," Kageyama said with a grin, earning a comical vein-popping reaction from Hinata as the crown prince took the rice in between his teeth and walked off the room with a triumphant smile. Even the servants were shell shocked to see him smiling like a creep. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered the words he himself said the first time they actually first held a proper conversation;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hinata-san, let's keep this whole thing formal..." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But he knew he's fucked up if he doesn't admit that he's actually interested.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After all, Hinata is bound to be his...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soft dawn light passing through the paper screened doors.</p><p> </p><p>The supposed torches were slowly running out of embers. </p><p> </p><p>By the halls of House Kageyama's residence,</p><p> </p><p>A sliding door opened to reveal him wearing a simple kimono, fit for moving around freely.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was greeted by three lively people upon stepping out Kageyama and <em>his'</em> quarter, "Your highness!" they bowed in respect.</p><p> </p><p>"General Sawamura," Hinata returned the greeting with a bright smile, "They are?" his eyes went over two men behind Daichi, one had a shaved head similar to Tanaka, and a fluffy dirty-white-haired other. All three carried the colors of Karasuno.</p><p> </p><p>"I am Kinoshita Hisashi, your highness."</p><p> </p><p>"Narita Kazuhito, your highness."</p><p> </p><p>"Please let us drop the pleasantries" the tangerine suggested. </p><p> </p><p>Eyeing the three, the two behind Daichi felt shivers as Hinata just stood there looking at them. Discomfort became evident from their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi only chuckled and watched Hinata's eyes bore through them, he knew what the prince was doing.</p><p> </p><p>He was assessing if the two were a threat or not.</p><p> </p><p>An air of relief passed through the ginger's face, "Hinata Shouyou, pleased to meet you."</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, let's get going? Hinata," Daichi smiled and led them outside of the manor, escorting them to ride the horse-drawn carriage. The two served as coaches while Daichi and Hinata sat inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Daichi-san?" Hinata called out once they were seated and moving, "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"What am I going to do? The sentence I mean," he asked Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>"Well to be honest your tasks are no simple cases," Daichi shrugged, "The courts, their aim was not to lay upon a penalty unto you. Well, it's part of it, but that's not just about..." the general heaved a sigh and shifted on his seat.  </p><p> </p><p>"I think they are trying to evaluate you."</p><p> </p><p>"Evaluate me hmm?" Hinata hummed and looked outside the window of the carriage. Watching the autumn color of the trees meet with the rising sun.</p><p> </p><p><em>'There's nothing special about me for them to see,' </em>he said in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He can't even remember a thing about himself, if ever he does something they were mostly out of his instinct. </p><p> </p><p>At the very least he thinks there is nothing good about him. </p><p> </p><p>But inside he knows he can be something.</p><p> </p><p>The cart suddenly halted, the two paused in mid-conversation. Daichi first stepped out to scout the situation.</p><p> </p><p><em>'What is going on?'</em>Hinata asked himself, he was curious about what was going on outside.</p><p> </p><p>Dachi later on re-appeared, nervously looking at him, and motioned him to come down the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>He was greeted by the sight of another carriage, a lot grandiose than what he was on, and so Hinata knew that the crown prince was inside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Seems like they did not leave immediately...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was greeted by the same blueberry mop of hair, same sharpness. The same sapphire-like eyes seemed to seethe disgust now. But this person was different.</p><p> </p><p>It was Kageyama Kazekura, the father of Tobio.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata Shouyou, forgive me for suspending you midway," he slightly bowed, Hinata then only shook his head in a respectful disagreement.</p><p> </p><p>"It is fine. But what do you need of me Kazekura-sama?" Hinata asked politely. </p><p> </p><p>"I was not able to introduce myself properly to you, and the preceding days will be hectic for all of us because of the festival. It'd be unpleasant if we'll be acquainted then right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed it is."</p><p> </p><p>"I just want to offer you a heads up to do your best at your tasks. You have about five cases to handle," Kazekura added.</p><p> </p><p>The wind blew across the plain of trees, the breeze rustling the two's hair as their eyes tore hostile stares unto each other.</p><p> </p><p><em>"What is he even here for?"</em> Hinata's brows began to crease.</p><p> </p><p>The intensity of Kazekura's eyes seemed to be a lot ruthless each second, it was belittling and downgrading. His eyes almost glowed crimson in the absence of the clouded morning light. </p><p> </p><p>"Elder, we both have plans for the day, please state what you want to apprise unto me already," Hinata said in between his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>How could he forget this man?</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was well aware of how the Elder Kageyama wanted him killed back when the trials were commenced. </p><p> </p><p>Once again the wind blew cold.</p><p> </p><p>A hostile gaze made between the two. </p><p> </p><p>Within the carriage, Tobio only watched the encounter with dull eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"I do not want your existence within this place," the elder flatly said out.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you for my son," he followed.</p><p> </p><p>"You can still take back the case. Choose whether the execution will take your life or <em>I will.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"Why? Just why is a stupid omega here to take up a throne and be a <em>queen</em>. What can you possibly do?<em> Writhe in your quarters</em>? Bothering my son to induce <em>coition </em>with you?" Kazekura smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Any omega </em>can give my son children. He even said it himself. And that's <em>the only thing I see fit you are truly able of</em>. Tobio is the only one in our clan enabled to pass on a Kageyama's honor. And choosing a <em>proper </em>bride is a must."</p><p> </p><p>"But oh well, the decree was already made. Speaking in the terms of his Majesty's view. You are to become Karasuno's <em>future queen </em>someday, of course, as a king his Majesty was <em>concerned </em>of who is he handing the throne to," Kazekura added, "Because..."</p><p> </p><p>"You are not fit to be <em>queen</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Silence filled the space.</p><p> </p><p>Men stopped when Hinata's eyes burned with displease. His brows were furrowed in a very irate manner, and the corners of his mouth trembled in holding in his words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'This fucker...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His ears flared with all the words thrown at him. If it were only simply like that. Hinata knew, he knew that the Elder Kageyama was really looking down on him.</p><p> </p><p>"I am exasperated to be called a <em>queen,</em>" Hinata seethed.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to the elder, Kazekura's face looked a lot more irritated than it did before when he expected that the tangerine haired prince will weep out in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Out of everything I said, that's what he was concerned of?' </em>Kazekura thought in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata clenched his hands in a tight fist, within his mind flashed, a woman with brunette hair, smiling at him. Holding him close to her warm embrace. His once little hands held the mother's hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"Shouyou my son, A Hinata is a ruler. A ruler who gives tranquillity and a sense of security to its subjects, and so a Hinata never allow  brutes who intend ill-will</em> <em>..."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I grew up taught of the ways of the court. I went, handled, and experienced a Coram Rege myself. I can use a sword, kill anyone—<em>even you </em>at this moment. I read history, I might have not passed alchemy and arithmetic. But I excelled in handling different people well."</p><p> </p><p>"Yet you chose to disrespect me by leveling me with the queens of the Continent? Do I look like someone who is only capable of drinking tea in an idle chat with nobles?"</p><p> </p><p>"Elder Kageyama Kazekura, if you think that one can just disparage me for being an omega, can't you take a look at how inarticulate the seven nations currently operate?"</p><p> </p><p>Kazekura backed off in incredulity.</p><p> </p><p>"Your kings are alphas, queens are top-notch noble omegas. But tell me why? Why is Karasuno currently the <em>poorest </em>nation among the seven? Do you think the secondary gender actually affects your twisted minds? Please Elder, keep this pride to yourself." </p><p> </p><p>Looking back at the carriage where the crown prince was in, between the crevice of the soft curtains, their eyes met.</p><p> </p><p>In Hinata's mind, he was actually enraged. The way Tobio even treats him grows bolder and bolder day by day.<em> 'Does he think that I'd pledge my heart this marriage?'</em></p><p> </p><p>"I am merely here to get married to your son in order to live," he said finally as their orbs locked and walked back into the carriage. </p><p> </p><p>Tobio's lips stretched when he heard this.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like a declaration that he will never submit to him as a wife.</p><p> </p><p>"Elder I know you plan to kill me, a bloodlust out of hatred? I can sense it clearly. Do whatever it takes to rid of me." </p><p> </p><p>He turned his gaze back at the dumbfounded man, "But I do not plan to hand my life over."</p><p> </p><p>"Another thing..." Hinata stopped before the steps of the carriage, "You are right, I am not fit to be queen."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Because I am a King."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Daybreak peaked.</p><p> </p><p>At this hour, most of the people were out either to the woods for food or is by the hall to prepare breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>In other words, the others were busy.</p><p> </p><p>His curly short hair danced to reflect the cinders of the torches lit by the hall.</p><p> </p><p>By his shoulder perched a small owl, watching his movements with big round golden eyes. He looked back at the creature and ruffled the feathers of its small head.</p><p> </p><p>It was his chance, hands were shaking as he probed the piece of metal that even took him days to copy the shape of the locked latch.</p><p> </p><p>This time it is perfectly fitting. Even if what he was doing seemed shady his instincts tell him he has to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>There was something across that door.</p><p> </p><p>His ears prickled, the distant sound of footsteps echoed by the corridors. In his panic, the metal fell off his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Meeting with the stone-cold floor with a loud tinkle. His scalp only doubled sweating.</p><p> </p><p>But the footsteps faded away. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed in relief, taking the makeshift key swiftly, his earlier wrecked nerves calmed and opened the latch.</p><p> </p><p>The click reverberated. He pulled the key off and immediately hid it within a pocket inside his clothing. His mouth began to grin at the thought: <em>"The key works!"</em></p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi, what are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>He was frozen in his spot. The cold voice asked, Akaashi couldn't turn his back but he saw three figures of umbrae beside him. </p><p> </p><p>Was he seen? Did they see what he was doing? He picked up the broom resting by the door's frame and exhaled to give force in smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Kita... I was just sweeping this floor. I noticed they don't usually clean this floor don't they?" he answered , looking back unto the two-tone-haired omega. Shinsuke only tilted his head in a tiredly  letdown manner, "I kept telling Yukie to instruct the Fukuroudani group to properly clean the top floors," Kita sighed and shook his head. Looking at the said woman beside him who just Tee-hee'd at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi-san..." the little child held by Shinsuke called out to him with a drowsy voice, "It's time for breakfast." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi bent down and took Hisao into his arms, the child nuzzling by his chest, "You always smell nice..."</p><p> </p><p>"You went to find me?" Akaashi bopped the tip of Hisao's nose.</p><p> </p><p>As they went down the stairs, the short curly-haired omega looked back across his plan.</p><p> </p><p>He was able to open the door, now that it was unlocked he won't be bothered by a voice in his sleep again. The only thing left to do was to see what is inside.</p><p> </p><p>Why was he that intrigued anyway? </p><p> </p><p>Ever since he and Hinata saw that door, he kept hearing a voice in his sleep. It only ever said; </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Look for me..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It kept on saying the same thing every night.</p><p> </p><p>He only wanted to sleep unbothered, and to end the chase he listened. And from then on, he attempted to see what was on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi-san..." Yukie called out to him as they were on the second floor of the castle. He only hummed in response, snapping back from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"I have been wondering about this lately," She trailed off, eyes looking ahead at Shinsuke's nape who was leading them to the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"This owl perched by your--" Yukie pointed at her right shoulder, "Where did you find it?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Kou?" He pertained to the owl who responded to the call of its name. It looked at Akaashi with large adorable eyes. "It was the time my parents locked me up the mountain. That's where I found him." </p><p> </p><p>"Kou looks like it's an intelligent creature isn't it?" Akaashi chuckled earning a soft smile and a nod from the woman.</p><p> </p><p>"Kou accompanied me back then, it was really lonely and frustrating to be locked up within nowhere. Since I presented unexpectedly at nineteen, it was really hard for me to cope up with the usual six years of getting used to the secondary gender dynamics as the others did."</p><p> </p><p>"Nineteen?" Yukie counted with her fingers before exclaiming, "You just presented last year!"</p><p> </p><p>"You know what's worse?" He intrigued the cherry-haired omega who only made a sound of interest. </p><p> </p><p>"It was the day of my birthday, and it was winter."</p><p> </p><p>"The alphas of the village went deranged as if they were hypnotized. They almost destroyed our house in an attempt to bond with me. That was how bad my first heat went," Akaashi reflected shivers and contempt of the event he was once in.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why they took me up the mountain. The poor and humble village only knew basic things about the dynamics, and my entire situation was new to them. Heck, I didn't even know that male omegas existed," he added, "The only resolution was to lock me away."</p><p> </p><p>The woman sighed, "My first heat was prepared ahead of time, because well, every family expects their daughters to be omegas anyway. I'm glad I didn't experience having a bunch of alphas trying to lunge at me," Yukie brushed her arms and showed a face of repugnance.</p><p> </p><p>"I learned to handle mild heats, but darn, it was really boring to be up there alone. Good thing you were there Kou," Akaashi initiated the owl to perch on his finger, using his other hand he rubbed the owl's belly as it nuzzled unto his touch.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes were upturned, Kou seemed to be smiling. Keiji could not help but want to squish the poor bird into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you lucky to find a companion though?" Yukie laughed out. In agreement, Akaashi's throat bubbled with giggles, looking again at the owl with longing eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps I was," he ratified as they passed a window, the morning sunlight hitting their figures. </p><p> </p><p>The two stopped to take in the astounding view of the Hunter Forest's unique trees, the birds that were tweeting cheerily, despite the distant noise of people inside the mess hall. They looked at the peaceful way the clouds appeared to move.</p><p> </p><p>Yukie watched in awe as the wavy locks on Akaashi were complimented by the supernal glow of the sun, how his eyes were brighter than he first met him.</p><p> </p><p>When the cherry haired omega first met Keiji, relief was sewn across the true omega's face. But looking deeper into him, what she looked upon was the dead and distant gaze of this person. He seemed happy enough to be alive.  But Yukie knew that inside the latter, he was missing something. </p><p> </p><p>"I did not find him though," Yukie was snapped off her thoughts, hazel eyes went to take a look at Akaashi's true face of relief.</p><p> </p><p>As if he felt a sense of belonging somewhere. </p><p> </p><p>And said with a soft smile;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He found me..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto...where could you be right now?" </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coram Rege* - Latin for; "In the presence of the king himself."</p><p>Kurotadori* - the name of Karasuno's palace. 'Kurotadori' means 'black bird.' The palace is situated in the middle of the lake, bridged to the towns of the capital city of Mori</p><p>Mori* - Is the capital city of Karasuno where the castle stands. Mori is derived from the Japanese name of a raven species called 'Forest raven' which in Japanese is Morigarasu.</p><p>——</p><p>Hello! I am going to keep it short (I'll try!)</p><p>ACKKKKKK happy 46.8k reads and 2.4k votes!! Once again you people never cease to amaze me for being supportive TvT !!!!!!!!</p><p>AND OMG? 1K kudos in ao3?!?! Okay Sev chile.</p><p> </p><p>In celebration, (!)</p><p>I am back from my hiatus! Thank you for waiting for uhm.... two months kekeke.... I thank my lovely readers who were there to kick me in the butt whenever I literally slump myself down. I love you guys! I wanna mention you but yeah I dun wanna make you feel uncomfy TvT </p><p>And yes I am back with an announcement for an updating schedule too! I am planning to update every two to three days. Since I have pre-written most chaps. Now I'm just going to rack my head and connect them. JSHDJSHDJS</p><p>I just realized that we haven't addressed the plot's actual conflicts hmmmm....</p><p>Regarding the plot, yes my mind is unstable and I am a very indecisive person. So I don't even know what I am going to put next, funny how I literally am surprising myself with nonsense. (Okay don't be mad, Go is rlly chill)</p><p>Feel free to join the fujoshtickss account discord server! If you have questions, drop them wherever you are comfy. Be it dms, private messages, and if ur lazy the comments are open HAHHAHHA Its just that I recently saw how confusing my writing is TvT</p><p> </p><p>Discord link: https://discord.gg/Uk9n3bX</p><p> </p><p>Twitter?: @Sevvy_07</p><p> </p><p>Hope you loved the chap!! &lt;33</p><p>~ Sev</p><p> </p><p>P.s: I hope everyone is aware that the characters are aged up in here?</p><p>Hmmm why does Akaashi know Bokuto....? I've seen several comments of speculations that Bokuto is a shapeshifter, but oh well let's see...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 33: Resurfacing of the Past's Haunts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karasuno's monthly Coram Rege. Presence of an annoying pair. Task one.</p><p> </p><p>A chapter that shows a whiff of some selected characters' past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was busy.</p><p> </p><p>The spacious corridors of the palace were filled with people.</p><p> </p><p>Rough clothing, silk clothing. They all varied in status.</p><p> </p><p>"Mother! Mother! Kurotadori palace is really pretty!" a little girl excitedly ran to a woman, eyes shimmered as she looked around the clearing of the courtyard. </p><p> </p><p>Leaves were falling from the walls, the oranges and yellow hues of the dried leaves were brightening the bland colors of Kurotadori Palace.</p><p> </p><p>The woman gave a small giggle, "Well of course! Autumn Festival is drawing near! The King and his subjects are preparing for the Autumn Hoodang."</p><p> </p><p>From an audible distance, Tobio watched the two as several naughty children were tugging his clothes and all. A smile tugging his lips. Even if the people around him were startled because of his creepy grin, it was actually an expression out of awe </p><p> </p><p>and <em>longing</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'That is what a family looks like...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you the Crown Prince?" Someone asked from behind him. Tobio who was interrupted from his daze solicitously nodded, "You are right, I am Kageyama Tobio," he answered, the noblewoman flapped her fan open.</p><p> </p><p>"I see, so the rumors were true, not only you look arrogant but you are--" she looked at him from head to toe, "You are indeed not suited to be the crown prince, you may have the smarts but--" the woman fanned her clowned face, "It should have been better if the former Crown Prince was alive to take over."</p><p> </p><p>"Please do not speak inconsiderately for those who rest," began to clench his fists.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Don't take out your frustrations on me," she flirtatiously moaned, "Remember that not only the Kageyama Clan has rights for the throne. The other Clan is just waiting for you to mess up..." she smirks, eyes had a glint of those who agitate.</p><p> </p><p>"Do your very best Tobio," she tapped his shoulder, "Don't let yourself trip over..."</p><p> </p><p>Tobio was left in his stead, suspended.</p><p> </p><p>Did he not deserve the crown that much?</p><p> </p><p>Is this how high their expectations are for him??</p><p> </p><p>Is he just merely a <em>replacement</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"Your highness," a scholar called out to the raven-haired alpha, "The king calls for your presence at the Ohiroma*" before dipping his head low.</p><p> </p><p>"I will head there now."</p><p> </p><p>He shook his cynical thoughts away. Right, this is his present. It would not matter to think about the past anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering the Ohiroma*, Tobio sat near the king, the annual audience the king gives for both nobles and commoners to hear out their grievances to the courts. </p><p> </p><p>"Your majesty, it has been hard for us to comply unto the agreed produce quota. The mountains are tough to scale, and since winter is coming we have no enough supplies," a commoner spoke when he was given the chance to.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio sat there silently, listening learning the ways of the court from a king that he doesn't share any blood with.</p><p> </p><p>Junpei was the king's first name. </p><p> </p><p>He was a kind king, but Tobio always felt that the Majesty was lacking. </p><p> </p><p>And he can't say it out loud, for he doesn't want to be flagrantly seen and called an egotistic minded individual just because their family was in line for the throne. One may call it constructive criticism to tell the king of what else he needs to pay attention to, but for the court nobles and the rich families that hold animosity towards the Kageyamas, they'd see it in a different manner.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour break was given to the court nobles inside the Ohiroma*, they had been attending to people since morning and they needed a little time to breathe and relax before the next wave of people enters. </p><p> </p><p>In between the small talks as they drank tea and had a light snack, Tobio turned his gaze to the King. And this caught his attention for his father was standing before the king.</p><p> </p><p>"Junpei," Kazekura called the King as if he was no royal. His majesty however, only had to smirk in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>The court nobles began to talk amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"Kazekura, stop showing your colors we are not alone," the one called Junpei replied, chin was placed on his palm.</p><p> </p><p>"Says the so-called-kind king," Tobio's father laughs, placing an arm around the king.</p><p> </p><p>"I have been thinking about something for quite a while now..." Kazekura began, snatching the teacup Junpei was silently holding.</p><p> </p><p>"You! What insolence of the Kageyama Clan!" a court noble exclaimed, Kazekura only looked at him with disinterested eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It was as if he says; 'Go fuck off.' indeed he was showing off the glare of shadows.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't matter, the Kageyamas was also known for bowing to no one anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"I was saying, yes, I have been thinking for quite a while now..." he took in the chawan's contents.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you not think that perhaps we are making Hinata Shouyou's life too easy?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tobio immediately stood up from his zabuton, a few items from his table stumbled off. </p><p> </p><p>The king motioned a servant to pour his highness some tea in a separate chawan*.</p><p> </p><p><em>'I knew it! He won't let Shouyou talking back at him to slide!'</em> Tobio now clenched his fists in a tight ball.</p><p> </p><p><em>'But his highness is a kind person! He saved Hinata from being executed and allowed me to marry him instead!'</em> He convinced himself to oversee the positive side.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes only had to enlarge when Junpei spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>"Kazekura, both you and I have the same mind," the corners of Junpei's lips twitched.</p><p> </p><p>"I already arranged it," he exhaled as he placed the chawan down.</p><p> </p><p>"Who said I wanted an omega to be part of the courts anyway? I just saved him from getting executed...."</p><p> </p><p>"Because dying that way is too easy, don't you think that too?" Kazekura and Junpei shared a corrupted smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I want him to work hard for something... and by the end of the day he'll realize his life has been set from the very beginning."</p><p> </p><p>"Kazekura! Kazekura my friend!" Junpei manically laughed, "Why do you think I disposed of my sons? What more of this foreign one?" </p><p> </p><p>"Do you not agree?!" he boomed before the people within the Ohiroma, they all flinched at his call, </p><p> </p><p>"Do you not agree of how pleasurable the face of a despaired omega is?!" </p><p> </p><p>The court nobles began laughing, agreeing, all in accordance with one thought process their minds were poisoned by hate and indifference.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio couldn't say a word, his balled fists trembled but not of anger.</p><p> </p><p>But of what these twisted alphas are thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Their laugh seemed like heinous howls resonating inside his eardrums. </p><p> </p><p>He will never forgive his father if something happens to Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Losing one omega in his life was enough.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The breeze of morning passed the moving carriage.</p><p> </p><p>Within the coach, he sat, chin is resting on the soft surface of his palm.</p><p> </p><p>Fiery ginger hair dancing along, gaze was out the opened window.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi clears his throat to rid of the tension left in the air, he doesn't want to get on the other's currently peeved emotions. Hinata notices this and chuckles slightly, "Daich-san, I am not going to lash at you."</p><p> </p><p>"It's just that no one ever talked back to the clan head ever," the alpha scratches his nape, laughing in a nervous manner.</p><p> </p><p>It has been thirty minutes since they departed House Kageyama's Manor, right after the encounter the two carriages set off. The Kageyamas heading southeast to Kurotadori* Palace, while Hinata headed northeast to where his first task was.</p><p> </p><p>"Even Kageyama? The Crown Prince I mean," Hinata pondered in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, no. Kinda?" Daichi tilted his head, earning a look of confusion from Hinata, "The Crown Prince is distant with his father, mostly because of Tobio-sama's mother and Kazekura-sama always does something that his highness dislikes."</p><p> </p><p>The tangerine shrugged, "Well, refuting might overturn things a little. Once in a while, a person must be shut out to see things beyond their comforts," Hinata looked out the pane again.</p><p> </p><p>"And tell me..."</p><p> </p><p>"Why the hell is that half rooster here?!" A comical annoyed expression showed on Hinata's face as he looked at a grinning man beside Daichi, even wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>How could he forget this man? Yes, he helped and rescued them when hell broke loose in their escapade to save Kunimi. But he still could not forgive him for <em>nearly </em>selling out Akaashi as a personal prostitute to some <em>horny </em>lord. </p><p> </p><p>"It's Kuroo Tetsurou, your highness of Helios," he fleered, bowing his head in a sarcastic curtsey, "I should say the same thing,"  before eyeing a person beside the tangerine, "Why are you here?"</p><p> </p><p>"He did not ask," the pudding haired replied, "No one cares about who you are," he added.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo held his hand and rubbed his now unmasked cheeks against the hand's opisthenar, "Kitten, why are you so mean?" earning a look of utter objection from Kenma, "Recede, or your fingers will be severed," Kenma warned, Kuroo immediately let go of his hand and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Why are two here? </p><p> </p><p>While Daichi was there to escort Shouyou for his penalties—ordered by Karasuno's courts— The primes were taking extra precautions and Kenma was there to guard Him. Meanwhile, Kuroo who had nothing to do now that their shady-male-omega-transporter group disbanded, he became a scrounger in Daichi's house </p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you return to Raion* Palace, your highness? The king of Nekoma must be looking for his favorite son," Kenma sneered at the bedhead-haired. </p><p> </p><p>Unable to materialize a comeback to Kenma's retort, Tetsurou chose to keep silent.</p><p> </p><p>He was the least favored child after all. Sometimes when someone is slapped with words like that they'd never think of anything else but of how sad that matter is.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you plan to do aside from following the court's pardon conditions?" Kuroo queried the ginger instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... If I really was weak then, coming to Kurotadori Palace exposed me," a sigh came out of Hinata's lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Daichi-san, if my memories return things will change..." the two alphas twitched.</p><p> </p><p>"But I won't get rid of Kageyama yet, I need him to reform the Continent. The throne precisely is what I want," the ginger demonstrated with open palms.</p><p> </p><p>"You will tell the guild members about this soon right?" Dachi squeezed his eyes shut, "I-- ... I overheard them," he stopped, "I heard them discuss..."</p><p> </p><p>"The Golden Omegas plan to seize all the seven thrones?" </p><p> </p><p>No response.</p><p> </p><p>The aureate oculars of Hinata's eyes only stared at him like a dead fish's. Daichi inwardly panicked at the looming walls Hinata already built around themselves. Even Kuroo was frozen in place when the two omegas were glaring at them.</p><p> </p><p>"I did not eavesdrop... " </p><p> </p><p>"Calm down," Kuroo smoothly whipped his hair, "It was an obvious ploy, at least to me it is. But think about the Continental High Court's lackeys. These facts will never pass their judgment."</p><p> </p><p>"It was evident when you chaps stole the Shiratorizawan-Karasuno treaty, the royal emblem of Aoba Johsai, and the assassination of Fukuroudani's heir," Kuroo riposted.</p><p> </p><p>"It was a blatant proposal to war between the Continent and the Golden Omegas," he concluded.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi nodded and breathed out softly, "And I am worried about Suga..."</p><p> </p><p>Dark brown eyes looked at the ginger. Hinata anticipated what Daichi was to say.</p><p> </p><p>Inside Sawamura, all he wanted to show was his honesty. </p><p> </p><p>This was new to Shouyou's ears, who was this man named Sawamura Daichi to a valued prime of the Golden Omegas? Who was he to the person that always comforts Hinata? To the one that washed away all his anxieties just by smiling at him?</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata, did you know how Sugawara came to hate alphas?" Daichi intrigued him. Hinata's ears prickled. Kenma seemed to be alerted and Kuroo gave off a tensed whistle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He remembered a conversation he had back in the Hunter's Forest with some of the omegas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Swinging down an ax to the defenseless tree's trunk, it toppled over at the last contact.</p><p> </p><p>".... And that's how I came here to the guild," Yahaba wiped the sweat off the plane of his jaw, loading pieces of firewood unto the woven basket.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata chuckled, "You guys have iron hearts," Yahaba and Shibayama only looked at each other before watching Hinata sheath the ax's head.</p><p> </p><p>The way he phrased it out seems like he was proud and amazed by the things Yahaba shared with him.</p><p> </p><p>"You went through really crazy things in life but here you are, smiling," he added, the two omegas shook their head and shrugged, "Yahaba's family sold him. Shibayama's engagement was broken off with his lover and was instead forced to carry a child for some heirless seventy-eight old. Both were chased to be finished off."</p><p> </p><p>"Every time I hear that number, I cringe and think; isn't a seventy-year-old's dick all crinkled and soggy--" Shibayama slapped Yahaba's mouth so hard that he fell backward.</p><p> </p><p>"Yah! That hurts!" He held his already bleeding lip, "Oikawa-san's perverted brain is rubbing on you Shigeru."</p><p> </p><p>"No he's not!" the whirly-haired moued and groaned, brushing off the leaves that clung unto him.</p><p> </p><p>"But really imagine the snake of that age entering you-- ACKK!" Yahaba stopped speaking when Shibayama now strangled him, "Tap! Tap! Tap!" he flailed his hands on the earth. Hinata only had to giggle at them.</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba pouted, "But yeah, it was all thanks to the primes that were here."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, the primes indeed..."</p><p> </p><p>"What about the 'big bosses'?" Hinata joked, the primes were really reliable people but at the same time, they are absolutely rowdy and are an odd mix of personalities.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... they never told us about their old lives. Yes, we are curious, but never dared to ask," Yahaba dropped the basket before sitting on an already hewed tree.</p><p> </p><p>It was true, within the night of pack scentings where they gather by the palace's large fireplace, they told stories and chattered. But never once did the primes tell-tale about themselves.</p><p> </p><p>It was peculiar at the same time it was a riveting matter.</p><p> </p><p>A simple question;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Who are the primes?' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shibayama sat atop the basket that the other unloaded, "The primes were formed before even the others came to this place. In other words, they are the founders of Golden Omegas."</p><p> </p><p>"They are kind, smart. Very smart at that, and freakishly strong," the whirl-like-haired omega looked upwards the afternoon sky.</p><p> </p><p>"Were the same kind, male omegas. They are cursed to be able to carry children just like us, but they seemed to be on a different macrocosm?"</p><p> </p><p><em>'Macrocosm?' </em>Shouyou scrunches his nose, <em>'I don't know that word but it sounds really cool.'</em></p><p> </p><p>"How can I say this hmmm... Well, they seemed to have gone through something far <em>worse </em>than we did. I may be such a jerk to say I'm lucky I did not go through that, but it seems that it is."</p><p> </p><p>"They have a deeper hatred for alphas," Shibayama clarified.</p><p> </p><p>"It may not show much but if you see their eyes when they <em>murder </em>them-- it just--" Yahaba gaped. "They <em>enjoy </em>it more than anyone else. I doubt you've seen it because since you came here, they have been a little lax in their missions."</p><p> </p><p>"Truly, your presence changed them Hinata..." Shibayama smiled softly at him.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's lips parted, it was half shock and the other half was a simple fuzzy warmth that crept in him. If ever what Shibayama said was true, it was mutual. He felt that meeting the guild and staying with them in the forest for the past month changed him.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait-- I just heard this from Oikawa-san when the primes were drinking at the banquet hall. It was during the party for Akaashi-san and Hinata," Shibayama got into his gossiping stance, urging Hinata and Yahaba to draw closer to him. The two complied.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san said that Sugawara-san was almost bonded to his lover in the past, but something happened," he chattered in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>"A lover?!" Hinata clamped his mouth</p><p> </p><p>"Was it a female alpha?!" Yahaba was fired up, his eyes were filled with sparkles, "You know I just remembered that Karasuno actually has more female alphas than in Aoba Johsai."</p><p> </p><p>"Dunno... Shut-up loudmouth."</p><p> </p><p>"Semi-san then rebutted Oikawa when he said something about that," Shibayama cleared his throat. Standing upright.</p><p> </p><p>"Sugawara was just stupidly in love...!!" he perfectly imitated Eita's straight face, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"To the point that he went blind and trusted too much."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Shouyou asked in an uninterested tone. </p><p> </p><p>Inside him, his heartbeat was already somewhat irregular. </p><p> </p><p>Was it okay to know something like that? Surely the primes never told about their lives for a reason. Like, perhaps they were already over those events and focused on moving forward instead? Or maybe they just didn't feel like it's something necessary? </p><p> </p><p>To Hinata, he thinks that the past isn't needed to gauge if he should trust the primes or not. Like how he was accepted without a precise identity, how could he not repay the same trust they gave him?</p><p> </p><p>From the corners of his eyes, he looked at Kenma. It doesn't seem to be a secretive matter seen by how unaffected his stance was. </p><p> </p><p>Well, maybe he'd rather hear the alpha's side<em> for now</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi reflected an ironic smile of regret, "I was a coward... I betrayed Sugawara...</p><p> </p><p>"And he was <em>harmed </em>because of me..."</p><p> </p><p>The ginger's eyes widened in aversion.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo looked through the two-tone haired's apathetic expression. Kenma only hurtled his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you say <em>harmed</em>? Can't you just say aloud that you were the reason he almost died?" Kenma bluntly said.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou wanted to ask Daichi, <em>'What the hell did you do?'</em></p><p> </p><p>Instead, he retained his disinterested facade, "Then why should I trust you? How can I assure myself to be safe around you?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I simply do not want to disappoint him again, if ever I betray the guild, his brother Eita won't let me out alive," Daichi smiled, "Be guaranteed, I don't plan to die yet."</p><p> </p><p>"What can I say? There are others who accept death for the sake of glory. If you tell the courts our whereabouts it's all nuisance for us. They might even grant you protection and emergence within the court ranks. Clearly, I do not see why Oikawa-san chose to trust you when you are a double-edged asset," Kenma didn't hold back his words.</p><p> </p><p>"Won't the same thing be applied to you as well? Hinata is a Helion descent, if he is harmed, war may occur between Karasuno and Helios. As an army general of Karasuno, Daichi staked as well, a war can kill thousands of lives," Kuroo subjected, crossing his legs and arms.</p><p> </p><p>"We know that! What I'm trying to emphasize is that we clearly have more drawbacks--" Kenma let out a frantic exhale, "There is no point in this argument," and slumped to cushion himself on the soft settee of the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa trusted me not because I am skilled," Daichi warmly smiled to remove the taut atmosphere, "He just did because I was the closest to the King whom he could use as a <em>pawn</em>. But anytime? He can just discard me."</p><p> </p><p>It was a reality.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi knew the reason why he was inside that carriage. He is truly being used by the guild.</p><p> </p><p>What does he have in return?</p><p> </p><p>It didn't matter what Koushi's response was, all Daichi wanted to do was to see him again.</p><p> </p><p>If he betrays whichever side, he'd be labeled a traitor either way. In truth, he was the one holding the shortest end of the stick.</p><p> </p><p>"It is persuasive to know that you are aware," Kenma looked at him with sharp domineering eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And that was where the awkward silence between all of them began.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After half an hour, northeastward of the capital city Mori, they arrived at an establishment half the size of Kurotadori Palace.</p><p> </p><p>It was a block type of rectitude, had the same pointed roof styles of the Continent. Its pillars and rooves were jet black, faded white is the color of its walls, as salmon and peach tinted ornaments decorated the locality.</p><p> </p><p>The four of them went down the coach and stood before the stone steps.</p><p> </p><p>At the entrance, a huge plaque was nailed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Ōkura-shō'<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinata sighed, why the heck was he brought to the  Ministry of the Treasury?</p><p> </p><p>He immediately assessed the situation and saw that he's undoubtedly given the task to clean up Karausno's messed up financial bureau. Maybe they are that desperate and realized that Hinata came from a prosperous and capable nation whose economy rivals those of the best three in the continent. </p><p> </p><p>They'd rather use Hinata's skills and knowledge, won't they?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Glad to see you here Shouyou-kun..." </p><p> </p><p>Hinata averted his gaze when he heard a voice from behind him. It was lightly deep, but was a few tones high. Energy was evident in the voice.</p><p> </p><p>He had a bleached undercut, the longer locks danced along with the wind. His features were sharp yet the gentleness in his gaze changed his entire aura. And he wore the colors black, red, white and gold. Behind him were about seven knights.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"A-atsumu-san..." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I don't think we should..." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What are ya saying Shouyou?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yer enjoying this too aren't ya?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Too dark, no light enough to see his face, but enough illumination made his eyes catch the blonde wisps.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Raising his thumb to cover his lips, the new angle revealing his face, yellow light of the small fire showed the shadows and angles of his features.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A sad smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Those same lips that drew a melancholic smile in his hazy vision, was now smiling widely at him.</p><p> </p><p>It was him, he had one of the voices that kept him awake at midnight. Even if Shouyou's memories are obscure. He cannot deny the fact that this person <em>might </em>have been a part of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Ironically, the steamy events that stirred him awake didn't just happen once. He can't remember how many times his and the lips of this man danced in his head.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Hinata felt at that moment was embarrassment, for in his cognizance registered those fully detailed illusions of their fiery sessions.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu Miya's smile wavered when he saw the confusion in Hinata's face,</p><p> </p><p>Mixed along the ginger's soft cheeks, inking into a thousand shades of pink. Atsumu's heart hoped, his mind reasoned. It might be a chance,</p><p> </p><p>To fulfill a promise before he belongs to someone else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who are heck are you?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The tensioned air, Kuroo interfered with the silence of the Inari prince.</p><p> </p><p>"Your highness of Inarizaki, what are you to attend in the Ōkura-shō today?" he closed his eyes and dipped his forehead to give a princely curt.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu who was also entranced by the situation, was holding himself back from crushing Shouyou into a warm embrace. He snapped from his fantasies, "Ah, ninth prince of Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsurou... I'm here for the monthly..." his eyes traveled to intently stare again unto Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata felt conscious for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Miya-san?" Kuroo caught his attention, "Ah!" he snapped again before scratching his nape, "Right, I'm here for the monthly financial statements of Karasuno," he smiled brightly, showing off his set of teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma in response to the blonde's beam, raised his eyebrow, <em>'Does he think he looks cute?'</em> he rolled his eyes. There's no way Atsumu was cuter than him in Shouyou's eyes, after all, he indulged himself in remembering what Hinata said to him before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Kyanmaa!! You look so handsome when you smile!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kenma now looks like a scheming cat, smiling like an idiot to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Statements why?" Hinata questioned, "That's what you are here for," Daichi replied at him, standing by the entrance ahead of them.</p><p> </p><p>"General Sawamura, your highness of Inarizaki and Nekoma, we humbly welcome you and your guests." the knights bowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Please summon the head of the Ōkura-shō then, we'll be waiting by the north wing's hall," Daichi instructed the knights guarding the treasury. </p><p> </p><p>One of the knights began to fidget in his place, "What?" Daichi boomed.</p><p> </p><p>"General Sawamura, the Quaestor is still asleep--" the lone knight stopped speaking when a heavy snap was heard a few meters from them.</p><p> </p><p>The four whipped their heads to a newly arrived person, "Tell that brat to get up or else I'll drag him here, the sun already has risen and he's still asleep?" the person had brown wavy hair. Despite his harsh words, his smile was charming. </p><p> </p><p>It seemed like he was training outside and just returned. It was evident how his kimono was only worn at one shoulder, chest was exposed, sweat was trickling down his exposed six-pack paunch. They immediately knew he was an alpha based on his strong scent.</p><p> </p><p>"Copy, Sir Hirugami!" the knights left immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, why don't we have some kanayamidori and Karasuno's autumn mandarin at the hall?" he flashed his closed eye simper. Hands were outstretched towards the direction of the Treasury's north wing.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked through the corridor, "I also have those kitten," Kuroo said to Kenma, pertaining to Hirugami's abs, "But way more scrumptious," he teased the two-tone-haired omega whom he caught staring earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo opened his arms to point at his lower abdomen with his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so? Well, I don't like flabs. Shouyou has a magnificently toned pack so I dont need yours."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo lost his grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Ehhh?" Hinata had to hide his blush, "It's not that much... Plus I haven't exercised for a while due to my abdominal wounds."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so," Kenma's hands came in flying to rub on Hinata's stomach, "Hmm... you have to do about thirty more crunches..." he said smartly, "I still feel six buns though."</p><p> </p><p>No, that was a lie, he just wanted to feel on Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Atsumu interfered, "Can I try touching it too??" he was all sparkly as he asked, pulling the sleeves of his Kimono then holding out two of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Kenma shielded Hinata's body, "Only I can taste this," he irritated the prince with a matching smile that was provocative. </p><p> </p><p>A comical tick only had to appear on Atsumu's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Upon settling to the hall's comforts, their eyes wandered around the shelves that spiraled up to the ceiling. Several scrolls were placed on each socket, some were sealed and the others looked like simple records. Across the hall was a lounge, zabutons were already set up. Kenma and Hinata sat beside one another, and the three alphas sat in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>A large table with messy leaves of hishi* papers on the shitajiki*, calligraphy set was abandoned and sprawled atop the table.</p><p> </p><p>Even a few pieces of crumpled, used and clean hishi papers were scattered around the hall. The man called Hirugami shook his head and massaged his temples, "I am terribly apologetic, it's a huge discourtesy of us to make his highness Atsumu Miya and Tetsurou Kuroo wait."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo shook his head, "I just tagged along, no one is bothering me therefore don't worry Shachirou."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, nobody is bothering you but you are definitely disturbing us," Kenma sassed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oya oya oya, kitten do I bother you this much?" he said with his most vexatious grin, "I suppose I can't do anything, it's the job of the good looking to look dashing after all."</p><p> </p><p>This time, Kenma couldn't find a correct reply.</p><p> </p><p>"Pay no mind Hirugami, I am used to that bird--" Atsumu waved his hand, pausing in mid-sentence when several noises, grunts of disapproval and some stomping footwork lazily entering the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone halted when he entered. The first thing they noticed was how messy his hair was and how deep the scowl on his face was.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I said-- Agrgh! I am tired, go home you fox bastard!" he struggled against the knight's grasp, "Honored quaestor! That is a Crown Prince you are speaking to!" the knight gasped, "And please fix your kimono! You are nearly naked at sight!"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care!" The white spiky yet soft-haired man frowned and pouted, "WAS IT MY FAULT I WAS SO TIRED?! SACHIROU WAS INSANELY INTENSE LAST NIGHT! HE-- MRfhhFhfRm..." humorously, Hirugami placed his fist inside the noisy one's mouth before laughing nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"AWCKK!! SHACHIWOOOOH--" the person retaliated, "I'm very sorry, you see he has a loose mouth and--" Hirugami was cut off by the noisy one again.</p><p> </p><p>"MY MOUTH IS LOOSE BECAUSE OF YER BIG DI--!!"  </p><p> </p><p>"Again I was saying," he cleared his throat, "Where was I?" Hirugami asked the four who were watching him deadpanned as he tries to restrain the wild animal he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes," he tapped his forehead with a fist, "I am Hirugami Shachirou, this noisy kid's knight," he beamed again before turning his gaze to the already silent one beside him, removing his hand from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Hoshiumi..." he introduced while looking away. Obviously, he was already in his sulking mode. Shachirou took hold of Kourai's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing before whispering, "Kourai," he called out, "I'll make it up to you later, I promise. For now, we have to do our obligations alright?" he pulled him close to his abdomen, Hoshiumi's arms were resting on the other's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you do me carefully this time?" Hoshiumi cupped the taller male's cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Holding the wrist of his right hand bringing it up to his lips, "I can't promise that..." the shaggy-haired alpha placed a soft kiss on Kourai's palm, "You look too beautiful to me, I can't help it."</p><p> </p><p>The four only looked at them feigning all their feelings, "Are they okay?" Hinata asked the three. Kuroo only facepalmed, Daichi averted his gaze, and Atsumu just watched the two brazenly flirt in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Hinata was moved in awe.</p><p> </p><p>"They do look like they are <em>dry</em>," he added, "Should we give them some minutes to blow off steam?" the pudding-haired only massaged his temples, "God Shouyou, you are not innocent anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"Who said I was?" the tangerine replied, confused.</p><p> </p><p><em>'I mean if you dream of having sex with no penetration every night, who would retain their wits at this point?' </em>Hinata nodded in his head, looking at the blonde Inari prince who was just silently sipping his tea.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu who felt a pair of eyes checking him out turned to Hinata before he smiled. </p><p> </p><p>The ginger immediately whipped his head away, <em>'God I can't look at him. Why do I have to dream about that?'</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amidst the intense pheromones the two released, Daichi had to look at Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean? I am fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't this picture look similar?" Daichi softly smiled at him. Pointing his gaze to the two coquettish horndogs.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Two alphas loving one another?" Kuroo, with his lightly furrowed brows impatiently drank the tea.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't said anything yet, you are the one thinking things..." </p><p> </p><p>"Don't remind me of him."</p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi left Shachirou's arms, raised his nose, looking down at the four who were settled on the zabuton, "Once again, I am Hoshiumi Kourai, the Quaestor of Karasuno."</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you Hoshiumi-san!" Hinata beamed, blinding the white-haired one of his sunny smile.</p><p> </p><p>Kourai was agape at his place, "Y-you are?" his eyes twinkled at the sight of Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata Shouyo, prince of Helios! I was told you are to help me with the work I was mandated to?" he politely asked. </p><p> </p><p>Taking his place by the table, Hoshiumi sorted the mess, "Indeed, I was given an envoy weeks ago that an aide will come to Ōkura-shō," Hirugami can't help but smile at the comfy air Kourai was now giving off, "Where was that letter..."</p><p> </p><p>Shachirou took a Hishi sheet from underneath the table, giving it to the snowy-haired one  "Thanks," Hoshiumi gave the alpha a wink.</p><p> </p><p>"Here," he gave the letter to Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:: Envoy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: Quaestor Hoshiumi Kourai,</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Hinata Shouyou, the convict who shares the sentences of the Golden Omegas, in exchange for obtaining pardon from the Continental High Courts, must complete five tasks assigned by the assailed nation's courts (Karasuno). The first designated task is within the Ōkura-shō. Wherein he must resolve the </em> <em>Ministry of Treasury's</em> <em> prolonged problem; </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>to pay all of Karasuno's debts to Inarizaki.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>However, the courts decided on a matter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We cannot easily give Tobio's hand to the convict and thus, Hinata Shouyou will only be allowed to take Tobio if he completes all five tasks. Failure to accomplish the task is an immediate demerit and therefore Hinata will not be given the rights to bond with the Crown Prince.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Further details will be disclosed by the Quaestor himself. As it is uniform for the tasks to have cut-off dates. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Forty-first king of Karasuno,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S. Junpei</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Shouyou turned his gaze to Hoshiumi, "I see, this is why his highness Atsumu Miya is here..."</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata..." Daichi called out to him, the letter had really bothersome content.</p><p> </p><p>The snowy-haired alpha took a clean sheet of Hishi paper, laying it down on the Shitajiki, "Hinata Shouyou must pledge confidentiality to the Ōkura-shō..." he enunciated as he wrote down, "All disclosed matters will be kept between the Quaestor and the convict."</p><p> </p><p>"The Quaestor's passing requirement: All debts must be paid. Including the interests and other finance-related liabilities named under Inarizaki's Ministry of Treasury." </p><p> </p><p>"The cut-off date is within <em>one week</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"One week?!" the five chorused</p><p> </p><p>"You are asking Shouyou to grasp waters! Karasuno owes more than billions to Inarizaki!" Kenma blundered before turning his gaze to Shouyou. Brows were furrowed, he was clearly already feeling stressed to hear that.  </p><p> </p><p>"And?" Hoshiumi snapped, "It is his job to figure that out," he said coldly. </p><p> </p><p>"Just so you are aware, you have to finish all five tasks within a month, precisely before the Autumn Hoodang,"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you yield?"</p><p> </p><p>The people within the room waited for Hinata's response.</p><p> </p><p>They kept silent of one of the conditions that bothers them. Why does it have to be renewed like this. To Kenma he was silently ploying to kill the king himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, I do not know where to begin..." he sighs, "It's confusing. The courts are challenging me. But I know..."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't back down now," he sarcastically laughed, "It is unfair, I see that. If I don't finish all five tasks I won't be given the rights to bond with Tobio, and if that happens, the decree's pardon will take action."</p><p> </p><p>"In exchange of pardoning Hinata Shouyou's life, he must be wed and bonded to the prince as early as possible! Failure to meet these conditions, he will once again be imposed on the case," Hinata, in a sing-song voice recited the decree.</p><p> </p><p>"Basically they don't want me to marry Tobio," he sighed, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Are they kids?"Hinata smirked, placing his thumb near the sharp canine of his teeth, the teeth used to mark bonds. He bit the flesh of his thumb to create a puncture, as blood oozed out the people inside the hall were surprise and amused.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the contract Kourai was writing earlier, "Didn't they know?" he took the crimson drips of his thumb to mark the paper. He mischievously laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It will take them more than billions before they could  kill me."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ohiroma* - term for Great audience halls in Japanese Castles.</p><p>Chawan* - (茶碗; literally "tea bowl") is a bowl used for preparing and drinking tea.</p><p>Ōkura-shō - (大蔵省; lit. the department of the great treasury), The Ministry of the Treasury. </p><p>Shitajiki* - the Japanese Calligraphy Desk Pad, known as a shitajiki. Similar to an "under sheet," or pencil board.</p><p>Hishi* - or Ganpishi (雁皮 | 紙) In ancient times, it was called Hishi (斐紙). Ganpishi, a thin, translucent Washi (Japanese paper) mainly made from Ganpi (Wikstroemia). It has a smooth texture, and a refined shiny surface used for books and crafts.</p><p>---</p><p>Yes despite announcing to update 2-3 days I didn't make it //sighhhhh// Term 2 just started and I had to adjust. To make it up to you guys here's an almost 6k worded chap hihih.</p><p>And yes we are slowly going to address the conflicts of the plot FINALLY (writing in slowburn is amusing HAHHA)</p><p>Thank you all for reading! I appreciate every inch of ways you guys show love TvT </p><p>Hope you loved the chap! </p><p>~ Sev</p><p> </p><p>Twitter?: @Sevvy_07</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 34: Presage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A vision. Stay in Ōkura-shō. What we want.</p><p>Trigger warning: Mentions of blood, depiction of potentially gore scenes, and the annoying format of a trashy author.</p><p>(Note: from now on TW's are denoted by !! at line breaks)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>———<br/>
!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a dark room</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yet his body was hot like fire, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>senses were prickling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was something he never felt for so long.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It meant the earthy expression of those who have something to lose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Majesty!" </p><p> </p><p>"Please!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Do not kill us!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Voices echoing, from the other side, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ringing wildly before his ears </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>like a demon whispering all his sins.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Majes—ty! No!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Not us please!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shivers ran from his fingertips to his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hairs standing like grasses against the wind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Each second he grows more afraid, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>fear looming over as the voices were there but he could not see, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>all there was the color of nothingness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An empty space was filled with dread alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Like a small box, trapped to indulge in despondency.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Several more voices begged.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A child?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A woman?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Men?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do not kill us!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We beg!—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Take anything!"</p><p> </p><p>"No—!"</p><p> </p><p>"Just——Don't!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Forgive us—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Please—!"</p><p> </p><p>"—Don't!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What have we done to deserve such thing?!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't...."</p><p> </p><p>"NO!"</p><p>Ringing</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Resonating</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Disquietude</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sits on the cold floor. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Capping his ears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why are you afraid?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It asks, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A voice, sweet but deep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It sounded friendly but he knew, it was deceit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>a faint glow of light was its form.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Like fireflies in the night, it bestows an incandescent blossom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Whose purpose was to give life to the weary against the dark.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He thought it was hope yet it was a wintrine spark.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why am I afraid..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he threw back the question to himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Looking at his palms in the midst of murkiness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He felt his hands weigh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As if tons of swords docked, held against his grasp. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It towers, it piles, an archive of eulogies and epochs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The figure of light distorted opaque, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Morphing, shifting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Into a figure of an eidolon with long ebony hair. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fitting faint stars against the locks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lips upturned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the demon itself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As dark as what he was sighting before, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>but now, the space illuminated color of blood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Crimson.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>as if contents of a vat were thrown at him, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Splashing all carmine liquids</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>gushing southward his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Warm</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It reeks of metal</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rusting against the waters</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An alloy helpless of toxicity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hail the king!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"All hail the king!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The king!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They sang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was out of respect.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But all the imminent alterations of the noises.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was malefic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Like the god of death was humming a lullaby</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>for the lives that were lost.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"All because you were afraid..." </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>a familiar voice said, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>was he just afraid?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Was he not condoning and amiable for committing such transgression?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>turning his head in horror, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>unto the voice</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>his eyes began to twitch in anguish.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In contempt, hands shaking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lips trembling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His limbs planted firm on the ground,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>like twigs were rattled by the storm left and right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The same fear he had that day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Multiple umbraes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bodies stood, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ten?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>no.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doubled, </p><p>not quite.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fifty? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>not close.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hundreds?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or more--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Blood.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Trickling from their </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>severed heads.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>receded pairs of limbs </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>scattered across the now pallid floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Different pools of duodena, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>entrails.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite being chased into different molds of complexity,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were worshipping</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"All hail to the king!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taking in the sight of abhorrent articulations</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Drip.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Drip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Drip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>exuding constantly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The crown of his head felt multiple warm liquescent trills.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He set his eyes upwards the maroon skies.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>To where he thinks the drips were coming from. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Only for his orbs to darken.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Feeling his empty stomach push out nothing in disgust<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Optics watering at the sight<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Crystals that never dared to leave the corners of his eyes<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The vertices of his mouth bothered, <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>All cause</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There were,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hearts </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tied swinging on twines, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hung by the endless ceiling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Like an utterly displeasing infant's dangling doll.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stomach lurching.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His throat bubbled gags of the paunch's reaction.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His sight unwillingly focusing </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>unto three beating hearts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Still plopping life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cruor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dripping from the beating heart's aorta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From the last beats, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>three drops.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raining down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Agonized eyes looking back at the bodies whose eyes were now burning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In disparity.</p><p> </p><p>In indescribable anger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Betrayal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hurt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Simple words whom cannot explain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"They all died because of you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The creature was met with silence</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"......They did die."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to change it?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Even so, I cannot."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But if I do....."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then it's all..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Going to waste,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The sacrifice of the king."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Will be vapors of dust,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He thinks and calls,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Great one..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What if--"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The creature sporting ebony locks smiled, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I am aware, I know,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"then here's a gift..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Rid of it."</p><p> </p><p>"Rid of?"</p><p> </p><p>Abruptly,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Along with the crimson skies behind them</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His back felt the presence of soothing warmth</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Turning to the light.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eyes now reflecting the waters of the vast ocean</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Glistening in the distance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Like diamonds fragmented into smithereens.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hues of sweetheart, coral, jaundice and, lilies</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And before the landscape, it stood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Perianths that glistened</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Immaculate featherlike ochroid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>thin threads holding the orient pearls</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes reflected, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>pulsation brought warmth and coruscation straying</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A cosmos that promised utopia</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>contrasting the prior claret skies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he gazed upon its beauty.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>a lone ripened larvae caught his eyes,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>had wings as ravens</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and flashing flaxens</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tried to land before the pistils.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But the demon possessing sable hair</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>stood before it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And trampled on the blossom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Staining the ocherous perianths with unchastised burgeon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>The old man sat up.</p><p> </p><p>Sweat dribbling down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"No--" he inhaled sharply, gasping for air as his heartbeat ran fast.</p><p> </p><p>As if dozens of yerba mate were lunged down him.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't the person in the dream, he was just watching from afar as that man in his nightmare was shaken like leaves on a violent storm.</p><p> </p><p>That might have been Kazuyo's most ghastly premonition ever.</p><p> </p><p>"An omen from the heavens..." he whispers.</p><p> </p><p>In preparation for times like these, he went to the already set shitajiki, shaking hands scribbling down what he understood about the presage. Ink splashing into an unintelligible hodgepodge across the clean hishi, he quivered in terror.</p><p> </p><p>One might wonder why, what could've he seen, what could've he comprehended?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whom is born of golden lining,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>lived with a radiant prospect</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>a flower brought to change the tides of horizons--</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he couldn't finish it.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Pressing.</p><p> </p><p>His nose itches in contact with something.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma... Hehe you smell so good..." He breathes in, grinning as he further inhaled the scent of the one by his arms.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Opening his eyes, "Kuroo you dumb, that's my foot?" he immediately saw the figure of a foot wrapped with cotton woven tabi.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"FU--!" the bed haired alpha only had to push it away in disgust, earning a hearty smirk from the two-tone haired, "I didn't know you had a foot kink? You were <em>scenting</em> my feet," he peeved him as he adjusted himself against a certain tangerine's embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo watches the two-tone haired nuzzle against being wrapped around by Shouyou's arms. Also smiling like he was damn satisfied, Kuroo held a comical face of being irritated and appalled at the same time.</p><p> </p><p><em>'And that chibi told me I like that pudding? Dang no he's so annoying! I should've known he's good at roasting me next to slicing men open.' </em>Kuroo sighs as he pulls his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring Kenma, "Ugh... my head's kinda spinning..." he mumbled as he sat up. </p><p> </p><p>He really can't remember what happened after Hinata signed the contract with his own blood. All he could reminisce was the atmosphere of Shouyou being some sort of strong beast fired up Hoshiumi, and the two had a bicker that day.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm cooler!" he said, slapping the chabudai.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Uhh... Hoshiumi-san, I'm sorry but we all know I am cooler?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Really?! I challenge you to a quickie!! SACHI, TELL THE SERVANTS TO BRING IN SEVEN BARRELS OF SAKE!!!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kourai its morning--"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Drinking huh?.... I DEFINITELY WON'T LOSE!!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Shouyou, you lost to the primes and you had the audacity to say that--"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hahaha! Let them be let them be!" <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kuroo you just want to drink--"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Awwe Daichi I heard old men likes to drink? Or perhaps you are too old? Want me to take you to your quarters?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Fucking bring me a barrel then!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kourai! Imma get my fill!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And yes, that's where it began, Kuroo couldn't count but all he remembered was that they were all wasted because the two were too fired up for their own good. Even himself who was not a lightweight was knocked out because of the amount of drink they had. </p><p> </p><p>Looking back at how they arrived at Ōkura-shō by morning, Kuroo realized they were lapping their cups 'till past quarter to midnight. </p><p> </p><p>"Why did they even instigate a drink, and in the morning at that," Kuroo sighs again, taking a nearby kettle of tea atop a stone heater.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up to see his surrounding, Kuroo tittered at the sight of the others. Daichi was lying on his stomach by the Quaestor's chabudai. Shouyou was hugging Kenma close to himself while Atsumu was lying somewhere near the door. Definitely not pleasing to see was the two lovers, Kourai and Shachirou, looked like they had a round when they were asleep. And the thought of it made the rooster cringe.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They are shameless. He soughs again and again.</p><p> </p><p>To relieve himself of the liquor, Kuroo went out to take in the morning breeze. On his right hand, he held a chawan filled with green tea mixed with dried persimmon preserves.</p><p> </p><p>A smile tugged his lips.</p><p> </p><p>When was the last time Kuroo felt this free?</p><p> </p><p>That day he first rode a horse to sell omegas? </p><p> </p><p>Certainly, it is a very imbecile-like kind of peace, but truly he was now sorry and condemned for what he has done. He hated the people in his life while growing up but it was no reason to restrict the hapless omegas into being either a prostitute or sparring target.</p><p> </p><p>His conscience is constantly now haunting him.</p><p> </p><p>Of the omegas that were begging to not be sold before him.</p><p> </p><p>He just hopes that his father, the King of Nekoma, won't pay any attention to him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's so early, why do you keep sighing?" he already knew who it was, not turning his head as he sat by the railings of Ōkura-shō's veranda.</p><p> </p><p>Resting his arm by the railings, Daichi sipped his own tea, "Nothing," Kuroo shrugged, "These days the continent seems to be at peace," letting his eyes traverse the vast trees around them.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps the gods got tired of mishaps," Daichi jested, earning a snort from Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"Yesterday you were..." the burly alpha trailed, "--Awfully quiet."  </p><p> </p><p>"Do want to say something?" Kuroo couldn't hide his snicker, peeking through the long locks of his bangs.</p><p> </p><p>"I just noticed, and so I began to wonder...." he trailed off once more.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Do you possibly have a <em>thing </em>for blondes??"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Pfft!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Followed by his howling laugher. Almost stumbling from one floor down the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely not! I just like to tease that kid!" he clarified, however Daichi only slightly shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess you are not past it yet," the air went dread, Kuroo lost his smile, turning his gaze again to the sun.</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>am </em>past it..." he soughs, "Memories are... just hard to let go of," the scenery changes into leaves falling down,</p><p> </p><p>"Besides you couldn't accept that Sugawara won't go back to you anymore either."</p><p> </p><p>Daichi regresses shut, it wasn't something to be mad of. Despite being said bluntly Kuroo aimed to wake him up.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell me you plan to beg him?" the rooster-haired looked at him like he was sickening, "He changed so much. Back at Shirofukurou, I was batshit scared I thought I was seeing ghosts or something."</p><p> </p><p>"What I did was truly not even worthy of hearing an apology for..."</p><p> </p><p>"Damn right it is," Kuroo empties his tea bowl.</p><p> </p><p>Brows were creased, "If he asks you to kill yourself for his forgiveness, I see you accepting such."</p><p> </p><p>"Not only that, you even let them in your manor, let them partake in your wage by eating tons of food, heck are you okay Dai?"</p><p> </p><p>"Unlike you, I have nothing to do in life, that's why I tagged along with your stupidity." </p><p> </p><p>Daichi crosses his arms, "Oi! Why are you the one scolding me? This is beyond embarrassing!" He sets down the chawan atop the railing.</p><p> </p><p>"I just felt like a good brother if I did," Kuroo looked like a flustered idiot.</p><p> </p><p>"You are not, even Inouka is ashamed of you," Daichi simpers.</p><p> </p><p>"I know! He's avoiding me these days!"</p><p> </p><p>Both exhaling.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously though Daichi, they seem all kind now. But they are just slacking off."</p><p> </p><p>"If you have seen them fight head-on, I kept wondering how other alphas could not do anything against them," he reveals, "Do you think it is possible to be immune to alpha pheromones?"</p><p> </p><p>"No way, I never heard of such incident anywhere. But thinking back, it is achievable if it is the Golden Omegas were talking about," Daichi took in the thought, "Even that kid, Hinata? Is he a beta?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, definitely not, I think guild never took in betas."</p><p> </p><p>"But he's scentless?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's odd..."</p><p> </p><p>The two stood there with hands holding their chin.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo fought beside him, yet he wasn't really sure of the boy's secondary-gender. Even back at Shirofukurou when he bonded with the true omega, he was beyond rappled to see that a beta was able to forge a bond, and with a true omega at that.</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou felt stupid for a moment, he remembered the kid was even given a sentence to marry the prince in exchange for his life. <em>'What's so special about him? As far as I see many noblewomen are currying around the Crown Prince of Karasuno.'</em></p><p> </p><p>He groans, ruffling his already untidy hair.</p><p> </p><p>He just feels there was something odd about the situation. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm an omega."</p><p> </p><p>"FU--!!" the two yelped in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Therewith all his glory stood the said person, he looked exceedingly messy, hair flying everywhere and his kimono was rumpled.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh... it's you..."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kuroo already knows this, but this kid really moves lightly, it's not that he wasn't noticeable. It was just that his footsteps were barely at ear's comprehension.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Signs of a person well seasoned in combative arts.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Broker-san, you are a gossipmonger I see. Habits of an agent in the black market?" he closes his eyes and sips his tea.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The two fell mute.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Will you leave on the following days?" the tangerine asks, "Hoshiumi-san told me that I will stay here for a week. Good thing Daichi was well prepared and told the servants to pack me a week's set of kimonos."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"If your task is that boring I'd love to leave," Kuroo grins, "Why have you asked?"</p><p> </p><p>"I need help," he looks at the two, "I want to prove myself and I can't do it alone."</p><p> </p><p>"Oya, oya, oya. My service is not free little crow," the bedhead-haired outstretched his arms, "You are lucky to have me in your boat."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll discuss the return matters later on. For now, we have to exactly pay Inarizaki what they want," the ginger sighs, </p><p> </p><p>"I just have <em>one </em>major problem."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo and Daichi's palms began to sweat.</p><p> </p><p>Was it that Shouyou had no plan in mind? They couldn't blame him, after all, the task was not easy to complete. Or maybe it's just that pulling out that sum of amount in a week is just impossible. <em>'I am wealthy too, part of Nekoma's noble body yet even I can't materialize with a solution. Those prince-ly lessons were such a waste of time.' </em></p><p> </p><p>The broker raises his shoulders,<em> 'Not like I attended them either....'</em></p><p> </p><p>"So chibi, what's troubling you?" Kuroo leans unto the railings.</p><p> </p><p> "The thing is that...</p><p> </p><p>" I totally suck at arithmetic..." the ginger facepalms, "I don't know<em> how much </em>it is..."</p><p> </p><p>The two alpha's face shriveled in laugher.</p><p> </p><p>"I know I know! It's embarrassing! I not in good terms with numbers!"</p><p> </p><p>"My guess is that you skipped your scholastic-related lessons back in Helios.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo you aren't any better."</p><p> </p><p>After the two settled Daichi tapped Hinata's shoulders, earning a flinch from the tangerine, "I told you I am genuine about helping right?"</p><p> </p><p>Eyes sparkling like stars, Hinata exclaimed; "Woah Daichi-san! Are you good in arithmetic!?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, that's impossible."</p><p> </p><p>"Figures, Daichi your thighs are the only good things about you."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut it— anyhow," Daichi clears his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just that we have connections with the right person for you," the alpha smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo looked at him in horror, "Oi Daichi..." holding both of his shoulders, "You don't mean—"</p><p> </p><p>Daichi smiled suggestively at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it's none other than <em>him </em>alone right?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was silent.</p><p> </p><p>Only on the corridors.</p><p> </p><p>As the others were out to do their missions,</p><p> </p><p>He sits, reading a book with the child.</p><p> </p><p>They were in the bamboo shade by the forest.</p><p> </p><p>"Ne, Akaashi, I don't want to read anymore, it's boring..." Hisao complains, seated on the omega's lap, "Your father won't be pleased to hear that," he replies.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you go back to Shirabu? He's surely waiting for you at the hall of books," Akaashi snuggled a hug from the kid. It felt refreshing to be holding a child with him.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi couldn't blame himself.</p><p> </p><p>He always stuck like glue with Hisao not only because he wanted to take care of the child.</p><p> </p><p>Being past the age of bloom, he was at the age of those who mate.</p><p> </p><p>His body badly wanted to have a child. And taking care of Hisao relieves him of that intense need. He hated it so much, he couldn't face Hanamaki when the primes have realized why does he seem to be attached to Hisao a lot more than the other caretakers did.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Akaashi... your instincts beg of you a mate..."</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was Kenma who explained things to him, normally omegas go through this need when they have heats. Yet the problem was that he had this urge and he wasn't wanting to be taken over by an alpha. </p><p> </p><p>The pudding only hypothesized that he must be nearing his heat. And explained that his lack of interest in bonding must be rooted in his and Hinata's current bond</p><p> </p><p>Even as Oikawa presented to help him during his heat, he gladly accepted it but the heat never came.</p><p> </p><p>Since he last presented he had no encounter with that disastrous heat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Is there something wrong with me?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Akaashiiiii, are you listening to me?" Hisao pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I couldn't catch that, were you saying something?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said I don't want to take lessons with Shirabu-san anymore," He turned away his head, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Underneath the child showing disinterest, Akaashi knew that the kid was just concerned. </p><p> </p><p>"Why? Is it because of Shirabu's <em>condition</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>The child slowly nodded, "I am not bullying him... it's just that him teaching me when he's <em>like that</em> is uncomfy."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Still, that's not a good thing to say Hisao-kun," Akaashi cups the child's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"If you were in his shoes, and you have been kind enough to volunteer to teach a kid like you. Would you be happy to hear that kid saying they don't want you tutoring them?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I won't be... I think I'd cry if my student says I'm <em>shit</em>..."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's eyes widened</p><p> </p><p>"Hisao where did you learn that word—!"</p><p> </p><p>"From Uncle Tooru..."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi just had to sigh, "Just don't say those words randomly okay? Tell them to jerks though—" he pulls the child closer, "Be happy that Shirabu is teaching you mhm?"</p><p> </p><p>The child nods, "I am grateful though," turning his gaze again to the black inked picture book they were reading.</p><p> </p><p>"Ne, Akaashi..." the child trails, "I know a lot of things about all the people in here, I just noticed something..."</p><p> </p><p>"What must it be?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shirabu-san is lucky to have Uncle Eita."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi ponders for a while, this was something he never heard of before. He stays silent to hear more of what the child meant.</p><p> </p><p>"Every night, after everyone does the pack-scentings, Uncle Eita watches Shirabu-san, no, <em>sensei</em>, fall asleep while crying. He always drapes him warm and brings him to his quarters."</p><p> </p><p>"When he forces him to eat vegetables, that's because he is worried about Shirabu-sensei's health," Hisao smiles, as if it was a fond sweet thing that he appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>"When Uncle Eita is scolded for forging weirdly shaped swords and spends our money on useless things. Even if Shirabu-sensei's words are often demeaning, he only laughs."</p><p> </p><p>"Even if He keeps on pushing Uncle Eita away. And even shows that he is clearly shutting Uncle's intentions. He still comes and goes whenever he knows he is needed."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi noticed this before, but Hisao is a very mature child, he also awfully loves to observe people, and that he almost looks at everything from a broad perspective.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that was the effect of growing up with deranged adults. Akaashi thinks that Hisao must've felt responsible for the primes and matured enough.</p><p> </p><p>"I know people outside says male alphas and female omegas are for each other alone, but looking at them it is rendered untrue."</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle Eita and Shirabu-sensei are both omegas..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yukie-san and Kaori-san are too."</p><p> </p><p>"It just shows that no matter what the other one is, if they love you for who you are, it must be unconditional." </p><p> </p><p>Unconditional.</p><p> </p><p>It rings in Keiji's ears.</p><p> </p><p>What does unconditional express?</p><p> </p><p>He understood the picture Hisao was trying to paint, yet it was still an inexperienced area for him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>If ever he had been through the stage of liking someone, it was just once. Was it even implying to an amorous kind?</p><p> </p><p>Still, it was foreign and he couldn't answer Hisao.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting absentmindedly before the lunch tables, the dining hall was filled with different noises again. </p><p> </p><p>"Yahoo... Akaashi?" a female voice called for him, waving her hands before Keiji's face as he was there stirring the contents of his plate, and eating them when he's obviously distracted.</p><p> </p><p>Snapping out of his thoughts he turned towards the voice beside him.</p><p> </p><p>It was Kaori, whose face was etched with worry, "Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, just bothered..."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Is it still about the urge?" from across him, Yaku asked, he shakes his head. Exhaling before handing the owl perched on his shoulder a piece of the fish he was eating.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey I wanted to tell you this before," The light-brown haired woman smiles, "Your scent is getting weaker day by day, I see that your suppressing practice is paying off."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's face visibly brightened at the mention of it, "You noticed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, Hinata can finally focus on suppressing his by the time you already can seal yours."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we should get lessons from Hinata too, I remember that Kenma can already do it," Yukie puckers her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma is a genius, we all know he could master that already," Yaku rubs his nose like a proud father.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, by the way, Akaashi," Kita who was sitting beside Yaku called for him, "Oikawa wanted to relay a message, he asked what do ya plan to do if you are allowed out of the forest??"</p><p> </p><p>He thinks.</p><p> </p><p>"I am not sure, what about the others? What do they usually do outside?" Akaashi queries.</p><p> </p><p>"They'd have a lil fun," Kita replied, "The first time I went out again I bought seedlings for my plantation."</p><p> </p><p>"That's so practical and hardworking of you, Kita san."</p><p> </p><p>"When I went out, I went to Tsushima and bought a customized dagger," Yaku tells as he ate.</p><p> </p><p>"Fit for a demon-senpai like you."</p><p> </p><p>"I looked for a nice kimono set for Yukie," Kaori smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma made dozens of scent blockers for us so we won't go out bare while he's at Mori," Yaku advises, "So don't worry, surely you will be able to see out of the forest again."</p><p> </p><p>Something within Akaahi stirs.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes traversing to Hisao who was being fed by Hanamaki.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I never went out of the forest since I was born..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was his chance.</p><p> </p><p>He clears his throat, fiddling his fingers, "I am going to and look for someone," he smiles, blinding everyone sitting at that table.</p><p> </p><p>"And I want to bring Hisao outside..."</p><p> </p><p>The hall was rendered hushed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
All of them looked to the said child's parent, who was too busy feeding the child and eating his own share as well.</p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki sets his spoon down, looking through the eyes of his child who was inwardly sparkling in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>"Hisao..." he calls to his son. Expecting a nix, Hisao lowers his head.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he wouldn't agree to that, or so he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>"Father will allow you to."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind, I'll be with them," Hanamaki simpers, "I guess I have been worried for too long," he cups the child's cheeks whose eyes were beginning to gleam.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just afraid to lose sight of you for a moment," planting a soft kiss on his small forehead, "Out there is too dangerous..."</p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry for compelling you to see the outside world."</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm," shaking his head, "It's okay dad," Hisao's small hands drape across his cheeks, two were eyeing each other with love.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't just two lovers who could gaze at each other in such way, more than anything else right at that moment all those within the hall had to hold their breath.</p><p> </p><p>It was a love of a parent they wished they had, insurmountable agape which didn't need words, just touches, and actions. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't mutual, neither unfair. They just cherished one another to an extent that cedes unnecessary misunderstandings into shame.</p><p> </p><p>No one could upturn this bond.</p><p> </p><p>The greatest bond of all.</p><p> </p><p>Wasn't between alphas and omegas, lovers and their counterparts.</p><p> </p><p>Hisao couldn't get mad, he understood more than anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody could blame Takahiro either.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———<br/>
!</p><p> </p><p>He came from a normal family of commoners.</p><p> </p><p>Living well, fishing with his father and selling them to the wet market in order to have a decent amount of silver coins for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>It was all that normal, till he presented.</p><p> </p><p>And the usual cliché of being sold took place.</p><p> </p><p>Working in a world where he was drugged to dance and was literally forced on his first day as a tart.</p><p> </p><p>Five years ago he was chased out of a brothel for being pregnant, something that should never befall. He couldn't remember why he had conceived in the first place despite his rigorous attention to the contraceptives provided for the prostitutes of a bordello in Aoba Johsai.</p><p> </p><p>He just woke up sensitive and rejective of the usual bland food they ate. Eyes widening in horror when his heat never came.</p><p> </p><p>Afraid he was.</p><p> </p><p>Rattled.</p><p> </p><p>No male omega in the continent ever had a child, if ever they did, it was killed.</p><p> </p><p>Born or not.</p><p> </p><p>Precious seedlings deprived of life.</p><p> </p><p>He ran away in fright and fret, the blooming seed within him despite being unwanted stirred some sort of optimism in his bleak life. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't care, whatever pain he may face, he just wants that child to be born.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You will be safe..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Whispering stories to his bump. Even if at scorching, he ran by foot as the brothel's owner searched for Takahiro anywhere just to kill him. </p><p> </p><p>Falling weak day by day with hunger.</p><p> </p><p>On that day when the skies cried for him,</p><p> </p><p>he was found by the men clad in black on a delicate state.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Disgusting omegas like you should not birth to repugnant creatures!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Kill that whore!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Men looming with dreadful weapons.</p><p> </p><p>Pointing death at him.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to lose hope.</p><p> </p><p>But he crumbled at the sight of the shinigami greeting him.</p><p> </p><p>Tears streaming down his face like cruel waters.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"I just want to live with you," </em>as he had a hand atop his stomach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yet those men that previously howled in humor at him were silenced.</p><p> </p><p>Three people.</p><p> </p><p>Silver.</p><p> </p><p>A brunette.</p><p> </p><p>And a gray two-tone.</p><p> </p><p>With eyes that defeated twenty men, smiling like maniacs.</p><p> </p><p>The three slashed all corrupts into scattered poor blobs, as rain dripped down the severed bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Hazed eyes, opened mouth wretched against the ambush.</p><p> </p><p>"You want to live," the silver-haired muttered through unevened breath, wiping the stains that were splattered across his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Tear stained was Takahiro's face, "Y-yes..." he riposts.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't afraid of the three, but he cannot change the fact that he was intimidated. The disgusting sight of the bodies that were on the muddy earth made him want to retch his stomach acids. </p><p> </p><p>"Then why are you sitting there like a pushover?" the person with to tone haired said with his bloodied back facing him</p><p> </p><p>"Your child will die if you continue down this path," the brunette raises a brow, hands on his hips as his sword was by his other hand, "Pregnant daddies don't cry under the rain, are you on a novel?"</p><p> </p><p>Despite the hard words, Hanamaki wanted to ask how did they even know he was expecting a child. Their words were drolling enough to make him want to burst into laughs that he never had in a while. In his head, he was just too nervous to explode and be killed.</p><p> </p><p>However, the one who had silver hair hit the two in the head with his geta, wooden sandals that were hard enough to create a loud thwack against their head.</p><p> </p><p>That was a cue that made him disintegrate into fits. </p><p> </p><p>Laughs that later on turned into ugly sobs.</p><p> </p><p>"I—" continuous weeping under the melancholic skies, "I'm s-sorry!" hiccuping.</p><p> </p><p>The silver-haired smiled warmly at him.</p><p> </p><p>"These shits are just trying to say;"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Come home with us..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki who always privately thanks to the three that saved him that day, realized how much this home meant for him.</p><p> </p><p>And so the seedling was born, the first child birthed from a male omega within the continent.</p><p> </p><p>Hisao* was his name.</p><p> </p><p>Despite Takahiro not knowing anything about the primes.</p><p> </p><p>All the souls that weaved the palace a blend of delightful scents.</p><p> </p><p>He rewarded the child a name that stems all that he wanted to leave as a legacy.</p><p> </p><p>Now as the two familial persons embraced each other.</p><p> </p><p>It was picturesque that made Akaashi pause for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Hisao's face who was at Akaashi's line of sight peeks and smiles at him.</p><p> </p><p>The child mouthing,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'This is unconditional...'</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hanamaki's son: Hanamaki Hisao (久雄 - Story of life)</p><p> </p><p>Shinigami* - (死神, "Grim Reaper", "death bringer" or "death spirit") are gods or supernatural spirits that invite humans toward death in certain aspects of Japanese religion and culture.</p><p>Chawan* - (茶碗; literally "tea bowl") is a bowl used for preparing and drinking tea.</p><p>Ōkura-shō - (大蔵省; lit. the department of the great treasury), The Ministry of the Treasury. </p><p>Shitajiki* - the Japanese Calligraphy Desk Pad, known as a shitajiki. Similar to an "under sheet," or pencil board.</p><p>Mori* - Is the capital city of Karasuno where the castle stands. Mori is derived from the Japanese name of a raven specie called 'Forest raven' which in Japanese is Morigarasu.</p><p>Hishi* - or Ganpishi (雁皮 | 紙) In ancient times, it was called Hishi (斐紙). Ganpishi, a thin, translucent Washi (Japanese paper) mainly made from Ganpi (Wikstroemia). It has a smooth texture, and a refined shiny surface used for books and crafts.</p><p>Yerba mate* - comes from the naturally caffeinated leaves of a native species of holly tree, Ilex Paraguariensis, found deep in the South American Atlantic rainforest. Yerba Mate delivers 85 mg of caffeine per cup, making it the tea with the most caffeine.</p><p>———</p><p>I just can't move on from how much I love the meaning of Hisao's name. And yes a late update again. Forgive me TvT</p><p>If Grandfather Kazuyo's premonition confused you I have no words TvT he basically spoiled everything (well one-third of it?)</p><p>About the annoying format of the vision. I remembered our past lessons in English class. It was taught to us that authors should use spacing and alignments to their advantage, the English prof gave us a poem (i forgot the title sadly). If anything else the messy alignment I did aim for a chaotic atmosphere. I hope you won't yeet me T0T</p><p>Hope you liked it!<br/>~ Sev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 35: Saccharine, Enceinte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bushel of memories. He who helps. The pillar of the movement.</p><p>(A week with the fox, day 1.)</p><p> </p><p>Trigger warning: Sexual content<br/>TW's are denoted by: (!!) at line breaks</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The chill of winter.</p><p> </p><p>"Yammyyyy!"</p><p> </p><p>He greeted with a warm hug, pinning the freckled boy on the pristine mattress, "Hinata it tickles!"</p><p> </p><p>"How was Karasuno?" Hinata asked as he nestled against him.</p><p> </p><p>"It was fun, I met Tsukki again," Yamaguchi replies while stroking his ginger locks.</p><p> </p><p>"This was the second time eh? I'm so envious..." the tangerine pokes the other's cheeks, "I wish I could visit the Continent too..."</p><p> </p><p>"Eventually you will."</p><p> </p><p>"Are there lots of good-looking guys there?" he beams.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi was visibly distraught,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>How can I tell him that alphas in the Continent are brutes?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well, most of them are eye-catching... there's the crown prince of Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, and Shiratorizawa, the young master of House Kageyama, princes of Nekoma, Inarizaki, and Nohebi. Ah! And of course, my Tsukki!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Your </em>Tsukki?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be cranky Hinata!"</p><p> </p><p>"You totally <em>report </em>to me concerning him since we were like, seven? Did you even tell him this time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I can't..."</p><p> </p><p>"...tell Tsukki that I like him."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Were friends?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bullshit."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you cursing! Did Noya-senpai tutor you that?!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Natsu and Alisa did."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Natsu and big sister Alisa are strong women."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell Natsu that, she'll be flustered and conceited."</p><p> </p><p>"Anyhow, If you return again, find the chance to tell that Tsukishima!"</p><p> </p><p>"I won't!"</p><p> </p><p>"You will!"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't even know his type! What if he's into soft-hearted omegas? Like the strawberry smelling and soothing ones?"</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds like Yachi."</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly though, I think I won't even get along with that Tsukishima if I meet him."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm scared of turning thirteen, what if I presented as an alpha instead?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's no harm, he might be into alphas you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"But this is the Continent we're talking about! Helios is liberated. He's the conservative type."</p><p> </p><p>The tangerine sighs, "Fine, I won't push you to anymore. It will always be up to you Yammy."</p><p> </p><p>"It just troubles me when you tell me how obviously dull he is to you."</p><p> </p><p>"He is not."</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukki is just... different... he's not <em>dull</em>," Yamaguchi sulks.</p><p> </p><p>"He is similar to a...lemon."</p><p> </p><p>"Lemon?" Hinata tilts his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Lemon can be bitter and sour, we drink wine along with salt, use it for tea and colds... but at the end of everything, even if bare, its aftertaste is pleasing like honey."</p><p> </p><p>"I just realized after sleepless nights, whether I tell him or not. I'd stay by him. My feelings are useless if I can't be near him. Lemons when squeezed, hurts our sights, I call this his protective mechanism."</p><p> </p><p>"Besides, we are still young, I can wait until then were at the right age and when I muster the courage."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll devour it even if astringent, salty, as well as tang. It would not matter because it's all sweet to me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>The hall of the north wing in Ōkura-shō was filled with nine people.</p><p> </p><p>Specifically, in the middle of the set, a tall one with crossed arms and a raised brow. Reforming his position, fingers now tapping against the wood of the chabudai.</p><p> </p><p>"So tell me, whose strong soul called me here on <em>such </em>short notice?" he skimmed a look on the other seven.</p><p> </p><p>They couldn't speak, it wasn't that he's just terrifying. It was that he was obviously pissed.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop bossing around just because you are tall you salt," Kourai throws a crumpled paper at him, earning a squeeze on his thighs by Hirugami's large palms and an impending glare from the alpha, "Don't jest him babe," Shachirou palms his inner thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, truly the words a midget often say," the blonde pushes the frames of his glasses, "I—" he sighs, "I am under training for the courts, why did you all pull me out?"</p><p> </p><p>"We humbly ask for your assistance Tsukishima-sama," Daichi bows deeply, "The Ōkura-shō's affairs are complex due to our limits in knowledge," he pleads. Hirugami cringes at the rare sight of the general pleading the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, no? What benefit shall I have from helping this stupid annoying mandarin omega?" he points at Shouyou who withheld a look of revolt, "Oi! I just can't understand the accounts and how to record them properly! I'm not that stupid!"</p><p> </p><p>"How about your Quaestor?" he points at Hoshiumi, "When will you be sensible enough? You are the minister of finances, aren't you aware?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just recently arose this post!"</p><p> </p><p>"You were the Quaestor since a year ago!"</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukki..." Tadashi calls from behind him, giving him a <em>'He's my prince, help us, you have no choice, but yes you can choose' </em>look.</p><p> </p><p>And an expression that screams, <em>'Stop picking fights you big salty baby.'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Shut up Yamaguchi."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima clicks his tongue, "I'll help you just because Yamaguchi told me to," he looks away, the beta began patting his head as a comical tail can be seen waving upright despite Tsukishima's frown.</p><p> </p><p>He is totally against it. Why does his friend Yamaguchi always trouble himself to help Shouyou? In the Courts of Karasuno, it's not new that a royal will be seen indifferent to their kin. It was simply a <em>'mind your own matters'</em> game </p><p> </p><p>"He's like Yama-yama's pet..." Hinata projects a soothed expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up shrimp," Tsukishima barks, "Now, now. Tsukki," the beta sweatdrops and ruffles his platinum blonde locks.</p><p> </p><p>"How about we leave now? Hinata, the Quaestor, and Tsukki should begin sorting out things so that they could wrap it up," Yamaguchi smiles at the ginger, "You only have a week at most."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata frowns deeply, placing both clenched fists atop the chabudai.</p><p> </p><p>"It is stressing me out, today is the first day and I don't really know how to relinquish the courts dare," Hinata sighs and places his head atop the chabudai, "Maybe it is actually better that we flee on a white horse and get our heads cut off by the boundary soldiers."</p><p> </p><p>"Shou..." a voice calls, Hinata sets his gaze beside him, "I'm here so don't worry, if King Junpei is too stubborn, I'll ask his majesty to extend at least," Atsumu smiles at him.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou had to pause.</p><p> </p><p>Why did he have to smile like that?</p><p> </p><p>It was warm and reassuring somehow.</p><p> </p><p>"Plus, Inarizaki is ten times richer than Karasuno. Were the superior ones 'ere," Atsumu chuckles, "I am, too, a <em>little bit </em>upset that they are giving you a hard time."</p><p> </p><p>"That is reassuring," Hirugami speaks up, "If you'd do Crown Prince Atsumu a favour or two he might repay a percentage himself," the shaggy-haired alpha jokes, "Like be his errand boy for one week or something."</p><p> </p><p>"Atsumu will command him to wear nothing—" Hirugami clasps Kourai's mouth</p><p> </p><p>"I tell, I do not need anythin' in return! But what I'm tryna relay is that I can lend a hand," Atsumu gazes into Shouyou's round orbs.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm..." Shouyou did the same, "Lend me a hand huh."</p><p> </p><p>"Will you accept that Hinata?" Daichi queries, "It's not that bad, I do think the crown prince is <em>decent </em>at times too, I do see that the offer is genuine." </p><p> </p><p>"Do I look indecent to you General Sawamura?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do so, I want this entire thing to conclude already," Tsukishima jeers, "My cup is filled with its own share of burdens."</p><p> </p><p>They watched Hinata as he seemed to be comparing the correct response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I will make you remember me.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu, who was expectant had his heart hammering up to his ears. After all, he spent last week to complete all his obligations, hearing that Hinata was supposed to undergo a test made him go through a frenzy, thinking that it was his chance.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I don't want to."</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu felt his heart weigh. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want your help."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean that's unfair, it's like cheating," the ginger-haired skims his look at the entire majority, shrugging his shoulders, "They gave me the test to gauge my abilities, they doubt me. They must be both worried for the next generation of rulers and of the fact thatI'm <em>merely an omega</em>. I'll have to prove them wrong."</p><p> </p><p>The Inarizaki prince was left dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you all hate the guild. However, they taught me to do things from scratch," Kenma's lips curved softly at what Shouyou said. It was surely ingrained at the guild that not all things can be provided for you.</p><p> </p><p>"But yes, thank you for the offer your highness of Inarizaki," Shouyou bows at him</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to be fine," and the tangerine flashes one of his sunny beams.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I see," Atsumu smiles, "Too bad then, but if ya do have inquiries, that is what I am in the Ōkura-shō for."</p><p> </p><p>"Will do," the nine watches as the Crown prince left the hall in a hurry, "I have to go."</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you all waiting for? These elfins and I have tons of things to do," Tsukishima booms at the others who immediately fumbled to stand and exit the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima looks at Hinata and Hoshiumi before exhaling,<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Arghhhh... I just want to die already," he gloomed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"How rude!"</p><p> </p><p>"We just met and that's one limbo of an impression."</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukki! Stop being all pessimistic again!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chilly night.</p><p> </p><p>It was autumn.</p><p> </p><p>The sun has hidden its glory an hour ago.</p><p> </p><p>He was frowning, reading documents here and there, Hishi either on chronological or messy piles and those filed already. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't understand, sure most of the time Hinata can be a bit slow, but clearly what he has read plainly shows that his often shorthanded understanding is not at fault.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>'What's wrong with Karasuno? Do they really have a king?'</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He scratches his head for an umpteenth time.</p><p> </p><p>"We do," Hoshiumi breaks the silence, "Though honestly, I feel like we actually do not," he soughs, "Karasuno, we used to have a bountiful country..."</p><p> </p><p>"His majesty— forgive my insolence— subsequent to the forty-first king's ascendant on the throne, Karasuno had gone penniless. Just as the records state, Inarizaki is one of the nations that were indebted to," Tsukishima continues, "And so did we with Shiratorizawa, Nohebi, and Fukuroudani. Briefly, were beholden to all six nations."</p><p> </p><p>"Eight years ago, a disease struck the crows of Karasuno, our only source of competence in the trade industry," Hinata perked up at Tsukishima's words.</p><p> </p><p>"The one that his highness Kageyama solved?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, that one," Kourai sets down the scrolls that he was holding, "Experts in the medical field feared that it may be transmitted to humans and this bit of likelihood caused panic among the citizens."</p><p> </p><p>"The former Quaestor, my father, was surprised that the funds were tanked. They didn't have repositories needed for research revolving on medicine. Ultimately, Karasuno was diminished into a poverty-stricken state then." </p><p> </p><p>The tangerine furrows his brows, "Eh, tanked? Why? Embezzlement?"</p><p> </p><p>"Probably. That in itself is an explanatory induction. The plague was resolved— though only thanks to the help of gold owed— most areas in Karasuno continue to suffer aftermaths even at this moment," Tsukishima replies, eyes on the scrolls.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember that <em>Shiratorizawa-Karasuno Treaty' </em>said in your sentence was stolen by the Golden Omegas?" the blonde alpha pertains.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nods, he remembers the primes tell-taled that Yaku was the one who robbed it.</p><p> </p><p>"Karasuno was about to sell a huge load to Shiratorizawa, unfortunately, the guild seized the documents already signed by royal insignias."</p><p> </p><p><em>'Ah, so that's why Karasuno was so mad at the guild. Still, what were they planning to sell that made the guild move?' </em> Hinata wonders.</p><p> </p><p>"Aside from that, the Ōkura-shō also deals with squandered properties, confederations that are severed. In truth, I don't know where you can begin to requite the debt."</p><p> </p><p>"Even the food sold in the market are debts as well," Hoshiuimi says in a humorously serious tone, "Even my underwear—"</p><p> </p><p>"We don't want to heart that Hoshiumi," Tsukishima cuts him off.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's true, I'm wearing Shachirou's big ass unmentionables right now— oh god wait, did you know his dick is big, like big— <em>big</em>? I just noticed that is why the fundoshi* kept falling off— Oh!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata you should sell multitudinous diamond carats to pay all of the debt!" Kourai suggests.</p><p> </p><p><em>'His attention span is helpless...' </em>the tangerine gazes drably at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you mine mountains with me then? Stupid shit," Hinata taunts.</p><p> </p><p>"I will have less love-making time if I dig the earth with you, so no, muttfuck! I am hurt by you! Can't you see my clever solution?!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's so stupid Hoshiumi," Tsukishima entertains him.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou only then observed and realized that they were already comfortable with each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Even so isn't it odd?" Hinata raises hesitantly, "Odd why?" Hoshiumi lends his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"If they knew Karasuno is this <em>poor </em>and <em>wretched</em>, why would they continue to offer as debtors? What would they gain?"</p><p> </p><p><em>'Unless</em>—<em> well it is possible, this is the shady court of royals we are referring to after all,' </em>Hinata opines.</p><p> </p><p>"Are they perhaps... intending to usurp Karasuno?" the tangerine felt his spine trickle shivers.</p><p> </p><p>The two alphas sigh, "That is not new."</p><p> </p><p>"Albeit the Continental High Courts existence, the seven nations are in the disposition of a cold-war, " Tsukishima set the scroll down, "They lacerate each other with indirect bloodshed."</p><p> </p><p>"Without a doubt, by the time Karasuno's <em>next </em>king ascends, the largest debtors will obviously overtake and colonize Karasuno. Among those <em>debtors</em>, the one with thehighest percentileis Inarizaki. It will make sense why they ask of you to rid this factor."</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou ponders, he realizes how heavy the burden placed upon Tobio by the time he's become the king. And yet that alpha was kind enough to take him in. <em>'Maybe that's why his father was so strict? I didn't know their nation was in this dire strait.'</em></p><p> </p><p>He also then realized the pressure the crown prince carries and how serious their marriage will be.</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't the courts hold an annual Coram Rege?" Hinata asks.</p><p> </p><p>"They do. Although the king hears out the outcry of the people, steps are never really taken," Hoshiumi answers.</p><p> </p><p>"Your king sucks..." the tangerine puffs, earning a round of guffaws from the snowy-haired alpha.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't even argue with you," Tsukishima nods repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm delighted Tobio will take over the throne nonetheless," Kourai takes his cup for a sip, "I believe Tobio is befitting to become the king after all," for a moment Shouyou was caught off guard by the way Hoshiumi called the crown prince.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>'Tobio'</em>? Are you close?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, <em>'Tobio'</em>. Why?" </p><p> </p><p>After a moment of silence, "Are you jealous?" Tsukishima adds.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck no," Hoshiumi immediately explodes again. over Hinata's reply</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, he's going to be my husband that's why I was curious. You are aware, he's scary and all. I was just wondering if you two are close or something. Which is, by the way, weird because he is so nonchalant and rude to me all the time. At moments he's as if possessed and becomes unnecessarily flirtatious. And I tell you, I dislike it! He's—"</p><p> </p><p>"You said so many things at once!!" Kourai screeches.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down! Tobio's more of a little brother! I guarantee you, I'm into taller guys! For instance, almost two meters tall— <em>tall</em>?" Kourai remarks in a dreamy tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Either way, you're just shorter than most Hoshiumi," Tsukishima mocks, "Then that would mean that anyone taller than you are, is your type."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't really with you! Didn't you have a lover before? Why are you so bitter and gloomy?" Hoshiumi throws a scroll at him.</p><p> </p><p>"My mental state is just like this, do not blame it on my past relations."</p><p> </p><p>The three stopped bickering when a soft voice behind the sliding doors was heard, catching the three's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata-sama, Tsukishima-sama..." the door was coasted open, "Honored Quaestor."</p><p> </p><p>"Sir Hirugami calls for your presences, It is time for supper. Spreads are already prepared by the east wing's hall."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we will confer ourselves in a minute," Hoshiumi tells the servant.</p><p> </p><p>After detaching with the scrolls, the three walked westward of the Ōkura-shō.</p><p> </p><p>As a bully, Hinata remembered the subject that was left in the air. He then feigned a gasp, "Omo, Tsukki had a lover?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do not even dare call me Tsukki again," he said in a disgusted tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Pft! He did have one! It disturbed me at first because <em>this </em>is saltyshima were talking about," Kourai swings his palms, "Eventually I <em>understood</em>. However, Tsukishima's father was hella against it!" Hoshiumi replies, playfully smacking the blonde's back.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou wonders for a moment and remembers Yamaguchi, <em>'Does he know this?' </em>He is aware and remembers in his dreams once, that Yamaguchi had a certain emotion for a boy dubbed <em>Tsukki.</em></p><p> </p><p>"It disrupts me as much as it did you Hoshiumi-san," Hinata feigned a shiver, "It's inauspicious."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't talk about it like it's your life issue dumbfucks," Tsukishima attempts to trip the white-haired alpha.</p><p> </p><p>"Ehhhh? But it's because of you that I discovered my alpha kink," Hoshiumi pouts.</p><p> </p><p>"A what kink?!" the tangerine cries.</p><p> </p><p>"Alpha kink?" Hinata looked at him weirdly as he responds.</p><p> </p><p>"You see, we get turned on to alphas better than omegas do. My father was so disgusted at me though, that is why I live here. By the way, he and Tsukishima's father are buddies, ironic and comedic right? Well, I'd rather live here too. Actually, the Hirugami clan are the custodians of the Ōkura-shō. It makes it easier for us to fuck around anywhere since they own the place and-"</p><p> </p><p>"Slow down!" Unable to digest the rambles of the alpha Hinata flail's his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"You and Hirugami are so wild," He facepalms, "And for fucks sake don't mention your lovemaking sessions so casually you shithead!"</p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi only stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, be honest... are you virgin Hinata?"</p><p> </p><p>"So what?" he retorts, "My asshole is precious, fucker," earning a half sarcastic half humoured laugh from Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou calms himself and exhales, "So, you are not into omegas?" earning a frantic nod out of even Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>"Even when they are having heats?" the tangerine adds.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean it's mostly an instinctive response. I, in fact, tend to retch when I imagine inducing sex with an omega," Hoshiumi explains, mimicking a barfing noise.</p><p> </p><p>The two shorter males then look at Tsukishima, waiting for his say on the matter, "What?" the blonde raises a brow, Hinata gazes at him like he's a pitiful creature, "I don't know, we're in the middle of a buddy talk right here, you're supposed to say something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukishima, you don't know human language eh? How many friends do you have?" Hoshiumi pokes him, "Shut up, I just..."</p><p> </p><p>The three stopped by the dining hall, eyes meeting of those within the place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I just woke up one day and found out I was gay..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———<br/>
!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun lifted its veil.</p><p> </p><p>Another morning.</p><p> </p><p>Outside was in the disposition of glacial hostility.</p><p> </p><p>The streams past the heavy rubine drapery flickers.</p><p> </p><p>As hot breaths cloud the room.</p><p> </p><p>Bare bodies pressing unto each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Atsumu...Haaah I—" he gasps for oxygen as he felt like under boiling water, "Wait..." the alpha backs away with a short kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Breathe through yer nose, dummy," Atsumu chuckles against his lips, biting and nibbling the rosy chops like they were smithereens of sweet bonbons before he claims his mouth, both were fighting for dominance between the heated kiss.</p><p> </p><p>They part for air, "It's too early don't you think?" the one settled on the blonde's lap smooths the blade of his broad shoulders. Atsumu's hand holds him by the slim of his waist and gropes him with the other, "We just arose from our cushions..."</p><p> </p><p>"There's no time too early nor late to gobble up a course like ya, Shouyou," the alpha pulls him, razing lips unto Shouyou's chest to lap the supple skin of his nipples. Sucking with such intensity that made the ginger's member rise proud, rendering pools of slick dripping southwards his velvety thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Due to Hinata's hips shivering in reaction to the fondles on his chests, Atsumu's palm then dished the portly flesh of Shouyou's behind, "Atsu— 'Tsumu what—ngh!" catching, encasing the pre-cum to lubricate a single finger before prodding the deep vales of his ass, "S-sto-<em>hic</em>" </p><p> </p><p>Oh! A finger went in with ease, with slick and delight. Despite his cold fingers that mingle with the heat inside, Shouyou responds with soft moans, startled cries when Atsumu's hand grazes a place inside him. The alpha teasing the ginger with his cunning smirk as he seemed to be intentionally avoiding to hit a spot that would deliver a hundred times of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>The way Atsumu drives his sanity by the motions of rough burning tongue, circling his nipples, playing with the teat as if it were candies on stick. Fingers that pry innermost places, "Not— please!" he keened as Atsumu attempts to search for his estrus arousal point, "<em>hic</em> 'Tsumu slo- Agh!-Down!" pointers that dive further within.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not so sure that's what ya meant..."</p><p> </p><p>"A-ah!" his body jerked when the spot was found, the grinning alpha giving it several violent pokes that regressed Shouyou's thighs to quiver and convulse in pleasure. His body racking along the motion of Atsumu's hands, voice became gravelly from holding back his wails as he was fingered crudely.</p><p> </p><p>"A-Tsum— it- it feels— ngh good..." Shouyou admits, as his body bucked. Atsumu's face then pinks, taking in the view of Shouyou throw his head back, moaning against the celestial glow of the morning sunlight despite the hostile weather. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu's nose picks up a faint scent, unnoticeable at first that perfumes too tempting to describe. Looking at the smaller male's face, the alpha comprehends he was nearing his peak. His nasals prickle each second, the other side was slowly clouding his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls him by the waist, as his instincts pull him towards the ginger's scent gland, "Fuc— the scent you exude is <em>the </em>fucking best," without inhibitions, he attacked Shouyou's throat which earned him a loud cry.</p><p> </p><p>"'Tsumu! Don't bond with me!— AGH!" the smaller man was unheeded, alpha was biting the lines and planes of his jaw, traversing to his chest as mark bites inking his skin, leaving traces of carmine liquid.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could even cry, Atsumu was entranced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Atsumu you cannot...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His sane self whispers.</p><p> </p><p>With all his senses coming back, his mood becomes irritable and dismal.</p><p> </p><p>"This again..."</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu's sadistic nature begins to resurface, before Shouyou could even cum from his womb, he pulls out his long and thick fingers,"W-wha..." the sentiment of yearning and frustration was then evident on the ginger's face. Limbs giving up, falling to his sides as his legs were left on the alpha's lap.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to cum..." Shouyou implores in a quiet voice, ashamed that Atsumu will deem him a slut if he begs for more. His hole squeezed on nonentity, feeling abandoned.</p><p> </p><p>"I loathe it when yer pre-heat symptoms come," Atsumu slaps the right cheek of the tushies pair, "Agh!" Shouyou then whines out, rosy ashes spreading across his face as he felt embarrassed of the petting.</p><p> </p><p>"And I can't even fuck ya into a muddle," Atsumu grips his own member tightly, groaning as he was  trying to take the untouched manhood out of its restraints, aiming to point it towards Shouyou's stout bottom lip, "Blow me o—"</p><p> </p><p>The blonde was startled, as so he stops in amusement, "Hahahah..." giving a short soft chuckle,  preying at how Hinata was now lying on his side, "Ahhhhh, You..."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell me ya came when I smacked yer ass?" he stated unbelievably. Chuckling and running his fingers across Hinata's sensitive sides, him shuddering in response. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry... " his scent began to finally spread in the air, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" a tear escapes his optics, "I'm unfair, aren't I?"</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu roughly pulls his feeble arms into a loose embrace, unintentionally grinding the silk of his nighttime slacks, dick pulsating in contact with Shouyou's hole. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Enter him!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Mark him!' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Take his chastity!'</em>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Execute him yours!' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His alpha instincts beg of Atsumu. He only then sat down on the bed's edge calmly, chewing on his arm in an effort to not let his wolven side take over and force a bond unto Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you hold me dear as if am going to leave?" Shouyou whispers by the alpha's ear. Looking at Atsumu's bleeding arm, he caresses the blonde locks as they hit the rays.</p><p> </p><p>"You are going to leave me..."</p><p> </p><p>"How can you suppose such shit?" Shouyou's voice broke.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu ignores the redhead, he then quick-handedly throws Hinata plopping on the soft duvet that served as his nesting space, body bouncing in the process, lying on his chest while buttocks were bare and on display mid-air. The blonde alpha immediately rushes in to kiss the lush inner thighs, running his shameless lingua across the trail of evidently sweet juices.</p><p> </p><p>"Shou..." he calls the smaller male whose aureate orbs looked at him half-lidded, arms were barely supporting the weight of his body.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu places a finger to greet the new drip of slick, bringing the viscous matter up to his lips, leaving a string from Shouyou's thighs to the corners of his mouth, "Shou..." Suckling on his digits as he watched Shouyou's hole clench on nothing. The ginger who was strangely turned on from seeing Atsumu consume the self-lube.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why must you taste so saccharine?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A light shuffle prickled is consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>Amber eyes opening to a scene.</p><p> </p><p>Beside him, in all his glory a blonde-haired alpha was dozing, chin atop his palm as he seemed to be in a position obviously intending to watch Shouyou in his slumber. No, it wasn't Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>Remembering the vivid dream he had, Shouyou squeaked in realization.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, it's him again..." he whispers.</p><p> </p><p>Why?</p><p> </p><p>Why does he dream of him in such carnal manner?</p><p> </p><p>Weeks after he was taken into the custody of Karasuno's courts he began seeing the alpha in his dreams. It was unsettling, it was so hard for him as it confuses him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just who the fuck are you to me?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay Shouyou?" he was snapped, turning to the voice, "Yeah," There, was Kenma who smiled as he held a tray currying tea. The aroma of orange and ginger in black tea was soothing.</p><p> </p><p>" I dozed off didn't I?" Hinata observed the place as he sipped the tea Kenma handed him.</p><p> </p><p>Presumably, there was only an hour left before dawn breaks. Hinata remembered that after dinner, the three of them went back to the north wing to continue filing and computing the records.</p><p> </p><p>"I swung by after midnight, you were drooling on the scrolls," Kenma snickers, "I don't drool, you know that Kenma," Hinata pouts, earning a soft smile form the pudding-haired, "You can't even see yourself in your sleep, how can you be so sure?"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata mumbles against the wooden chawan, "I want to go outside..."</p><p> </p><p>"You want to?" Kenma clarifies, setting his cup down, "...go outside for a while?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I do think I need a breather, " Hinata sighs, "This place is so confined, it felt stuffy..." Hinata adds, "But there are guards outside aren't there?"</p><p> </p><p>"It won't harm to take you out on a stroll right?" Kenma smirks, pulling the shorter by his arm, "Kenma where—" the two crossing the piles and heaps of records like children playing hopscotch.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh!" Kenma shushes him, another rare smile drawn across his lips, "Just trust me."</p><p> </p><p>The two stopped by the wing's veranda, Kenma looked around and saw that there were five watchmen.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata, give me your jumps," the two-tone haired whispers, pointing to the veranda's balustrades then to a nearby tree, "Can you?"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata then nodded, backing off for a runup before jumping off the third floor, and landing perfectly on a thick branch. Shouyou looks back and was greeted by Kenma who was quickly climbing down the stories through the balcony's pillars like a cat leaping down roofs, the pudding haired stopping on the first floor.</p><p> </p><p>The two grinned like idiots before striking a thumbs-up to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma pulled a small glass marble from his pocket, swinging his arm to hit one of the watchmen directly at his forehead, "ACK!" The alpha stumbled back, catching the other's watchmen's attention. The pudding then, with a shit-eating grin went down and sprinted off with Hinata as the alphas were distracted.</p><p> </p><p>At a fair distance, the two caught their breaths, toppling down the ground as they began to wheeze in laugher, "God Kenma, you're awful at running."</p><p> </p><p>"Be grateful I bailed you out idiot," he titters at the tangerine, "Although we'll have to be back right at dawn."</p><p> </p><p>The two walked against the thick forest. The pathway was illuminated by the moon's silver light.</p><p> </p><p>"Eeee...Kenma, on the second thought," Hinata crosses his arms, "You brought me out intentionally didn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did I?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Hinata skips to the pudding's side, placing an arm on his shoulders despite the small height difference and then poking his ribs, "C'mon, why?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know that Daichi might cuff me or something if we get caught right?" the tangerine grins, "Kyanmaaa..." he begins to nag when the pudding ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut it, doofus," Kenma pushes his face away, "Sawamura won't restrain you. He keeps a safe distance from Sugawara's rage."</p><p> </p><p>"And it won't take long, but we are going somewhere," Kenma replies to his earlier inquiry.</p><p> </p><p>"Where?" Hinata queries, "Are we meeting Oikawa-san and the others?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, they're still staying at Sawamura's manor. The guild has several missions right now, they are still investigating who brought you here," Kenma takes out his thin-bladed sword to cut stray branches.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Shouyou in surprise, stops, "They do not need to trouble themselves that much!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata, it's a mutual mission between the guild and your Helion kindred. It's no trouble. We are simply rooting out weeds before they cause even greater quandary."</p><p> </p><p>"I see..." Hinata nods, "Even I wonder what did they even want from me?" his brows began to furrow.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't know that yet," Kenma turns to him, "Do you not remember anything else from that week you were captured?"</p><p> </p><p>"I told you all before right? I was taken into Mamushi* on a ship, they did not feed me and even hurt me. But what most repugnant was the fact that a bastard forced his dick down my throat," Hinata reflects a face of utter disgust, "What sickening shit that was." </p><p> </p><p>Hinata would never forget that. He's grateful that he never had a nightmare out of those encounters.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad that you are fine though," Kenma's eyes seemed to be smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually though..."Hinata hangs, </p><p> </p><p>"The blowjobs I gave for that person in my dreams was a thousand times more pleasant."</p><p> </p><p>The two-tone haired raised a brow, "What? A person, who?"</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou immediately flushes red.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Shouyou— Ahhh... that tongue is so good hmmm?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"That's right, swallow it well, make me forget the urge to fuck yer virginity away with those lips."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god!" Hinata squeals, exploding into a mess as the moans in his dreams echoed his stirrups left and right like a live act, "God, don't remind me again Kenma! Don't ask me about that alpha again!" he screeched as he ran ahead.</p><p> </p><p>"Woi! Wha<em>—</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who's that scoundrel you are talking about?! I'll obliterate him!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Catching his breath as he ran</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's eyes caught a faint light.</p><p> </p><p>A house was near them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'A house in the middle of the woods?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata stopped meters before it.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata! Fu— You know that—<em>Haaaaah</em>— I hate running!"Kenma came in breathless as he  jogged, "Oh wait," he stops to catch his breath, "Were here."</p><p> </p><p>"Here?" Hinata's eyes travel back to the house, its material was obviously wood, roofs were black. A brick fence was protecting the main structure and he could see from the dwelling's entrance that several flowers adorned the front yard. Its size was great— for a house in the woods— but not as large as the House Kageyama's Manor. </p><p> </p><p>"I was asked to bring you here. Sugawara and the primes received a crow saying that <em>he </em>wants to meet you," Kenma softly smiles before taking Hinata's palm and leads him into the manor. "Who?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>He, </em>is the pillar of the Golden Omegas," Kenma said with such pride, "How come I do not know this?" Hinata points in a sulking voice. </p><p> </p><p>"We actually uhhh..." Kenma scratches his nape, "Forgot about it...."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata gives off a small simper, "So how did he come to be the guild's mainstay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he helped us in appalling times, rescued some of the omegas in our care, fights for us, yet he is still ostracized despite being <em>partly </em>accepted. He also makes most of our movements against the courts and all, just to petition the freedom of all male omegas."</p><p> </p><p>"And he was the one that saved Sugawara when Sawamura tampered things up. When we did not have anything he was there. In other words, he is the prime of the primes."</p><p> </p><p>"He also did something for me that I am deeply indebted to."</p><p> </p><p>"And he wants to see you, now that he went into hiding," Kenma finishes.</p><p> </p><p>"Went into hiding? But why? Did something happen?" the tangerine was confused.</p><p> </p><p>"He just has to protect something important I guess. That's what he said within the letters sent by crows." Kenma answers vaguely, knocking on the door's frame, "We're here," the pudding-haired calls out.</p><p> </p><p>They were just standing by the house's wooden edge in front of the door. Yet Hinata felt his senses prickle. Kenma, noticed him flinch and turned to the ginger, "Hey, are you alri—"</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma, an alpha."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah calm down—"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was cut-off by the tangerine who pulled his sword out, "Hinata, like I said, calm down!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, what if he—"</p><p> </p><p>They stopped bickering when swift, heavy footsteps were heard booming against the hardwood floor. Followed by the door sliding open with such haste that made the two wince when it was slid with a loud thud. </p><p> </p><p>There, was an alpha. His blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun, he was muscled, had a stern face. And he was exuding his alpha pheromones to intimidate them.</p><p> </p><p>The two stopped to stare at him for a while, Hinata was in his defensive stance the moment he saw a sickle on the alpha's hands.</p><p> </p><p>Yet Hinata wondered why he was not afraid of him. His pheromones seemed to be protective rather than the usual egotistic ones.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Cat-eyes is here!" the alpha, upon recognizing Kenma smiled wide, the pheromone mist dissipated in the air, "Honey! Cat-eyes came with the shrimp!"</p><p> </p><p>He turned to the two again, "Come in, come in," he led them to the house's lounge. Both sat on the tatami mat as the man placed chawan's of tea on the large chabudai.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll bring him here," the alpha softly smiles before leaving the two.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata whips his head to the one called cat-eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma there's an alpha here?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's why  told you to calm down, he lives here."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh?!?! If I was too rash, I might have stabbed him you know that!"</p><p> </p><p>"But you did not."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not the point!"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata facepalms, "Anyhow, who is that dude?"</p><p> </p><p>"His husband—"</p><p> </p><p>"Kozume!" The two-tone haired was cut-off by a sweet tenor voice, he had black messy hair flying everywhere, scent was of apples and vanilla.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma stands up and inches the older male, both engulfed each other in an embrace as they sniffed each other's nape, inhaling the fragrance that the gland emits. The messy-haired omega then backs away before placing a kiss on Kenma's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Uh... what the heck are they doing?' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"My, my. I told you, there is no need for that kind of greeting, Kozume," the male ruffles the blonde's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"No sir, it was done out of respect," Kenma replies, placating himself again beside Hinata who looked totally out of place.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyanmaah..." Hinata leans towards his ear, "What was that about?" the tangerine questions.</p><p> </p><p>The black-haired omega chuckles, "It's an ancient greeting done by omegas of the holy order in the past. Whoever executes the kiss, it denotes recognition from the omega of higher standing than you are," he explained, sitting in front of the two.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh..." Hinata's mouth forms an 'o'.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and it's so awkward," the alpha who just came in with a tray of freshly baked Imagawayaki*, "Have some, I knew you were coming so I whipped up some snack," the alpha smiles.</p><p> </p><p><em>'An alpha can cook...' </em> The alpha, already knowing what Hinata was thinking laughed out, "I don't want to tire my honey here with too many chores," he takes the omega in his arms, "It's not like he's friends with the kitchen either," he sighed before placing his chin atop the omega's right shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Mind you, may I ask what are your names?" Hinata asks politely.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, I forgot to introduce myself," the omega simpers.</p><p> </p><p>"Ittetsu, Ukai Ittetsu is my name," he points at the alpha, "And here, is my husband Keishin," the omega scratches his nape, "Although I am used to being called by my family name, so you can call me Takeda."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p> </p><p>The two smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata then turns again to the pudding to whisper, "Kenma, are they the lucky couple? I thought you guys do not know who they are?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh that," Takeda waves his pointer, "Only the primes and some of the omegas from Karasuno know that it's us. But the others don't, so I instructed them to not tell who we are."</p><p> </p><p>"I see..." Hinata nods, "Are you married?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, we were married in <em>Helios </em>actually," Takeda pushes the rim of his glasses, "Although I see, you do not remember who I am."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Hinata tilts his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind that," Takeda waves his hands, "I have heard so much about you! From the primes, from my brother, everything is well aren't they, Hinata?" Takeda smiles at him, "I'm going to do my best to also lend a small hand and impart some information I know about Karasuno as best as I could."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, that itself is so much help already," Shouyou bows, "I am having a hard time, and all the support of those around me offer is much appreciated."</p><p> </p><p>"You are such a kind one, just as what my brother told me," Takeda looks at him softly, like a mother gazing unto its child. Hinata however only looks away awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma interrupts the two, "Sir, why have you sent a crow telling want to meet us? It had been since summer when we met with you, and the content of your letters appalled the primes." </p><p> </p><p>"You said you had to resign as our pillar? Would that mean that your right-hand will take place? What is going on? You know that without you the primes might make wrong choices." Kenma drifts.</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Takeda shifts a foot away from the chabudai, "Hinata come here."</p><p> </p><p>The ginger complies, settling near the older omega, "Settle down Kozume, I am going to try and see something first," Takeda takes the knot of his kimono's tanzen, tugging it off, the kimono falling off his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was flustered. </p><p> </p><p>Takeda was a dainty omega. Those stereotypical type ones that would really make any alpha lust for them.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma, I want you to report to the primes what we will find today," Takeda smiles softly before turning to the ginger.</p><p> </p><p>"Whiff my scent closer," the jet-haired omega commands, tilting his head, baring his gland before Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>The ginger then complies by holding both of Takeda's shoulders, pressing his nose against the lining of the omega's neck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Apples</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>and Vanilla</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata heard Keishin grunt from where he was seated, "Don't be jealous you," Takeda slaps Ukai's back, "You readily bore yourself before him," he looks away, "And I had to wait for three hours before I could take you on our first night." </p><p> </p><p>"God Keishin, I grew ostracized by alphas, what did you expect?" Takeda tugs the alpha's fingers, "Besides, after years of consideration, if <em>it </em>is true. Won't what Hinata ascertain, be the best thing?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was silent the entire time squabble, he had speculation of what was going on, he just wasn't sure. He just watched Hinata whiff around the older male. </p><p> </p><p>He was wondering why was he asked to do that. It's a little bit gauche, yet a side of him finds it comforting. </p><p> </p><p>  The tangerine was silent the entire time, "It's apples..."</p><p> </p><p>"And vanilla" Hinata kept on inhaling.</p><p> </p><p>Takeda faces the ginger and suggests, "Press your nose on my scent gland," Hinata nods and turns behind the omega, brushing a few locks that strayed, he then absentmindedly places his lips atop it, aiming to soothe Takeda yet he earned a startled twitch from the male and glare from Ukai.</p><p> </p><p>"I-i'm sorry, I got used to doing that to Akaashi-san," Hinata nervously laughs, Takeda then shakes his head, "I was just surprised."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata once again sniffs, "Apples" he scrunches his nose. Trying to discover more than what he already knew.</p><p> </p><p>"Vanilla."</p><p> </p><p>"And milk...." he whispers against the nape. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What the hell—'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His head began to spin.</p><p> </p><p>Body stumbling back the tatami that frightens Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata!" the two-tone calls.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Enceinte!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Celebrate for the gods gave us a gift!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hoist the king!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"They have given him a gift!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinata with wide eyes murmurs, "Enceinte*...."</p><p> </p><p>"Enceinte*!" Hinata exclaims and faces the omega.</p><p> </p><p>"You—" The corners of Hinata's eyes began to moisten.</p><p> </p><p>"You are pregnant!" </p><p> </p><p>Hinata drops.</p><p> </p><p>Takeda's eyes and mouth widen before he began to laugh, facing Ukai who was frozen on the spot, "Oh fuck— I am a parent?" Keishin, in panic, takes a piece of the Imagawayaki* and eats it whole, "Ith howth! Huhuhuhu" Keishin's eyes began to water, "Ith fwuckinh howth! Huhuhuhu"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's not a dream," Takeda wipes Keishin's snot as several drops also stain his cheeks. The two enjoying their warmth.</p><p> </p><p>"No..." Kenma whispers.</p><p> </p><p>"Why must—!" He shakes his head violently, "Kenma are you okay?" Hinata reaches out to the two-tone haired, yet he was taken aback when Kenma slaps his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" he repeats.</p><p> </p><p>"Takeda!" Kenma yells, disregarding respect, "Do you not understand what will happen?!" the couple stops, stunned. Ukai felt Takeda release an intimidated scent as his eyes were downcast.  The alpha only places a kiss on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Ukai inches the raging omega.</p><p> </p><p>"Kozume calm—"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck— don't touch me!" it went too fast, Kenma pushes Ukai's arm away, and all of a sudden he pulls out his sword swiftly, its edge prickling the alpha's neck directly above the carotid artery.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma!" Hinata cried out.</p><p> </p><p>"This is your fault, I should have never consented in letting you marry Takeda," the two-tone haired hisses. His eyes darkening at the sight of the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'How dare he—'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"T-that is not your choice to decide," Ukai answers firmly, his throat bobbing against the blade.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma please," Hinata calls out again as tears streams down his face.</p><p> </p><p>He never felt fearful of Kenma since he met him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you disrespecting me?! How many times did I tell you to not even plan to! Are you stupid?! You are putting all of us in imminent peril!" Kenma presses his shoulders with two fingers that made the alpha back off.</p><p> </p><p>"Are my words a joke to you two?" His voice broke.</p><p> </p><p>The ginger runs to clasp Kenma's imperceptibly trembling fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata, despite his shock of seeing Kenma voice out his infuriation for the first time. He pulls the omega's head to rest atop his shoulders. Stroking his back in a circular motion to calm him down. The pudding pants against him.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma looks up at the two, pointing using his hand that held the sword</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do not ever ask for my help if one of you dies"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———<br/>
!</p><p> </p><p>Heavily breathing, blonde hair glistening against the corridor's torches.</p><p> </p><p>Using his whole body to drag himself across, using the walls as a support</p><p> </p><p>He stops by a door.</p><p> </p><p>And beyond them were moans.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, he still entered uncaringly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa," Kenma calls at the brunette in level authority.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the bed stopped two men, one ruthlessly pounding on the other. Not minding Kenma's presence, he scrunched his nose at the reek of two omegas in heat.</p><p> </p><p>The one who bottomed out, however, tapped the brunette's shoulder as he whimpered when noticed was an uninvited presence.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oikawa! Wait—Agh! Stop! K-kozume is—" the other male pointed towards the door, and now he slaps Tooru's back.</p><p> </p><p>"Tch," the dominant omega rolls his eyes and pulls out. </p><p> </p><p>"We were near Koushi!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the fuck up."</p><p> </p><p>The two fumbled to immediately dress their lower half, "Kenma? Is everything okay?" Oikawa taps a space on the bamboo bed lined with a futon. Both of them calms themselves as their nerves were on adrenaline due to their heat.</p><p> </p><p>"Insomnia?" Koushi leaves the bed to blend a simple tea blend, the pudding-haired settles between Oikawa and an unmanned space.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Kozume replies when he was handed a simple green tea and mint amalgam, "Why?" Oikawa asks.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Shouyou," it rolls vaguely.</p><p> </p><p>"What about him?" Sugawara sits beside the two-tone haired, "You do not have to worry, we'll go back to Sawamura's manor after Karasuno allows visitors and our when our heats die down."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, that's not it," Kenma shakes his head. The two looked at him puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just racking my head why Shou was taken here. What caused his memories gone missing? Was it simply because of trauma?" Kenma rambles.</p><p> </p><p>"He told us didn't he?" Oikawa trails, "He was brought westward by a ship, and was in Mamushi for a few days before we found him near the Hunter Forest's border."</p><p> </p><p>"No, that's not it..." Kenma beholds a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>"I have been thinking that if he was just traumatized, what he remembers is not true."</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma, here we go again with your absurd conclusions," Oikawa scoffs, "ohwck—!" earning a jab on his ribs from Sugawara, "You are bad at sympathizing with people, so shut it."</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara gives him a smile that gives them shivers.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma," Sugawara begins, "What happened was enough to cause trauma. Pardon to the dead but, his parents were killed in front of him, an alpha forced oral on him, another tried to really take his purity— which by the way, I salute you for chopping that son of a bitch's head off—" Sugawara waves his hand to stop himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyhow, wasn't that enough to shake someone's soul?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Shouyou killed more than fifty men in House Kageyama's residence, if he was traumatized of that factor, wouldn't he have broken down the sight of blood? Back in the markets of Hashibuto, he entered a brothel filled with alphas pheromones but came unscathed?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you imply?" Oikawa </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Simply, they did something far worse that made his brain coax the need to rid his memories."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fundoshi* - Traditional Japanese men's undergarments made from a length of cotton.</p><p>Imagawayaki* - is a Japanese dessert made of batter in a special pan (similar to a waffle iron but without the honeycomb pattern), and filled with sweet azuki bean paste, although it is becoming increasingly popular to use a wider variety of fillings such as vanilla custard, fruit coulis, etc...</p><p>Tanzen* - Informal obi for male.</p><p>Enceinte* -  Read as (Ahn-sant).  Means pregnant, with child, expectant. C. 1600, 'insente', from French enceinte "pregnant" (12 C.)</p><p> </p><p>Mamushi City* - a north-western City in Nohebi. Mamushi is a snake specie in Japan; 'Japanese pit viper.' Mamushi is a city southwest of Fukuroudani. At its north is Hunter's Forest and at its north-west is Karasuno</p><p> </p><p>Hashibuto* - Is a north-western city of Karasuno. Hashibuto is derived from the Japanese name of a crow specie in Japan called 'Large Billed Crow' which in Japanese is Hashibutogarasu.</p><p>———</p><p>A realization:</p><p>Hinata: "Honestly though, I think I won't even get along with that Tsukishima if I meet him."</p><p>Mins latur: *meets each other for the first time, curses each other, and got him to admit he's gay aloud*</p><p>———</p><p>Hello people! I haven't updated since idk when but JHSKJFHAK thank you for continuously supporting GO! And so to celebrate our 7th month I offer an 8k worded chapter WIEEEE! We've reached 29k hits and 1k kudos in ao3. And in Wattpad, we are at 58k reads and 3k votes YIEEEEEEEE!!!</p><p>Thank you all!</p><p>Hope you loved the chapter!</p><p>~ Sev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 36:  He Who is Heinous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A move. Afraid. Looming threat. </p><p>(A week with the fox, day 2.)</p><p> </p><p>Trigger warning: Blood, mild sexual content.<br/>TW's are denoted by: (!!) at line breaks</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>———<br/>
!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Halfway after midnight.</p><p> </p><p>The shadows moved.</p><p> </p><p>Three people</p><p> </p><p>Seemed like the sable corners were saturated with ill-intent.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>'A knight, two-o'clock, kill him.'</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The person communicates with quick fingers, eyes gleaming in the dark.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>'Right away,' </em>the receiver's nod was visible against the silver moonlight behind them. He steps, body seemingly seeping through the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>He was soundlessly moving, the said knight's eyes were left to widen when behind him, one with warm brown eyes stood. Left hand holding the plane of the knight's jaw. The right, pointing a dagger against his throat.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't move, his pheromones were rendered useless as they spread in the air. The scentless arms that cradled him, delicate calloused hands whose thumb is rubbing his cheeks, a motherly touch that wasn't comforting at all. The knight's both hands gripping on his sword's scabbard and the hilt were trembling, conflicted between the want to fight back for his life and fright for losing it.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you—"</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh..." the knight was shushed by a thumb.</p><p> </p><p>The one behind the knight snuggled his nose against his scent gland, "Ahhhhh... it's funny..." the small laugh became a murmur.</p><p> </p><p>"Alphas smell nice when I'm in heat," the knight only realized then who was holding him.</p><p> </p><p>The one behind had a skin whose flesh was like on fire. A faint loose scent of vanilla was there, and if the knight tries to concentrate on sniffing around, he will realize that an omega—<em> in heat</em>— is about to take his life. Pressing a hard-on against the knight's butt as he grumbled a few giggles like a lunatic.</p><p> </p><p>"S-spare me p-please..." the knight's voice broke, but the person behind him only kneaded his erection against the knight's trembling body, "It'll be over forthwith, dear..."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"P-please... P-plea—Ah—ack!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As the flesh of his carotid artery was ripped apart, too clean that no blood oozed out despite the strike hitting a vital point. The vessels too shocked by the rupture, body toppling down the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The omega sighed, "Too bad, you stank a little excessively nice for a trash..." the perpetrator whispered, a grin spreading across his face like a sweet cherub turned devil.</p><p> </p><p>He turns his head again for a barrage of command.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Kitagi-chan says clear. We head to the chamber now.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The other person's fingers input commands,<em> 'Also, you are extra sexier tonight,' </em>the other had to roll his eyes. Nodding to each other before they left the corridor filled with inanimate bodies. Several knights whose fingers were turning grey each second as they left them bloodied flawlessly and lifeless.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Damn, Semi's blade crafting is especially exquisite these days.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The silver-haired haired grins, <em>'As expected of my brother. That knight couldn't even bleed out of shock hahaha.'</em></p><p> </p><p>The two meet upfront the large shoji screen doors, greeting each other before they enter the chamber. It was silent and dark, reflecting the deep night. But there was a single flicker of small light. A short figure was sitting on the window holding a tiny lamp.</p><p> </p><p><em>'You're fast Yaku,'</em> Sugawara signs with his fingers, the short male grins, <em>'You and Oikawa are just slowpokes.'</em></p><p> </p><p>Yaku points to the floor, where an area lit by the moonlight passing through the window frames he was sitting at. There laid a body of a woman, hair lain across the polystyrene carpeted hardwood.</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara flinches, <em>'Did you kill her?' </em>he asks using his fingers.</p><p> </p><p><em>'What?' </em>Yaku's face was strewn in unbelief.<em> 'The fuck no, we don't hurt women remember?'  </em>Yaku pouts, <em>'I don't mind but... Takeda's henchman will get mad if we do,' </em>He replies.</p><p> </p><p><em>'You sound like the sass you are.' </em>Koushi throws him a thumbs up, <em>'If I weren't an omega I'd be happily married to a smart woman by now. So don't harm the lady.' </em>Sugawara sternly looks at the shorter male as his feet dangled by the window.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was seen walking to the large bamboo bed. He climbed, crawling across the futon layers, and sat atop the sleeping person's lap. </p><p> </p><p>"Your highness~" Oikawa singsongs, removing the patch over his scent gland, the pure smell of fresh jasmine exudes within the entire chambers. He leans, licking the person's earlobe, "Wake up..."</p><p> </p><p>The person groans, "It's..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's midnight... go away..." he hisses as he drowns back to sleep. Still, the person's body reacted to the scent of an omega in heat. A boner explicitly seen towering to poke on Oikawa's tush, whose hole was wet.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa began to frown.</p><p> </p><p>"I said arise the fuck up!" the brunette abruptly holds the sleeping person's throat. Gripping his neck made him stir awake, stifling as he gasped hard for air.</p><p> </p><p>"ACK—! Who—CK!" the alpha struggles.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I told you to wake the fuck up?" </p><p> </p><p>Sugawara's eyes looked at the two figures. Watching how Oikawa strangles the man, the other gripping Tooru's black hakama for his dear life. </p><p> </p><p>Koushi and Yaku looked at the man with pity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Oikawa on his heat is a different person...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara blushes along with a disturbingly erotic face, remembering how aggressive Oikawa will be in bed later on. After all, it was no lie that Oikawa is actually helping the omegas during their heats within the guild's castle.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette on the other hand gave a demonic grin that made the man's eyes almost roll off to the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to breathe?" the brunette asks, irises seemed to be bloody as he offered him.</p><p> </p><p>"H-yHe..." the corners of his right eye twitches before he lost consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>"Spare him Tooru..." Koushi steps in. Gripping the sides of his garments as he felt <em>hot </em>of seeing Oikawa taken over by anger.</p><p> </p><p>"You two are creepy fools," Yaku hisses. Kita who just came in from scouting the corridors nodded in agreement. He shuts his eyes tight, "You can't blame them both, sex had always been the only language that makes us bicker less with Oikawa," Kita shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Finish up that ugly ass, we have to leave," Oikawa commands as he stood up. Pulling Sugawara closer to him, lips taunting each other.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been a week, tonight's the final day of our heats... shall we visit our Kitten after then?" the brunette whispers against Sugawara's pink, moist lips. "I didn't know that Kitten's our child now."</p><p> </p><p>"I swear to the devils, it's a good thing Hinata never saw this side of us..." Sugawara chuckles as he encircles his embrace around Tooru, "I think he picked up a few of our habits though... mhm..." moaning when the brunette keeps on stroking his ass.</p><p> </p><p>"Like what?" Oikawa inquires.</p><p> </p><p>"Kitten told me last week that Hinata's becoming an erratically tenacious these days," Sugawara placed a peck on the brunette's lips, "Who taught him how to swear as crunchy as that?"</p><p> </p><p>The dominant omega grips the cloth of his waistline, "Do you deem that's what he is before he lost his memories?"</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara begins to recall.</p><p> </p><p>"Looking back on the responses of his Helion kin. I do not think he's remarkably strong nor weak before either..." He taps his chin "I was told from Crown Princess Natsu's letters that Hinata's more of a typical person then. Although he's stronger than her in an optimistic sense, Hinata is leading when it comes to sword training back in Helios, but that's just expected from him since he's the former crown prince." </p><p> </p><p>"In other words, if you eliminate the factor of him being a true omega, he's nothing extraordinary from a standard prince..." Oikawa bluntly riposts.</p><p> </p><p>Silence immediately engulfed the entire room, Sugawara knew it was true, and he knew that refuting Oikawa's words will be nonsensical. They had to face reality.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you think too Koushi? Hinata knows this already..." Oikawa adds.</p><p> </p><p>"Him being a true omega is a burden rather than an asset to the guild. We can't earn anything from that."</p><p> </p><p>"He always tells you he's useless. Isn't he worthless after al—"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop. Oikawa," the silver-haired looked at him sharply. "Shut it."</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata is in no way useless. I don't give a shitton if he brings us down. But surely were his home. This is where he belongs. Teach him any sort of <em>fucking  </em>swordsmanship if being godly at slaughtering people is what you think the meaning of <em>strong </em>is."</p><p> </p><p>"But Koushi—"</p><p> </p><p>"Look Sugawara... If that's all there is for Hinata, he'll be dead in no time if Kageyama—" Kita shook his head firmly, contemplating on his words.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa, you esteemed Tobio because he knew that ya'd kill him if he doesn't obey," Kita supplements, "But you all know that he's—" </p><p> </p><p>"He's just as dangerous as his father..." Shinsuke's head hung low.</p><p> </p><p>"You are all worried for that kid but aren't you all supposed to be guilty as well? Spouting shits like <em>protecting our kind</em> when you let him into the den of alphas head-on? Just be thankful that the Crown Prince of Karasuno is interested in him," Yaku said in a low voice, eyes gleaming along with the lamp he was holding high.</p><p> </p><p>"If Takeda hears about your plans, he will not hesitate to stop you all. Although that is useless since he's stepping down," Yaku continued.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa shrugs, pulling the omega inside his arms to a kiss instead as the two other watch. The two exchanging in a furious kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"The heck Oikawa? You're leaving this job to us?" Yaku clicks his tongue, "Mghm.. ahh yes..." Oikawa nods in between their fiery kiss.</p><p> </p><p><em>'These idiots...'</em> Kita deadpans, <em>'If they like each other... why doesn't Oikawa just bond with Sugawara? He's dominant after all...' </em>He turned to Yaku and immediately knew that he was against finishing the man. Shinsuke sighs and inches the bed where the unconscious man.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Well haha... who am I fooling,' </em>Kita laughs at himself, picking up the old man's personal sword. Unsheathing the expensive blade adorned with jewels and golds but whose purpose was unserved.</p><p> </p><p>"I forgot that unrequited omegas feel a lot lonelier..." he whispers</p><p> </p><p>He was satisfied with his conclusion. How could he not believe the same thing?</p><p> </p><p>The day he left <em>him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kita had never felt that empty in his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope he's happy..."</p><p> </p><p>Yaku, who heard him mumble as the two-tone haired points the tip on the man's bosom, scoffed, "You know you can never set foot on Inarizaki..." Kita shakes his head and smiles softly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not planning to come home... I just pray that grandmother is alive 'n well. And that the priests are not treating her like crap since 'er grandson is a brotherfucking* omega," Kita bitterly chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not like I want to see him again. Besides, Semi told me that he's with the young master of the Suna clan a'ight?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Psh... what's with you all and your delusions with alphas?" Yaku derides, looking away and jumping off the window frame to stand on the hardwood, "What are you waiting for?" he reckons followed by quiet mumbles. "Stupid alphas, stupid alphas, stupid..."</p><p> </p><p>Kita couldn't blame Yaku's hostility towards alphas. </p><p> </p><p>Kita raises the blade, before he rewards a strike to the man's chest using the latter's own sword, "I guess we'll find whose behind Hinata's abduction sooner..." he tells the three as he grabs a scroll container from underneath the pillow, waving it in the air as it rustled for inside, a bundle of hishi rolls was.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... if they do not do shit before us."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The light of dawn was slowly peeking.</p><p> </p><p>The air was chilly, yet the hint of warm colors slowly touching them both as they ran back to the treasury.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Do not ever ask for my help if one of you dies..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinata picks up the pace of his steps, following Kenma who was raggedly stomping across the crunching fallen leaves.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma..." Hinata softly calls out. Finally, the pudding was at his reach, he holds the wrists of one whose thinner than him. "Can you calm down for a moment?" Hinata asks with a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's eyes were blank. He limps the weight of his arm on the ginger's grasp. Like he had cared less of how uneven he was breathing and the fact that his legs were aching from jogging out of the Ukai's house in the middle of the woods as fast as he could.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's... Let's just go back," he once again sets off, Hinata dragging behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou had never seen him like this.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma can get pretty annoyed and mad at times, but those moments seemed like a joke compared to what he saw earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Godforsaken! The pudding bared his fangs against an alpha! Even as Ukai Keishin was in a noticeably protective stance and that his scent was present and threatening. He was barely strong against Kenma's pheromones. Simply an alpha was wimping before a puny submissive omega—who hates running. If the people knew about the incident, they'd behead the omega who dared to do so. Disregarding these details, even Hinata was afraid himself. Asking;</p><p> </p><p>Why did Kenma get that enraged? It was as if something of important value's lifeline was jeopardized based on what he said. </p><p> </p><p><em>'Is someone going to die?' </em>Hinata's body ran cold of these thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou's fingers were slightly shaking, Kenma knew this but chose to ignore that fact. The small escape for a walk led to the two not talking to each other as they part ways, Hinata back to his corner where the files were piled. His other companions were asleep just when he returned. And Kenma was soullessly staring at the vast land of auburn trees almost turning red as he sat atop the Ōkura-shō's roof, unafraid of the height.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Hinata's side, he sat on the zabuton, unintentionally holding the wooden cup filled with tea turned cold. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma..." He unconsciously mumbles his name, "Why were you so mad at them..?"</p><p> </p><p>Takeda was carrying a child, Hinata speculates that it was at least four months. He had no bump but the scent of fresh sweet milk amidst the apples and vanilla. It's wrecking to know that the baby and its mothering body both smell like a meal.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Why do omegas have scents resembling food and flowers?' </em>Hinata shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes turning to a figure beside him. He places his chin atop his hand, his elbows served as a staff to hold the frame of his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu...</p><p> </p><p>He was a very fine man. Even as he drooled in his sleep— eliciting a giggle from Hinata— He couldn't take his eyes off how bushy his eyebrows were, and how his nose was pointed. But what Hinata couldn't accept at all, was his jawline.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck, that sharp thing can pierce a paper..." He gazes intently into the construction of Atsumu's mandible. Fingers wanting to try and see if it was sharp... or hard? Was it bone or a chunk of flesh?</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder if Oikawa-san will think that Atsumu-san is handsome?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hnrghf..." Atsumu emits a distressed noise, flailing his hand in front of him as if a fly was there.</p><p> </p><p>"For a crown prince, you seem to be so carefree..." Hinata observed.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand Kuroo-san, he seems to have nothing to do in life. But you... You are the crown prince of the second largest nation— well, one whose Karasuno is indebted to— for some reason you have a lot of time on your hands these days."</p><p> </p><p>"Since that day, I was almost executed and I saw you... Why did I know your name then? Atsumu was it? I know you have been really a part of my life," Hinata softly chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"But who... just who... why do I feel like we know each other almost more than I think?"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's head begins to spin at that thought. Like nails were boring through his head. He clenches his hair in distraught.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"Why do you hold me dear as if am going to leave?" </em>Hinata hears himself whisper to the alpha's ear. Looking at the blurry image of Atsumu's bleeding arm that flashes inside his mind. The <em>him </em>within the picture caresses blonde locks while they hit the sun's rays. As he felt his eyes prickle then, and so it did now.</p><p> </p><p><em>"You are going to leave me..." </em>Shouyou hears Atsumu's voice break.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah... Damn," Hinata painstakingly smiles, "I really detest flashbacks..."</p><p> </p><p>"I hate that whenever I see you, I remember something," he talks to the sleeping figure, "Please don't..." </p><p> </p><p>"Because I do not wish to go home yet..." Hinata's head aches once again as he remembered the day his parents passed before him. It was an utterly horrible remembrance. He wishes that Natsu was doing better than he was, but that was like asking the heavens to wipe away their memories.</p><p> </p><p>"But I can't deny it every time, my instincts know it. You... you're undoubtedly my—...." Hinata stops.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking hell... who am I kidding? It can't be you," he shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata smiles to himself, it was something that he couldn't tell anyone because he couldn't comprehend it himself. Just like how he found out that Kunimi was bonded when the omega did not know, how he knew that Takeda was pregnant when the older omega was uncertain. It was all his instinct, and he feels something towards the blonde alpha too.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He chooses to ignore it.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Kismet Dyads*</em> are not real..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———<br/>
!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the same hour, two people stirred within their sheets.</p><p> </p><p>Red cushions, stained with white jissom. His eyes looking at the sun rising from afar. Head rested well against muscular arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Love..." Hirugami, with a strained throat, whispered and pulled his snow-haired lover closer to his chest, "Hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"You have been awake for a while now..." he pointed out, worried that Kourai wasn't able to sleep since they finished jacking each other just an hour ago. He places a soft kiss on the shorter one's cheek lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine— I mean, no! You shit! My asshole hurts like a cunt!" Shachirou's with his gravelly morning voice laughed deeply. Earning a blush from Kourai, seen by how just his laugh made Kourai's body heat up southwards, "God, stop laughing! I'm growing hard!" he faces the taller male as the other showers his face with kisses.</p><p> </p><p>As they both made fun of stealing smooches from each other, suddenly the delight in the air died down when Kourai stopped smiling, turning to lie down his side, back facing the other. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the change in the atmosphere, Hirugami still retained his smile, crushing the snowy-haired alpha deeper in his arms once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Please assure me you are not thinking about <em>that </em>again..." Hirugami kissed his nape softly.</p><p> </p><p>"How..?" </p><p> </p><p>Hirugami's heart began to ache.</p><p> </p><p>"How can I-" the shorter male's voice broke, "-not think about it?" Shachirou pressed his eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>"We enjoy from dawn to dawn... but I can't help it Shachirou..." behind closed eyelids, Hirugami felt Kourai's shoulders beginning to shake, "You make me happy. You always did... But—"</p><p> </p><p>"I fucking loathe your family... no—the entire royal clan—"  </p><p> </p><p>"Don't. Stop talking like that Shachi. If somebody hears you, you will be subjected to treason," Kourai grips the taller male's arm, holding back his blurring eyes from dripping tears in spite of his stern voice.</p><p> </p><p>Hirugami buries his neck on Kourai's shoulder, "But... it's unfair. It's really unfair,"  he couldn't take it any longer. His breathing became ragged against the other's naked back, "First, Tsukishima. Then, it was Miwa. Now... it's you..."</p><p> </p><p>Kourai asks, "Don't you feel sorry for Hinata?" wearing a pained smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because every royal clan in the Continent is distortedly concupiscent on the inside," Kourai answers him.</p><p> </p><p>"They have been silent these days," it dawns on the taller male, "I'm afraid they'd go rampant at any moment." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and they will soon find out about us..." Kourai's hand began to tremble, "I don't want to go <em>there. </em>Shit... I'm—I'm really afraid. Shachi please, I don't want to go <em>there</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"Hush, love... I feel the same way. And I will take it personally if they harm you," Hirugami caresses the smooth of Kourai's cheeks before he dove in for a slow sweet exchange of mouths.</p><p> </p><p>"I promised you Kourai," Hirugami flips their positions over, lapping Hoshiumi's mouth as if it was the last drop of water on earth.</p><p> </p><p>"Promised— ahhhh... what??" Kourai moaned before the larger male's lips. </p><p> </p><p>"That I'd make love with you every day... because you are so beautiful to me," Hirugami, without breaking their eye contact, takes the smaller man's hand to kiss the palm of it. Kourai felt his heart ache in too much joy, "Son of a bitch's skilled at making me feel bugs," Shachirou laughed against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't we advise the Inari crown prince?" Kourai asks through heavy breaths, "Of what?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It is such a big mistake for that fucking guild to allow Tobio have Hinata."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>brotherfucking* - is a pejorative word to call on homosexuals. Kita uses this term to imply how hateful his kind is to society in terms of being an omega and loving a man. </p><p>Kismet Dyads* - more information will be revealed on what kismet dyads are.</p><p>———</p><p>Hello guys! Im glad were on our term break YIPEEEEE I know it's short forgive me this is all I can pull out after I've been gone TvT happy 9 months of GO! I'm planning to finish the book before it reaches its one year. I might publish again tomorrow or the day after that or maybe just drop the series—HAHAHA. Stay safe and healthy everyone!</p><p>Hope you loved the chapter!</p><p>~ Sev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 37: He the Potentate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short tale. Blooming love. A visitor. Heartache.</p>
<p>(A week with the fox day 2.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trigger warning: conversations about sex and sexual themes.<br/>TW's are denoted by: (!!) at line breaks</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Year three hundred</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was an infamously uncanny alpha in Karasuno</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked very kind and sweet, yet all the people who witnessed his unhinged fixations realized that the fruit falls not far from its tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> He was a two-faced bastard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His way of thinking could not be followed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some nobles who did not know what he really thinks, look down on him. Thinking that he'd be a twig shaken in humiliation from the rejection of the high society.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he was far from someone who considers what others think of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He imprinted scars across the pericardium of innocent people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But his attention was turned when he found something fascinating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was soft, adorable, and oddly sweet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But its eyes were something else, it was as if there was something hiding inside the honeycombs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so he decided, from the hands of the deranged adults that helped him grow up,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to make sure it survives</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>for now...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>———<br/>!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noontime sun was above the golden rooves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A canopy bed, adorned with expensive jewels, it was evident that it was a monarch's quarters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A dark-haired woman shifted arose the mattress, the thick comforter falling down her lap. Exposing her naked finely sculpted body where nasty scars were marked. With drowsy eyes that dazedly roamed around the room, Kageyama Miwa looked for the person who left an already cold empty space beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three neatly dressed maids greeted the eastern princess, "Miss Kageyama," it seemed like they were there to arrange the rest of the chamber. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alisa..." Miwa mumbled her name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if the servants knew what was in her mind, one spoke up, "Her majesty woke up before the sun rose."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I see," Miwa with no hesitation stood up, the servants went near her to envelop a silky dawn-tinted robe around her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'Where did she get these many scars..?'</em> a servant observed as her eyes absentmindedly roamed Miwa's bare body. It wasn't out of perverted thoughts but of astonishment, the Queen of Helios was known to come from a clan that boasted beauty incomparable the entire union of continents in the world. Queen Alisa had such impeccable skin and sumptuous features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yet the woman before them, the <em>lover </em>(?) of their Queen, was beautiful even with all these scars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Those are technically, battle scars..." Miwa smiled at the servant. The latter was surprised of her remark and so she bowed apologetically. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not knowing the customs of the continent, the servant thought that she may have been offensive to the esteemed woman, "Miss... I did not mean to be rude! Forgive this lowly servant!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, no!" Miwa giggled, "You just looked curious."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"These scars are proof that I have been strong. If you have seen my younger half-sister, she has more marks than I do." Miwa said smartly reminiscing her half-sister who was a lot crazier than her when it comes to combat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was true, she knew this despite not being one of the ostracized women across the continent. Since the Kageyama clan had always served the bloodline of alphas, everyone treated them with respect. In terms of political power, their family resembled the ducal line in Helios.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>House Kageyama and its current head boasted bearing children consisting of only alphas. And of course, no one wouldn't want to mess with their royal and familial power. But her scars, it was a different story. Miwa's teeth always gritted whenever remembering <em>that </em>place that gave her these scars, and the pain that still stung her heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Women must not be ashamed of having imperfections."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The servant did her best to not tear up from the princess's words, Miwa on the other hand smiled at the servant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A servant whose face was half burned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse my foolishness to converse," the maid bowed, "But I think that is beautiful miss..." the servant smiled softly, "The day the castle burned down, it was those barbarians' fault that I earned this sear across half of my face."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was foolish how accepting the people of this nation are when it comes to all omegas. But when they saw my scar, no man dared to ask for my hand..." Miwa tilted her head, watching the servant who smiled forlornly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm... how unfortunate," Miwa smirked, "They are missing out a godsend."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The servant's cheeks tinted red as she held out a glass of lemon water to Miwa, "You flatter me, honored Miss. I am still nothing without the royal family...." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's why we will do our best to bring back your prince. After all, I see that that's the only retribution everyone who was hurt in this palace wishes," Miwa returned the gesture as the maids escorted her to a late meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The servant smiled wholeheartedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Miwa came first to Helios, she didn't know how severe the attack was. All she knew that they were raided and at least a third was burnt. But when she began to see how swamped Queen Alisa was with all the tasks left by the Crown Princess Natsu, Miwa realized how devastated Helios was. She discovered that the physical restorations were completed before the Crown Princess departed for the continent. Crown Princess Natsu even issued a detailed plan on which areas of the administration the acting Queen should reestablish next. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miwa was astounded at how united Helios is. How amazing their next Queen would be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no other place in the entire world she had been where women hold much power. In Karasuno, although she and Shimizu were alphas, being women made them tied down to their father's regulations. It was ridiculous, funny how the first one to rebel was Shimizu and Miwa would follow suit her younger sister's antics. Yet here she is, firsthand witnessing the power of her kind, having different places in both the royal palace and the cities. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some did laborious jobs, stood by the royal palace's gates as knights. Were scribes, are judges, are lawyers, were gardeners, were cooks. Outside some chopped wood, managed mines, some were wives, some had a child. Yet nothing was unfair. Helios was almost a utopia only if some of the naturally rascal men did not exist. Although some women had traditional roles, no one was demeaned for being a wife, nor for being a brute, it seemed like all of the women were free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How she wished the continent was less misogynous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She jeered at herself for thinking about such hopeless delusions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miwa stared at the table blankly. The servants looked at each other awry of the guest's thoughts but contrary to their dread, she was just sitting there knowing that someone was coming. And did, a voice spoke up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dear, is everything all right?" The sweet voice asked. Upon hearing such luscious voice, Miwa's cheeks heated. Her head jerked in the direction where it came from, "I'm fine your Majesty..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Queen Alisa stood, neatly wearing a neat outfit, although this day she wore slacks and black button-down sleeves. All the golden embellishments of her clothes screamed elegance matched with her majestic pose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miwa smiled and ushered her to take a seat at the long table's head. Several servants came in and there the two were served their meals. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I knew you were coming to dine with me," Miwa said softly, timidly, slicing a piece of thick rare meat and attempted to eat it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alisa grinned and placed her chin atop her palm, looking at the alpha with such adore reflected in her eyes, "Why is that when we're not in bed you become a shy mess?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miwa choked on the beef, "Stop that -lisa..." She wiped the corners of her mouth demurely, yet the bashful Queen further merrily smiled, "You were really aggressive last night~~ I still feel my hips and inner thighs are sore," Alisa held her back and acted as if she was in absolute discomfort and sighed. The servants blushed in discomfiture from hearing such conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miwa's eyes widened, placing down the chopsticks the servant offered her, "I think... I think I still suck at aftercare techniques," the dark-haired woman glared at her palms as if she were a horrible thing for not caring a partner properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Queen Alisa almost blurted out laughing at Miwa's cuteness, "Oh, I do not think you are in any way lacking! I find the butterfly kisses, wiping me clean, and the cuddles very sweet..." she sang while waving a finger in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I sometimes think..." Alisa stared at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you perhaps had a lover in the past?" Miwa returned her majesty's gaze as she picked up the chopsticks, "I—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I did, although I already forgot what she looks like..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alisa did not ask any further, the slightest change in Miwa's tone made it obvious that it was a topic the alpha did not want to dwell into. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They silently ate, from time to time Alisa kept on stealing glances underneath her silver lashes. Recollecting the whispers that had been circulating the entire palace for a week now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Who is the visitor from the continent to the Countess Haiba?'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several servants and knights had been gossiping about their noisy nights, it makes Alisa's cheeks pink in embarrassment and pride. It was as if her omegan side was declarant: <em>'Yes, I am my alpha's!'</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>But is it wrong to say that there was nothing between them at all? Or perhaps there was something, but she is not aware? They slept together, dined together, treated each other tenderly but she couldn't any less be sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is it a sort of recreation for boredom and sex drive gimmick?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are we together?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was sudden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alisa did not know. She wasn't aware that Miwa was thinking of the same thing. Her malachite eyes stared wide in surprise at Miwa's cerulean ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do not mean to be arrogant but... I had your warmth with me in one bed, pulled you close into the warmth of my bosom, touched your most lovely pieces. Yes, I honestly know that I'm growing more than just attracted to you," Miwa played with the broccoli's on her plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I just realized this morning, that I might have been impertinent to think that I had a place alongside you," she shook her head and soughed, Miwa looked clearly in distress of her thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you like me too?" Alisa almost stuttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Like</em>,is somewhat shallow in my terms milady. I have a sort of unyielding craving  to be responsible for you forever."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alisa's face heated up, the servants even held their breaths in bewilderment of what unfolded before them, "You know you are technically proposing aren't you?" Alisa couldn't handle how Miwa could go zero to a hundred in aggressiveness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am aware, take my oath on that," she gave a toothy smile, "But unfortunately..." Miwa smiled wistfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alisa's brows lightly furrowed. Where could it have gone wrong? Her heart thumped in fear of something else other than the bliss of falling in love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am not both mentally and emotionally ready to carry your heart."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew this, she had always observed. That Miwa was just subconsciously avoiding her advances from day one. She didn't know why. However, Alisa wasn't dumb enough in regards to the world and its ugliest specks. She knew that Miwa still carried something in her heart. A painful shard stuck from way back home that holds back her wanton desires to rampage, or maybe just freedom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's no need to rush dear," Alisa smiled reaching out for the woman's scarred palm, "I don't want your heart either if you cant give it to me yet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alisa breathed in an attempt to appease the lump on her throat. There was no denying that her heart ached not because she felt pity for Miwa, but because she knew the alpha had been so strong. She swallowed hard in hate to those people who caused such beautiful creature damage that won't just heal with time alone. She tried to search for the best words but she couldn't. All she could give was a heartfelt promise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'd rather wait for all of you than take just a piece of you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/><br/>———<br/>!<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p><br/>Orange hair, willowy lighted by the smallest rays of sunlight passing through the tall rectangular window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu's eyes woke up to a refreshing sight of Hinata reading records beside him. He grinned for a moment, wanting to laugh at himself for having illusions so he closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. Hinata on the other hand placed down the document he was reading and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Kenma didn't come to see me since dawn...' </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a newfound pang for the ginger. The pudding haired always accompanied him wherever he went, laughed at his silliness, scolded him if he's being too crude, Kenma took so much care of him that his presence lingers when he's not around.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata shakes his head and tries to focus his mind on reading the scrolls, up until this moment he couldn't think of a solution since the quandary was too broad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Plus I have to find out something...'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking back at Atsumu, he suddenly shot his eyes open when he realized Hinata was really at arm's reach. There was no mistaking that scent of herbs that Shouyou always uses, the familiar warmth he felt permeating through their kimono's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In panic and in shock he sat upright, immediately wiping the corners of his mouth to rid of sticky evidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good morning to ya Shou..." Atsumu smiled awkwardly, Hinata looked at him and giggled, "It's past noon," and pointed at the window giving them a small peek of the strong sunlight scorching outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha scratched his head. Looking around the hall, he saw that Kourai was reading not far away from them and Tsukishima was writing down on a spacious shitajiki. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I haven't eaten lunch yet so you can go ahead and ask the servants for a nice spread," Hinata suggests without breaking eye contact with the hishi papers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Did he even eat anythin' at all? He looks so tired...'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu's thick brows furrowed his forehead. Hinata had bags under his eyes. What worries him, even more, was that the usual glow of Hinata's face was not present, his complexion was far worse than a paling corpse. Or perhaps that was just his angered thoughts exaggerating the description?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But still, he was beautiful in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It enrages the alpha how hard must've the prior re-readings the ginger had to go before a clear solution is made.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu holds Hinata's hand softly, not wanting to alert the ginger whose gaze looked up at him in surprise, "Then... " the ever pretty bright amber orbs that turned Atsumu on, "Come eat me—!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He squeezed his eyes when he realized that his penis was running his mouth, "I mean, come eat <em>with </em>me will ya?" Atsumu said in a low breathy pleading tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata shrugged his hand away curtly before looking back at the papers and giggling, "Do you feel that abandoned to eat alone your highness?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It would be depressing to taste Karasno's dishes by myself," Atsumu jested, shaking his head and pushing the hishi roll down the table carefully, "Ya should eat n rest too...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata almost wanted to laugh at Atsumu acting like a lost baby fox.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just like Kitagi hmm..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" Atsumu tilts his head, "Nothing," the ginger shook his head and stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"By all means, let's head out then," Hinata fixed up all the papers on his table, "Hoshiumi-san, please keep looking for what I have requested. Tsukishima, continue rechecking where did the balances go wrong."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His two helpers who looked stressed— but not as much as Shouyou was— nodded in approval for him to take a little break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu felt giddy as they walked towards the dining hall. It had been so long since he had a chance to be alone with Hinata. And this was no exception for his thoughts to finally try and awaken Shouyou's memories of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a good thing you dragged me out," the orange-haired male stretched his arms as he stepped, "Now that I'm away from those damned journals, <em>I am</em> hungry," he beamed at Atsumu who did the same. "Ya didn't come to the hall for dinner last night ya little gremlin. I doubt you even had breakfast," Atsumu snickers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You watch me too closely, I might have wrong thoughts seeing the amount of attention you reward me," Hinata humors, but it was a true statement that rendered Atsumu's lips frozen, <em>'Am I obviously that whipped?' </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We were close back then aren't we?" Hinata asks, "Truly... If only ya could remember how much ya goofed off in front of me then, Ya'd not speak to me so  optimistically."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu's palm began to sweat when Hinata fell silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Was I... a good person?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu was entranced by his question, "Of course ya were! The people of Helios loved ya very much," the alpha felt proud of knowing how many people flocked around Hinata whenever they went around the capital city's plaza every festival. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then can you please answer this question of mine too?" Hinata stopped in his tracks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou couldn't breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He still remembers the last dream he had of Atsumu. His lungs were contracted, the words that wanted to fall out of his mouth were stuck inside his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hot breaths, the quiet whispers, the smiles, the teary eyes. It aches Hinata's heart not because he felt something for Atsumu, but because he knew how frustrated the alpha must have been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head swirled a barrage of recollections once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Atsumu pulls him by the waist, as his instincts pull him towards the ginger's scent gland, "Fuc— the scent you exude is the fucking best," without inhibitions, he attacked Shouyou's throat which earned him a loud cry.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"'Tsumu! Don't bond with me!— AGH!" the smaller man was unheeded, alpha was biting the lines and planes of his jaw, traversing to his chest as mark bites inking his skin, leaving traces of carmine liquid.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How Atsumu held so much contempt that Hinata was a true omega that he should never own for himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Before he could even cry, Atsumu was entranced.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Atsumu you cannot...'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>His sane self whispers.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>With all his senses coming back, his mood becomes irritable and dismal.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"This again..."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou wasn't stupid, he wasn't a dense man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm sorry... " as Hinata's scent began to finally spread in the air, he knew it was overbearing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" a tear escapes his eyes, "I'm unfair, aren't I?"<br/></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Atsumu roughly pulls his feeble arms into a loose embrace, unintentionally grinding the silk of his nighttime slacks, dick pulsating in contact with Shouyou's hole.<br/></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From that dream alone, Shouyou knew what was in Atsumu's agony, the hard work he had from controlling himself was quite remarkable for any alpha he's ever known.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Enter him!'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Mark him!'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Take his chastity!'</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Execute him yours!'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>His alpha instincts beg of Atsumu. He only then sat down on the bed's edge calmly, chewing on his arm in an effort to not let his wolven side take over and force a bond unto Shouyou.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu paused, watching Hinata's back as the ginger turned to him and jogged furiously. Raising an arm that made the alpha flinch, expecting a slap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then Shouyou slammed his hand to the wall, denting its wooden surface, trapping the Inari Crown Prince against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'Holy shit the wall!—' </em>Atsumu cried in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just stood there trapped, and candidly it was blatantly nostalgic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou was hesitating to speak but he opened his mouth confidently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Were we lov—?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu stood there red like a ripe tomato, lips trembling to form a triumphant grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Were we fuck buddies?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhm what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a long moment of silence between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shou what the hell're ya—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could even speak the two were startled when a booming voice roared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hail! His Highness, Crown Prince of Karasuno!" the two whipped their heads towards the hallway where they saw a group of men was frozen, watching them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is this?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou raised a brow at the azure orbed man, "I'm doing a <em>kabedon</em>?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why?" he raised back a brow, not even knowing what a kabedon is, yet in his mind, he thought that a kabedon meant <em>promiscuously flirting</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am not your wife, I am capable of coquetting with anyone I see suitable," Shouyou smirked. Kageyama took Hinata's arm before pulling him away from the disagreeable position, "Then with all due respect, please stop," Kageyama smiled a vein almost showing up his forehead, placing his palm atop the small of Shouyou's waist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't fancy rumors circulating that my husband is whoring himself out before we're even wed," Shouyou abhorred the words that came out of Tobio's uncouth mouth. He never thought it would come out of him pretty soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu held himself back from hitting the next king of the land he was standing on. Even if Karasuno was indebted to them, he cannot go around punching princes as he sees fit. And he knew that Hinata was boiling on his own, he'd be disrespecting Shouyou if he were to stand up for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was wondering why you are oddly personality-wise off from the first day we met..." Hinata held his chin and grinned, recalling how sweet and kind Kageyama was to him at first and how cunning he becomes day by day, "Was that because I was interesting then? You thought I cannot be soiled?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata smiled sweetly, "I see..." he pushed Kageyama away to free himself from the alpha's viscid grasp, "So this is how you truly speak <em>you hypocrite</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The knights gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Insolent!" a samurai stepped forward, hitting Hinata's calves using the sheathed scabbard of his katana, rendering Hinata to kneel before the two princes. Yet he wasn't worried, Hinata looked at the knight uninterested, obstinately. Atsumu's palm almost bled as his pheromones were clearly entering its hostile state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop," Kageyama raised his hand and glared at the poor knight, "Did I order you to do such?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-no Your Highness..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How dare you hit <em>my </em>queen? Do you want me to test my new blade on you?" Kageyama's gaze bore through the poor knight's head, "I don't give a fuck if you're an alpha, my wife is stronger than all of you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata could've sworn how awkward Kageyama's words were that made him facepalm, Atsumu on the other hand wanted to smack Tobio for claiming Hinata verbally brazenly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The knight felt like he saw a hallucination of multiple shadows and several golden eyes glaring at him in a dark room. In fear, he prostrated himself before the alpha's feet, "Forgive me your highness! I am contemptuous! I am not worthy of being your knight!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tobio leered at him from above with an expression that was utterly dismal and angry, "Take him away and beat him," he grumbly ordered the rest of the knights, "Will do your highness!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the knight was dragged willingly by his fellows, Tobio whipped his head to Hinata "So," The corners of his lips upturned a little, he bowed slightly and extended his arms towards the hallway that paved to the dining hall, "I heard you haven't eaten, shall we go?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'Go back home ya prig,' </em>Atsumu felt his veins hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"His highness of Inarizaki presented to accompany me first," Hinata said as his head was low from bowing, Tobio wanted to grin at the sight of Hinata talking with his gaze in between his ginger lashes, it looked so sexy to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu nodded along with Shouyou, wearing the most infuriating grin he had in his arsenal, "So... <em>the two of us</em> must go now. Ya see, Hinata is especially needin' long relaxing <em>break</em>, but honestly all ya ever give 'em's a headache."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tobio looked at him with a blank expression, "Do I look like I care?" he asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I own everything Karasuno has to offer, <em>I can</em> deport you back to Inarizaki if I want to, do you apprehend that possibility?" Tobio pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu laughed at him, "Will that make yer crappy country better? Can't ya see how yer <em>royal</em> <em>court </em>passed down such important job to a captive jus cause y'all lackin' intelligence?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They just want to examine my wife," Tobio crossed his arms and shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut it, Shouyou's ain't yer wife! Nor he's like some sort of rare jewelry bein' appraised!" It ran out of the Inari prince's mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tobio stopped, focusing on Atsumu who clearly was disagreeing on the whole idea of their wedding from the beginning, "Hah!" He puffed out a small laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's no denying, you both used to be lovers." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence emanated between all of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu wanted to hide that fact, he immediately looked at Shouyou's reaction but he was met with disappointment, "That doesn't matter anymore."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The usual bright honey eyes were blank, it was as if Hinata already knew that from the start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuses, but can we just go and dine?" Hinata begins to walk away but he looked back at the two, "Before I lose my appetite."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu followed suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As his heart clenched to an uncomfortably painful predicament.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>———<br/>!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a fine weathered afternoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since they cannot eat within the record hall in peril of the scrolls acquiring damage, the Ōkura-shō's building had a separate hall for partaking meals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite eating silently inside the clean hall, Tobio was pestering Shouyou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You like it?" Kageyama points at the small white buns placed on a black wooden plate, "What's this? It's actually good," Hinata's cheeks tint pink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu felt relieved seeing that color was returning to Hinata's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A meat bun," Tobio answers, "I'll ask the servants to make these as snacks for you here," Tobio looked genuinely cheery at taking care of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The Tamago is better aight Shou?" Atsumu pouts at the bowl of rice, "No, my meat bun is better," Tobio raises a brow at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The Tamago is best," the Inari Crown Prince repeats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annoyed, Hinata set down his meat bun, "Kageyama, I know you haven't seen me for just fucking two days or so. Stop being clingy," Shouyou rolls his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Notwithstanding getting cursed at, Tobio only hid his grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You just looked tired dear," Tobio placed his chin atop his hand and raised the other to reach for Hinata's ginger locks, "If I hadn't asked my personal informant to <em>spy </em>on you. I would not discover that you're becoming unhealthy in just those <em>'two days or so'</em>." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Kageyama twirled the orange wisps on his finger, Shouyou glared at him, "I did not know you had a stalking tendency," he didn't mind his hair getting played at, he remembers that Natsu used to do that when they were kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The informant's job to keep you safe from harm, don't you know that there are a lot of people who want to kill you?" Shouyou nudges, "I suppose there are some of them out there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a bored voice— as Tobio played with Shouyou's hair— he replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't have you falling ill or dying on me, you will bear my heirs." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu couldn't contain getting irritated, he consciously broke the pair of metal chopsticks resting in his hands but before he could even speak Hinata did it for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean heirs? I'm barren," Hinata declares so seriously that it earned a frown from both alphas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You must be joking," they chorused, Hinata shakes his head, "I might not be kidding," he answers as he took a large bite of rice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why don't we test it out?" Atsumu suggests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first time in a while, the cogwheels inside the two alpha's brains were united. Kageyama nods impressed, "I did not know you could have remarkable opinions," Atsumu responds, "You too, I did not know you are cultured."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you both mental? Who asks someone for a threesome? Even if it's consented."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two gasps, "You know what a threesome is?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Here comes my chance!'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou looked at the two like they were flies, "Do you want to test out if I do?" Hinata quips, he smirked and brushed his hair before pulling the hem of his kimono to expose his chest, stopping just right before his nipples were in sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if the sight turned blurry, both of the alphas had their breaths hitching. Minds were going blank every three seconds. They tried to calm themselves but the scenery where Hinata was right there, radiance enveloping his state seemed to tug something deep inside them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou seems to tease them even more, he pulls and pulls and pulls the cloth. Chests were exposed, he bit his lips and angled his head. Sweat trickled down their foreheads more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two only had to explode into a flustered mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh fuck—" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Goddamnit—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata's smirk was still present, <em>'I see..'</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stood up and excused themselves, covering their crotches for obvious reasons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rushing out of the dining hall, the two alphas went separate ways to relieve themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was very strange, Atsumu couldn't contain how heat ravaged his body. It was the first time for him and it was the same for Tobio. They couldn't see why did their bodies react in such a licentious manner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tobio exhaled seed using the image of Hinata teasing them earlier. His hands were fast, his winding was ragged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Won't it be better if he's <b>atop </b>me?'  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These were the exact thoughts inside the two prince's minds as their eyes glowed against the room dimmed by bamboo shades. Tobio's hand dripped creamy jissom while Atsumu remained crouched inside the room, not doing anything to his raging urges. Not knowing that his body was feverish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Hinata was sitting with a grin plastered over his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alphas react even without my pheromones..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within Inarizaki's embassy, located east of the Kurotadori palace.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunset was nearing when Atsumu came back home, the skies were dark, rain poured down heavy as it pelted against the villa's rooves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After not being able to tend himself, he immediately set back to his place, sweating profusely. The servants were shocked to see him drenched in sweat, face was red and his clothes were tattered from rain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"His highness might enter his rut soon!" the villa's butler extended his arms, "Prepare for his necessities!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lied on his bed and wrapped himself tightly with a blanket, the servants who knew what to do placed several jars of water at a near corner, solid tonic by the bamboo bed. The old butler was melancholic to see their master puffing air gravelly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unlike other alphas who incites a rampaging fit during their ruts, Atsumu was the opposite. He becomes a lot vulnerable as daint lust splashes across his body. It was a fact that everybody knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu was the only alpha in the entire Continent who was able to hold against pheromones pretty well, but it wasn't a matter of endurance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His alpha side was simply sealed away, and he didn't know why. He couldn't bare his fangs freely and initiate a dogfight if he wanted to, that's why he couldn't fight against Kageyama. That's why he was weak against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The servants felt their heart haul to see him sniff several times, even if their prince was foul-mouthed and bashful. There was no denying that he was kind. The butler took courage and told the prince, "Your highness..." he trailed, "You would feel a lot better if you tend to your urges..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chattering, he shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-no..." he groaned, "Shou ain't a jack off material..." his chest throbbed harder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Atsumu, he'd rather suffer not touching himself rather than using Hinata's image to satisfy himself. He thinks it is gross, even though having desired from time to time is normal. His mind refused to do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata is a virgin, and so he wanted to do the real deal than pathetically wanking his meat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But..." the old man bowed and dusted his kimono, he realized that he would not be able to convince the stubborn royal, "We should give you some time alone your highness..." Atsumu nodded repeatedly in agreement, shivering to a point that his teeth almost chattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His rut had always been a cold's worse counterpart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu tried to calm himself down, he stood up weakly to fetch some medicine and drink water from a jar, the dryness of his throat was gone and his chills were over but he didn't feel any better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'The medicine's gonna kick in soon...'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To distract himself, he just thought about the entire day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Haaah... What was Shou talkin' bout earlier?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu asked himself as his chest kept on pricking a million needles. His breathing was uneven, sweat was prickling down his forehead even more. He wrapped the wool blanket around himself tighter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck buddies?" he laughed, "That's impossible I—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As his eyes closed slightly, and his body responded to the sedative present in the medicated concoction that pulled him into a tranquil sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I never touched him..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello guys!</p>
<p>Yahooo! I updated! And it's funny because their personalities are changing each chapter I would even laugh at my own inconsistency. Everything is becoming a lot more confusing! AHCK</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am drawing Go's official cover! Imma use it once I finish the book</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Sketchhhh:</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Final lineart:</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope you loved the chapter!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~ Sev</p>
<p> </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>